Begin Again
by ElijahsElena
Summary: Her life with the vampires was nothing more than a misfiring of brain cells while in a coma... Or was it? What if she had truly lived that life, then died, and was brought back? What if she had been given a chance to change things? Just how different would her life be?
1. Chapter 1

Since when did the afterlife as she knew it contain pain? She hadn't felt anything like this since before she'd walked up the steps to her childhood home to find the family she'd lost over the course of her tragic encounters with the supernatural waiting for her. So what was happening?

"Elena?"

Jenna. Why did Jenna sound so worried? Didn't she just go inside the house for a glass of wine? Why was her voice so rough and tired? Like she'd been crying?

For a long moment, she struggled to figure out which muscle group did what, flexing one after the other, hoping that one of them might do what she needed, let her see and speak. But her brain couldn't process where the body parts she needed were. With each shift, she became more aware of herself, including an IV in her hand, along with several other wires connected to her.

"Doctor! What's wrong with her?"

"She's coming out from a coma, Miss Sommers. It could take some time for her to fully come to."

Coma? She'd been in a coma?

"Come on, Elena. Open your eyes."

Eyes. Eyelids. That's the body part she needed. Where were they? She twitched a few muscles in her face before she remembered which ones she needed. There. She finally found them and blinked against the hospital lights.

"Aunt Jenna," she croaked. Gah, but her mouth and throat were dry! "What happened?"

How did she end up here? Why was she in a hospital? Where was Damon? Why did everything seem so off? Since when was there a need for a hospital now? She didn't get hurt or bleed anymore, did she?

"You were in a car accident," Jenna said as she placed a small chunk of ice between her lips.

Elena sucked on it gratefully, the liquid soothing the dryness, before asking, "Car accident?"

"Yes, the car went over the side of Wickery Bridge."

Was she seriously back in her almost seventeen year old body? If so, how? Why? What happened to bring her to this point?

"Elena. Your mom and dad, they didn't make it," Jenna whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" She truly was being forced to live through this all over again.

"You were unconscious for almost a month." Jenna looked away, then met her eyes again. "I'm so sorry, Elena, but you missed their funeral. We tried to hold off, but when it became apparent you weren't going to wake up any time soon, we had to go through with it. We actually thought you were going to die too because you were nearly brain dead for most of it."

Elena stared at the ceiling, tears trickling from the corners of her eyes. What was happening? Why was she here? Was that whole life nothing more than a dream?

But if it wasn't real, how did she know her parents were dead? Unless her subconscious created those events, knowing that if she survived, her parents most likely wouldn't.

"How did I get out of the car?"

"We don't know. You were found on the edge of the river and no sign of who saved you or how you got there."

Stefan. That's how she got there. Unless her entire life was nothing more than a dream?

Was that it? Her entire life, all the pain and love she'd experienced, was nothing more than her brain spinning out of control? If vampires weren't real, that meant Damon wasn't alive anymore and she loved the idea of a man who'd died over a hundred years ago.

That couldn't be it. Could it?

"Elena? Are you okay?"

She found herself choking back a sob.

Her parents were dead and she was crying over a life that was nothing more than a dream. How horrible of a person was she?

"Oh, Elena."

Jenna crawled into bed beside her and held her close as Elena cried into her neck, guilt eating at her for grieving for the wrong thing, until eventually, she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into her old room a month after waking up from her coma felt like something out of a dream of a dream. Nothing prepared her for this, for seeing her life starting over again, seeing the remnants of who she used to be.

There was no evidence if all the horrors she endured before were real and she was starting to wonder if any of it was more than a bizarrely vivid dream.

As she moved slowly around her room, she ran her fingers over pictures she'd lost in the fire, items she never thought she'd see again.

"Elena?" Jenna stood in the doorway, watching her with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She blinked back tears.

"The doctors said you'll need to take it easy still for a few weeks even though you're no longer in physical therapy, so is there anything you'd like to do or read?"

"Jonathan Gilbert's old journals. Do we have any here?" She had to know, was it all nothing more than a dream? If there proof something more was going on, Jonathan might have written something about it. She had to know, was any of her dream real?

"You wanna read through all of that?"

"I need the distraction." Elena collapsed onto her bed and pulled a light blanket over her legs.

"I'll bring up whatever we've got here. I'm pretty sure your mom's got some in the closet downstairs."

"Thanks."

Jenna nodded once, then left the room. There was shuffling from the closet under the stairs and then a few moments later, she reappeared with a box full of old books.

"Here you go. Maybe you'll actually be able to make use of these." Jenna deposited the load at Elena's feet with a wry smile. "Your grandfather had a very vivid imagination."

"Yeah. I just want to try to get a look into the minds of the people who came before." The excuse sounded weak to her own ears, but she didn't back down.

Jenna gave her an odd look, but said nothing as she left her alone once more.

Elena picked up one of the journals and opened it up.

Just what would she find in here? Would what she thought she knew they contained be proven true? Or would she find evidence that nothing happened and she was just a human girl with an entirely human family?

Page after page of her grandfather's journals told her that she might need to try to see if she could get more information out of Jenna, just to see if more was matching up to what she'd learned in the dream life she'd lived while in her coma. Because, contrary to what she'd started to believe, the journals matched up with everything she'd experienced.

"Do you want anything?" Jenna asked as she knocked Elena's door. Since it hadn't latched, the door opened after the first tap.

"I'm good." Elena barely glanced up, so focused was she on her reading. Everything she'd tried to forget after becoming human once more was suddenly very important and she needed to remember it all over again.

"Are you sure? You've been reading for hours."

"Aunt Jenna?" she chewed on her lower lip. This would be the confirmation she needed to know if more of her other life was real. "Was I adopted?"

"Yes." Jenna froze, staring at her. "How did you know about that?"

"I read something somewhere and it got me curious." Her heart skipped a beat as chills chased themselves down her spine. The information she knew about herself from before was being proven true this time around too.

"We were always planning on telling you, but it never seemed like the right time," Jenna admitted. "I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to lie to you."

"I'm not upset, I promise. I just wanted to know if it's true." How could she be upset when she already knew it and she had so much else to deal with?

"How can you not be upset? We kept this from you."

"I figured it out a few years ago, so I've had time to process everything."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"My mother, was her name Isobel?"

"Elena, just how much do you know?" Jenna blinked hard a few times, as if trying to wrap her head around the fact that Elena knew this about herself.

"Enough, I think." She fought for control of her breathing. If Jenna realized there was anything up, please let her think that it was because she'd just had it confirmed that she was adopted.

"Are you okay?" Jenna's expression turned truly concerned.

"I'm fine."

So, if that was true, was it possible that vampires were actually real and the events of what seemed to be nothing but a dream really did happen?

If they were real, Katherine would come into town and mess everything up, then Klaus would follow and kill Jenna, and indirectly, John and Isobel, and Jeremy would suffer so much. Who could she trust to make sure the people she loved didn't go through that?

Stefan and Damon would only do things exactly as they'd done the first time around. So contacting them about what she knew was out of the question. As much as she cared about them, she couldn't let them get the people she loved killed, again.

Who could she call though?

Elijah. He was the only one strong enough to stand a chance against Klaus, so long as his brother didn't have a dagger handy and if she told him everything she knew, he could stay one step ahead and remain conscious.

As she thought things over more carefully, she knew she had to do it. She had to find a way of contacting Elijah. As long as she went along with his plans, he could keep the people she loved safe. But how? How did one contact the Originals?

Memories of her first time around came to her and Slater's voice echoed weakly through her mind.

"_Craigslist."_

Taking a deep breath, Elena pulled out her laptop and signed in. After considering for a moment, she started typing.

**MISSED CONNECTION in Virginia **

**You're the second oldest son of the Original residents of my home town and you have a thing for suits. Your younger half brother thinks your older brother is a bore and that he's never outside the box. You are also quite a bit older than you look, and I look just like the first woman you ever loved. Please meet me in the place where your mother died this Saturday at sundown.**

**Elena**

Before she could talk herself out of her decision, she posted her message.

"Please, let this work."

She closed the laptop and pulled on a pair of shoes. She was too nervous to sit around. Grabbing a light jacket, she headed down the stairs and out the door. Even though the August weather was warm, Elena still chilled more easily than she had before, proof that she still wasn't 100% recovered even if she felt more recovered.

"Don't go too far!" Jenna called after her. "You're still weak!"

"I'm just going around the block," Elena replied.

As Elena walked slowly down the street, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. A part of her still wondered if she was crazy and things she took as signs that her dream was real were just coincidence.

But she hadn't known about Isobel prior to the accident, and the fact that she ended up on the riverbank in a way that no one could explain was more than enough proof to keep her from going back and deleting her post.

Contacting Elijah was a dangerous move, but as she mulled things over, she realized that the only reason his plans didn't work the first time around was because the Salvatores got involved. If she could keep them out of things until Klaus's curse was broken and he knew he needed her human blood to create his hybrids, things would be okay.

She missed Damon, but couldn't dare risk trying to find him too. He'd call her crazy for what she was attempting and try to mess things up for her because he disagreed with her plans. Besides, at this point, he was still an emotionless asshole, and likely to make things even worse than they were the first time through. He'd probably use what she knew and not think about just what his actions could change. He was far too impulsive, especially right now, to trust with her family's lives.

At least this time around, she wouldn't get involved with Stefan since she knew how it would end. This time, she wouldn't be like Katherine and come between brothers. Her actions drove a wedge between them that never really went away, no matter how hard they tried to pretend otherwise. And, if her plans worked, Stefan wouldn't have a reason to die anyway, so that would be more awkward, trying to explain to people that she'd gone from one brother to the next.

As she thought about everything, another thought crossed her mind.

How would it be, seeing Elijah again? The last time she'd seen him she'd been an emotionless vampire, insulting him. But now, the slate was wiped completely clean. She was a human teenager once more and he was back to wanting revenge against his brother. Even if she told him about their history that only she remembered, she wouldn't act that way towards him again. The man who was willing to risk everything so she could have a normal life after his mother turned Ric into a crazed vampire hunter deserved better from her.

A few minutes longer, and Elena found herself feeling exhausted, and she was glad she hadn't gone very far. Her endurance had plummeted during her coma, so she couldn't run the way she used to before. Therapy had given some of it back, but she was still less than where she was used to being.

Elena tucked her hands deeper into her jacket and sighed.

If only she could just will everything to happen as she wanted them to. But she couldn't. She might know certain things, but people would never fall directly in line with what she knew to be so. People were unpredictable, even when they knew the future and what she knew might not be what happened this time.

Doubts started creeping in, mixing in with everything else swirling through her brain. What if what she did ended up making everything worse? What would change? She wasn't a teenager this time. She was a grown woman who'd lived her entire life, so her own actions might be different and change even more.

But, if she acted in a way that kept everyone's best interest at heart instead of what she wanted, then things would turn out alright in the end. She had to believe that, even if things changed. As long as she kept her focus on doing what was best for everyone, instead of what she wanted, it would all be okay.

With her resolve firmly intact, Elena climbed the steps to her home and entered the house.

As she closed the door, she heard Jenna muttering from the kitchen where she was working over her psychology degree work and from upstairs she could hear Jeremy moving around, opening a door and closing it. All that was left of her family, or almost all of it. These were the people she sacrificed so much for the first time and still lost so much.

This was her chance to do right by them and she would keep them safe. She knew what she did wrong last time, what actions caused their pain and she would make sure they were safe.

Elena climbed the stairs slowly and climbed into bed.

She wouldn't fail. Not her family, not the others she loved, not Elijah or his family. She owed him that if he came through for her. Hell, she owed him that for what he'd done for her the first time around. And this time, she had a chance of warning him of the possible outcome of his decisions and together, they would make their futures better than they were before.

With a weight she didn't realize she'd carried until now lifted, Elena drifted into a more peaceful sleep than she'd experienced since before her parents' died in her first life.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday evening found Elena pacing back and forth in front of the Salvatore crypt, her heart pounding. Was she insane for thinking this would work? For all she knew, Elijah would see what had happened to his family the first time around and hate her for it, if he even decided to meet her at all.

But, she had to try. He was her only chance at securing a better future for both their families, so she had no choice.

It was well passed sunset and he still hadn't showed. What was she thinking, assuming he'd come running just because she'd posted the message? They didn't have the rapport they did in her memories so why would he come? How stupid could she be? Of course he wasn't going to come!

When she turned to start walking back the other way, a tall figure stepped out of the trees and she froze. She knew that silhouette anywhere.

"Elijah," she breathed.

He looked every inch the same as he had when she'd first encountered him in the abandoned house, his sharply angled face as blank and expressionless as ever. But of course he would. He hadn't lived through the same things with her that she had with him and he hadn't risked his family for her yet, not that she was going to let it get that far if she could help it.

He remained where he was for a long moment, staring at her, before slowly crossing the distance between them. When he stood less than a foot away, he leaned down, his nose brushing against her throat, and inhaled deeply.

Straightening, he exhaled, "Human."

In the shadows, he looked somehow sinister, yet angelic. Why had she never noticed that about him before? With a sharp shake of her head, she dislodged that thought. She was here to ask for his help, not make them both more uncomfortable than they would already be when he delved into her thoughts.

"Yes, and I need your help. Or you need mine. Either way, we can be of use to each other."

"How so?" His lips curled in amusement, as if to ask how a human thought she could help him.

"Look into my mind. See what I know. Then tell me it won't help you." Elena lifted his hand to her face and focused as hard as she could on what she knew, especially about his future and his family's fate.

She watched his face as he flipped through her thoughts, and fought back a grin of satisfaction when his expression changed.

Finally, Elijah stepped back, shell-shocked. He licked his lips a few times and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out.

"Please, help me. You're my only hope of keeping the people I love from suffering and with what you've seen in my head, you can save your family too. Make me coming back mean something. Make it count, please. Otherwise, I've come back for nothing!" Elena was choking back tears by the end of it.

Elijah remained silent.

"Damn you," Elena whispered, no longer fighting her sobs. "I can't do this alone and now you know everything I do. So what do you need me for, except to die for your brother's stupid sacrifice?"

"What do you want in exchange for my help?" he asked finally.

"My family and friends, that they be kept safe from Klaus when he comes to town, and this time, for real. No Jenna or Jeremy or Caroline or Matt being hurt or killed. No Bonnie being used for her power. And even Tyler. He might be a dick, but he doesn't deserve to be executed to break Klaus's curse. I'm the only one Klaus needs, so I'm the only one who gets hurt."

"I accept your terms, but only if Salvatores stay completely in the dark about this." The firm set of his mouth brooked no arguments.

Elena raised her brows at that. She'd hoped he'd agree to at least meet with them, to let them know what was happening, and maybe she could save Damon from the spiral he was about to go on. She missed him, and wanted to free him from his pain.

"No, Elena. I know how you feel about them, but either they stay in the dark, or I can't help you. I saw your memories. They were the reason so much fell apart in the life you lived. If they don't know the plan at all, they can't muck it up, which gives us a better chance of success."

"Not even a little bit?" She pleaded. Couldn't he see what this might do to everything?

"No. As long as you and I are the only ones who know everything, we can both save the lives of people we love." He folded his hands behind his back, his head at an arrogant tilt, the one she hated so much when she first met him.

Elena shook her head, unable to trust herself to speak for the moment.

"You know how Niklaus reacts when he's denied something or if someone gets in his way. If you are separate from them, whatever blow back comes their way should they attempt to insert themselves into things, it won't touch you or the humans in your life."

"That means I can't speak to them at all, because I'll slip up. Talking to them, it's too easy for me to be trusted to keep my mouth shut."

"I am sorry for the distress this causes you, but you know first hand how they can be and how they'll react to your plan to die," he said in a much gentler tone.

"Okay." Elena reluctantly conceded. She needed his help too much to fight him on this. "Just as long as they're not hurt because of Klaus either."

"I can't promise they'll come out of this completely unharmed, since they are headstrong, impulsive children who can't keep their noses out of other people's affairs, but I will try to keep them safe as well, without endangering the success of this venture."

"Barter Mikael as the vampire to die for Klaus. You know where he is, or at least how to find him. Klaus might like that. As long as he has his vampire, that should keep most of the people on my list safe."

"I'd wager he'll be willing to surrender our siblings to me in exchange for that knowledge." Elijah smirked.

"Yeah. And as for the werewolf, there's gotta be one I won't hate having to die for Klaus. Because Jules didn't deserve what she got either, even if I didn't know her. She just wanted what was best for her pack."

"No requests for yourself?" Elijah's lips quirked in amusement, though one brow raised in confusion

"Klaus needs my human blood to create his hybrids. He'll be bending over backwards to see to it that your potion gets used," Elena snorted.

"True enough. In the meantime, keep everyone you care about in the dark and I'll handle things on my end."

"Will you make a public appearance in town?"

She hoped he did, because she couldn't deal with what she'd been through already and keep his presence a secret. She needed one person in her life who knew everything, just so she didn't feel so alone. The isolation of the last few weeks, of being entirely alone with her knowledge, wore her down to the point she just wanted to collapse and give up. But if the strongest person she'd ever trusted was there, she might be able to see this through.

"Of course. What better way to draw Niklaus's eye than to show up in the place where we were turned with the human doppelganger not far away?"

"If you use the same cover story, you can use my mother's position on the Historical Society Committee to your advantage. Then, no one will question you and I spending time together."

"Exactly." He smirked. "You're a smart woman, Miss Gilbert. And your apparent youth will keep anyone from suspecting anything is amiss."

Elena found herself yawning and her face flamed.

"You're still healing, so perhaps we should get you home."

"Thanks." She nodded, suddenly drained.

When he offered her his arm, she took it and they walked slowly towards the road in a companionable silence. She'd never let anyone in so deeply, not even Damon, but she felt no judgment from the man walking beside her. He didn't seem to think she was a fool or an idiot and was willing to work within the bounds she set up for their arrangement. His only fight was keeping the Salvatores out, and she could understand his point of view, especially after everything he saw.

"We're being watched," Elijah commented, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Did they hear anything?"

"No. They just started following us."

"Do you know who?"

"I'm not familiar enough with the Salvatores just yet to differentiate between them yet."

They continued on in silence. Elena was surprised at how relaxed he was. But then again, when did someone get the chance to know the future they would face if they continued on the path they were on and the opportunity to change everything?

"This is me," Elena said as they approached the sidewalk in front of her house.

"It will be better if no one sees me with you until I make your public debut."

"Right."

"Have a good evening, Elena." Catching her hand, he bowed over it.

"Oh, cell numbers. We should probably have each other's numbers."

Elijah handed her his phone and she typed in her information.

"Now, text me, so I'll have yours."

He tapped the keys and a few seconds later, her phone dinged with his incoming message.

"Now, we can reach each other when we need to talk."

"The wonders of modern technology." He smiled and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Goodnight, Elijah."

With a final smile over her shoulder, she headed inside.

Up in her room, she collapsed onto her bed and kicked off her shoes.

Tonight went better than she'd hoped. Maybe, just maybe, this would work.

When she rolled over onto her side, she thought she caught the faint hint of his cologne and she inhaled it, taking comfort in the promise of strength it brought with it and her heart didn't hurt quite so badly under the burden she carried.

Elijah sat in a large, leather chair in the small bed and breakfast just outside of town with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

Elena Gilbert. An odd, fascinating girl. No. She was a woman. She'd lived, grown old, and died, before being yanked out of heaven to complete some mission that the spirits of nature deemed it necessary for her to complete.

The memory of the pain lacing her thoughts, pain she wasn't fully aware of or was in denial about, cut through him and he finished the drink before pouring himself another in an effort to dull the sensation.

She knew what it was like to no longer struggle, to have no need to fight, to be completely at peace. And suddenly, she was back in the midst of a war she'd already won.

How much strength did it take to experience heaven, then forced to come back to the mortal plane without completely falling apart? And to seek him out, with the intention of dying for his brother, again? He marveled at it.

In all his centuries, he'd found no one, not even himself, that could measure up to what he'd seen in her mind. This rare being, willing to endure the hell she had before, just so the people she loved wouldn't suffer the fate they had her first time around.

With a jolt of surprise, he found himself feeling protective of her. She possessed a spirit too strong for her fragile body and he vowed that he would do everything in his power to see to it that she lived whatever life she wanted. Even if it was with an insolent child who didn't deserve her and who probably only saw her face, rather that the woman she was behind that face.

As he mulled over the enigma that was Elena, he realized something else. This woman, she cared about him too. He'd felt it in her thoughts. Her fierce protectiveness over him humbled him, brought him to his knees in a way he'd never experienced before, with anyone.

If he had to, he would die, for the upteenth time, according to her, if it meant she was happy. She deserved everything from him, just for her wanting him and his family to be happy. Nothing else mattered to him anymore, aside from his siblings, other than making sure Elena Gilbert lived the life she deserved. This woman who looked so much like his first love, and the trickster who followed her, he owed her his absolute loyalty.

Elena trusted him, implicitly. He could feel it in her thoughts when he'd gone over what she'd wanted him to see. She gave him everything she knew and held nothing back, especially if it pertained to him and his siblings.

This woman who'd endured so much at the Original vampires' hands wanted him to be happy. She cared about his continued survival and had mourned in private when she'd learned of his final death. Her secret hope that he'd come back as he had before, and then her final sad acceptance when she realized he wasn't coming back played through his thoughts. She'd looked over her shoulder in fear more, once he was gone. She'd felt safe enough as long as she knew he walked the earth, because she knew she could call on that promise of 'Always and forever' if she was ever in desperate need.

He wouldn't let her feel like that again. No matter what path she took this time around, he'd be the protector in the shadows, making sure she was safe and happy. He had to live, if only to make sure she achieved some sort of happiness, before returning to heaven, where she belonged, safe and at peace, away from anything that might do her harm.

The more he thought about her, the more he realized something. Elena understood him in a way no one had, except for his siblings. Seeing himself through her eyes, it was as though she'd ripped a mask off and looked beyond what he wished the world to see. Maybe that's because they were so much alike. Though, unlike him, she had had a chance to grow old and look back over her life, while he was still frozen at the age his mother turned him into a monster.

He shook his head and finished his drink.

When was the last time someone affected him like this? He didn't think anyone had, at least not to this extent.

His phone buzzed and he opened it, to find Elena's name on the screen.

_If I'm having a bad day, would it be alright to talk to you about it?_

_Are you having one?_

_I had a bad dream and it reminded me that some days it's a struggle to get out of bed and others, I want to do nothing but cry until my head hurts._

_You can talk to me about anything you want to and I'll be there, however you need me._

_Thank you. Goodnight._

_My pleasure. Sleep well._

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he poured himself another drink and settled deeper into his chair.

What a powerful, brave woman, a queen in battle, and he would be her faithful knight.


	4. Chapter 4

First day of junior year all over again.

"I'm fine," Elena whispered to herself as she wrote in her diary. "Today, I feel much better."

How else did one respond after going through their entire life, die, go to heaven, and then get yanked back into their seventeen year old body?

"Everyone thinks I'm the sad little girl who lost her parents. But it's so much worse than that. I wish I could just tell them, but I'd only get a one way trip to the psych ward. I'll start fresh, make things better, with Elijah's help. It's the only way I'll be able to keep myself together."

Sliding her diary back into its hiding place, Elena moved to sit in front of the mirror and practiced her facial expressions. Once she was satisfied that she could at least pass as being fine, she headed out the door.

"Don't bother with making anything, Aunt Jenna," Elena said as she came down the stairs. "Coffee is where it's at."

"Are you sure?"

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked.

Elena handed him the cup she'd just poured and got another mug. Damn it. Now she was treating her brother like she did her children, children she might never have if things didn't work out. She inhaled sharply, desperate to bury the grief her thoughts brought with them.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." She approached them with cash in her hands. "Lunch money?"

"I'm good. I think we've got everything we need." Elena replied. "Don't you have a meeting today?"

"With my thesis adviser, now! Crap!" Panicked, Jenna started rushing around the room.

"Go, we'll be fine." She glanced over at Jeremy. "If you need to, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Don't, Elena."

Jeremy walked away, leaving Elena alone with the TV, the news reporting that a couple had been killed the night before in a vicious animal attack.

"Damn it, Damon," Elena sighed. Reliving Damon's psychotic phase was not something she was looking forward too and she'd hoped that Elijah's presence would quell his more bloodthirsty ways. But clearly, he wasn't getting the hint.

A horn beeped from the driveway and Elena grabbed her bag and jacket. Bonnie was here. It was truly time to pretend she was a seventeen year old girl all over again.

"Hey!" Bonnie smiled as Elena climbed into the car.

"Hi. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

Putting the car into gear, she backed out of the driveway.

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic," Bonnie said as she drove down the street. "Our ancestors were from Salem. Witches and all that. I know, it's crazy. But she's going on and on about it and I'm like, 'Put this woman in a home already!' But then, I started thinking. I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands."

"Maybe you are psychic," Elena replied.

"You can't seriously believe in all that." The other girl scoffed.

"Talk to your grams some more. Maybe she can show you, prove it to you."

"I can't believe you think you might actually think I should listen to her."

"It can't hurt to hear what she has to say, Bonnie. You might be surprised what you learn about yourself."

"I dunno. Maybe you're right."

Elena noticed the set of her friend's mouth and she asked, "What's going on?"

"I just, ever since you've woken up from your coma, something's been off about you. I… feel things when I touch you."

"Like what?"

"It's just made me think is all."

Just then, much like last time, a crow flew out in front of them and Bonnie lost control of the car, bringing it to a sliding stop.

"Damon," Elena hissed, annoyed with who the man she loved had been at this time.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked, frantic with worry.

"I'm fine. I promise. Just drive."

"Okay." Bonnie glanced over at Elena, but her expression remained doubtful.

"Just drive, Bonnie. I'm fine."

When they arrived at school, Bonnie griped, "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks a hot, can we still say 'tranny mess'?"

"No," Elena said quickly. "Tranny is an insult to real people who are still learning the ropes of this new life they're creating for themselves so they can finally feel like they fit in the body they were born into."

"Wow. Look at you."

"What?" Elena asked, confused.

"I didn't realize you were so strong into gay rights."

"Transgender people, didn't ask for the things that they feel about their bodies and themselves, and it's time for the cis-het people who aren't total bigoted assholes to stand up and act like allies." Inwardly she cringed at her use of the phrase 'cis-het.' That wouldn't come into major use for a few years yet, and here she was.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They deal with enough without us using words that mock them and their efforts to become themselves." Bonnie glanced over Elena's shoulder, her expression shifting and Elena followed her gaze to find Matt staring at her.

Elena waved at him, but he turned back to his locker, sadness radiating from every movement.

Right. According to everyone else, she'd just broken up with him, and the quarterback would still have feelings for her. Damn it. She was so used to Matt Donovan, town sheriff and best friend, that getting used to this version of him would take some time, but she didn't have time. She had to fall right into the swing of things without giving anything away. At least Elijah knew and she could count on him to listen to her rants about the struggle when they were alone, but that wouldn't make school any easier. What made her think she could do this?

"He hates me," Elena sighed, turning back to Bonnie. She wished she could shove the Matt she knew in later years into the head of this Matt. It would make things so much easier.

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly, I'm listening to _Air Supply's __Greatest Hits_.'"

"Elena!" Caroline's voice drew her attention away from Bonnie.

Right. This wasn't confident, kick your ass, mom to two powerful siphon witches, Klaus is an ex of some sort Caroline. This was insecure, necrotic Caroline who covered it up by being peppy and captain of the cheer squad.

"Oh, my god!" She hugged Elena. "How are you?"

This time, she didn't doubt Caroline's sincerity, even if the address was over the top. Caroline felt things so deeply, even if she covered it up and this time, Elena was determined to do much better to acknowledge that.

And not just a better friend in listening more, but a better friend for what was to come too. Elijah had seen all that she knew about what happened to Caroline, so she could ask him to step in if necessary.

_No. No. No. No. I will be a better friend, not depend on the supernatural that I know who can kick serious ass to save my friends all the time._

"It's so good to see you,"Caroline continued, then turned to Bonnie. "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here and I'm okay. Or at least I will be." She surprised herself with that last remark. Maybe having Elijah around, knowing the strongest person, aside from Klaus, had her back made her feel strong enough to be more honest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm better than I was."

"You poor thing." Caroline hugged her again. Letting go, she said, "See you guys later?"

"Sure." Elena smiled.

Caroline waved and flounced away, something Elena was no longer used to. The Caroline she knew was confident 'I'll kick your ass even if you are older than I am and buff my nails while I'm doing it,' woman, not this girl who hid behind a confident smile.

"Caroline." Bonnie caught Elena's arm and dragged her down the hall, only to stop a few moments later. "Hold on. Who's this?"

Stefan.

"It's just a back," Elena commented. "Back doesn't tell you a whole lot about a person."

"It's a hot back," Bonnie replied.

"Hot backs can belong to horrible people too."

"I'm sensing Seattle and he plays a guitar."

"Come on, Bonnie. Just cuz your Grams said you're psychic doesn't mean you can see _everyone's_ past."

"I see weird things when I touch you," Bonnie retorted.

Before she could reply, she caught sight of Jeremy. Just like last time, she saw him going into the bathroom, so she followed him.

"What the hell?" she hissed, pushing him against the wall. "You gonna destroy your life over a few minutes of a good time? Damn it, Jer! What's it gonna take for you to stop? Huh?"

"Chill, alright?"

"You know what? Just know I'm gonna ruin each and every single buzz I can, okay? You're my brother, and I love you, so please, don't be this person. It's not you."

"I don't need this."

"Yes, actually, you do. You're only screwing yourself and everyone you deal to up. So if you care about them, about the life you're enabling them to destroy, stop." Touching on Vikkie was a low blow, but she'd do what she had to to straighten her little brother up.

Storming away, she exited the bathroom, only to run into Stefan.

"Kid brother, being stupid, you don't wanna know," she said by way of explanation, then brushed passed him.

What must Stefan think of her now?

The stray thought startled her, but she pushed it away. Who cared what Stefan thought of her? She was here to fix the mistakes of the past, not repeat them by being distracted by her raging hormones. Stupid teenage crap.

Why did it all have to go down when she was still in high school again?

Oh, wait. The Salvatores and Katherine entered her life then, that's why. And now, she'd dragged Elijah into the mix.

"Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked.

"Just Jeremy being Jeremy."

When she slid into her seat in history class later that morning, her phone buzzed and she opened the text message. It was from Elijah.

_I've met Mrs. Lockwood and she's agreed to introduce me to your aunt at The Grill. I've asked to meet around 3:30, so enough time for you to get there after school, I trust. _

_I'll be there. What about the vervain she's on?_

_I'll be fine. I have managed to procure some for you, so the Salvatores, particularly Damon, can't do anything to you. I'll give it to you the next time we're alone._

_Thank you so much_

_Thank you for your concern and thank you for the memories of cellphone usage. As I told you, I'm a little behind the times, so texting is not my preferred method of communication. However, I don't think your teachers would look too kindly on you answering the phone in class to talk about vampires._

_No problem. Lol_

She smiled as she slid her phone into her pocket just as Mr. Tanner entered the room, followed by Stefan. There was something about Elijah's subtle humor that she'd missed and hadn't realized it until she had it back in her life.

Her phone buzzed again and she checked it, only to find a message from Bonnie.

_HAWTE-E STARING YOU. _

_D__on't encourage Caroline. Salvatores can be really bad news. Especially the older one._

Elena slid her phone back into her pocket and didn't turn around. No doing anything to inspire Stefan to fall in love with her this time around. She didn't want that or need it complicating everything.

_4 real?_

_Not interested in dating atm._

She turned her attention back to Mr. Tanner as he droned on, pretending he was far more interesting than he was, just so she wouldn't be tempted to see if Stefan stared at her as much this time as he did last time.

When class let out, Elena grabbed her books and moved to leave the room when Stefan stopped her.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"I'm late for something." Ducking her head, she all but ran away.

"What is up with you?" Bonnie asked, catching up with her as they left the school that afternoon."

"Nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind. I'm gonna go meet Jenna at The Grill. Mind dropping me off?"

"Sure. But you've gotta tell me why you blew off Stefan like that. I mean, he is a major hottie."

"And I'm not ready for the dramatics of a high school relationship right now."

Bonnie gave her a side-eye, but said nothing else about it until they got to The Grill.

"What?" Elena asked, finally.

"You're different. I just wish I knew what it was."

"Don't worry about it, Bonnie." Elena smiled as she exited the car. And this time, the smile was almost real. She would make things right. And the people she loved would be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

When she entered the dining room of The Grill, Elijah was the first person she saw, and she found herself walking towards him without even thinking about it.

He'd cut his hair since she last saw him, and gotten a more sharply tailored suit, resembling the man she knew in the end much more than he had when she'd first met him. Now he truly looked like someone Mrs. Lockwood would pay attention to, as would any other woman who was attracted to men.

"My niece, Elena," Jenna was saying when she got closer to the table.

"Hi." Elena gave a small wave as she slid into the seat beside her aunt.

"This is Elijah Mikaelson." Mrs. Lockwood introduced them, unnecessarily, though she didn't need to know that. "He's studying small town histories and since your mother kept a lot of the archives, I thought your family might be interested in helping."

"I'd love to to," Elena said, then realized she sounded a little too eager to help with something so boring to most teens. "I mean, you know, it'll give me something to keep my mind occupied, so I'm not wallowing."

"Of course." Mrs. Lockwood smiled in a way that was supposed to be sympathetic, but was really more pitying instead.

"You could come over this evening?" Elena glanced at Jenna for confirmation. "It'll give me some time to pull stuff out of the attic."

"Or you could come over after we leave here and help us sort through what you think is relevant to your research and save our backs so we're not hauling things twice," Jenna suggested."It's about time those books did something besides collect dust."

"Oh, and Aunt Jenna, there's also a bunch of stuff at the lake house too that might interest him."

"I think going up there would be a great idea."

Jenna's smile was a little too inviting and Elena cringed internally at her aunt's obvious flirting with the ancient vampire.

"I look forward to it." Elijah lifted his glass in a small salute. "Perhaps Elena could take me there some weekend that she's free? I would hate for my little passion project to interfere with your thesis statement and delay your graduation."

"Sounds like a plan." Elena sighed softly in relief at how deftly he'd side-stepped it without insulting her aunt.

Right then, Stefan walked into the room and looked around, smiling in greeting when he saw her. The way his face lit up, it made her wonder. For him to have feelings for her this soon after seeing her for the first time, it couldn't have been real.

Why hadn't she seen that before? She felt small and foolish for thinking it had been real just because he said it was. He may have thought it was real, but seeing things now through eyes that had lived a whole life and with whatever changes the spirits of nature had done to her, she knew better.

"Before I forget, Elena, your mother promised to lend these items for the Heritage Project and I hope it's not too much to ask for you to bring them by sometime soon. I've got the list here." Mrs. Lockwood slid a piece of paper across the table towards Elena. "I'd like to get the displays finished and these pieces are all I need to get it done."

"Of course. I'll get them to you as soon as I can." It was a good thing she was such a prolific journaler, otherwise, she would have been caught flatfooted with that request, but the careful documentation of everything going on in her life proved useful now.

"Perhaps we'd better get started on going through those journals now." Elijah stood up, catching Elena's eye and inclining his head slightly in Stefan's direction.

"We can walk over to my house, if you don't mind. It's not far."

"Not at all."

Once they were out of everyone's earshot, Elijah said, "It's Katerina he sees, even if he doesn't realize it."

"You think so?" She'd always feared that, deep down and to have it confirmed by someone who knew the other woman as long as Elijah did, it cut deeper than she thought possible.

"You are the version of her that he fell in love with and seeing you has brought all those feelings to the surface, but he's not willing to face the pain they bring, so he's projecting them onto you."

"How do you know?"

"You can't look at someone the way he looks at you, after only knowing you for such a short time and it not be that."

Elena chewed her lower lip for a long moment, then asked, "Who do you see, when you look at me?"

He searched her face for a long moment, his brows furrowed before replying, "You are Elena Gilbert, strong, fearless, and selfless, someone whose compassion knows no bounds, a compassion that can't be faked or manufactured, no matter how hard one may try."

"I'm also the third woman with this face that you've met, so who do you see?"

"I see you, Elena."

"I know you had a thing for both Tatia and Katherine though and I'm not either of them, so how can I be sure." Elena found herself wrapping her arms around her middle and hunching over.

"I will admit that when I first met Katerina, I saw Tatia. But then she showed her true colors and my blinders were ripped away. Now, I look at the actions, rather than let myself be drawn in by a familiar face."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but in Katherine's defense, she was banished and sent far away from all things familiar, facing the world alone after having her baby ripped away from her. I don't know if I wouldn't have tried something similar if I had to go through the sacrifice without my friends and family nearby. It's because of them that I found the strength to die. She didn't have that."

"You're probably onto something," Elijah admitted after a long pause. "Yet your actions, your words right now prove you to be far stronger, far kinder than either of your predecessors that I've encountered because even after everything you know her to be capable of, you still extend the generosity of trying to see things from her perspective towards her."

"You can't go around hating people and expecting kindness in return. That's not how things work." Elena sighed and kicked a few stones out of her way.

"Something's troubling you?"

"I think the spirits of nature did something to me when they brought me back."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Elena shook her head. "Things just feel, different. I can't explain it. Or maybe it's not that things are different. _I'm _the one that's different. Everything feels a little different."

Elijah pursed his lips, thinking for a moment before he replied, "I wish I could help you, but this is honestly the first time I've encountered such a case, so I'm as much at a loss as you are in this, though I am researching as best I can without giving away that I've actually encountered such a phenomenon."

"Thank you, so much. It wasn't what I asked of you."

"But that doesn't change my curiosity."

Elena curled in on herself, hunching over, her shoulders shaking but her eyes dry.

"What happened? What did you see?" Elijah kept his voice as gentle as he could, hardly daring to attempt to do more that catch her as her body threatened to sink under the enormous burden she carried.

"I was at peace. My fight was over. I was happy." Elena blinked back tears.

"And now you've been ripped out of that and thrown back into the fight."

She nodded, unable to speak, for fear of breaking down into tears.

"I can't imagine the full extent of what you're feeling, even though I've been inside your head and felt a brief moment of the peace you experienced, but being taken away from that, it must be horrifying."

"It's just so hard here, so violent. And not just the supernatural element, but the humans too. We're all animals, fighting over scraps of meat and lording our hordes over the starving masses." Elena wrapped herself even tighter than she'd been before, as if to shield herself from everything.

"Think of me as your safe harbor," Elijah caught her elbow and pulled her against his chest, "the one person you don't have to fight and you know will fight every battle that comes your way for you if necessary."

"My knight in an Armani suit?"

Elijah inclined his head. Then, slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a delicately designed gold locket. "As promised. The vervain is magically sealed inside, so no worries about it opening accidentally"

"It's beautiful." Elena ran her fingers along the outside edge.

As she touched the metal, her skin brushed against his and a strange thrill rushed through her veins, but she chased it away. She knew what she wanted and this wasn't it.

"May I?" He held it up.

"Of course." Elena pulled her hair out of the way and Elijah draped the necklace around her throat before clasping it together.

"Now, your mind is safe, even from me."

"Thank you." Elena touched the delicate locket where it rested against her throat.

"As I said, I want you to feel safe when you're with me."

"Here we are." Elena turned down the sidewalk towards the house as she gestured him towards it. Walking up to the door, she opened it and said, "Elijah Mikaelson, please, come inside."

With an elegance only he had somehow mastered, he crossed the threshold into her home.

As they sorted through the journals several hours later, just to make it seem like he was serious about his historian cover in case anyone checked in on them, Elena sneaked a peek at him. He seemed so different now, so much closer to the Elijah she'd last seen.

"How long until Klaus reaches out?" she finally asked.

"I've put out a few feelers. We'll see if he bites."

"And then what?"

"And then see just how much of the future you experienced we can make come true without all the rest of it."

"You mean the Hollow and Malivore."

"Exactly."

"What if we found a way to destroy Malivore and right before we did, we fed the Hollow to it? Two birds, one stone The Hollow is gone and not a single damn person remembers her.."

"Do we want to forget that the Hollow existed?"

"We both journal. If we both write as much of what we can of our dealings with her, we can have evidence of her, should we need it."

"We will have to keep meticulous records if we do it that way. But I think Hope may be the one who needs to destroy both."

"We're not sacrificing Hope," Elena snapped. "No way in hell is she jumping in to save people. Stupid heroic acts are my thing, not babies who haven't even been considered by her parents.

Elijah chuckled once as he said, "We've got time before we have to deal with either of them. I'm sure we'll have a plan before hen.."

Elena shook her head slowly. "But all those people. Some of them, their only crime was to not be a human, witch, werewolf, or vampire before Malivore ate them. I don't want to leave them locked up in that torment forever. It's just not right."

"Perhaps, once Freya wakes up, she can help us with that."

"How did I even remember that? Caroline didn't even talk about the supernatural much to me after a while." Elena shook her head, confused by this newfound insight.

"Perhaps the spirits of nature are giving you the information you need, to ensure the innocent don't suffer."

"Why me? Why not give you all this information and send you back? You'd be a better choice. I mean, you're smart, you're strong, and you want your family whole. I'm just a human girl with nothing much to offer." Elena winced at how pathetic she sounded.

"The spirits of nature see the long term. Perhaps they have other plans, not just you correcting the wrongs in your life."

They fell silent for a long time, Elijah flipping through journals quickly to see if anything caught his eye and Elena handing sorting out the journals from the business records.

"Gotta keep up appearances, right?" Elena teased, nodding towards the books.

"That and I am curious about these Salvatores. I want to read up on them from someone who knew them as humans and after."

A few minutes later, she asked, "Why me? Why did the spirits of nature rip me out of heaven and bring me back? I know I keep asking, but it makes no sense."

"I don't know, Elena." He cupped her cheek, brushing away the tear she wasn't even aware had fallen. "But whatever the reason, you have an ally in me. No matter what."

"Was it not enough that they tormented me in life, but now they have to do it all over again after I've died more times than even a lot of vampires?"

Elijah set his books down on the nearby table and drew Elena close.

"What did I do that was so horrible to make them send me back to hell?" She dug her fingers into his jacket as sobs shook her shoulders. She couldn't keep up appearances any longer and pretend to be strong when inside, she was in a thousand little pieces.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. What I've seen of your heart and mind, I can't imagine anyone less worthy of punishment, so the spirits must have something more in store for you than that. This can't be a punishment." He ran his hand over her hair slowly in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm tired, Elijah. So tired. I was done, I was at peace, and yet, here I am, all over again. I know almost ninety years isn't much to someone who's lived a thousand years, but it was enough for me."

"Maybe that's it," Elijah murmured. "You're not seeking immortality or power or anything else that the supernatural can offer you, so the spirits of nature know you can be trusted to try to do what's best for everyone, not what will just benefit you."

Elena pulled back and stared at him, confused.

"Think about it, Elena. What would Damon or Stefan, or even Caroline or Bonnie have done in your place?"

She considered it carefully and hung her head. The Salvatores could be trusted to do the absolute worst thing possible, because it seemed like the best plan at the time, while Bonnie might try to keep everything from happening and killing herself in the process, and as for Caroline, her perfectionist nature would make demands of her that not even she could fulfill.

"Exactly. You want what's best for the people you love, not what you think is right or what you want to happen. That's why the spirits chose you. Because you're good and kind and desperate for everyone around you to live the lives that are best for them."

"Enzo!" Elena said suddenly. "Lorenzo St. John. He's locked in the basement at Whitmore House! Can we get him out now? That would save a lot of people a lot of pain."

"Leave that to me. I'm sure I can convince the Martin witches of the benefits of keeping the supernatural out of human hands."

"Thank you." Elena sighed, relieved that he was willing to help the people she knew needed it, even if their current predicament had no bearing on the success or failure of their plans.

"Look at you."

He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, then cradled her cheek, the only affection he felt he deserved in the presence of someone who'd seen beyond the grave and not suffered the fires of hell. How could he possibly felt he had a right to be in the presence of such a woman?

"You're devastated about being ripped out of heaven and yet, you're still worried about people who you know are suffering. That's why the spirits chose you. Because they knew you would be strong enough to put your own suffering aside in favor of others."

"Do you think I can earn my way back?"

"You never fell." He wrapped one arm more tightly around her waist, securing her against him in a desperate attempt to comfort this woman who should be at peace.

"So, if I be good, and fix my mistakes, you think I can go back?"

"I can't imagine why they wouldn't let you back in once you've completed the task they have for you."

Elena sighed and rested her head against his chest. A small part of her wished for another set of arms to hold her, but she couldn't risk it. Elijah was the only one she could trust to help her reach her end goal the way she wanted. So she would accept the comfort he offered, the strength he had.

Suddenly he pulled away and his expression melted into one of extreme neutrality. Elena looked up, alarmed.

"Your aunt is home and arguing with your brother," he said by way of explanation.

"Thanks, you know, for understanding."

"You're quite possibly the strongest person I've ever met," he said, admiration coloring his tone. "If the least I can do is offer comfort when you're struggling, I consider it an honor."

"Thank you." Elena offered him a watery smile

"I'm the strongest person freed of their confines, aside from Niklaus, trust me to take as much of the burden as I can."

"I'm just so used to being the one everyone looks to, it's strange letting go."

"Well, Dr. Gilbert, I think it's time to take a second opinion and trust someone who's been in this field of practice for centuries."

Elena found herself smiling against her will at his mention of her practice, if in a different name than she'd used, from her past life.

"I'm an expert in this field, so I'm asking you to trust me."

"I will do my best."

Jenna opened the door to the attic just then and they broke away from each other.

"Wow. You've already gone through most of what we have here," she commented.

"And once he's gone through all of these, I'll be taking Elijah to the lake house to look at even more."

"I still don't see what the fascination is with those dust collectors."

"Sometimes, from the dust of the past, comes the answers to our futures," Elijah replied as he collected his selection of diaries. "Goodnight Miss Gilbert, Miss Sommers."

With that, he walked down the stairs, out the door and into the night, leaving Elena wondering just how little she actually knew about her favorite Original.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm planning on going to a party tomorrow night," Elena said as she approached Elijah at the pool table where he was shooting alone.

The way he was playing, she couldn't help but blame anyone who avoided trying to play against him. He could probably get them all in one shot if he really wanted to, but to keep a sort of low profile, he was going one at a time.

"A party?" He raised one brow, but kept his tone otherwise neutral.

"I'm seventeen, remember? Seventeen year olds go to inadvisable high school parties near the falls that vampires are likely to crash whenever they're feeling peckish."

"And older vampires keep the children from playing too rough with the humans." Elijah's lips curled into a teasing smile.

"You're not telling me I can't go?" Elena asked, surprised. If it were Damon or Stefan, they'd have locked her in the house with spells and called her an idiot.

"You're a grown woman, Elena. I'm not here to dictate your movements. I'm here to keep any of my kind from trying anything incredibly stupid and, to help my brother break his curse." Elijah shook his head and sighed. "My journal right now would seem ridiculous to anyone who dared read it."

"You keep a journal?" Elena asked, surprised.

"I've lived a thousand years. Memories fade and there are some things I'd rather remember, particularly when they involve a brave, kind woman being torn out of heaven and sent back to her teenage self to save my family."

"Sorry, I just never considered that you might do that."

"I'm a scholar by nature, so keeping records of my experiences allows me to reflect on my past, to have a record that I've lived."

"So I keep a journal because it's the Gilbert thing to do, to pass on our experiences to the next generation, but you keep one so you'll have that knowledge in future centuries."

"Essentially.

Elena chewed her lower lip for a long moment, then finally asked, "Have you found any clues about what happened to me? Or why it happened? Any records of something like this?"

"I found three. Two were said to have gone to hell and were desperate to fix everything they'd done wrong, while the third was supposed to have gone to heaven. But that person committed suicide not long after they were said to have woken up."

Elena found herself blinking back tears. She understood that, the need to return to the place where it was safe and she was loved without question.

"And?"

"Immediately after that, everyone connected to them fell apart, their lives becoming so horrible, that the family no longer existed after less than three generations."

"I can't say that I blame the person for dying. It's so hard here," Elena whispered, fighting tears. "Everything is a struggle and people are cruel, but I can't let them suffer because I'm not strong enough to take it. I just don't know how I can."

Elijah caught her chin and guided her face up to look at him.

"Then, let me fight for you and take the cruelty. I may not be able to provide you with the heaven you were taken from, but I can try my damnedest to make it easier for you."

"We'd better stop talking about this. You're gonna make me cry."

"Of course."

He glanced up, looking passed her, pursing his lips.

"What is it?"

"Matt Donovan clearly is still in the throes of post-breakup heartache."

"What's he saying?"

"He's convinced you and I are in the midst of a less than legal relationship and he's jealous."

"What?"

"Considering that you let me touch you just now and we are far more familiar with each other than we should be, according to what everyone else knows about us, he's not making an assumption completely out of left field."

"I'm over sixteen, which is the age of consent, so what does it matter who I spend time with?" She'd forgotten how awkward this portion of her relationship with Matt was and now, going through it again seemed even worse than it was the first time around.

"But you are under the age of eighteen and I'm clearly more than four years older than you are." Elijah took another shot and sank three striped balls at once. "I wonder if there's anything in those journals that you haven't told me, because they seem like they'd make an interesting addition to my book."

"Not likely." Elena wondered just who he'd detected coming around if he was changing the subject so fast.

"Or, perhaps they need to be looked at with fresh eyes. I may find something interesting that you simply skimmed over."

"It's possible." Okay, this person wasn't leaving, but Elena wasn't about to turn around and see who it was. She couldn't give whoever it was the impression that she was inviting conversation because that could lead to Elijah's plans falling apart, again.

Elijah reset the table and then shot in silence for a few moments before Elena became aware of footsteps heading straight towards them.

"Hi!" Caroline joined them. "Wow, you are really good."

"I have to be, to keep up with my brothers." Elijah sank another striped ball.

"Come on, Elena, why don't you come sit with us?" Caroline gestured to the table where Bonnie, Matt, Bonnie, and Stefan of all people were sitting.

When had he showed up? Oh, wait. When Elijah suddenly changed how he was speaking to her, that had to have been when Stefan arrived.

"I was elected to save you from the historian."

"The historian is actually a very interesting person. No saving required."

"So could we join you? Having your ex, and a wannabe ex sitting at the same table is really awkward," Caroline whispered.

"Wannabe ex?" Elena asked, curious.

"Yeah. Stefan keeps asking questions about you. Particularly about the two of you. I think he's got a crush on you or something and you're playing all mysterious blowing him off like that."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, but Elijah's interested in my family's records of this town, as well as some journals that Jonathan Gilbert kept in the 1860s. And as for blowing him off, I never invited his attention."

"And I've dealt with my own share of losses, so that gives me a bit of an insight into how Elena is feeling, I hope you don't mind my adding?" He glanced at Elena, one brow raised, his expression slightly unsure.

"It's okay." She gave him a half smile before turning to Caroline. "But yeah, he's not boring and I'm not really interested in sitting down right now."

"You're really okay with him?"

"I'm very okay with spending time with Elijah."

"So, you don't want us joining the two of you?" Caroline's face brightened considerably.

"You can if you want to hear us talk about dusty records and dead people." Elena shrugged.

"Normally, I'd say 'no,' to that, but Matt and Stefan's _thing _is getting really old, really fast." Caroline giggled and waved the rest of the group over.

"What thing?"

"I think they're in a competition, trying to prove that one of them is better than the other."

Elena pulled a small face Elijah's direction and he smiled.

"So, Elijah, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked, feigning politeness.

"I grew up, not far from here, oh, what feels like a thousand years ago."

Elijah shifted so that he was standing between Stefan and Elena, though Elena wasn't sure he'd done it on purpose.

"So, you're back to write a book on the town where you grew up?" Caroline asked. "I can't believe both you and Stefan were born in Mystic Falls!"

"I'm a lover of history and it's not until you leave your home that you realize just how much there is still to learn about the place. And yes, Mystic Falls was my home when I was young."

"A thousand years, huh?" Stefan swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Give or take a few decades, but yes. And Elena has been kind enough to grant me access to certain family records to see if there might be a fact or two I might glean from them."

"So were your parents in the military too?" Matt asked. "I mean, that's why Stefan and his family left."

"My parents split up and are not people you ever want to meet." Elijah's face hardened and he looked down at the pool cue in his hands.

"Oh, wow, that sounds awful," Bonnie said, sympathetic.

Matt looked a little guilty for his comments, but he said nothing.

"Not to worry, Miss Bennett. It's been years."

"But pain like that doesn't go away just because it's been a while."

Elena found herself wrapping her hands around his arm and rubbing it gently, needing to offer him whatever comfort she could. She'd been so wrapped up in her own problems the first time around that she'd never fully processed exactly what sort of childhood Elijah had or the pain having Mikael for a father had brought him.

"So, Stefan, any siblings?" Caroline asked.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"What about you, Elijah?"

"An older brother and sister, two younger brothers still living and a younger sister, though I haven't seen them in a while."

"Oh, wow, large family. Wait, still living?"

"My youngest brother was killed in a hiking accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Caroline bit her lip and lowered her head.

"It's been years since his death and I'm firmly in the acceptance phase of the stages of grief, so there's no need to apologize," Elijah said gently as he lined up another shot and this time cleared the table.

"Mind if we play with you next game?" Matt asked.

"You can take the table if you like." Elijah handed the cue to Matt.

"Thanks."

Stefan picked up another stick and they went about resetting the balls. He kept glancing at Elena as he moved, and smiling whenever he caught her eye. Matt banged a few balls harder than was necessary and Stefan looked over at him, startled.

It was too much. It was all too much. She found it hard to focus on anything, conversations becoming nothing more than muted noise around her, until Elijah touched her arm lightly to get her attention.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to."

"I think I'll head out with you. And Caroline, I'll try to be at that party tomorrow night."

"You'd better be." Caroline tossed her hair over her shoulder. "What about you, Stefan, will you be there?"

"If Elena is there, I'll be there too."

When he smiled at her again, Elena found herself wishing she could hide behind Elijah without drawing unwanted attention. But such an action might start rumors, and bring Jenna's attention to her relationship with Elijah, making her aunt ask questions she couldn't answer.

With one last awkward wave, Elena fell into step beside Elijah, eager to get away from the teenage testosterone fueled staring competition that suddenly developed between Stefan and Matt.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked as they walked slowly down the street.

"I'm starting to have a bad day," Elena admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Elena shook her head. "There's not a whole lot to say that I haven't said already. I just don't want to be alone though. Being alone makes it worse."

"Severe trauma can do that to a person, and you've experienced the most severe trauma I've ever encountered."

"What? I wasn't tortured or anything. It's not like I was in hell." Elena wrapped her arms around herself, feeling pathetic for struggling with the life she knew others would kill for.

"No. You were at peace and then, ripped away from that. I can't imagine anything worse."

"How do I make a life now? How can I possibly find happiness when I've already know total peace?"

Elijah remained silent, not knowing how to answer her without sounding trite. What could he say that could make her feel better?

"Nothing here can ever fill the hole that knowing my fight was over and I was at peace, to suddenly not being there, has left in me. And I feel selfish and cruel for feeling like this, because I know there's got to be a reason, a good one. It just doesn't feel like a good one right now."

"The spirits of nature sometimes do things that make no sense to us, not until we get to the point where we can see the bigger picture. I hope that one day, you're able to get there, so that this pain you're experiencing now feels like it was worth it."

"You think it will?"

"They always have a reason, Elena. I know it's not a great comfort in light of what you're going through, but it's all I have to offer."

"Then, I guess I'll just have to take that and hold onto it. Because I've got nothing else."

When she got home, she collapsed onto her bed and pulled the blankets over her head without even bothering to take off her shoes. Nothing mattered right now, except resting and trying to gear up for tomorrow.

Tomorrow. That was a thought she hadn't had to consider in so long before this, and she cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

In history class the next day, Elena struggled to pay attention, she really did. But it was easier said than done.

"The Battle of Willow Creek, near the end of the war, took place near our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle, Miss Bennett?"

"Um, a lot?" Bonnie seemed startled to be called on. "I'm not sure, like a whole lot?"

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett," Mr. Tanner sneered. "Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"Three hundred forty?" She knew it was around that, but she couldn't remember the exact number.

"Close." Mr. Tanner choked, startled. "But not quite. I honestly expected better from a Founding Family member."

"Three hundred forty-six," Stefan supplied, "unless you're counting the local civilians."

"That's correct, Mr…." He trailed off.

"Salvatore."

"Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Except there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Mr. Tanner's mouth opened and shut, but he recovered quickly and continued on with his lesson.

That evening, Elena found herself wandering around the party alone, a cup of beer in her hands. Was she really a part of this at one time? She had memories of enjoying such events, but now, she no longer fit.

"Are you still brushing off Stefan?" Bonnie joined her.

"If that's what it takes to get him to leave me alone."

"Why? Because of Elijah?"

"What's going on there, it's not what you think. Trust me."

"I don't know. The guy seems like he'd be interested if you gave him some encouragement. And he's pretty."

"What?" Elena snickered into her cup as she took a sip.

"Just admit it, Elena."

"Okay, so he's a little pretty." Elijah was more than pretty. He was devastatingly handsome, not that she'd ever admit that out loud since it felt like a betrayal.

"And he has that romance novel stare. Those deep eyes, piercing your very soul. Did you ever notice?"

"Not really."

"When he looks at you when you're not paying attention, it's like, like he's in awe of you and would worship the ground you walked on if you let him."

"Now that's an exaggeration."

"It is not and you know it. If he doesn't have feelings for you, he's well on his way to having them."

"I hope he doesn't," Elena whispered.

Breaking Elijah's heart wasn't on her list of things to do, especially since she needed him so badly. To repay his kindness with hurting him like that, she couldn't do it. But he knew the score. He'd seen her memories and he was an honorable man. He'd respected her wishes before, he would do it again and he had his own future to fight for, one that wouldn't involve her in the end.

"I don't know what the deal with you is, Elena, but give the guy a chance. Honestly, if someone looked at me the way he looks at you, I'd be all over that. Hell, I'd pretend to faint, just hoping he'd be there to catch me. He's got the body to carry a woman pretty far. I wonder what he looks like with less clothing on."

"Wow, Bonnie." Elena shook her head and laughed. Bonnie wasn't wrong though. Elijah did cut a nice figure and being in his arms felt better than good, like he was strong enough to withstand anything and keep it from touching her at all.

"So where is he?"

"You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Wait, I forgot. Gimmie a sec. Grams said I needed to concentrate."

"You need a crystal ball." Looking around, Elena found an empty beer bottle and handed it to her.

Bonnie touched it and then jerked away, horror etched across her face.

"What is it?"

"A casket. A grave. You. What happened to you?"

Okay. That was incredibly stupid of her, inviting the untrained witch to see things. Because if she wasn't careful, she'd give away the whole plan and then it would all fall apart and her being yanked out of heaven would be for nothing.

"Okay. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. I can't believe I said that." Bonnie walked away, head down.

"Bonnie!"

Frustrated, Elena turned around only to find Stefan standing there.

"Um, hi."

_Please, don't let him think we were talking about him._

But the smile on his face suggested just that.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Stefan asked.

"I guess so." Elena shrugged.

"You're upset about something."

"No. Nope, I'm good."

"Care to walk with me?"

"I'm gonna get another drink." Elena turned towards the keg and Stefan fell into step beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elena snorted, then changed the subject. "You're kind of the talk of the town. Mysterious new guy, who knows more about the town's history than the history teacher does."

"You have the mysterious thing going on too, twinged in sadness."

"You already know what you need to know about my story. Parents car drove off the bridge, they died, I survived. I should be dead and I'm not."

"Survivor's guilt." Stefan nodded knowingly, even though he had no clue. "You won't be sad forever, Elena."

"I know."

"It gets better. Trust me.

Would it? Would it really get better than heaven?

She filled her glass again to avoid looking at anyone.

"So, what brings you back to town? Most people who leave, they stay gone."

"Well, after some legal wrangling, my uncle got custody of me, so now I live with him."

"Right."

How did one talk to an ex who was no longer an ex? She hadn't really thought about it before, because in her first life, things were happening so fast, she didn't have time to think, until Stefan died and then she didn't have to think about it anymore.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

The faint grin playing around the corners of Stefan's mouth made Elena wish she'd shut Bonnie up when she'd started teasing her about Elijah. Because now, Stefan was convinced he had a chance to win Elena's affections.

"I'm just tired and dealing with a lot right now."

"Right, your mom's historical project, you've got to help finish that. And whatever deal you've going on with Mikaelson."

"Among other things, but yeah."

She wished Elijah could be here without standing out. She needed him nearby, craved the strength he offered. School was one thing, since it was structured, regimented. But a party? All bets were off and the same rules didn't apply so much and she wanted to hide in the shadow of his presence, shielded from everyone.

"How do you know so much about what I'm doing?"

"People talk."

"Especially when you ask questions."

Why had she thought coming here was a good idea?

"Bonnie seems like a good friend," Stefan said.

"She's the best."

"And Matt can't take his eyes off of us."

"Matt and I dated, then I broke up with him because to me, we just didn't fit and he's not over it yet. That's all you need to know."

"What's up with that Mikaelson guy? He wormed his way into your life pretty fast."

"Elijah and I have projects we need the other to help us with." Elena sighed and turned away from him.

"Be careful with him."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Elena snapped, all the frustration for how she'd been treated in her previous life bubbling over. "I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions without other people walking all over them and thinking I don't know what I'm doing!"

She stomped away, furious.

"Wait. Wait." Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Let go."

"I'm sorry. He's just- I'm worried is all."

"Don't be. I'm fine." Elena jerked her arm out of his grasp and headed on down the path, searching for the man who promised to keep her safe.

Where was Elijah? He said he'd be around, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Looking for someone?" Matt asked as he walked up to her.

"Hey." Elena stepped back, unsure of what to say.

"When you broke up with me, you said you needed some alone time. You don't seem so alone to me. First Elijah, now Stefan."

"You don't understand. It's-"

"That's okay, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that." He walked away after finishing his little speech.

"Matt." The balance of trying to get Matt to move on, while still keeping him as a friend was more tricky this time around, because she wasn't a teenage girl, at least not in her head, and she remembered having that easy friendship with him, but he didn't have those memories.

She wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head. Her heart ached and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball on her bed and never leave it.

"Is she like that with all the guys?" Stefan's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Who?"

"Caroline." Stefan nodded towards the blonde girl.

"She'll back off eventually. Right now, you're the new guy and we don't get many of those. She's sweet, but yeah, guys she considers man candy are hard to come by in a town like this."

Jeremy stumbled passed her into the woods.

"You've got to be kidding me." She stomped away, leaving Stefan behind her, confused.

When she caught up to her brother, she grabbed his arm, spinning him to face her.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Too bad! Going to a party is one thing, getting so drunk you can't walk straight is dangerous!"

"Stop it!" Jeremy turned away from her, only to trip over something.

"Vickie!" Jeremy screamed, holding Vickie in his arms.

"Oh, my god! Jeremy! Grab her arms, I'll get her legs. We need to get her help, now!"

From somewhere nearby, she heard the sounds of a scuffle and when she looked up, she saw Elijah standing in the shadows, pinning someone that she couldn't see to a tree. When he raised an eyebrow, she shook her head, then jerked her chin, asking him to leave.

"I need something for a compress until help arrives," she ordered, allowing her doctor's training to kick in.

"Like what?"

"A shirt, a piece of cloth, anything."

Jeremy ripped off his t-shirt and she pressed it against the wound.

"Come on! Carry her! We've got to get her closer to people just in case whatever did this to her comes back. Out here, we're not safe." Even though Elijah was around, she didn't trust Damon to not do something to escape and come back.

Jeremy scooped her up and together, they made their way to the party.

"Somebody help!" Elena screamed. "She's hurt! Bad! Call 911! Now!"

Setting Vickie onto a nearby picnic table, Elena returned her attention to stemming the blood flow from Vickie's neck.

Behind her, she heard shouting and Matt's worried voice rising above the din, but she kept her focus on the injured girl. She'd forgotten just how bad Damon had been during this time, but seeing it all over again, made her wish she could ask Elijah to compel him to behave.

A few minutes later an ambulance crew arrived and Elena surrendered Vickie to the medics. While she knew more about caring for injured people than most EMTs, she had to pretend she didn't, and seeing them take Vickie away when she could care for the girl herself, frustrated her.

"Caroline and I are going to mainline coffee to wait for news. You wanna come?" Bonnie asked.

"I've got to get Jeremy home. Let me know as soon as you hear anything."

"Will do." Bonnie hesitated, then said, "I'm not sure what's going on, or why I sometimes see things I shouldn't, but I've got this feeling."

"This is only the beginning."

"Yeah."

"Be safe."

Something was going to happen soon, but for the life of her, she couldn't quite remember what it was. She just knew it was something bad and that it'd caused a lot of tension early on. In her exhausted, tipsy state, she couldn't remember what it was, only that it was bad and if she didn't remember it to stop it, someone else was going to get hurt.

"You might wanna put that beer away before the cops see you and Jenna gets here," Elena said as she walked over to her brother.

"Or what?"

"The cops can and will make your life miserable if you don't. Now, come on. I'm tired and you're drunk." Elena grabbed Jeremy's arm and dragged him away from the aftermath of the party.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it to find a message from Elijah.

_My apologies about your friend. I was focused on watching Stefan that I never considered that Damon might show up this time, knowing I was around._

_It's okay. Could you compel her to forget anything supernatural when she wakes up? _

_Of course. Consider it done._

Elena curled up in her window seat, writing in her journal.

"It's harder this time, so much harder. Because I know what's coming and even with Elijah's help, I know I can't save everyone. Some people might still die and their blood will be on my hands, because I know what he's like. But having him compelled won't change him, not really. He'll still be the same deep down and he'll be even worse if Elijah gets daggered and he remembers being compelled. And it hurts, because I love him and I know he can be better. I just can't make him be what I know he can be. He needs to do this on his own. I can't save him. He has to want to save himself. But what if he doesn't this time, since I'm not involved with Stefan? I spend my free time with Elijah and Damon always hated him. What if he chooses a path that I can't follow him on?"

Tears filled her eyes and her heart broke all over again. Would she be forced to let him go? Would the spirits of nature require this sacrifice of her? The more she thought about it, the more she realized, it could be so.

She wasn't going to be around Stefan all the time this time around, so she would have no real contact with Damon, so Damon would only see her as having Katherine's face. He wouldn't see her as someone to try to be good for. And Elena couldn't reach out to him without endangering the lives of everyone she'd been sent back to save.

Her phone buzzed and she felt herself uncoil just a little bit when she saw a message from Elijah. At least she could count on this one to be what she remembered him being, what she knew he could be. While he committed monstrous acts himself, he never did it just because he was bored. He always had a reason, and his reason was the love of his family.

_Matt and Vickie are both compelled and have no idea that it was a vampire that did it._

_Thank you._

Setting her phone down, she glanced outside and saw Stefan standing beneath her window. If she shut him out, she was shutting out more than just Stefan. She was letting go of her life with Damon too. Could she do this? But if she didn't, she'd fail all over again, and this time, even more spectacularly than before.

Heart shattering and throat tightening with tears, she closed the curtain.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena tapped her pen against her journal for a long moment.

"I have to trust Elijah. I know he can't save everyone in town, but I know he'll try, for me. Just because he can't save everyone doesn't mean he won't be there to pick up the pieces afterwards. I still miss the peace I felt before I was brought back, but as long as I have hope, and Elijah by my side, this will work. He's there to keep me from shattering when I fall apart, and he's strong enough to carry on the fight for me when I'm too weak to crawl out of bed. For the first time since waking up, I feel like there's a chance for this to work."

As she left her room, she ran into Jenna.

"Do I look adult?" Jenna asked. "As in, respectfully parental?"

"Depends on what you're doing."

"Jeremy's parent/teacher conference."

"You might want to put your hair up, unless you wanna look like a boozy housewife."

"You're in a feisty mood."

"It's a good day and I'm just going with it. Oh, don't let Mr. Tanner push you around. He's a total ass."

"Noted."

In history that day, Mr. Tanner droned on and on about the comet and Elena struggled to pay attention. But her mind was spinning with a hundred different things they needed to do, to stop, to fight, that she found it hard to focus.

"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore, Miss Gilbert," Mr. Tanner's use of her name brought her out of the fog of her thoughts and she jerked.

"I'm sorry?" Elena blinked in confusion.

"I know teenage hormones can get the best of us, but we have class."

"Since I was either looking at you or at the blackboard, I'd say my hormones are firmly in check and I find such an uncalled for observation to be unprofessional and unbecoming of a teacher."

"So, what did I say?"

"That the comet was discovered five hundred years ago and it hasn't been seen over Mystic Falls in a hundred and fifty years. Now, can we go on, before you start asking questions that might make me want to take a walk to the principal's office to report you? And if you want to try to get me into trouble for insubordination or whatever, I've got a room full of witnesses who will attest to the fact that I was in fact, paying attention to you. Now, if someone else wasn't, that's not my fault."

Screw anyone who talked to her like that. She didn't deserve it.

"Woah," someone whispered.

Mr. Tanner's mouth worked for a few seconds, then he said, "Now the comet will be making its appearance over Mystic Falls once more."

_I did something stupid._ She sent the message to Elijah.

_What happened?_

_I snapped at a teacher, acting like the #metoo movement was in full swing._

_If worse comes to worse, I'll compel him._

_I think I'll be okay, but I just lost it. He made me so angry._

_Like I said, if you need it, I'll do it._

_Thanks._

On her way to Bonnie's car that afternoon, Elena saw Matt walking towards the parking lot and she ran towards him.

"How's Vickie?"

"They're keeping her in the hospital overnight."

"To observe and make sure she's healing?" She remembered that, her rotations in the emergency ward during her residency. Damn. If she was going to become a doctor again, she'd have to repeat that, all over again.

"Yeah."

"Does she remember what happened?"

"A wild animal of some kind."

"I hope she got treatment for that. If it was rabid, they only have about twenty-four hours to treat her before she's a goner."

"They told me a bunch of stuff that they did, but I can't remember all of it. But I'll double check as soon as I get there."

"What about your mom? Did you get a hold of her?"

"I called and left a message, but she's in Virginia Beach with her new boyfriend. We'll see how long it takes for her to come rushing home."

"If you need any help, just let me know. My dad was a doctor, so I know a few things."

Matt stopped and looked over to where Stefan was seated on a picnic table.

"So, what's up with you and the new guy?"

"Don't, Matt. You're my friend, but this is one conversation I don't want to have with you."

"Right." Matt winced a little. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the hospital, see how Vickie's doing."

"Okay." With a small wave over her shoulder, Elena walked over to Bonnie's car.

"We're meeting Caroline at The Grill," Bonnie said as Elena closed the car door behind her.

"Sounds good to me."

"I can't believe you went off on Mr. Tanner like that."

"He deserved it, the know-it-all who actually doesn't know very much."

"You seem like you're doing better." Bonnie cringed. "Please don't take that the wrong way."

"I'm having a good day and no offense taken. I can't promise I'll always be so perky, but as of right now, I'm feeling okay." Letting go of Damon had hurt, but now, she didn't feel bound to him any more and could focus her attention on what the spirits of nature expected of her.

"So, how are things with the hottie?"

"Kindly remember that he is older and Jenna would flip if we did do anything, and he's being a good friend."

"Don't close yourself off just because he might not factor into your plans right now." Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "Now, I sound like a fortune cookie."

"It's your witch side. Don't shut it off. You might surprise yourself with how powerful you are."

"You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"What did you see that made you question things when I woke up?" Elena asked.

"It wasn't something I saw, so much as something I felt. Pain. So much pain. Death, then peace, and finally, more pain, even worse than before. I could feel it, deep in my bones. Crazy, right?" Bonnie laughed, but Elena couldn't join in.

_Once Bonnie finds out about her powers, I want to tell her._ Elena sent the message to Elijah.

_Do you think that wise?_

_She's sensed what happened to me, she just doesn't know it yet. We won't tell her everything, just that I lived, died, and was brought back to change things._

"Elena?"

"I'm okay."

"You really are different," Bonnie mused.

"Maybe one day, I'll tell you about it."

Bonnie glanced at Elena from the corner of her eye as she said, "Okay."

When they arrived at The Grill, they found Caroline had already found a table.

"Hey!" she waved them over and the two girls sat down with her.

"So, you were telling me about the comet earlier," Caroline said.

"Well, I was talking to Grams and she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom and the last time it passed over Mystic Falls, it was lots of death, so much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"And then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens."

"No, Elijah told me that Mystic Falls has been a rumored to be a place that's drawn the supernatural for centuries." Not exactly a lie, but not a stretching of the truth he'd contradict since he'd told her stories in her other life.

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, he's really big into folklore and local legends of wherever he visits. I guess it rounds out his experience when he's researching a place." Not to mention, he was usually behind some of the legends and folklore.

"So, what happened with you and Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing."

"You talked, all night."

"He started talking to me and I didn't really want to talk to Matt since he was drunk and sad and wanting to talk about getting back together."

"There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feelly of any kind."

"No. We didn't touch, at all."

"Seriously? What is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already."

"There will be no bone jumping."

"Not with Stefan at least," Bonnie snickered.

"Bonnie."

"Who?" Caroline leaned forward, eager.

"Elijah Mikaelson."

"Bonnie, wow." A dull heat seeped into her neck and she hoped that he wasn't around to hear this conversation.

"He is older, and the way he moves, he just oozes sex appeal and wow. Those cheekbones." Caroline's eyes glazed over. "I need an older man."

"No bone jumping there either. He's just a guy who knows what I'm going through, at least to a certain extent and I'm helping him with his project. Nothing more." Elena flipped the menu over in her hands and opened it, but couldn't decide if she even wanted anything. What was her favorite thing to eat right now? She couldn't remember.

"She's in denial, Caroline." Bonnie grinned when Elena opened her mouth to protest. "You're in denial."

"You know what, if all you're going to do is tease me about guys, especially Elijah, I'm going to go."

"And text him," Bonnie added.

Elena drew a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Oh, my god, you totally were!"

"Fine. Yes, I was going to talk to him, and I still will."

"You have got it bad, girl."

"Please, stop. He's the only one I can really talk to about what I'm going through without having to be nice about it and not feel like I've got to gloss things over or try to hide behind a smile when all I want to do is let myself fall apart."

"Because he understands losing someone you love." Bonnie's face softened. "Okay, I won't tease you about him anymore."

"Thanks." Elena stood up and hooked her bag over her shoulder.

"Are we really that bad?" Caroline tried to sound indifferent, but Elena could see that she was hurt.

"No. It's not you guys, it's me. Just some days, I get worn out, even when I'm having a good time and with people I care about. So, I'm gonna go home, talk to him a little bit, and recharge. See you guys later." She waved once.

"Text us when you can," Bonnie said.

"I will." Wrapping her arms around her middle, she walked away quickly.

When she got home, she collapsed onto her bed and toed her shoes off. With her last bit of energy, she pulled out her phone and brought up Elijah's name.

_I'm having a hard time of it._

_Do you need me to come over?_

_No. I just needed you to know._

_Let me know if you need anything at all._

_Okay._

After she set her phone on her nightstand, she didn't even have the will to pull the blanket over her body. She just lay there, the faint chill of the room seeping into her skin and she shivered a little, but she couldn't move. Eventually, her exhaustion won over the cold and she slept.

When she woke up in the middle of the night, she found that someone had covered her up and set a glass of water on her nightstand. Next to the cup there was a note written in Elijah's hand.

_I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of checking on you. I was worried._

A faint smile played around her lips as she took a sip of water, then pulled off her jeans and lay back down again, this time, falling asleep more easily, safe in the knowledge that he saw her as more than just a piece to his brother's curse or a tool to secure his future. He actually cared about her as a person.

"You plan to help your brother break his curse. What changed?" Jonas Martin asked as he sat down across from Elijah.

"I've been shown the future and if we continue down this path, everyone, including your entire family, dies."

"How were you shown?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy and I honor my vows. Suffice it to say, I believe this person."

"How do my children die?"

"Your son will be burned to death and Greta will die at a vampire's hand."

Jonas steepled his fingers in front of him.

"If you do not wish to continue our alliance, I ask only that you not retaliate against us or try to find the one who showed me the future."

"If what you say is true, I have no reason to break faith with you. Do what you can to help me get my daughter from under his influence and away from vampire business is all I ask."

"I can't make any promises since everything is changing, except that I will try."

"That is all I can ask. Any word from him?"

"None yet, though I have no doubt he is now aware of Elena's existence."

"So, now we wait."

"Now we wait."


	9. Chapter 9

"How are you feeling, really?" Bonnie asked as they handed out fliers.

"I talked to Elijah for a bit and it helped. Then I slept the rest of the day. Depression sucks."

"Can you try taking meds or something?"

"I'm just not ready to talk to a doctor, to open up about everything and make myself vulnerable to a stranger."

"What made Elijah different?"

"I don't know. He makes me feel safe and like I can be completely honest without trying to spare anyone's feelings, because he's smart and understands that sometimes I have to say horrible things to try to get the anger at everything out of my head."

"He sounds like a great guy."

"He is a great guy, for someone else."

"Does he have someone else?" Bonnie raised a skeptical eyebrow. There was no way a man could look at someone the way Elijah looked at Elena and have someone else he was madly in love with.

"Not right now, but he will." Elena felt an irrational stab of jealousy towards Hayley Marshal, then shook the thought away. When this was over, Elijah would be able to have a happy life with Hayley and she have her own life that she'd carve out for herself.

Bonnie shook her head, a rueful smile on her face, but she didn't say anything. If Elena didn't want to see the fact that the guy was clearly falling for her, she wasn't going to push her. Elena would see it when she was ready.

Later that night, Elena and Bonnie walked through the crowd of onlookers, waiting to catch a glimpse of the comet.

"I brought candles!" Caroline said as she joined them.

"Thanks." Elena took one.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked, catching Elena's arm, concern written across her face

"I'm better right now. I just have to accept my limits are lower than they were before."

"Okay. Let us know if you need to go home."

"Will Elijah be here, do you think?" Bonnie asked.

"He said something about it when I talked to him last, so I don't see why not."

After walking for a few moments, they found Matt with his candle already lit.

"Hey." He held his candle out to Elena and she let him light her candle

"Thank you."

When Elena turned around, she found herself face to face with Stefan Salvatore. He smiled at her and she lit his candle with hers.

"Hello, Stefan."

"Elena. I wanted to talk to you, if you'll walk with me?"

What did Stefan have to say to her exactly that she needed to hear? Not that she was interested in going anywhere with him or listening to whatever it was he thought he knew that she didn't.

"So, this is the Night of the Comet that everyone's been talking about."

Elena looked up and her smile widened when she saw Elijah. Instead of a suit, he'd donned a pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt and leather jacket. While he looked good in a suit, seeing him like this, her teenage hormones decided to come into play.

"Elijah! D-do you have a candle?" Why did she just stutter? This was Elijah. She knew him. Why get flustered over him?

"Alas, I do not."

"Oh well. I guess you'll just have to share mine." Elena held her candle up.

"As my lady wishes."

Elena grabbed his arm and they walked away from the gawking teens and Stefan.

"Do you have any idea what happens tonight?" Elijah breathed.

"No. No matter how hard I try, it feels like it's being blocked."

"So, whatever it is, it's meant to happen, or at least happen partially, and we deal with the aftermath."

"I suppose so. I just know people get hurt and I wish we can stop it."

"I'm fully capable of handling two teenage brats if they decide to throw tantrums tonight. Stefan is aware of me at least, and if Damon has any sense, he knows about me too and that should deter them from doing anything stupid."

"Damon has no sense right now. He's focused entirely on tormenting Stefan, and getting Katherine out of a tomb that she's not even in. 'Sense' and 'danger' don't register in his vocabulary as being words he needs to have."

"Sounds remarkably like Niklaus. Except Niklaus has a right to act like that, since there's currently only one thing that can take him down."

"And it's locked up."

"Exactly."

They walked in silence along the edge of the crowd for a while. For a while, there was no need for them to speak.

"Did you ever see the comet before?"

"Not this one, no."

"Bonnie says her Grams called it a 'Harbinger of Evil.'"

"Less Harbinger of Evil and more Nexus Vorti," Elijah laughed.

"A what?"

"A Nexus Vorti is what my mother called an event so infrequent it, is almost miraculous, such as a rare magical occurrence or celestial event."

"Like a comet that only shows up once every one hundred and fifty years."

"Exactly. It's a power source and many witches use it whenever they need an extra boost to get what they need done."

"So, what happened to me, could that have caused one?"

"I'll have the Martins look into it, because it could very well have."

Elena stared up at the sky, and wondered allowed, "I wonder if it gets lonely, trapped on this path that it can't escape from."

"I think that it enjoys its journey, seeing the universe change throughout the centuries, yet once in a while, it encounters a star that burns so much brighter than the rest and it wants to get closer, but knows that to get to close, it will disintegrate. But it finds itself coming back, over and over again, just because it needs to feel that warmth, even though it might be destroyed in the end."

Elena glanced up, finding Elijah watching her, his dark eyes intense.

"Fire and ice were never meant to mix," she said, ducking her head.

"And yet, in certain places, they do."

"And in others, they destroy each other." Elena pulled away from him and blew out her candle. She wasn't ready for a conversation like this, especially not with him.

Behind her, Elijah chewed on his cheek in frustration. He hadn't meant to go there with her. Why had he let his tongue run away with the thoughts he barely allowed himself to even consider? She didn't need this, not from him.

Pulling out his phone, he sent her a text message.

_I'm sorry. I don't know why I said what I did.. Please, forgive my thoughtless lips._

A scream drew his attention and he flashed over to where he heard the sound coming from. Damon Salvatore had Vickie Donovan by the arm and was threatening to push her off the edge of the roof, or to compel her to jump, one or the other and mocking Stefan.

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might," Damon said.

"Or you could let her go and leave the poor girl alone."

"She knows about us, so I'm just dealing with the problem." Damon smirked.

"No, no, please don't." Vickie whimpered.

Elijah remained in the shadows, watching as the brothers argued. Damon was completely unhinged. If it weren't for Elena's feeling for the younger vampire, Elijah would have taken his heart out then and there, just to make things easier.

Did she know just how bad he was? Or had she forgotten about this because it made it easier to love him? The more he thought about it, the more it seemed that it was some sort of combination of the two. With her memories and with what he was witnessing now, she didn't know the whole story, and what she did know of his darker deeds, she pushed down in favor of convincing herself that he truly was the man she wanted him to be.

Niklaus was bad, but Damon was immature and dangerous in his foolishness.

Fortunately, Stefan seemed to know how to handle his older brother, somewhat, but Elijah got the feeling that not even Stefan could control him when Damon really got going.

It wasn't until Damon said, "Give Elena my best," that Elijah realized it wasn't just Stefan who saw Elena as Katherine, but Damon too.

Rage boiled through him. Elena deserved so much better from everyone, and yet, she was treated as the second best, the replacement for the one that got away, simply because she had the same face. This girl, this woman, possessed more courage than an army, both times around, and yet, she was manipulated into becoming whatever version of Katherine they wanted.

A bang from the room next door drew Elena away from her writing and she climbed out of bed to find out what was going on.

"Jer?" she called as she rounded the corner.

"Nope. It's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna turned a boot upside down and a bong fell out. "I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"Mr. Tanner got to you, didn't he?" Elena sat down on Jeremy's bed.

"He wasn't wrong, Elena."

"He's a jerk, Aunt Jenna. Yes, it sucks that Jeremy is into all this stuff, but you can't let that guy get to you. He'll grow out of it, eventually."

"Your mom made this look so easy and I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing and he's gonna get worse and it's gonna be my fault!" Jenna sat down next to her.

"You're afraid because you've been thrown into a role you weren't ready for, but you're not alone. I promise." Elena reached over and gripped Jenna's knee.

Maybe she could talk to Elijah, ask him to drop a subtle compulsion or two, just to help Jeremy get straightened out. No, she wouldn't make the same mistake as last time and ask someone to full on compel him, but an _encouragement_ here or there couldn't hurt, could it?

With one last squeeze to Jenna's knee, Elena headed back to her room and picked up her phone. It was time to talk to Elijah. At least clear the air. She couldn't risk losing the one ally she had that she knew would try to see things through the way she wanted them to be.

_I took your comment the wrong way. There's nothing to apologize for. Sorry for the late reply. Human life got in the way._

_Thank you and you shouldn't apologize for putting your family's needs above everything else._

_Is everything okay?_

_Damon is far more intent on watching this town burn than I think you were aware of. It's going to be difficult to keep him in line without killing or compelling him. _

_Do what you can for him, for Stefan's sake._

_I can no longer make promises regarding him after what I saw tonight, except that I will try not to kill him._

_What do you mean?_

_He's not just after Katerina. He's fixated on you, already. _

She hadn't known that part. Then again, Stefan never told her everything about his conversations with Damon during that time and she never felt brave enough to ask Damon about it once they got together. She'd assumed Damon developed feelings for her after getting to know her, not have his eye on her straight out of the gate, even with the memory of her meeting him first and being compelled to forget.

_Oh._

Elena read the last message from Elijah over and over again, trying to wrap her mind around his words. Was it possible? Was what Elijah hinting at true?

If it was true, that meant her entire previous life was a lie and she found herself relieved that she'd already decided to keep him at a distance. The only thing she would regret was not being the mother, the grandmother she'd been. Oh, how she ached for her children, her darling daughter, and her sweet son. But Damon, he was no longer an option. He couldn't be, if all he ever wanted was Katherine.

Yes, if the opportunity presented itself, she'd try to help him, because of how he'd helped her in her other life, and the fact that he could be a good man when he let himself feel. But she wouldn't let herself fall for him again. He deserved someone who set him free from the ghost of Katherine.

Tossing her phone onto her nightstand, Elena collapsed face down on her bed.

Before she could drift into sleep, an argument broke out downstairs, rousing her, and she climbed out of bed.

Opening her door, she found herself face to face with Jeremy.

"Jer?" Elena kept her voice as calm as she could. "You wanna talk about it? Judgment free zone in my room. Even from whatever it is Jenna is upset about. I swear."

Jeremy sighed, but followed Elena into her room.

"No judgment, I promise. Just talk, as if I was a journal."

Jeremy scoffed, then studied Elena's face.

"I hurt," he whispered finally. "Everything hurts and I just want it all to go away."

"And the pills do just that for a bit and you can convince yourself that you can make it through the day, even though you know that they'll wear off and you'll need to find more," Elena said.

"Yeah. I just want to go numb for a while."

"I know." Elena lowered her head and blinked back tears. "You're not alone, Jer. Hell, I wish I could say that the oblivion isn't tempting and the thought of asking you for pills crossed my mind once or twice, but I know the come down isn't worth it, so I don't. Damn it. This was supposed to be about you, about you talking, not me."

"Elena?"

Elena choked back a surprising sob and swallowed it down. She'd been keeping so much from her family, from her brother, she felt the dam in her mind

"You're not okay, are you?"

"I hurt too, Jer. Everything, even breathing hurts sometimes. But I fight, because I don't want you or Jenna to suffer because sometimes, I have to force myself to get out of bed and face the day." Elena brushed a stray tear away roughly. "You're my brother and I don't want you know what that's like. So, I swear, judgment free, even though I do want you clean."

Jeremy studied her, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I watched them die, Jer." She didn't specify just who she'd watched die, but there were so many people.

Tears started streaming down his cheeks then. "I miss them, Elena. And then, I thought I was going to lose you too. I'd fall asleep beside your hospital bed and dream that I woke up to find you dead and I'd wake up for real and have to look over all the machines, just to make sure your heart was still beating. Once, I even heard them talk about maybe having to pull the plug if your brain activity didn't improve since you were so close to being a vegetable and they thought you'd never wake up. I yelled at the doctors and told them to beat it. Your brain was functioning, so you were alive."

"I didn't know that."

"Jenna didn't want you to know. I just couldn't lose you too."

Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, rubbing his back. Jeremy clung to Elena, his breathing uneven as he fought sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Jer, I'm so sorry."

"What happens if I decide to get clean? Are you going to make me go to rehab" Jeremy mumbled into Elena's neck.

Pulling back, Elena said, "No. I've got someone who can help, when you're ready to live without the pills. But only if you're ready. Not before. I swear. He's a kind man, who won't rip through the trauma or whatever makes you need the pills, but he does want to see to it that you get to where you need to be and to heal from the pain that the pills allow you to hide from."

"'Need to be,'" Jeremy quoted, uncertain now.

"Where you'll be able to function without pills, not some crazy 'Mr. Perfect' goal. Talk to me when you're ready to walk away and I'll put you into contact with him."

"Not before?" Jeremy asked.

"Only when you ask, I swear."

"I'll think about it." Jeremy left Elena's room, his face thoughtful.

Was it possible that it wasn't just the fate of the supernatural world she could change, but that of the humans she loved too? Her conversation with Jeremy bolstered her resolve and she found herself feeling a little less broken. As long as their lives improved, it was all worth it. It had to be.

Something had to make up for the fact that she'd lost her children and they'd likely never exist in this timeline. Elijah was the only one who she could be completely honest with and he couldn't give her children.


	10. Chapter 10

_I hope you don't mind, but Bonnie gave me your number._

Elena stared at the words on her screen. After the events from the night before, she wasn't ready to deal with anything Salvatore related.

_I'd have rather she didn't, actually._

_You're still dealing with the breakup with Matt. _Stefan guessed.

Just how little did Stefan actually know her? Elena mused. She spent a lot of time with Elijah, which should have been a hint to anyone that they were close, and yet, Stefan picks Matt as the reason she was reluctant to speak to him.

_Among other things._

_Would you like to talk about it?_

_Not really. No. _

Why would she want to talk to Stefan about anything personal like that? He'd threatened to drive her off the bridge to get Klaus to do what he wanted without caring how she felt and to now act like he cared.

Except he didn't remember that. Only she did. But still, him trying to get close to her, when she knew how he'd treat her in the end, it didn't warm her towards him and she slid her phone into her pocket.

"Are you still giving Stefan the 'I'm not interested, but I'm trying to be nice' shoulder?" Bonnie asked when Elena slid into the car.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, something, it was weird."

"What happened?" Elena already knew the answer, but Bonnie needed to verbalize the answer if she was going to find her way to figuring out what she was.

"When I touched him, I swore I felt death."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, because yes, I'm still giving him that shoulder."

"Are you sure? Because he's very interested and he's very hot."

"No interest in the guy, Bonnie. Cross my heart."

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have given him the number, I know. He just came across as so sincere and at the time, I couldn't help but think that'd make Elijah jealous. It was stupid of me."

"I'm not mad. I might need his number later anyway. I just wish he didn't flirt with me or anything."

The conversation continued until they arrived at school.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful." Bonnie adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she chased after Elena towards the school.

"Bonnie, I swear. I'll be fine. And if worse comes to worse, I'll call Elijah. I'm sure he can help me with whatever crazy stuff goes down.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Positive." The image of Elijah backhanding Trevor as easy as anything flashed across her memory. "I'm pretty sure he can handle just about anything I throw at him."

"If you're sure." Bonnie wasn't convinced.

"Morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan smiled.

"I've got to find Caroline. She's not answering her phone, soooo…."

"Wait, you haven't heard from her?" Elena asked, a sinking feeling seeping into her bones.

Just had what happened between the man she married and one of her closest friends? She wished she knew, though a niggling at the back of her mind warned her to be careful what she wished for.

"I'll handle it." Bonnie dashed away.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Stefan asked Elena in a low voice.

"Bonnie is one of those people who feels like she has to protect everyone from anything, so someone she doesn't know entering the scene throws her off."

"So it's not just me."

"Bonnie is, well, Bonnie." Elena started walking towards the school, anxious to get away from Stefan and his questions.

"How does she treat Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah is the sort of person that _no one _tries to cross or dares disrespect, not even protective best friends."

Even if anyone tried, she'd do everything she could to protect him. He was the only person she could be completely honest with, so there was no way she'd let someone treat him as anything less than a good man.

"Matt doesn't seem over you."

"Matt is a good guy and I hurt him when I split with him. But I'm hoping that soon, we can get close to who we were prior to dating. He's one of my best friends and I don't want to lose him because he and I were a bad fit romantically."

Just then, a football came flying towards them and Stefan spun around to catch it and then, Stefan threw it back, a little harder than necessary.

"With an arm and catching ability like that, you should join the football team," Elena said, in a desperate hope that she sounded like a teenage girl.

"I used to play, a long time ago."

"You should play again."

"Will you be cheering from the sidelines?" He smiled a little too wide for Elena's comfort.

"I'm not sure. I've been thinking about quitting the cheer team. But you should play, even if I'm not in uniform too, because, for all you know, I may be cheering from the stands."

"If you're there for at least a few games, I'll consider it."

"I've got friends on the cheer squad, so of course I'll be there." Mentally, Elena cursed herself. That sounded far too flirty considering she was trying to maintain a platonic relationship with Stefan. "Besides, you need to make some friends if you wanna survive high school intact. Matt's a great guy and if you can convince him that you and I aren't dating, he'll be a good one for you to hang out with."

"What if we do?"

"Do what?" Elena hated the way this conversation was turning out.

The longer they talked the more she wondered, how had she not seen Stefan's affections for her as residual for his feelings for another girl before? Oh, wait, she hadn't known what Katherine looked like until after she'd slept with him that first time and then, she'd allowed herself to believe that he wanted her for herself because she hadn't wanted to feel like she was being used for the way she looked.

Inwardly, she cringed as a feeling of being dirty crept down her spine. Had he used her to fill the parts of him that Katherine had stolen from him?

"Elena?" Stefan called.

"Sorry. I spaced for a sec. But, if you join, I will try to be there, since our team sucks right now. We could use a guy of your talents."

"If you're there on the sidelines in any capacity, I will try out for the team."

"What year did World War II end?" Mr. Tanner droned, "Miss Gilbert?"

"It ended in May, 1945-"

"Wrong."

"In Germany, it did end in May, but the war with Japan dragged on until August of 1945 before coming to an end when the US dropped an atomic bomb on Nagasaki, just a few days after the bombing of Hiroshima."

"Very good." Mr. Tanner's mouth thinned, but he continued on.

After Elena's rant from a few days earlier, he seemed determined to try to catch her up, to humiliate her in any way he could, though Elena managed to rise to the challenge.

"So, you're really quitting the cheer squad?" Stefan asked as they walked out of history.

"I'm not the girl who had to be involved in everything anymore. I've changed and it's time I stopped trying to be who I was and embrace who I am now."

"I can understand that, but I'm still going to try out for the team?"

"Sticking it to Mr. Tanner since he can't seem to leave you or me alone?"

"Something like that."

Elena waved and then went to the locker room to pick up her cheer leading bag, before headed out to where the cheerleaders were warming up.

"Oh, my god, you're here!" Bonnie jumped up.

"I'm actually looking for Caroline. Have you seen her?"

"I texted her like a hundred times, but nothing, why?"

"Because I'm quitting the team and I want to tell her that."

"You can't quit!"

"Bonnie, I'm just. Things are different now. I know it makes me a quitter, but I just can't keep up with that anymore."

"Just so long as you promise you'll come to at least a few games."

"I've already promised Stefan I'd be there."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't like him, like him, but I think we could be okay friends who don't sleep together."

"Unless he's still trying to get into your pants."

"It won't work. I'm not interested in him like that." Elena looked around. "Now, where is Caroline?"

"I'm gonna try calling her again."

Elena got that sinking feeling in her stomach again.

Just then, Damon's blue car pulled into the lot with Caroline in the front seat.

"Bonnie."

"That must be the mystery guy from The Grill."

Caroline leaned over and kissed Damon, but Elena's eyes were drawn to the scarf around Caroline's neck and the bite mark peeking out from the tank top she was wearing. Just how bad had Damon been to Caroline? And how had she forgotten he was so awful to her?

"I think that's Stefan's brother, the one he doesn't talk to much, Damon."

Caroline flounced towards them. "I got the other brother, I hope you don't mind."

Damon smirked at her and Elena wanted to punch him in the face.

"Caroline, wait."

"Sorry I'm late, girls, I was, um, busy."

"Caroline!"

"Elena, get changed and get into formation!" Caroline demanded, exasperated.

"No. I'm here to tell you I'm quitting the team."

"You're quitting." Caroline scoffed.

"Yes. I am. What's gotten into you?" Her sweet, caring friend seemed to have vanished overnight, replaced by a caricature of the worst parts of herself

"Don't judge me!"

It was the compulsion. It had to be. Damon did this to her. Damon was trying to take her friend away when she needed her the most. How dare he? And how dare she focus on how it affected her when Caroline was completely at Damon's mercy, with little to no control over anything?

"I'm not judging you. I'm just turning in my uniform." Elena handed the bag to Caroline.

Caroline huffed, her expression hurt, and Elena ducked her head, feeling guilty for her decision.

As she walked towards the street, she pulled out her phone and selected Elijah's name.

_What's Damon doing with Caroline?_

_I think you know, Elena. Otherwise you wouldn't be asking._

_Elijah._

There was a long pause before he texted again.

_I went by her house last night and heard her screaming 'no'_

Elena's heart twisted with the dread of what this meant. For all her involvement in the #metoo era, with helping victims, with standing up for them, what did it say about her if this was true? She'd married a guy who'd raped her friend.

_Get some vervain into a necklace and I'll give it to her. This has to stop._

_Are you okay?_

_Ask me when I'm not surrounded by people. _

This couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. Her mind shied away from the words, even though she knew exactly what Elijah was talking about.

Selecting Caroline's name, she sent her a text.

_Sleepover at your house? Jenna and Jer have been going at it almost every night the last two weeks over his drug use._

_Sleepover? _

_Yeah. I mean if you have plans, we could reschedule, but I'd like to spend time with you and Bonnie._

_You're not going to the game?_

_I don't think I can tonight, which is why I thought sleepover._

_That sounds good. I'll tell Bonnie to meet us. Popcorn, movies, girl talk._

_Can't wait._

_I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier about you quitting the team._

_It's okay._

_No. it wasn't. I just don't wanna lose you_

_You won't. promise_

They'd made it work before, with her aging and Caroline remaining seventeen forever, even with Damon around.

With her resolve firmly intact, Elena headed towards the bank. It was time to get the items Mrs. Lockwood needed for the Historical Society party.

That night, after Bonnie and Caroline dozed off in the living room, Elena turned off the light and made her way to the bedroom, leaving them to their rest.

The girls were freaked out by Mr. Tanner being murdered right before the game, so sleep was hard for them to come by. Besides, she needed to do this alone. If there were others in the room with her, her plan wouldn't work. She needed to know exactly what Caroline had gone through

After dressing for bed, she lay awake, her brain spinning. What if this didn't work? Elijah didn't have an invitation and she was putting herself directly in the line of fire, but she couldn't back down now, not with window creaking open, and terror spread through her. Was this how Caroline felt whenever Damon came to her room?

A second later, a hand came over her mouth and she bit down.

"Ouch! Don't fight me." He climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Get off me!" She wriggled, trying to throw him off.

Catching her chin, he looked her in the eye, "You know you want this."

"Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!" Elena screamed.

A hand came around her throat, choking her, but even as her brain started to short out from lack of oxygen, Elena dug her nails into his sides and ripped his skin.

Catching her by the arms, he pinned her harder against the bed, then sank his fangs into her throat.

"Elijah! Elijah! Help me! Elijah!"

Desperately, she pushed at him, a strange power surging through her, and suddenly, he on the ground beside the bed, dazed. This gave her just enough time to act, and she ran for the window.

She just made it outside when Damon caught her and threw her to the ground, her head cracking against the earth, tearing the collar of her nightshirt, he back reared, then lunged towards her, fangs extended. But this time, the bite never came, because, all at once, Damon was ripped away and Elijah was standing there, his face a mask of fangs and veins, holding the younger vampire against the wall.

"How dare you touch someone who tells you 'no'?"

Elena curled in on herself, sobbing, her heart shattering. This was what Caroline went through, only she didn't have the benefits of vervain to keep her mind safe from his control. Caroline had been hurt, terribly, but remained Elena's friend because she loved her. She didn't deserve that level of loyalty and friendship, not after marrying Caroline's attacker.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of tasting her blood!" Damon gasped around Elijah's grip.

"Thinking about it and taking it against her will are two very different things," Elijah snarled.

"Elena!" Bonnie called from inside. "Are you okay?"

"Stefan saved my life so I can't repay him by letting you kill his brother. Do what you want, just don't kill him," she whispered to Elijah.

"I'll see to it."

"Now, get him out of here. Please, get him out of here," Elena sobbed.

"I'll be back as soon as I've dealt with him. I'm sorry, Elena."

Bonnie and Caroline came out of the house, and wrapped their arms around her.

"I called my mom. She's on her way," Caroline said.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"He attacked me," Elena whimpered. "He attacked me."

There was no way she could even attempt to try to seek him out after she did what she'd been sent back to do, not knowing first hand what he'd done to Caroline. It wasn't just him being a little to rough or feeding from her, he'd abused her and controlled her beyond anything they'd led her to believe.

Sirens pierced the night and a few seconds later, Liz was kneeling beside her and for the next while, everything was a blur of voices and lights.

Elena sat in the emergency room hospital bed, toying with the vervain necklace Elijah had given her, unable to reply to anything the sheriff was saying.

Damon had raped Caroline. No matter how he changed, how good of a person he might become later, it didn't change that she could still feel his teeth tearing at her or his hands bruising her body while he commanded her to let it happen, which is exactly what Caroline had endured, and so much more.

"Is she still not talking?" a man's voice broke through her thoughts and she bristled, but couldn't maintain the rage at him for long.

"She's in shock, Logan."

"What's going on?"

"It killed the football coach in the middle of town and then it attacked a girl in my house!" Liz hissed. "What do you think is going on?"

"What does it want?"

"I don't know. Neither Caroline or Bonnie can tell me anything. Both seemed almost as distraught as Elena, though I gathered that they didn't see anything anyway. Elena was already outside and on the ground when they got to her."

"Leave," Elena croaked. "Get out."

"Elena, what can you tell us?"

She couldn't find her voice to reply even if she wanted to. The feeling of Damon bearing down on her with the intent of taking what he wanted overwhelmed her senses and tightened her throat whenever she thought about it. The man she'd spent decades loving had done that to her. Yes, it wasn't the same man, but she could never go back, not after seeing just what he'd done to one of her best friends.

Just then, Jenna burst into the room, Elena's personal hero at the moment, her face wreathed in concern.

"The doctor says you can leave now." Kneeling down beside the bed, Jenna whispered, "What happened?"

"I wanna go home. I just want to go home." Tears slipped from her eyes and she wiped them away roughly.

She wanted her bed. She wanted the place where she was at peace. She wanted the safety where the Salvatores hadn't been invited inside. She wanted Elijah to wrap his arms around her and keep anyone who would hurt her away.

But he was busy, teaching Damon a lesson so Caroline would be safe from him. She just had to survive until Caroline was safe. Caroline needed this. Elena knew she could survive until Elijah could get to her, but Caroline needed to be protected first.


	11. Chapter 11

"How did you get away?" Elijah asked, curious.

They were sitting in her bedroom, her on her bed and him in the window seat.

"I don't know." Elena shook her head. "One second, he was on top of me and the next, he was on the floor."

"I wonder." Elijah leaned back, his expression thoughtful.

"What?"

"This is something I think you need to work on yourself, but if you need help, I'll be there however I can be."

"I know. Anyway, you accompany me to the Founder's Historical Society event?" Elena asked suddenly, desperate to not think about the night she was attacked by her ex-husband, though that part was only in her memories. "As a Founding Family member, I have to go, and you know Damon will worm his way in somehow."

"Of course. Anything you need."

They remained silent for a long moment before Elena spoke again, "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"What Damon did to Caroline?"

"I figured out what happened, based on your memories, but every move I made to try to stop it, something got in my way, almost like it was meant to happen."

"The spirits wanted Caroline hurt?" Nausea curled in her stomach..

"I can't answer that, but know that I did try to save her, and I failed."

"But, if you could have, you would have, right?"

"Yes. Murder, torture, feeding from humans indiscriminately, I can tolerate that. But sexual crimes go against everything I believe and hold most dear."

"You sound almost like a feminist."

"I am a devote feminist."

"Prove it."

"I played a key role in helping getting the movement started, from making sure women could wear pants, to being able to vote, and to being able to own their own homes. I was there. And I continue to fight for people who were assigned female at birth to have autonomy over their bodies, compelling the right people to make sure that Roe vs. Wade remains the law of the land."

"So, you'll be my date and protect me from people who think they can take what they want from whoever they want to."

"If that's what you need from me, of course."

"And Damon?"

"I hung him from the rafters in the attic of the house Klaus renovates in your memories and I got a bit creative with some tools, but I won't go into details since it was rather gruesome, if I do say so myself, for the pain he caused you. Once I was satisfied with the amount of pain I inflicted, I compelled him to leave Caroline alone, and warned him away from you."

"You didn't compel him away from me?" Elena asked, suddenly fearful.

"I can if you want me to, but I've seen your memories, how strongly you feel about him. I won't dictate your actions."

"After what he did to me, there's no way. Yes, I know he thought I was Caroline at first, so it wasn't actually me he thought he was hurting, but still, it doesn't change what he did. I can't be with someone who hurt my friend like that."

Elijah cocked his head, listening.

"What is it?"

"Tyler Lockwood is here for the pieces for the display."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"Jeremy's giving it to him."

"Jeremy and Tyler, not a good mix. I need to get down there."

"Don't worry. He was better behaved this time. Will you be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I just-" Elena broke off and sobs shook her shoulders.

She'd married Caroline's abuser! And while people could change and become better, it didn't change that seeing him, seeing them together, had to cause Caroline distress. Seeing her friend with her rapist couldn't have been easy, because yes, Damon did rape Caroline.

All at once, she found herself wrapped up safely in Elijah's arms, cradled against his powerful chest.

"You're safe, Elena

After a long moment, someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Elena?" Jeremy called. "Sheriff Forbes wants to talk to you."

"Just a minute." Slowly, she extracted herself from Elijah's embrace. "I know it sounds silly, but could you hide in my closet? I don't want to be alone."

"If that's what you need, of course." Elijah stood up and a second later, she was apparently alone.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Liz. Glancing around, the sheriff closed the door, then turned to Elena.

"What happened the night you were attacked?"

"I was almost asleep, then someone came in through the open window. I think my bruises tell the rest of the story."

"You were outside when we came up. Why?"

"I was trying to get away without bringing him to Caroline or Bonnie. Better it just be me that gets hurt instead of people I care about."

"Would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Elena shook her head. She truly didn't recognize the one who'd attacked her as being the man she'd fallen in love with, even though she knew in her head that it was.

"Elena?"

"His face, it, it was too twisted up…" she trailed off. "It's all a blur really. Maybe, once I've had time to heal a bit, but right now, I don't know. Now, please leave. I told you all I know."

Liz pursed her lips, but did as Elena asked.

"Why didn't you tell her about Damon?" Elijah asked once Liz was gone.

"Because she'll just get herself killed," Elena replied. "Damon will be even worse now that he knows he attacked me instead of Caroline, since, according to you he was already fixated on me, and I won't risk her dying because she thinks she can handle him."

"Residual feelings can be painful to deal with."

"Yeah." Elena lowered her head.

"You loved him for years, and now, you've been forced to come face to face with what he actually did to your friend."

"My feelings for Damon came about because he was there when I was vulnerable after the sacrifice and Stefan leaving. It's- he was there for me and he changed for me. But was that change because he wanted me? Or because he really wanted to be good?"

"If I had to hazard a guess, it's because he wanted the girl."

"How could I have been so stupid?"

"You're a smart, strong woman, Elena, who's mind is your own. You're not the teenager you were last time, so you're seeing everything in a different light, including the people you love. If that lights makes them seem like a different person, you'll heal from the pain that causes. Of that, I have no doubt." He cupped her cheek gently, his thumb ghosting over the bruise under her eye.

"Thanks. I've gotta take care of something really quick." Standing up, she went to Jeremy's room.

That watch wasn't going to leave the house if she could help it. If they tried to kill Elijah, he wouldn't hesitate to take them to task for it.

Knocking on his door, she got Jeremy's attention.

"What's up?

"Hey, did you leave the watch in the box?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, because if you took it, I was going to call Mrs. Lockwood and tell her that we'd decided to keep that since it now belongs to you, instead of Dad."

"You're not mad at me?"

"It is yours, Jer. She can't be mad if it's changed ownership since the pieces were agreed upon and you want to keep it." Elena attempted to laugh, but the bruises made her wince and she grabbed her side. She hadn't even realize she'd been hurt there.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll heal."

"What do I tell Jenna about the guy you've in your room." Jeremy smirked.

"Elijah's a friend, who's trying to help me, nothing more. Please, Jer. Don't say anything about him and I won't say anything about you and Vickie."

"Alright, fair enough." Jeremy raised an eyebrow, but put his headphones back on.

Heading downstairs, Elena picked up the house phone and dialed the Lockwood home.

"Hello. Lockwood Residence."

"Hello, Mrs. Lockwood, this is Elena Gilbert. With everything that happened the last bit, I forgot to tell you that since the watch belongs to Jeremy now, he didn't want it out of his possession. It's one thing our dad passed on directly to him and he's really possessive of it. So, don't worry about it, it's not missing."

"Okay," she sounded very disappointed. "I was hoping to be able to show it since it's so beautiful."

"I'm sorry, but Jeremy doesn't want it leaving the house."

"If you change your mind, please bring it, but the other pieces will more than make up for it, so no worries."

"Thanks for understanding. Bye."

Just then, frantic knocking came from the front door and Elena answered it to find Caroline and Bonnie on the other side.

"May we come in?" Caroline asked, holding up the basket in her hand and gestured with her elbow to the basket in Bonnie's arms. "We brought care packages."

"Sure." Elena stepped out of the way and her friends entered the front room.

Her phone buzzed and she checked the message.

_Enjoy your evening with your friends. Contact me if you need anything._

_What about Caroline's necklace?_

_I'll leave it on your bed. I got one for Bonnie too, even though she won't need it. Just so it won't look weird that you're giving one friend a gift and not the other. Caroline's is a heart locket and her birthstone, with the vervain sealed inside the locket. Bonnie's has a large birthstone in her month._

"We thought that since you were attacked by some crazy guy the other night, you could use movies, candy, ice cream, the works, and your friends." Caroline set her basket on the kitchen table.

"That sounds amazing."

How had she thought that Caroline was selfish and ignorant of the others' needs in her other life? Just because she was a bit blind to the supernatural didn't make her selfish or stupid.

"So, did they find the guy who broke in?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but the sheriff and others are still looking." Heading towards the stairs, she called over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Just as Elijah had promised were the two necklaces inside black velvet boxes. Grabbing them, she ran back down the stairs.

"I um, I got you guys something. It's for nothing except being such good friends and hopefully, we will be friends for the rest of our lives." Opening the boxes up, she handed them the necklaces that Elijah had designated for them.

"Oh, wow." Bonnie examined the necklace carefully.

"Okay, Elena, this is perfect. It'll literally go with everything!" Caroline squealed. "Help me put it on?"

"I know I've been out of it since I woke up, so these are to show how much you guys mean to me." Elena hooked the clasp together.

"Awww. You were hurt and you're still giving us things! And they're so pretty!" Caroline hugged her.

"To be fair, I ordered them before that happened."

Elena pressed her cheek against Caroline's shoulder, holding her close. With all of the compulsions she'd endured, the blonde girl couldn't remember what had happened to her, so she didn't know she'd endured even worse than Elena had.

"Still. You remembered to give them to us." Bonnie joined the hug and Elena clung to them.

She'd needed this, Elena realized. Her soul ached to have her friends close and back in her life. She'd lost them over time, each of them fading out of each others' lives, after they won that last fight against Hell, but she'd been so obsessed with Damon that she hadn't realized it until she was back with them.

"I've missed you guys, so much," she whispered. "It feels like it's been years."

"You've been through a lot," Bonnie said, rubbing her back.

"It doesn't mean I have an excuse to lose my friends. Now, our last 'girls night' got cut a little short, so let's get started and," stepping back, she held up her hands, "no talking about why that night got cut short in the first place."

"Popcorn first. We can't watch movies without making popcorn!" Caroline pulled a bag of microwave popcorn out of the basket and put it into the microwave.

Seemingly shallow, but feeling far more than she let anyone in on, Caroline was the true backbone of the three of them. She was the muscle, the strength, the one the other two leaned on even if they didn't realize it, because she could take it.

After Caroline popped several bags, she poured them into a large bowl and then they grabbed drinks and sweets, before making their way to the couch.

"What shall we watch?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing romance," Elena said. She couldn't bear that, what with what happened between her and the man she'd married before.

"Okay, I've got just the one."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." Caroline put a movie in and sat on one side while Bonnie took the other.

Whether her friends realized it or not, they'd brought break up food, just what she needed, considering she was finally being forced to accept that the man she'd loved in her last time around wasn't going to be the love of this life.

Whether Damon could be saved or not, that would between him and Stefan, but it wouldn't be because of her, not this time. The brothers needed each other. They didn't need to be torn apart by her because she looked like the woman they loved.

Bonnie threw a piece of popcorn at her.

"What?" Elena jerked out of her thoughts.

"Your face said you were thinking forbidden thoughts."

"Thanks for that."

Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

_The Martin witches have agreed to free Enzo. _

_When?_

_Whenever they get a chance without drawing attention to themselves._

_Thank you._

"Who are you texting?" Caroline asked.

"Elijah. He's been very understanding about everything and helping me with it."

"I thought you weren't interested."

"He's being a good friend, nothing more."

Her friends exchanged glances behind her back, but she missed it, allowing herself to focus on the cars racing through the streets.


	12. Chapter 12

When Elijah stopped the car in front of the Lockwood Mansion, Elena froze when Elijah opened her car door.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"People will see my bruises and they'll feel sorry for me and say things."

Her heart pounded and Elijah caught her hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand slowly to sooth her.

"I can heal you, if you like."

"No. You can't. Not without making people suspicious. The Council knows I was hurt and how badly, so showing up injury free, they'll start to wonder/." Elena drew a deep breath. "I just needed to prepare myself for it."

He offered her is arm and together, they walked towards the receiving line.

"Elena!" Mrs. Lockwood rushed towards them when she saw her. "How are you today?"

"I'll be okay."

"If you remember anything else, don't be afraid to say something."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more than what I did."

"Alright. Well, you two have fun and thank you for bringing Elijah out, he's been spending far too much time with his head in those books."

"He's been a good friend, so why not? Shall we?" Elena smiled up at Elijah and he inclined his head before leading her away.

Elijah suddenly jerked to a stop and looked around, his expression grim.

"What is it?"

"The Salvatores are here," Elijah murmured.

"Don't leave me alone, please."

"Not even for a moment."

He'd wished for a chance with Elena, for her to see that Damon wasn't worthy of her affections, but not like this, not at the expense of her sense of security and her shattered heart. Guilt ate at him and he wished he could make it better, but how? What could he do to help her in a way that she wouldn't take as him trying to worm his way in?

He could be there for her, the shoulder she could cry on. That's what he'd do. He already swore to be whatever she needed, so whatever she asked of him, he would try to comply.

"I used to think there was so much history here," Elena said as they perused the displays. "Now, I know it doesn't cover a fraction of what really happened."

Suddenly, she froze, unconsciously stepping towards the display.

"What is it?" He followed her gaze to the wedding bands on display and then looked back at her. "Your parents'?"

Elena nodded and Elijah handed her his handkerchief.

"Thanks." Elena dabbed her eyes and held the cloth back to him.

"Keep it. I have the feeling you may need it."

"Right." Elena nodded and twisted the handkerchief around between her hands. "I miss them."

"Elena."

Both turned to see Stefan standing there.

"I heard about what happened the other night and I wanted to see to it that you were okay."

"Lucky for me, I've got Elijah looking out for me, so I'll be fine." Let Stefan make of that what he would.

Elijah stepped closer and caught Elena's elbow in his hand. She hadn't been aware that she'd started swaying until he held her steady.

"I'm really sorry that it happened though."

"Not to worry, I just won't go anywhere Elijah can't get to me."

Stefan glanced from Elena to Elijah and back again, as if trying to figure something out.

"There you are!" Caroline ran up to them, tears in her eyes.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Elena wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I feel awful, crying on you like this, especially after everything, but Damon doesn't want anything to do with me." Caroline's shoulders shook with her sobs and Elena rubbed her back.

"I'll um, I'll see you around, Elena." Stefan shuffled awkwardly.

"See you at school."

"Would you like me to leave as well?" Elijah asked.

"No!" Caroline shook her head and let go of Elena. "No. If you make Elena feel safe, after what happened the other night, you can stay, just anything we talk about, it doesn't leave us, okay?"

"I can keep a secret, Miss Forbes."

"So, what happened with Damon?"

"Just now, he said I was just all around boring and a waste of time, so don't bother trying to talk to him anymore."

"You, Caroline Forbes, are far from boring," Elena said, her voice firm. "Damon's just a dick who only wants something or someone as long as he can use them and when he can't use them anymore, he moves on."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Elena tightened her hold around Caroline. "You didn't do a damn thing wrong. He's a user and an abuser. While he might have some redeeming qualities hidden way down deep, right now, he's just full on asshole who needs to grow up."

"Immature boys will do and say anything to try to control a girl who they know can become more powerful than they are when properly encouraged," Elijah added.

"You think so?" Caroline wiped away her tears.

"You have the makings of a woman who can take on the world. You just have to believe in yourself and not pay Damon Salvatore or anyone else like him another moment of attention. They don't deserve it."

"You're so sweet. Do you have a brother?"

"Caroline." Elena shook her head, smiling a little.

"What?"

"I have a few," Elijah chuckled, "but they're indisposed at the moment."

"But you really think that about me? That I'm strong?" Caroline hunched in on herself.

"You've got steel and fire that make me believe so."

"You promise you're not just saying that?"

"I swear I'm not, and I also promise that the only time I ever tell a lie, it's to protect the ones I love. Lying about you being strong does nothing for them or me."

"And you've got a strong mom who passed that strength on to her daughter," Elena added. "You might like your dad more, but you and your mom fight because you've got her best qualities." Why had she not been a more supportive friend the first time around?

Caroline fidgeted for a moment. "Do you mind if I stay with you guys?"

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She's um, weird tonight." Caroline looked around. "You want me to try to find her? I think I know where she is."

"Please."

"Don't go too far! I'll be right back!" Caroline slipped through the crowds with the ease of someone who'd grown up around these parties.

"When she does remember, I hope what you've said will be enough to sustain her," Elena whispered.

"You seem to think it's a for sure thing that she becomes a vampire," Elijah said as he guided them away from the antiques and towards a counter where they served alcohol. "Bourbon neat."

The bartender poured out the drink and handed it to Elijah.

"She became exactly the sort of woman she's trying to be now, so turning was a good thing for her. I won't take that away."

"I'm not going to force it, nor should you try to either. If it's meant to be, it will happen. I'd rather it not be my my blood that turns her since there will be certain expectations placed on her right away by the rest of those I've turned and it wouldn't be fair to subject her to that sort of pressure."

"Yeah, except she might thrive and show them all up."

"True.

"Really though, I just want her to be happy. But, I know I can't push things into being what I know they could be, especially after what happened." Elena traced her fingers along the nearby table, wishing she could forget that she'd ever had any feelings for Damon. Maybe then, the attack wouldn't cut quite so deep.

"Okay, Bonnie, spill!" Caroline pushed their friend towards Elena.

"I'm fine!" Bonnie took a few steps back to catch herself.

"Is something wrong?"

"Bonnie was freaking out about something and now she won't tell me what it was."

"As much as I hate to say this, she'll tell us when she's ready. Not before."

Bonnie had discovered her powers, she realized. And soon, she'd have one more person who knew the truth about her, at least enough to know that she'd lived and died once already. Her heart stuttered at the thought of not being alone among the people she'd grown up with.

"Thanks." Bonnie gave a rueful smile and sat down. "Stefan seemed upset earlier."

"Elena shot him down and he sees how close Elena and Elijah are getting so he knows there's like no chance."

"Caroline. Elijah's a friend and standing right there." Elena glanced at the ancient vampire, trying to get a read on his face, but his expression remained completely neutral.

She wasn't sure why the realization that he didn't react to Caroline's comment disappointed her, but she pushed it away. She wasn't ready to get involved with anyone right now. If she did, she risked a repeat of the Salvatores. She'd met both of them during vulnerable times in her life and here she was again, in trouble and broken, with an ancient, understanding man by her side.

"Hmm." Caroline grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter's tray as she passed.

"What if your mom sees you drinking that?"

"Keep an eye out for her and she won't." Caroline pasted a smile on her face, but Elena saw the cracks in her armor.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"With friends like the two of you and Elijah as my motivational coach, I couldn't be better." Caroline sniffed.

"What happened?" Bonnie looked from Elena to Caroline.

"Damon broke up with her, not that that's a bad thing, considering he's a first rate jackass, but he did it in the worst possible way and said some horrible things, which is."

"'It's not me, it's how boring you are,'" Caroline quoted, tears filling her eyes.

"That's awful. Want me to kick his ass?"

"I vote we tell her mom and let her use him for target practice," Elena said.

"I second that," Elijah murmured as he took another sip of his drink.

"Or, better yet, Elijah can kick his ass and string him up by his thumbs from the ceiling." Which is what he'd already done, not that Caroline needed to know that. Once she turned, they'd tell her, but until then, she'd just have to think they were coming up with ridiculous ways to hurt someone.

"Take a knife to his- ahem, anyway. I guess it's a good thing he's out of my life since he showed me just what an uncaring jackass he is, so I'm gonna just try to move on and be happy."

"Excuse me for a moment." Elijah inclined his head and strode away.

Grabbing the arrogant young vampire by the arm, he dragged him into a nearby room.

"You again," Damon scoffed.

"Good evening Mr. Salvatore."

"What do you want now?"

"To remind you exactly what will happen should you harm Elena or use her friends the way you used Caroline."

"I get it, you're older than I am, so you feel like you've got to push me around, but get this straight," Damon wrapped his hand around Elijah's neck and tried to push, but Elijah pushed it away, as easily as anything.

"I'm an Original. Show a little respect."

"You haven't killed me yet," Damon muttered.

"Only because your brother saved Elena's life. Once that debt is repaid, your life is forfeit, unless you change your ways. And since I'm actively searching for a way to pay him back, I suggest you get started."

Picking up a nearby pencil, he launched it into Damon's neck, then brushed off his jacket and returned to Elena's side.

Several hours later, Elena noticed that Elijah seemed preoccupied by something.

"What is it?"

"They're conspiring to get the watch. Logan Fell says that he's got an in since he's going on a date with your aunt."

"He's using her lingering affections for him to try to get into the house to steal the last item needed for the device. But, if those vampires in the tomb get out, we're going to need it."

"Only a few are worth saving. May I suggest a team up between the Bennett witches and the Martin witches, then Anna and I go through and she saves her mother and I kill anyone I know to be a trouble maker?"

"You'd know, considering," she tapped her temple, indicating her memories

"Exactly."

"Poor Jenna. She wants to give the guy a chance, but he's just using her, again."

"She knew the risks of getting involved with an ex. That rarely ends well."


	13. Chapter 13

When Elena opened the bathroom door three days later, she froze upon seeing Vickie brushing her teeth in the sink.

"I hope you used a condom," Elena said after a moment of awkward silence. "I'm too young to be an aunt to my kid brother's baby."

"Don't worry. We were careful. And I'm almost done."

"Take your time, but Vickie, please be careful with my brother. He tries to be tough, but he's sweet underneath that."

"So, you're not mad that I deflowered him?"

"He can decide who he wants to sleep with. I just want him happy and if you make him happy, that's all I ask. Oh, and don't talk about what you do. I may not have a problem with him growing up, but I'd rather not hear about certain _grown up_ things that he gets up to."

"Okay, um thanks, I guess."

Once Elena had taken a shower and dressed, she headed down the stairs.

"I hope you're aware that Jeremy had an overnight guest last night and I'm not sure if they were actually safe or not."

"I saw a box of condoms in his nightstand when I tore through his room the other day, so I think we should be good." Jenna smiled when she added, "I won't be home for dinner."

"Let me guess, Logan?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me."

"Not judging, just saying that exes are usually exes for a reason."

"If it makes you feel any better, I plan on showing up and torturing him."

"Be careful." Elena poured herself a bowl of cereal

"So, what about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"No." Adding milk to it, she took a bite.

"You've got your pick of three different good looking guys and you're not dating one?"

"Stefan has a dickwad brother and I don't want to get involved with that, Matt and I just didn't fit, as much as I care about him, and Elijah is- well, he's Elijah."

"You say that like it explains everything about the guy."

"It does to me." Elena chewed on another bite of cereal thoughtfully. "Wait. You're including Elijah in that mix, even though he's obviously several years older than I am?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you, but he's respectful about it, so no I don't have a problem with it. But, if you do decide to go there, wait until you're eighteen to actually _go_ _there_, please."

"Okay." Elena snickered around the next mouthful of cereal and walked out of the kitchen.

When she arrived at school, Elena watched Caroline as she talked to a group of cheerleaders.

"Do you know what happened? With her and Damon?" Bonnie asked. "When I talked to her this morning, she didn't seem to remember much."

"I know what she told me and that he's a first rate jackass."

"Hey, Elena."

"Stefan. Haven't seen you for a few days." Had he still managed to spike Damon with vervain and imprisoned him? "You okay?"

"I was dealing with Damon."

"Good. Whatever pain or misery that can be inflicted on him right now, he deserves it."

Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

_The Martin witches have freed Enzo. He's promised to help us in any way he can, but he'd like to annoy Damon as much as possible._

_Damon is in the Salvatore basement being desiccated and Zach is still alive, for now._

_So, he'll just have to wait until Damon finds a way out._

"Stefan," Caroline waltzed up to them. "When you see Damon, tell him I said that he sucks."

"He's gone and I don't talk to him when he's not around, but when I do see him, I'll pass the word." Stefan walked away then.

"You okay?" Elena asked, placing her hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just want to get back to normal and be me again."

"We can do that."

"Let's pretend that no one named Salvatore exists for a while."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Just then, Kelly Beech stopped them.

"Have either of you seen Damon Salvatore?" she asked plaintively. "He was supposed to take me on a date, but he didn't show up and now he's not answering my texts. And since you're friends with Stefan, I thought you might know."

"That worked out well," Elena muttered.

"We haven't seen him in a few days," Caroline said, her lips thinning.

"Well, if you see him, tell him he owes me an apology for standing me up."

After class, Elena found herself in The Grill, like she was supposed to be there.

"Hey, Elena." Matt smiled when he saw her. "Wanna shoot some pool? I'll let you break."

"Sure. Why not?"

As they played, they started to talk and the conversation soon turned to something more than just idle chitchat, much like they had before they dated. It felt nice, them just being friends, much like it had been between them after the supernatural stuff in her life disappeared.

"And then there was Vickie, nonchalantly in the bathroom, like it's no big deal that they're hooking up."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, your brother and my sister, that's really weird."

"I told her I wasn't ready to be an aunt to my kid brother's kid, so they'd better be careful."

"Were you meeting someone here?"

"Nope. Just decided to come down and then I saw you."

"I've missed this, us being best friends," Matt said.

"Yeah. Maybe we can be those rare people who can go back to being friends after they've dated."

"We could be, if we tried." Matt lined up a shot. "So, you're not with Stefan, though he's clearly into you."

"Matt, you really wanna talk guys with me?"

"Not really, but he keeps asking about you."

"I'm definitely not into Stefan."

"What about Elijah?"

"You're the second person today to ask me about him," Elena sighed.

"That just goes to show that I'm not the only one who sees the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" Elena challenged.

"Like you're something special. It sounds weird, coming from me, I know, but that's what I get when I see him with you."

"Elena!" Caroline ran up to them. "I know you're not on the cheer squad anymore, but could you help with the car wash tomorrow?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"A two piece bathing suit. It's gonna be as close to a stripper pole vibe as we can get."

"I'll be there, not sure about the two piece."

"Do it, Elena. What if Elijah shows up? Give him a full view of what he's missing!"

"Caroline Forbes!" Elena kicked at Caroline's backside without any real intent to harm and the blonde girl ran away giggling.

"I guess that makes three?" Matt guessed.

"Yeah."

"See? Told you it wasn't just me. The guy is into you."

"Okay, Elena Gilbert. What did I say about sexy?" Caroline braced her hands on her hips.

"I've got a bikini on, beneath my clothes."

"So, take your clothes off and get sexy. I saw your man crush at the cash table."

"I do not have a crush on Elijah." Elena stripped the clothes off.

"Damn it. I forgot about the bruises," Caroline muttered. "It's a good thing you've got an olive complexion and they're almost faded, because then, no one will notice, as long as you're washing the cars and not talking to the public. Oh, my god, that sounded so mean. If you wanna stay covered up, I totally understand!"

"Nah, I'll be okay. I'll be sure to get nice and sudsed up for good measure," Elena teased.

"Oh, look. Jackass's brother is here." Caroline huffed and Elena followed the direction she was staring in.

"So, Stefan's 'jackass's brother'?"

"To remind myself that I need to stay away from guys who's brothers were bullies to me just in case they're exactly the same way beneath their charm."

"Okay."

"Oh, look. His ticket is up next!" Caroline handed it to her. "Go take care of your man and get all nice and wet while doing it."

"Caroline." Elena's face flamed when she realized he was probably listening.

"Damn, but he fills out those jeans nicely."

Elena headed out, desperate to get away from Caroline's teasing.

"Mind if I help?" Stefan asked.

"I'm washing Elijah's car. If I didn't start with his, Caroline would scalp me," Elena said as they approached Elijah's car.

"Hello, Elena. I'm not cutting in line am I?" Elijah smiled when he saw her.

"Is this your ticket number?" She held up the stub.

"It is."

"Then no. You're not cutting in line. Caroline sent me over here and Stefan tagged along."

They washed the car in silence, Stefan kept glancing at her, but Elena refused to speak. When it was just her and Elijah, she could remain silent with him and not feel like she had to fill every moment with chatter and she wanted that again, but Stefan seemed insistent on making her fall in love with him.

They were almost done with the car when Elena heard her name being called and she looked around.

"Elena?" Caroline ran over to them. "Have you seen Kelly Beech? She volunteered to run the cash box, but she vanished."

"Um, no. I haven't seen her since she stopped us, asking for Damon."

"Damn it. Now I'll have to do it."

"Just think of it. Every cute guy who comes through will have to speak to you first."

"You know what? You're right." Caroline tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked back to the cash table.

Kelly had disappeared during the car wash, just like Caroline did last time. Elena exchanged glances with Elijah and his mouth thinned. It looked as though Damon was meant to be freed after all. They may have been able to get to Caroline, but that didn't mean they could save Kelly in time.

"How's Damon doing? Still abusing teenage girls?" Elena sniped, furious now.

"He's not going to be a problem."

"Are you sure? Because he seems like a creative guy when it comes to getting what he wants, using anyone and everyone, if it's a means to the end. No matter who gets hurt or what he has to do as long as his goals are accomplished."

"Trust me, he's being handled."

Elijah walked along side Elena after she finished the last car.

"Have you told Enzo?"

"Enzo had to wait for the Martin witches to make him a new daylight ring, but as soon as he's got one, he'll be on Damon's case."

A car on fire caught her attention and Elena realized that it was Bonnie who'd started the fire. Elijah raced over, catching Bonnie's arm.

"Bonnie, enough."

"Did I do that?" Bonnie asked, looking from Elena to Elijah and back to the car.

"I believe so. Your powers have awakened. It's time for you to learn to harness them, so you stand a chance in what's to come."

"What's to come?"

"War," Elena said. "A war I already lived through, and now I'm back, to make thinks right."

"Wait, what?"

"Perhaps this conversation should best be held somewhere more appropriate." Elijah glanced around.

"Right. My place," Elena said, grabbing her t-shirt and cell-phone.

Unlocking the phone, she sent a text to Caroline.

_An emergency came up. So sorry._

_Can I help?_

_Don't tell Stefan that I left?_

_Got it._

They drove in silence towards the Gilbert house and when they arrived, Elena led the way to the living room

Sitting down, Elena said, "You're a witch, Elijah's a vampire, and I was brought back from the dead to save people, to change things as best I can. Until now, he's been the only one who's known anything. I contacted him because I knew him in this other life."

"Wait, like resurrected?"

"More like yanked out of heaven because what I did last time around led to so much pain and suffering even though I tried to be a good person and now I've got to fix what I did wrong as much as the spirits of nature will allow."

"Does Caroline know?"

"No. Though we'll tell her as much as she needs to know when the time is right."

"This is crazy," Bonnie whispered.

"Talk to your Grams. She'll help you."

"Did she help me in your other life too?"

"She did." Though not nearly enough as Bonnie needed, thanks to Elena's selfish desire to make Stefan happy.

"That's why you didn't laugh when I said that she said I was psychic."

"You're a witch, and she's the best one around to teach you to control your powers."

"I'm um, I think I'll head over there now." Bonnie stood up. "Will you tell me about this other life?"

"I've told you all that really counts for now, because I plan on making most of it completely different."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded once, her expression still dazed, and left the house.

"That could have gone better," Elena said.

"It went as well as could have been expected. She'll come around. She has no choice."

"But I do. We do. We have a choice in what we ask her to do from here on out. She's my friend, not a weapon to be used. If she wants to help, great, but I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do."

"You're right of course. And who knows? Perhaps magical help will come from an unexpected source."

They sat in silence until Logan and Jenna entered the house.

"Hello, Elijah. I thought I saw your car out front."

"I suppose it's time for me to leave. Miss Sommers, Miss Gilbert." Inclining his head, Elijah left the house.

With Elijah gone, Elena headed up the stairs and collapsed on her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Enzo didn't get into town in time and Damon killed a bunch of people last night," Elijah said, his expression grim, as he drove with Elena. They'd decided that a drive would be better to talk in case anyone wanted to listen in.

"And Kelly Beach?"

"I'm afraid she's dead. Her body was found in the woods not far from the school. Enzo sends his deepest regrets."

"Vickie's still missing, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"Which means she's most likely with Damon and he'll be focused on her for as long as it takes for him to get bored with her."

"I've turned people I planned to use later, but I can honestly say that I've never turned anyone because I was bored. It never ends well." The judgment in Elijah's voice was clear.

Not wanting to talk about her ex-husband who would never actually be her husband this time, Elena braced her elbow on the car door and rested her chin against her fingers, making it clear she wasn't willing to continue this conversation. Instead, she focused on the problem that faced her with Klaus.

There had to be something else she could do to make Klaus willing to cooperate with what she wanted.

The moonstone. She could get the moonstone, so she could provide Klaus with three of the four required elements to break his curse.

"You seem deep in thought," Elijah murmured.

"Tell Enzo to find Isobel as soon as he can. He can torment Damon later. If we have things in place before Damon realizes that there's something else going on, he won't have time to notice we're doing anything else if Enzo's around."

"What do you want him to say to her?"

I want to get a message to Katherine."

"What about?"

"The moonstone. I want it in our possession and you can trade clemency to her for it. She'd do just about anything to get into your good graces again."

"What brought this on?"

"We can't keep putting things off because Damon's throwing a tantrum. I asked you here to help me get things into position to save people, not to babysit a brat, and we need to make sure we're ready for whatever Klaus decides to throw our way."

"Niklaus is unpredictable at the best of times," Elijah mused.

"Which is why we need to get the pieces together now. So he'd be less likely to try to wipe out the entire town."

"Do you think getting Isobel involved is a good idea? She seems to be modeling herself after Katerina enough to be dangerous in her own right."

Elena cringed at hearing him call her predecessor by her given name as she said, "Isobel's got connections to Katherine and Katherine trusts her enough to work with her sometimes. So Katherine may be willing to listen to make a deal if it comes through her."

"And considering it is Katerina we're talking about, that's saying something."

"I hate it when you call her that," Elena mumbled without thinking.

"My apologies. It's what I've called her since I met her, but I will try to be more careful now that I know you dislike it."

"I didn't even realize it bothered me until today, but thank you."

"While I do think your plan is a little impulsive, perhaps that is what it will take to handle Klaus, so let's see how this goes."

Elijah pulled out his phone and sent the text to Enzo, then waited for Enzo to reply.

"What did he say?" Elena asked.

"He's not happy, but I promised him that once he gets the message to Katherine, he can mess with Damon as much as he pleases. Because Damon doesn't need to see Katherine until we've got the moonstone in our hands."

"The compass!" Elena gasped. "They have the compass now. Logan Fell was at the house and I crashed before I could stop him from taking it! If they're using it and you're around, it could mean trouble for you."

"I suppose I'll just have to be more careful from here on out. Not that they will actually be able to kill me." Elijah smirked. "I'd love to see the looks on their faces if they try."

"But a stake through the heart could hurt a bit and it will knock you out for a few hours and around here, a lot can happen in that amount of time."

They pulled into the drive to find Matt's truck in the drive way.

"Is this what I think it is?" Elena climbed out of the car.

"If you're referring to Vickie, I believe so. She's come here because it's the one place where she feels safe."

"Why is Damon doing this again? I'm not involved with his brother this time around, so why does he keep messing with the people I care about?" Elena asked as she hurried towards the house, Elijah on her heels.

"He's still obsessed with you, so of course he'd act out against you, especially since he attacked you on accident and knows it will take a very long time for you to let him get close."

"So he's lashing out at me by doing the same things he did to screw with his brother in my other life?"

"Something like that."

"All he's doing is solidifying my decision to not let him in this time." Elena opened the door and stepped into the foyer.

"Vickie! Calm down!" Matt was saying when they came through the door.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, trying to act as though she didn't know what was happening.

Jeremy and Matt glanced at them, but turned back to the girl curled in on herself and shuddering. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she whimpered, covering her ears with her hands as she muttered to herself.

"Vickie's really messed up." Matt looked at them, then turned his attention back to his sister. He reached towards her and she flinched away.

Elena exchanged glances with Elijah and asked, "Can you help her?"

"I'll do what I can for her."

Approaching Vickie slowly, Elijah knelt down and cupped her jaw. "Focus on the sound of my voice. Listen to me. Shut everyone else out. Let me be the only thing you hear."

Vickie nodded and stared at Elijah.

"That's it, breathe, you're going to be okay. You just have to trust me."

"What do we do?" Matt asked.

"Get her upstairs, shut the blinds. She'll be fine. Just keep her calm as best you can while I see what I can do about helping her come down."

Jeremy and Matt led her up the stairs and she clung to them both.

"This is playing out exactly the same way as it did last time," Elena murmured. "And last time, my brother got so hurt because of what I did to try to protect him."

"We'll figure something out to see if we can save her and keep your brother from feeling you worked behind his back."

A few minutes later, Vickie bolted down the stairs and outside.

"I'll find her," Elijah murmured and darted away.

As he vanished around the corner Elena sighed. This was happening exactly as had happened the first time around and that meant that if they didn't do something, Vickie was going to die, all over again.

Grabbing Jeremy's arm, she led him inside.

"I want to help them!" Jeremy resisted her, but Elena pushed him inside.

"She'll come looking for you eventually and you need to be where she can find you."

Pulling out her phone, Elena texted Bonnie.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah. I'm great. Grams is teaching me so much already._

_Good. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help._

_Thank you so much, Elena._

Elena selected Caroline's name.

_Are you okay?_

_Just trying to get back to normal and then someone else from school dies._

_You wanna talk about it?_

_Not right now. Maybe later._

Elijah found Vickie sitting next to a tree, but Stefan was there already, talking to her. If this was how it was meant to be, he would just let it play. Then a gunshot rang out and Logan Fell entered the clearing, gun raised and stake at the ready. Before he could make the final shot, Damon got there, tearing into his throat.

Vickie stared at the fallen man transfixed by the blood and then launched herself at his throat, completing the transition, and ran off, the Salvatores following closely at her heels.

Elijah walked over to the dead man and picked up the stake prepared to shove it through his heart. One less insane vampire running amok. But as he lowered the weapon, he found his aim thrown off, and it ended up in his lung.

Shocked, Elijah stared at the stake. He never missed!

Unless Logan was supposed to be a vampire and make a mess of things.

Vickie was one thing, because there was something in her eyes that spoke to him, something desperate and broken, but longing to be made whole. He could work with that. But from Elena's memories of Logan, there was no way this one could be taught to be anything other than a self-serving creature. He'd just have to be on his guard for him.

Before he could figure out if there was another vampire around, the one who'd obviously turned Logan, voices caught his attention and he hid behind a tree.

Caroline's mother, Liz, as well as a few deputies entered the clearing.

"It got him. With his own weapon too," Liz commented. "It fed from him too, which means he wasn't drinking vervain! I thought he said he was ready! Where's the watch? Someone find it!"

Damn it. Why hadn't he thought to look for it when he'd stabbed him? It could have saved them all a lot of trouble. Annoyed that there was nothing else to do, Elijah darted away, back towards Elena, to report what he'd seen.

"She did it again?" Elena asked when she walked into her room and saw Elijah sitting in the window seat. "I mean, it happened the same way?"

"Stefan Salvatore found her before I got there. She is a vampire now, though I think she can be saved. I'm not sure what to do exactly, but she's broken in ways that I believe can be healed with the proper guidance."

"What is it?"

"When I tried to stake Logan, I missed."

"Seriously? So he's meant to run around and try to screw everything up?"

"It looks that way. So we'll have two volatile neophytes running around, one of whom you want spared and the other who was spared by the spirits of nature."

"What about Rose?" she asked after a moment's pause.

Memories of how Rose died played through her thoughts, those tortured final hours, and Elena wished she could spare the other vampire that pain. Rose had been used by Katherine and deserved a chance to live her life without the Mikaelsons threatening her at every turn.

"Rose-Marie?"

"She was looking for a way to get back into your good graces last time and since you already know about me, she's lost once chance. Offer her forgiveness in exchange for taking on the task of teaching Vickie how to be a vampire. Vickie's a drug addict, so it will not be easy and should be worth it, at least a little. Slater knows where to find her."

"That might take time. Which means, I'd better leave now, so I can be back here before she has a chance to really do anything and can watch her until Rose arrives."

"And to stop the Salvatores from killing her."

"Exactly." He stood up. "Sleep well, Elena. Don't invite anyone in while I'm gone."

"You're the only vampire with an invitation."

"Unless Vickie comes back and your brother lets her in. Speaking of, what will you tell your brother about Vickie when she leaves?"

"That she went to rehab and she's trying to get her life on track. If you wouldn't mind compelling him just a little to do the same?"

"Of course."

"And if he sees anything, make him forget that it was supernatural."

"I will do what I can. Now, I'd best be off."

"Right." Elena caught his arm, then hugged him. If this worked, they would be saving Jeremy so much pain. "Hurry back."

"I will be back as soon as I can." With one last smile over his shoulder, he jumped from her window and vanished into the night.

Elena curled up on her bed with a stuffed animal. Without him around to hear her if she screamed, she felt extremely vulnerable. This had been the first time since she'd contacted him that he wasn't a few minutes away should things go wrong, and she was frightened.

She decided to take a long shot and text Stefan.

_I hope you don't mind me texting, but something's wrong with Vickie. She mentioned something about Damon, so whatever it is, it has to do with him, I'm sure of it. Elijah promised to make sure she was okay, but he had to leave town to get things ready. Could you keep an eye on her until he gets back? He'll be majorly upset if she got hurt or worse._

_Of course._

_Thank you so much. Matt's my best friend and Jeremy's in love with her, so I'd hate for anything bad to happen_

_Anytime. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Vickie attacked Tyler, but we handled it. She's okay, for now._

Elena read the message from Stefan

_Good. Elijah's working on some things, but he should be back soon._

She heard Jeremy move around in the bathroom and she knocked on the door.

"Going to go look for Vickie?" she asked as she looked him over.

"Don't judge me."

"Just be careful. Whatever she's involved in, it could be dangerous."

"Which is why I need to be out there, looking for her."

Shaking her head, Elena made her way to the car and headed to the boarding house.

Ringing the doorbell, she paced back and forth until the door opened to reveal Damon.

"Is Vickie here?" Elena asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes." Damon smirked.

"Is she alright?" Elena demanded.

"Define 'alright'."

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?" Elena snapped.

"And you're stupid for calling me that."

_Stupid. _There it was again. What he called her every time he disagreed with her. How could she not see how abusive he'd been to her? Just because he never hit her didn't mean he hadn't been cruel.

"Make sure she stays safe. Or Elijah will be very upset with you and we both know what he's like when he's upset."

"So, you do know."

"Of course I know. I also know that it was you who attacked me and tried to rape me."

"I didn't try to rape you," Damon denied.

"Sure as hell felt like it. Now, keep Vickie alive, or undead, or not dead dead and he won't come here looking to tear your heart out, and since there's no human living here anymore, he won't need to get an invitation to get inside."

"That sounded like a threat." Damon crossed his arms.

"Consider it a promise. Elijah is a man of his word and he tends to get very annoyed when people make him break his promises."

"But, he's not in town right now."

"He'll be back and when he does return, he'll want you to have kept your hands off me and for Vickie to still have her heart inside her chest and beating without a stake through it and her head on her shoulders. So no permanent death for her."

"Why do you care about Vickie Donovan?"

"Because, Jeremy cares about her and she's Matt's sister. Now, make sure Vickie remains among the land of the living or undead, however you want to call it, and you won't be hanging from the ceiling by your entrails this time tomorrow."

"If Elijah is so dangerous, why am I not dead?"

"Because I know Stefan saved my life. So you owe your continued existence to him."

"Or to you." Damon's smirk widened.

"Elena." Stefan descended the stairs and approached them.

"Hello, Stefan. How's Vickie?"

Smirking once more, Damon left them alone.

"She's upstairs."

"Elijah's bringing someone into town who can help her learn to control herself. She's old, older than Katherine, and has a few years on you physically, and Elijah thinks she'll be good for Vickie to learn from."

"So, you know- about, you know, vampires."

"I've known since before Elijah came into town."

"You trust him?"

"With my life."

"How did you know I saved you?"

"Witches, magic, the spirits of nature." Elena waved her hand. "I'm just here to make sure Vickie's okay."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna keep her here until I know she's safe."

"How long is that?" Vickie asked as she came down the stairs.

Elena stepped into the sunlight as she said, "Until someone who can show you the ropes of being a vampire comes into town."

"When will that be?"

"Soon, hopefully. Not all vampires can travel in the sun like the Salvatores can, so they have to be careful."

"So, what, you're just throwing me to whoever?"

"No, Vickie. Think of this as rehab."

"I didn't wanna go to rehab as a human, why would I want to now?"

"Rose is a good person and will be able to help you. She'll help you learn to control yourself and still enjoy being what you are now."

"Self righteous bitch."

"I'm trying to save your life, Vickie!" Elena shouted. "If you don't go through with this, you will be killed!"

"Hey!" Vickie took a step forward, only to be blocked by the sunlight.

"And stay away from Jeremy. As long as you're like this, you're too dangerous to be around him."

"Listen to me, you had my brother whipped for fifteen years. Fifteen! And then you dumped him, so that's all I see when I see you. Now, I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy-"

"If you try, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Vickie. Listen to her."

"Now, since I'm human, I'm going to go somewhere far away from a baby vampire who can't keep her fangs in her skull. Stefan, keep Vickie away from my brother. I may be trying to save her, but I will keep her from hurting my family." Elena stomped away.

_She got away._

Elena stared at the message on her phone, a cold chill sneaking down her spine. Was Vickie destined to die after all? No, she couldn't.

_Damon?_

_Damon._

_I'll text Elijah, tell them to hurry._

_I'll do what I can to keep her under control._

Selecting Elijah's name, she told him the latest update, then headed down to the kitchen to find Jeremy calling Vickie again.

"Wanna go to the Halloween thing at school?" Elena asked. "Vickie's home now, so just try to have a little fun until you see her again?"

"Sure."

Elena headed up the stairs and started looking through her clothes. She couldn't wear last year's Halloween costume, because if she remembered correctly, Matt had decided to do just that and it would make them match. Finally, she settled on a pair of black heels, black tights, a short skirt, and a vest. This she topped with a leather jacket. If people wanted to try to turn her into Katherine, then for tonight, Katherine she would be. After curling her hair and vamping up her makeup, Elena headed out.

"Jeremy! I'm leaving now. You coming?"

"Yeah! Just a minute!"

He came down the stairs in a black hoodie and dark jeans.

"Why be anyone else when you can be you, because everyone else is already taken," Elena commented with a smile.

"Shut up, fortune cookie."

Elena drove them in silence towards the school.

"You're worried about Vickie, aren't you?" Jeremy asked as she pulled into a parking spot.

"I'm very worried. She's in a bad place right now and I don't want you to get hurt. Just promise me you'll be careful. I'm still a judgment free zone, I promise. I just want you safe."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, let's go have some fun."

Taking out her phone, she sent a text to Elijah.

_We're at the school for the Halloween party. _

_We're less than an hour out. See you there._

She climbed out of the car and then, the Gilberts made their way into the party.

When she saw Matt, she walked up to him, relieved that he was here.

"I'll be around," Jeremy said and walked away.

"Hey, how's Vickie?"

"She freaked out on me earlier. I'm trying not to smother her, but a part of me didn't want to let her out of my sight."

"Where is she?"

"You can't miss her, she's a vampire."

"I've got to find Jeremy." Elena headed into the crowd, searching for her brother and the wayward baby vampire.

During her search, she bumped into Stefan and Vickie.

"There you are!"

"I told you to quit bothering me!" Vickie shouted, trying to make a scene.

"Shut up, Vickie!" Elena snarled. "You want trouble? You've got no idea the amount of trouble you'll be in if you don't calm down!"

"That's rich, coming from you."

"I'd listen to her, if I were you!"

"He won't leave me alone!"

"Back off!" Matt got into Stefan's face and Vickie used that to dart away.

"Matt! You back off!" Elena called over her shoulder. "We're trying to help her!"

Where had they gone the last time? Where could she find them? Elena ran through the crowd, searching every face she saw, trying to find the young girl before she became a danger to the people they both cared about.

Behind the school. That's where she would take him, to get away from everyone.

"Vickie! Stop!" Jeremy screamed and Elena ran as fast as she could towards the sound.

"Vickie! No!"

Vickie ran towards Elena, only to find herself slammed against a bus.

"Elijah," Elena gasped in relief when she saw him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but Jeremy might be."

"Rose, this is Vickie Donovan."

Rose stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Vickie's arm, keeping her pinned. Elijah moved to examine Jeremy, but found no significant injuries other than a split lip.

"Vickie, if you would be so kind, go with Rose. She'll teach you how to be a vampire in a way that doesn't end with your loved ones in early graves."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Vampires only get stronger as they get older, Vickie," Elena said. "Elijah's over a thousand years old and Rose is at least five hundred. You don't stand a chance if they decided to end your life. If you don't cooperate and at least try, they will kill you."

"My god, you look just like her." Rose stared at Elena.

"So I've been told. Please, take care of her."

"Our deal, Elijah?"

"See to Vickie's training and I will grant you forgiveness and speak to Niklaus on your behalf the next time I see him."

"Does she know?" Rose nodded in Elena's direction.

"I'm well aware of everything curse related," Elena assured the woman.

"And you're not running?"

"I'm not Katherine. I won't stand by while the people I love die."

"You know you're insane, right? Dealing with vampires the way you are."

"If being insane keeps the people I love and the people they love safe, then, insane I will be."

"Now, Vickie, if you would be so kind as to say goodbye to Jeremy and to call your brother? It would be best if you were gone before people realize what you are." Elijah picked up her purse and handed her her phone.

"The Town Council has a habit of killing any and all vampires, regardless of whether they were good or not," Elena said.

"What do I say?"

"That you're going to rehab, and by the time you see him again, you'll hopefully be clean and sober."

"I'm so sorry, Jer," Vickie whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought I could control it."

"You'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Rose assured him. "Now, call your brother and we'll be on our way."

Vickie nodded once picked up the phone and after a few seconds, Matt answered.

"I'm going to rehab, Mattie." Vickie choked back a sob. "I lost it tonight, and Elena's friend, Elijah, he knows some people who'll help me. Hopefully, the next time we see each other, I'll be clean and sober and safe to be around you."

Vickie paused.

"No. We're just going to the house to pick up some basic necessities, then we'll be on our way. I'll call you as often as I can." She blinked back tears and scrubbed her face roughly. "I love you too."

When she disconnected the call, Elijah said, "You're doing the right thing."

"How long did it take you?"

"Longer than it should have," Elijah admitted.

"It's time to go." Rose guided Vickie away.

"Compel him, please."

Catching Jeremy's chin, Elijah looked deep into his eyes. "Vickie had a bad trip and she hurt you, but there was nothing supernatural about the attack. It was just a drug bender gone wrong and that I pulled her off of you after she went a little crazy. Now, she's going to rehab to get her life on track, and know that you should get clean too and start focusing on your studies a bit more."

Releasing Jeremy's chin, Elijah stood up and helped the boy to his feet.

"Will Vickie be okay?"

"I have absolute faith that Rose will do her best to help her."

"Okay. Thanks for the rescue." Jeremy brushed his clothes off and headed back towards the party.

"Looks like we missed all the fun." Damon sauntered up, followed by Stefan.

Elena hid in Elijah's shadow, letting him deal with them.

"Not to worry, the mess has been dealt with and no one's the wiser about her being a vampire. I do suggest that you lay low for a bit though. No alerting the Council that someone's turning the youth of this town into creatures of the night." Elijah took Elena's arm and they walked away.

That night, Elena wrote in her journal, _It's better this way. Jeremy doesn't know about the supernatural and Vickie gets the help she needs. It might not be the lives either of them wanted, but at least this way, they're safe and have a chance to live._


	16. Chapter 16

_Please tell Elijah that Alexia Branson is in town. She's not here to cause trouble, just to visit me._

_I'll let him know._

Lexi. Another person she had to try to save.

When she told Elijah what Stefan had told her, he replied with

_Shall I try to save her too?_

_If you could, but not at the expense of exposing yourself._

_I'll be fine. _

_So, why hasn't Damon come after you, I mean you did torture him._

_Perhaps it's because I can walk in the sun_

_And to reveal you would make the Council look at everyone, including those they previously cleared, which would mean him_

_Exactly._

When Elena came down the stairs, she found Jenna lying across the couch and she came around to sit beside her.

"You're wallowing," Elena said.

"My wallowing is legitimate."

"Did Logan dump you?"

"Yep. I got a brush off email saying, 'I'm leaving town. See ya."

"What a jerk!" Elena wished she could tell Jenna that Logan was a vampire now, but she didn't think Jenna would appreciate finding that out, at least not right now. "Want me to hunt him down and barbecue him?"

"Don't tempt me. I might take you up on it."

"You wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy called from the kitchen.

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Homework. I'm way behind and I've got a quiz tomorrow."

"What do you think?" Jenna whispered, "Alien?"

"He can hear you," Jeremy snapped.

"If you need any help with catching up, let me know," Elena said.

Her phone buzzed and she checked the message to see Elijah's name on the screen.

_Sheriff Forbes suggested that vampires can move in the day._

_So Damon's going to have to produce a vampire. And since Lexi is unable to come out in the day time, she'd be the obvious sacrifice._

_I've got an idea about that. Rose is unaware, so please don't breathe a word, but I got a message to Trevor using the Martin witches while Rose was otherwise occupied._

_You're going to let them kill him instead._

_He'll been compelled, so he won't know that it's not him or that I was involved._

_I knew you'd find a way to kill him. _Elena shook her head and exhaled through her nose.

_He betrayed my family and caused my brother another five hundred years of feeling like he is less than he is._

_Instead of backhanding his head off his shoulders, you're going to let the Council think they took care of the vampire problem. _As much as she hated the idea of someone dying, if it meant saving Lexi, who hadn't tried taking a bite out of her, and who fought to keep Stefan on the straight and narrow, she'd have to be okay with it.

"So, how goes Jedi training?" Elena asked Bonnie as she pushed the front swing slowly.

"It's going good. I wanna tell Caroline, but I don't know if I'm ready for her to know just yet."

"It's your secret, Bonnie. You tell who you want to tell when you're ready for them to know."

"How goes your plan to save the world?"

"We've managed to divert one death, Vickie. Damon turned her, like a jackass, and she was supposed to die the night of the Halloween party. Instead, she's now with another vampire, who's trying to earn her way back into Elijah's good graces, and is learning to control herself."

"So the whole 'rehab' story?"

"Is technically true. It's just the vampire version of it."

"The others who've been killed?" Bonnie asked.

"If something is meant to be, no matter how hard we fight it, it happens anyway."

Bonnie's phone buzzed and she tapped out a reply.

"I hope you don't mind, I told Caroline where I was."

"Caroline is a nice break from the supernatural, now that she's got vervain on her. So no, I don't mind at all if she comes around here."

"Vervain?"

"The necklace," Elena explained. "Yours didn't have any since you're a witch, and therefore safe from compulsion, but hers did. Elijah got you both one so it didn't seem like I was favoring one friend over the other when I gave her the necklace."

"How much are you going to tell Caroline about everything?"

"For now, I'd like her to remain in the dark about certain things, since she's still reeling from the whole 'Damon compelled and raped her'."

"He raped her?"

"He's the one who attacked me. But since Stefan saved my life the night the car went off the bridge, I can't pay him back by letting his brother be killed. Elijah tortured him and warned him away from us, so we're safe from that. But Damon is still Damon, and we're trying to save lives without devastating the one who saved me."

"How badly was he tortured."

"Pretty badly."

"And he's left Caroline alone since then?"

"He has."

"If he steps out of line though, I will do whatever I can to hurt him."

"Ask your Grams to teach you the aneurysm spell. It works wonders on vampires and werewolves who don't want to go away."

Caroline's car pulled into the driveway and she hopped out with a wave.

Taking the seat on the other side of Elena, she asked, "So, what's on the agenda?"

"We'll see what happens today. Right now, I'm all for just sitting and chilling with my best friends." Elena leaned her head back.

"So, no sexy older men are waiting for you to join them?" Caroline waggled her eyebrows.

"Right now, Elijah's busy. Dealing with some something or other that I can't help with, so I'm just taking a moment to spend time with friends."

"The fact that you knew right away who I was talking about tells me you think about it sometimes."

"He is the only sexy, older man in my life."

"True, but still."

Caroline's phone buzzed.

"Tiki!" she groaned.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"She's hosting a party at The Grill tonight. Hosting parties is my thing, not hers!"

Party at The Grill, with Lexi in town? The same thing was going down.

_It's happening, same as last time, with Lexi._

_Thank you for the warning. I've got Trevor waiting in the wings._

"So, if you're annoyed by Tiki throwing a party, show up looking sexier than she does." Elena stood up.

"Good plan!"

"Elena, I'd like you to meet Lexi," Stefan said with a smile.

"Elena." Lexi looked from Stefan to Elena and back again.

"Yeah, I know I look like Katherine," Elena said with a smile.

"Who's Katherine?" Caroline asked as she joined them.

"Distant relative that I look like and _she's_ a raging bitch. Trust me, you do not want to meet her."

"Worse than Damon raging bitch?"

"Damon pales in comparison to Katherine."

"You sound like you've met her," Lexi commented.

"I know Elijah Mikaelson."

"Seriously?" Lexi turned to Stefan. "Elijah's here and you didn't tell me?"

"I told you."

"No, all you said was, 'There's an older vampire around, older than anyone I've ever met, so we've got to be careful."

"Elijah's around. But he's got something he's doing tonight." Gesturing to the pool table, Elena asked, "Care for a game?"

"You guys have fun. I'm gonna find Tiki and show her how much she sucks at dressing for a party." Caroline giggled and flounced away.

"Does your friend know about everything?" Lexi asked as she broke.

"After what Damon did to her, it's best she doesn't know until she's dealt with what she does remember."

"What did Damon do?" Lexi asked.

"Fed on her, raped her, abused her," Elena held up her hand when Stefan opened his mouth, "and before you say he was just feeding on her, kindly remember that I sported bruises from him for a while when he tried to rape me thinking I was her."

"And Elijah let him live?" Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Stefan saved my life, it felt wrong to repay him by killing his brother."

"Though, Elijah did torture him for a few days and then warned him away from you."

"So, why's Elijah here? What do you know or have that could bring an Original to small town Virginia?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Elena smiled.

"What the hell is up with Tiki?" Bonnie demanded as she joined them.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"She just tried to take my necklace and said some stupid things about it belonging to Damon. Fortunately, it burned her when she tried to take it from me."

"Just make sure he doesn't get it. The last thing we need is Damon getting what he wants, because it usually means trouble for everyone else."

"So, Elena, any boyfriends?" Lexi asked.

"I'm not really into dating right now. I've got some things I need to work through before I put myself out there."

"Fair enough. I'm gonna go get some shots," Lexi said.

Just then, the sheriff came in, her face serious as she examined the crowd, and Elena knew what was happening.

"Stefan, you go get the shots. Bonnie, don't let them take Lexi."

Pulling out her phone, she called Elijah.

"Whatever the plan is, put it into motion now. The sheriff is here and I'm watching some scared looking girl pointing at Lexi. If something happened, it's being pinned on her."

"I'm on it. Keep them busy and get ready to become an actress."

"What's going on?" Lexi demanded when Elena put her phone back into her pocket.

"Stay behind me. Don't let them get close." Elena put herself between Lexi and Liz.

"Elena, I need you to move out of the way."

"No." Elena stared the sheriff straight in the eye.

"She's coming with us." Liz nodded towards Lexi.

"For what?"

"Someone got hurt and Lexi was ID'd as the attacker."

"That's not possible. She's been here, talking to me, all night. Bonnie and Caroline can confirm that. As can Stefan Salvatore."

"You don't know what she did."

"Or, your witness was tampered with before you got to her. Her memories could have been altered and you'd never know it, meaning you got the version of events that the real one wanted you to have."

"You know?"

"Yes, I do know, and your witness couldn't have seen someone who wasn't there and before you say someone did something to me, I wear vervain, every day. Now, get out there and find your killer and stop harassing innocent people."

Liz looked from Elena to Bonnie and finally to Lexi before relaxing.

All at once, a shaggy haired man stormed through the door, bearing down on them, his gaze fixated on Elena.

"Oh, my god!" Elena stepped back into Lexi.

"You know him?" Liz asked, looking at Elena.

"I remember him. I remember his face," Elena whispered, heart pounding. Seeing him, all over again, after so many years, the memories of being kidnapped and powerless while he tried to feed from her played through her mind, making it easy to put on the sort of act Elijah needed from her.

"Are you sure that's him?"

"I'm positive!"

Trevor continued walking towards them, veins appearing under his eyes. Just before he reached them, Liz injected him with vervain and Trevor buckled. Before he hit the ground, two deputies appeared and carried him away.

Turning to Lexi, Elena said, "Now, you'd better get out of town before Damon needs another scapegoat. Play drunk. Bonnie and I will help you out."

"Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Lexi doesn't need to be brought into this. She might be a vampire and you're a witch, but she's a good one and doesn't deserve to die like this."

"Okay. I'm trusting you on this."

Together, the two girls got under Lexi's arms and helped drag her to the door.

"No one gets out this way," the deputy said.

"Do you really want her puking again? It might be on your shoes this time. Her mom will kill her if she ends up on the news." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." The deputy got on his radio. "Bartender served another underage girl. Her friends want to take her home."

"_I'll handle it, just as soon as I've dealt with this. And let the girls out."_

They carried Lexi until they rounded the corner of The Grill, away from prying eyes.

"Okay, I think we're good," Elena said as she let go of Lexi's arm.

"Why do I get the feeling you saved my life?" Lexi asked.

"Elijah and I knew Damon was going to try to throw people off his trail, so he came up with a plan to get payback on one person while saving another."

"See you 'round, Elena. And thank you, Bonnie. If you ever need anything, I think Bonnie, you can get the message to me."

"She'll have to learn the spells, but thank you."

"Alright, see ya around."

"Lexi!" Stefan ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm okay." Lexi wrapped her arms around him.

"Miss Branson," Elijah greeted them as he joined them, "far be it from me to be a rude host, but circumstances being what they are, I suggest you leave town for a while. At least until this business has quieted down."

"Right. Like I told Elena and Bonnie, if you need anything at all, I'm your girl."

"Of course."

"I always wanted to meet an Original. Never thought I'd get saved by one." Lexi smirked, then flashed away.

"An Original?" Stefan asked.

"Just something to ponder while I escort the ladies home." Offering an arm to each of them, he led them away.

Once Elena was safely in her room, she wrapped her arms around Elijah, drawing shuddering breaths, inhaling his scent.

"I know it's selfish to need you near, but I don't feel safe when you're out of town, especially after what happened."

"Breathe, Elena. Breathe. I'm here. You're safe. You're safe."

Burying her face in his neck, Elena finally allowed herself to relax as he ran his fingers through her hair.

After a moment, Elijah guided her back to the bed and toed off his shoes, then helped her out of her shoes, before lying them both down on the covers. Elena wrapped herself into his arms, holding him as close as she could.

Elijah was here, her safe harbor returned to her. Here, in his arms, she didn't have to pretend that she was strong, that she wasn't falling apart, that she was normal. Here, she was Elena, the woman yanked out of heaven to right the wrongs her actions had triggered, and he was the one place where the storm in her mind went quiet.


	17. Chapter 17

In history class, Elena found herself face to face with Alaric. It was so strange, seeing him look this young. But this Alaric hadn't had four women he'd fallen in love with die on him, just the one, and she wasn't dead dead, just vampire dead.

How was she supposed to interact with him since she had all these memories of him, of them being friends, but this one didn't remember that. She'd just have to keep herself in check unless they became friends.

"Good morning, everyone. Alrighty." He wrote his name on the board. "Alaric Saltsman. I know it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."

He continued speaking, but Elena turned back to look at Bonnie. The witch looked exhausted.

_Rough night? _

_Bad dreams._

_Emily?_

_You know about that?_

_Some. Talk after class?_

_Yeah._

"You can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher."

At lunch, Bonnie told her about the dream, the one where Emily visited her, taking her to the place where she'd locked the vampires away.

"What happened in this other life about this?"

"You remember the twenty-seven people who died in a fire that Stefan mentioned his first day in class?"

"Sort of?"

"They were vampires, not Union sympathizers, and there's a tomb beneath those ruins, where they were placed instead of burning up in the church. Emily placed them there because Damon begged her to, after he promised to look out for your bloodline. The power to open it lies in that medallion, which is why Damon wants it back. There's a reason Elijah called the comet a Nexus Vorti, because that celestial event is what gave the necklace its power to do what Damon wants."

"Nexus Vorti?"

"A miraculous event that can fuel a witches power."

"Why?"

"He thinks someone named Katherine Pierce is down there, even though she's not, and he's trying to get her out."

"Katherine? I heard you mention that name before."

"I look just like her, though she was born five hundred years before me, a Petrova doppelganger. And the Salvatores were both in love with her."

"Which explains why you didn't go for Stefan."

"Elijah had a thing for her too, when she was human."

"Seriously?"

"But she betrayed him and ran."

"He doesn't still have feelings for her, does he? Because that would make working with him awkward."

"Whether he does or not isn't my problem. We're not going there. He's the only one strong enough to-" Elena cut herself off, not willing to divulge that part of her plan just yet.

"Strong enough to what?"

"Nothing. At least not right now. You'll try to stop it and it needs to happen. As for the vampires in the tomb, leave them until you're stronger and know more about what you're doing."

"Why can't I just get rid of the necklace?"

"Because Emily won't let you. She'll make sure you keep getting it, no matter what you try to do."

"Great. I'm being haunted by a ghost that I can't get away from and a vampire who won't leave me alone."

"Oh, my god!" Caroline slumped down into a chair next to Elena.

"What happened?"

"I had too much to drink at that party, you know, seeing Damon and all that, and I got wasted, so Matt brought me home and like a pathetic loser, I asked him to stay and he slept beside me. No, no sex happened, but he snuck out the next morning and now things are awkward."

"So, talk to him. Ask him if the two of you are okay," Elena said.

"Why are you the mom friend?"

"Because I just am."

Elena's hand moved to her stomach. Because she was a mother, to two children she would never see again, who would never be hers, and now she was trying to overcompensate by being the mom to her friends.

"So, what's going on with you, Bonnie?"

"Bonnie is being haunted by the ghost of her ancestor." Elena was thankful to talk and think about something other than the children she'd loved with all her heart, but would never see again, never hold them in her arms, never- she cut herself off and focused on the conversation around her.

"A ghost? It's not Halloween, Bonnie," Caroline laughed.

"It's not a joke, Caroline," Elena said firmly. "She actually is being haunted."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yep and we're trying to figure out why." Bonnie traced her fingers around the gem.

"What about a seance?" Caroline suggested. "What better way to contact a ghost than with a seance?

"Um, not a great idea. This ghost is seriously powerful and can take over Bonnie's body entirely."

"Oh, wow. So, definitely not a good idea."

"I think Emily has a way to destroy it. Look into her spells. You should find something there. Once the necklace is gone, Emily will go with it."

"Does the tomb need to be opened?"

"Eventually, but Emily won't allow the crystal to be used to do it. She'll do whatever she has to do to make sure it isn't used."

"You guys are seriously freaking me out," Caroline hissed.

"I just haven't been able to sleep since I got the necklace. I just want it all to stop."

"Next time you have a dream, tell her about me. She might not know."

"What about you?" Caroline asked.

"Considering us talking about ghosts just now freaked you out, do you really wanna know if there's something else out there that might scare you?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"No. I don't. But you'd tell me if I needed to know, right?" Caroline looked at her friends, worry in her eyes.

"I promise. If it's something you need to know, we'll tell you."

"Okay."

"Just don't have any seances and look into Emily's spell books. Maybe if you take care of it yourself, she'll leave you alone and not try to body jump into you to take care of it." Elena thought for a moment. "Caroline, there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"The necklace I gave you, it's meant to protect you, so don't ever take it off."

"Does it work?"

"Have you lost time or gotten confused about big things since I gave it to you?"

"No."

"Then, it works."

"Okay. So how long have you know about all of this?"

"Since right after the accident that killed my parents." Elena traced her fingers around the top of her water bottle. "Some things happened and now as much as I hate to admit it, I'm a part of this world and I've been trying to protect you from it."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend and better I walk through fire than the people I love."

"Aww!" Caroline leaned over and hugged her.

"Elena!" Jeremy walked over to her quickly.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I made a deal with Ric to do an extra credit assignment to get my grades back on track and I was wondering if you could maybe get some of the journals from Elijah."

"I will text him and let him know. He should have at least one at the house by tonight."

"Okay, thanks." He jogged away, leaving the three girls alone.

_Jeremy needs a journal for his history project. Could you bring a few by the house tonight?_

_I'll be there._

_Thanks_

"You and Elijah are so nauseatingly adorable. The way you talk to him about everything," Caroline teased. "Wait, does he know?"

"He's a part of it too. That's why I talk to him all the time."

"Who else is a part of this?" Caroline asked in a low voice.

"Leave the Salvatores alone. Trust me, they're dangerous."

"I knew Damon was trouble, but Stefan too?"

"Stefan too."

"But you're okay around him."

"Because the Salvatores know if they hurt me at all, Elijah will tear them apart. And while he does what he can to keep the people I care about safe..." Elena trailed off, unsure of how to put into words exactly what Elijah might do.

"He won't go out on a limb to save the rest of us if we're in trouble."

"He'll try. He has tried and succeeded saving a few people, but he's got something he needs to see through and being diverted at all at the wrong moment, that could cause problems that will take years to fix."

"And this plan, it involves you?" Bonnie guessed worry etched across her face.

"The conversation about what his goals are, consider it to be continued at a much later time. Just know that I am a full and willing participant in what he's working on." Elena stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder and raked her hair out of her face.

"That sounds ominous."

"He's trying to save me. Now, come on, we'll be late for class."

Bonnie and Caroline exchanged glances behind her back, but she didn't pay attention. She couldn't, because she was too busy cursing herself for being an idiot and opening her mouth too much. What if the wrong person overheard?

When she passed Alaric in the hall on her way to class, she automatically said, "Hey, Ric."

"Hello, Miss..."

"Elena Gilbert, Jeremy's sister."

"Oh, right. Nice to meet you, officially." He smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow." She waved and walked on.

"See you."

"Please tell me you knew him well enough in the other life to be on friendly terms with him, and that wasn't you flirting with him," Bonnie whispered.

"He played a big part in, well, everything. So yeah, I knew him pretty well. That and he married my bio mom."

"Bio mom?" Bonnie caught her arm and spun Elena to face her.

"I was adopted by my uncle and his wife. John Gilbert and Isobel Fleming, Alaric's wife, are my bio parents."

"Oh, wow."

"He won't find out about my connection to her for a little while, so please keep this to yourself."

"Right. Of course. Will you tell him everything?"

"Probably not. His life wasn't very happy for a long time the first time around and to know what could happen this time? It might make things even worse for him." Like make him turn to booze more that he already did and he'd never have the strength to put the bottle down.

"How did you do it?" Bonnie asked.

"Do what?"

"Not talk about everything you knew about people, about what was coming?"

"It's been hard. Especially when it comes to people I care about a whole lot." Elena slid into her seat and Bonnie took the one next to her.

"What's coming for me?"

"I'm trying to change things, Bonnie. So there's no point in telling you what might be. Which is why I talk to Elijah all the time. He knows everything so I don't have to lie to him or tell him half truths or avoid talking to him altogether."

"Maybe that's why he fell in love with you, because you trusted him enough to be honest with him." Bonnie pulled out a pencil and swung it between her fingers.

"He's not in love with me." Elena rolled her eyes. Why did everything think that? So she trusted the guy and he was willing to risk a lot to help her. That didn't mean he was in love with her.

"Caroline sees it, Matt, Stefan, Jenna. Even Jeremy has made comments about it, and he's usually stoned out of his mind. Anyone who spends time with the two of you sees how he looks at you. That's not the look of 'I'm plotting something with her and she trusts me.' That's 'I'm hopelessly in love with this girl and I'll do anything for her.'"

"He's pretty much always looked at me the same way, except for the first few times I met him, the first time around."

"Did you do anything stupidly heroic to try to save your family and friends then too?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "Very stupid. I threw a vervain grenade in his face, among other things."

"Then accept it, the guy fell in love with you then because you were brave enough to fight him, and he's fallen in love with you this time too. Trust me. I know that look."

"He's not." Elena shook her head.

"But you trusted him enough to find him. You didn't even try to get anyone else's help. You went straight to him. What does that say about you?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, exasperated.

"That I trust him."

"Why do you trust him?"

"Okay, Bonnie, I love you, but please, stop. He's not in love with me. Never has been."

"Denial will only get you so far."

The class started then, and Elena pulled out her books, thankful for the interruption.


	18. Chapter 18

She jerked awake, soaked in sweat, chilled to the bone. A tear slipped from her eye and she reached up to find that she'd been crying.

Glancing out the window, she saw that it was still dark. But after her dream, there was no way she'd be able to sleep any more, so she out of bed and headed for the shower.

As she headed out for school, Elena found herself pleasantly surprised when she peeked in on Jeremy to see him with his sketch pad out. Smiling, she headed down the stairs. It was nice to see something good after the nightmare she'd had.

"Jeremy has his sketch pad out, but don't say anything. As soon as we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Psychology major, check that."

Elena checked her phone and frowned when she saw no messages from Elijah. She'd told him about Bonnie's nightmares, yet he hadn't responded yet.

"Your boyfriend giving you the brushoff?"

"Elijah's probably busy and he's not my boyfriend." Elena opened the door and the pair headed outside.

"Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, yours gets busy and mine comes back."

"Logan?" Elena whispered

"I didn't let him past the front door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face."

"Medium slam."

"Don't let him back in, at all. Not even watching the news, if he makes in in front of the camera after the way he ran off."

"No more Logan Scumfell."

If Logan was back, it meant that the bodies would start piling up.

_Did Logan do something?_

_He killed a jogger last night and several people at the Ramada haven't clocked out or reported for work in the last few days._

_Anna. She's the one who turned him._

_I'll find her and see about making a deal to get her to stop this._

When they arrived at school, Elena sighed heavily. Career Fair day.

"What were you, I mean, before?" Bonnie asked.

"I was a family doctor."

"Doctor Elena Gilbert. Or whoever you married."

"I'm not marrying that guy this time around, trust me." She shuddered at the thought. She couldn't. Not after what she dreamed. Because her dream was real, at least for her.

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. I just saw his true colors."

When they walked into the building, Elena found herself greeted by the sight of Caroline and Matt talking.

"I'm guessing she and Matt worked things out enough to be 'closer'?"

"She needs someone nice, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." Grabbing Elena's arm, Bonnie pushed her against a locker and asked, "Just how many of our conversations are like how they were before?"

"They're close enough that I'm in a constant state of deja vu, aside from where we've been able to change things." Elena ducked under Bonnie's arm before people noticed them. "Speaking of, any luck on the necklace destroying front?

"Um, I did something."

"What?"

"A seance, on my own. And I think Emily destroyed it for me."

"Bonnie!" Elena gasped. "Are you okay? I mean, you are Bonnie, right?"

"Relax. She left me as soon as the necklace was destroyed. Anyway, I remembered what you said about Emily possessing me the first time, so I invited her in. She's aware of you and your mission. She said it was my mission to help you, but I needed to set boundaries."

"Of course. You're not a machine people can go up to and insert quarter out pops spell." Elena felt guilty as the memories of all the times she'd used Bonnie in her past.

"That's a good way of looking at it."

"Did anyone hurt you?"

"No. Once she let me go, I was fine and I went home."

"Good."

"I got hurt last time, didn't I?"

"Yes," Elena said slowly, "The how isn't important, because it didn't happen this time."

"Hello, Bonnie." Elena froze when she heard Damon's voice.

"Are you even supposed to be here?" Bonnie challenged.

"Where's my crystal."

"Emily destroyed it," Elena said.

"Newsflash, Elena, she's been dead for over a hundred years."

"And she decided to possess Bonnie and destroy the necklace, by using a spell Bonnie doesn't have the power or the knowledge of yet. So if you're pissed, go blame her, but not Bonnie for being used by her."

As she spoke, Elena realized just how often she'd been forced to step in to play peacemaker between Damon and the rest of her friends. Why had she put that stress on herself for a guy who clearly only wanted Katherine?

People didn't fall out of love after a hundred and fifty years at the drop of the hat and fall in love with someone else just as deeply immediately afterwards. The heart needed to heal and Damon never let himself heal from Katherine. He just projected his feelings for Katherine onto someone who looked exactly like her and who loved him like he wanted Katherine to love him.

"Perhaps you should leave, before Elijah finds out that you were here, bothering us?" Bonnie asked sweetly and Damon cussed under his breath before storming away.

At the career fair, Elena looked around, unsure of herself for once. What was she supposed to do with her future, now that she'd already lived one life? Should she go back to being a doctor? Or had she done that because it was expected of her?

She smiled when she saw Matt and walked up to him.

"Still wanna be an astronaut? I remember the tinfoil you wore on your head."

"I was eight!"

"I know I know. I just couldn't resist," Elena teased, then sobered. "How's Vickie doing? Have you heard from her?"

"She's doing alright. Except last night she called me, crying because she'd relapsed. She kept saying, 'I'm so sorry. I'm trying to get clean so I can see you again.' I told her I loved her and that the fact that she's trying is enough for me."

"Love is the most powerful motivator in the world, so having that, it will help her."

"I hope so, Before she hung up, she promised me she'd do better and that her sobriety coach is really understanding. She had her talk through what made her lose it like that and is helping her see the triggers."

"That's good. Tell her I'm thinking about her and I'm happy she's doing better." Elena smiled and walked away, only to run into Stefan.

"What does Elijah know?" Stefan asked. "Did he turn someone?"

"Elijah's not stupid. He wouldn't turn an idiot like Logan Fell if his life depended on it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He's tracking the one who turned him now. He thinks he might know who it is."

"Who?"

"Let Elijah handle the creator. You and Damon can clean up the mess. Because if this person has been around as long as this person seems to have been, and you didn't know about them being in the area, that makes them a hell of a lot smarter than you are."

"Did Elijah know?"

"He's been a little preoccupied with keeping your brother's messes contained, but yes, he figured it out after the staff at the Ramada turned up missing."

Heels clicking on the floor drew Elena's attention.

"Hide me," Jenna begged.

"What's going on?"

"The Scumfell has landed."

"Logan Fell, that jackass." Elena glanced at Stefan, eyes wide, and he nodded, darting away.

Jenna and Elena walked down the hall, only to run smack into none other than Logan.

"Jenna. Are you dodging me?" Logan smiled.

"You should be dodging her," Elena said, "since Elijah's heard all about your antics and takes insult when someone I care about is hurt."

"Elijah?" Logan scoffed. "The writer?"

"He's more than he seems," Stefan said.

"Seriously? Him too? How?"

"Maybe you should leave my aunt alone before I tell Elijah about how you've been harassing her. I'm sure he'd love to go old school on your ass. Now, come on." Elena grabbed Jenna's arm and led her away.

"Threatening him with Elijah?" Jenna asked, confused.

"He's not Logan Fell's biggest fan, so would happily wipe that smirk off his face. Just promise me that you'll never speak to him again." Someone walking up behind them caught Elena's eye. "Hey, Mr. Saltzman."

"Elena." He nodded, then smiled when he turned to Jenna. "I was hoping I'd see you again."

"Career night is the new bowling."

"You two kids have fun." Elena waved and headed away to try to find Logan.

_Logan's here. Causing trouble. Please hurry._

_I'm on my way._

"Liz?" Elena caught the rattled sheriff's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Be careful."

"The body the other day?"

"Logan Fell. He's a vampire. And he's looking for revenge."

Elena flipped through the memories she had of Logan, then whispered, "Caroline."

"What?"

"What better way to get back at you than to target your daughter?"

Pulling out her cellphone, Liz said, "Get a backup team to the school. V 5." To Elena, Liz said, "Where is she?"

"She came with Bonnie, but I'll text her."

_911! Stay away from Logan Fell!_

"What does Caroline know?"

"To wear vervain at all times and to stay away from people if I warn her to."

_Why?_

_Trust me. He's dangerous, like super dangerous._

_Parki_

"She's in the parking lot, I think!" Elena ran towards the door.

They got there just in time to see Logan drive away and Liz ran for her patrol car.

As Liz peeled out of the parking lot, sirens blaring, Elena pulled out her phone and texted Elijah.

_Logan Fell has Caroline. He's driving a silver SUV._

_I think I see it._

_Just get Caroline away from him if you can. Let the others handle Logan._

_I'll text you when she's safe._

Elena paced for a moment, before her phone buzzed again.

_She's safe. The Salvatores were dealing with Logan, last I saw. _

_And Anna?_

_She's agreed to meet, to negotiate._

_The Martin witches and Bonnie should be enough to open it without harming any of them._

_I told her we had the fire power necessary._

Elena slid her phone back into her pocket and headed out to her car.

Elijah found her sitting on the swing on her front porch, rocking slowly and he sat down beside her.

"Alaric Saltzman killed Logan Fell. I was on my way to do it when I realized Damon let Logan get away and I saw it happen."

"So, Jenna's safe from him." Elena sagged in relief.

"So it would seem."

"Why Logan? Why did the spirits spare him earlier, only to let him him be killed tonight?"

"Possibly to bring Anna out into the open. It gave me the excuse I needed to seek her out and speak to her without making her suspicious that I had any foreknowledge of her plan." He leaned forward, bracing his wrist on his knee and examined her face. "What is it?"

"It's stupid." Elena hung her head, feeling guilty for even considering it to be an issue in the grand scope of things. What right did she have to think things like that when she had a mission from the spirits of nature that needed to be completed?

"Try me."

"The career fair tonight, it got me thinking. I've already been a doctor. Should I be one again? Was I a doctor because it was expected of me? Or did I do it because I wanted it? What if I'm not meant to be one this time around"

"First of all, that's not stupid, and secondly, did you enjoy what you did and find it rewarding?"

"Yes."

"Then, I think you could be one if you wanted to be one again, or you could chart a whole new path. The choices are endless."

"What about the people I save the last time around?"

Elijah leaned back and stretched his long legs out in front of him before replying, "You've seen how the spirits operate. If someone is meant to live, they will live. So whoever you saved last time, if it's meant to be, the spirits will see to it that they survive."

"But I have to take a proactive role in at least some of their survival. I can't just sit back and let things fall where they may."

"So, will you become a doctor again?"

"I think, for now, I'll pursue that path, and see what changes come my way. I mean, with everything we've been doing to change things, who knows what's in store for me? My love life has changed, people around me, their lives have changed. It's all just so different now." Elena pushed the swing with her toe and certain events that happened last time, but not this time came to mind, but the edges of the memories were no longer crisp. "Everything that's not important to changing people's lives for the better from my past life, it's becoming hazy, like a dream of a dream."

"What's not important?"

"My relationships with the brothers. It's getting to where it doesn't feel like I was ever involved with either of them."

"Because this body, it wasn't. It didn't experience those things, even if your soul did, so the neurons in your brain haven't created pathways for these experiences even if you know they happened to you at one point and time."

"But because I've focused on saving lives and changing everything for the better, those events still feel real?"

"From what I understand of the brain, yes."

"And if I don't get involved with them this time, it truly will be nothing but an extremely vivid dream. Because I'll be the only one with those memories, besides you, but I don't think you'll be mulling over certain events in my life." Elena elbowed him and laughed.

"I'm not in the habit of perusing people's journals, particularly their most private thoughts. What you shared with me, I only focus on the things that matter to saving the lives of the people we care about. The rest isn't my business since it didn't involve me."

"So, it'll be a shared vivid dream that we won't speak of much?"

"What brought this on?" Elijah asked, curious.

"I just realized that last time around, tonight would have been the first time I slept with Stefan. And this time, I never even kissed him."

"Instead, you're spending your evening with me."

"And I couldn't have asked for better company." Elena rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Things were coming together much better than she had ever imagined, at least on the body count list, if not in her romantic life. But there was still time, and hope, that she would find love again.

"Something else is bothering you."

"People are wrong, you know."

"About what?"

Elena drew a deep breath, terrified of what she was about to say.

"Elena?"

"Sire bonds. They're not formed out of just love or affection. They're formed because they're so used to being controlled by the other person and feel like they owe their sire something." Her voice cracked at the end.

"I can see that and it's not something I've ever thought of before, but hearing it from your perspective is informative."

"Think about it. Have you ever had a sire bond form?"

"No."

"So why did he have two? At least in my other life? It's because I'm right."

"Maybe so. And that's disturbing, because it means that so many have been hurt by our misunderstanding of it." Elijah remained silent for a long moment before he asked, "What brought this on?"

"I had a nightmare last night," Elena admitted.

"What about?"

"How I actually felt, beneath the sire bond. I was bound and I couldn't escape, forced to love someone I wasn't in love with when I died. Yes, I cared about him, and I found him attractive, but not love. When I woke up in transition, I was trapped in this life and I couldn't escape it. I couldn't escape him. Being humanity free was the best thing ever, because I was free of him too."

"You married him in this other life, after all that?" he asked, confused.

"When I regained my humanity, I went back to him, because it was the only way I felt like I had control of my life without facing the pain of being trapped in a relationship where I had no choice." Elena wiped tears from her face. "Honestly, I can't help but wonder if the sire bond was always there, even after becoming a human again."

Elijah remained silent, but placed one hand on her leg and squeezed it gently.

After a long moment, she leaped to her feet and raked her hands through her hair as she screamed, "I hate him! I thought he loved me and he only wanted Katherine! He used me! He used me to get what he wanted from her because she couldn't be bothered! And I was so stupid that I didn't see what he was doing! I hate him!"

Elijah stood up and wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob and mumble her pain into his chest.

"You're safe. He can't hurt you, ever. You're a powerful witch and it would take someone much stronger than him to even get close to getting the better of you."

"You promise?"

"I swear it."

Guiding her back to the swing, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

As she sat there beside him, with his arms around her, holding her safe, she realized that she needed to get Elijah a Christmas present, but what?

He was helping her change everything, to rewrite the story, and to not only save her family, but herself as well. With that, an idea came to her. She knew what she was going to get him.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, how are things with our _other_ _friend_?" Elena slid her hands into her pockets as they walked slowly down the street.

Elijah glanced around, to ensure they weren't being listened to, then said, "She's stubborn, furious that the necklace has been destroyed, and willful."

"Her mom's been locked up in a tomb, starving, for over a century, my family is to blame for what happened to her, and you're helping me. She's an eternal kid, who's been separated from her only surviving parent." Elena chewed on the inside of her cheek and shook her head.

"She did agree to stop turning people though, so I'd say that's progress."

"But, if she hurts Jeremy, or threatens him in any way, I swear to God, I won't try to save her."

"I did suggest that harming him would anger me, but I will make the warning doubly clear to her the next time I see her."

Elena rubbed her hands up and down her arms and hung her head.

"What's wrong?" Elijah stopped, catching her hand and stopping her.

"Am I selfish for trying to save people who kill others?"

"Do you feel better when you save the people that you do?"

"Yeah, like a weight has been lifted. I felt it with Vickie, then with Lexi, and even Rose. Like I was supposed to do it."

"They all died because they were around you, or connected to people who are connected to you."

"I felt it with Caroline too, but it's more layered then just saving her life. Like each thing I've done to try to protect her from attack, it's like a tiny piece was slotted into place in the massive puzzle in my head that I'm trying to put together."

"Take comfort in the knowledge that the spirits of nature won't allow you to save anyone that isn't meant to be saved."

"Bree," Elena breathed. "Because we saved Lexi, Bree wasn't killed!"

"And you saving people is already rippling out."

"Speaking of Lexi, does Rose know who was sacrificed in her place?"

"I think Rose doesn't want to know."

"Denial. She doesn't want to think about that her saving herself cost her Trevor. Even though that wasn't the deal."

"She knew the score, that if I saw him again, I would kill him. She probably assumes that he followed her and I dealt with him."

"So, she doesn't want to know so she can keep going and make something of her life now that she's free of you."

"Exactly."

"Will I see you after school?" she asked as they approached the building in question.

"Mrs. Lockwood is pestering me about some something or other, so I might not be free until later this evening. Text me if you need anything."

"She thinks you're hot," Elena said in a sing song in effort to hide her disappointment.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, Elijah. The woman practically strips you with her eyes every time she sees you." Elena caught herself when she realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

"I think a little inappropriate behavior is acceptable between us considering I've been inside the deepest recesses of your mind."

"So, why don't you open up a bit more? Or is this just a one way street? I give and you act?"

"I apologize. It's just, you already know so much about me."

"That you don't remember sharing with me so that leaves you feeling vulnerable in ways you're not used to being," Elena guessed, her heart going out to the man who kept so much of himself to himself and now found himself exposed.

"I suppose you're right," he admitted. "I don't let people in, and yet, you know more about me than most people have discovered in centuries."

"Think of it this way, you've seen things in my head that I don't ever let anyone know about, my deepest, darkest thoughts, everything I've ever kept hidden, even from my journals. So me knowing your story, it just evens the field."

After a moment's pause, he said, "I suppose you're right. I will try to 'loosen up' as they say these days."

"I'm a little ahead of the times, but I believe the phrase I'm looking for is OMG," Elena teased, calling back to her memories of their time in the Lockwood mansion when he told her the truth of the curse.

Elijah smiled then, a real smile when he remembered what she was referring to, and Elena became determined to see that look on his face more often.

He had a nice smile, she decided, warm and boyish, something not rarely seen her first time around, but she wasn't going to say anything, because she didn't want him to feel self conscious.

"Just know that what I know about you, I share with no one. I'm the only one who remembers that you told me those things, so it's a secret I'll keep."

Elijah studied her, his dark eyes intense, and he stepped towards her.

Swallowing thickly, Elena stepped back, unable to allow herself to go down that path just yet, even with Elijah. "I'd- um- I'd better go. Can't be late for class."

"Right, you don't want to draw attention to yourself." Elijah caught her hand and inclined his head over it. "Have a pleasant day, Miss Gilbert."

Before she could reply, he turned and headed down the street.

Elena stared after him for a long moment until she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Bonnie!" she gasped, startled.

"So, what were you and Elijah talking about that had the two of you acting like teenagers?" Bonnie grinned.

The knowledge of what her friend had endured to come back to save them all, it had plagued Bonnie, so seeing her smile when talking to Elijah, it made her hope that everything she'd had gone through the first time around would matter this second time. Her once open friend, she kept so much hidden now. The way she spoke, so carefully revealing only what was absolutely necessary, was proof of that.

_She fights to protect the balance of nature. A stronger, kinder person with the strength to withstand the coming storm, the spirits have never known, hence why she was chosen. But, even chosen souls need their allies, their safe harbors. That is your mission, to see that she succeeds and to be there when she can't take it anymore, even though she knows she must carry on._ Emily's voice range through her mind. Elena was chosen for a mission, but that didn't mean she didn't deserve to be happy. Even if it was with an ancient vampire.

_I will help her make things better. If only to see her smile the way she did a moment ago. _Bonnie vowed. Just what sort of pain had Elena endured the first time around? And why did she trust a man so dangerous her Grams warned her to stay on the good side of and not interfere with his plans, especially where Elena was concerned.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked as soon as she was reasonably sure that Elijah was gone.

"What was what?" Elena asked, denial on full display.

"I don't know what you said, but to me, it looked like the two of you were flirting. Stop calling him a friend, Elena. Whatever happened in your passed life, it doesn't matter now, especially since you told me that the guy you ended up marrying in that life is a total dickwad in this one."

"He's got a future, one that doesn't include me." Elena hung her head and swallowed hard.

"What if it does this time?"

"From what I remember, he was happy with her. He wanted a life with her. And this Elijah knows all my memories, so he knows everything," Elena whispered, tears springing into her eyes.

"That time isn't this time," Bonnie wrapped her arms around Elena, holding her tight. Even as just an untrained witch, she could feel so much pain swirling in the depths of Elena's soul, though she tried to keep it hidden, "and like you said, you're changing lives. So, embrace the change. Just because two people ended up together in one life, doesn't mean they were meant to be together in the next one."

"I heard he was happy with her," Elena protested.

"But he seems perfectly fine flirting with you now that he knows you and whoever don't end up together," Bonnie contradicted.

Elena was so blinded by her past she didn't see that Elijah didn't seem to care about whatever snippets of his future he'd seen in Elena's mind. All he saw was the woman who'd died and been sent back to save the people she loved, and that list somehow included him.

"I want him to be happy," Elena whispered. "I want him free of my face. "

"What about it?" Bonnie challenged.

"Once every five hundred years, someone with this face appears, thanks to a horrible curse two thousand years ago. I'm the third he's seen," Elena admitted with a sob.

"But you trust him to make things right," Bonnie prodded.

"He's trying to save his family," Elena excused.

Pulling back, Bonnie said, "Just because it happened that time around doesn't meant it has to happen this time, does it?"

Elena shook her head.

"So, embrace the change."

"He doesn't need yet another person with my face screwing his life up." Elena's face screwed up in a way that suggested jealousy, but Bonnie wasn't sure enough about people who'd lived their entire lives and died, only to be brought back, to be sure of it.

"From what little I've been able to gather from your cryptic comments, you're not screwing his life up. You're saving it."

"Don't, Bonnie. Until everyone I feel the need to save is where they need to be, I can't think about romance or anything like it."

"So this really is a mission?" Bonnie asked.

"It is." Elena nodded once. "I was thrown back into my teenage body for a reason, and I cannot fail."

"Does falling in love equal failing?"

"I don't know and I can't think about it. I've got too many irons in the fire to juggle to think about that."

"What sort of irons?"

"Ones I can't tell you about without upsetting everything," Elenna snapped, then her face fell. "I'm sorry. There's just so much going on right now, so many people I've got to think about before I make a decision since I know what the wrong outcome will bring."

"That sounds like a lot," Bonnie commented.

"Especially since I don't know what action will send me back to heaven," Elena muttered.

"What's heaven like?" Bonnie asked, unable to stop the words before they left her lips.

"Home," Elena whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Heaven is home."

"What else?"

"I can't. I can't." Elena hunched over, wrapping her arms around herself, holding her chest as tightly as she could, silent sobs shaking her shoulders.

"Elena?" Bonnie wrapped her arms around her. "Elena, please, listen to me. I can't make the heaven you knew, but I will do everything I can to help you."

"No," Elena wailed. "You can't. I used you too much the first time around to make things right. I won't make you do that this time. You're just a teenage girl. I can't. I can't!"

Elena buckled in Bonnie's arms, falling to her knees. Caroline saw Elena crumble and came running over.

"What's going on?" the blonde demanded.

"Worse than ghost stuff," Bonnie said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline demanded.

"Elena's struggling with something that she'll tell you when she's ready to let more people in on her secret. It's not that she doesn't trust you, it's just difficult for her to talk about because it hurts her to tell anyone at all. She only told me because I caught her at a bad time."

"Excuse me," a smooth accented voice interrupted. "But this girl seems to be in need of a quiet place to recover from her distress."

Bonnie looked up into the warm brown eyes of a rather handsome man.

"Lorenzo St. John," he said a smile gracing his features, warming them, "Though my friends call me Enzo. And Elijah Mikaelson says that I owe my freedom to someone called Elena Gilbert."

"Enzo," Elena choked out.

"Please be careful with what you say." Bonnie glanced down to where Caroline was holding Elena's shuddering body. "Some people are aware of some things, but not others. And they want to keep it that way."

"So, who's unaware of everything?" Enzo asked.

"I am," Caroline admitted., running her hand over Elena's back "But, considering the way Elena's reacting, I don't think I want to know."

"I think Elena needs to go home," Bonnie said. She couldn't make Elena face the rest of the day.

"Okay," Caroline said, in drill sergeant mode, "you have classes with her that I don't, so between the two of us, we can get her her homework."

"And I'll get her to her front door," Enzo said. "No need to have both of you skip class."

"Would you mind?" Bonnie asked.

"I owe her my freedom," Enzo picked Elena's shuddering body up gently, though his eyes remained on Bonnie, conveying an emotion she couldn't describe. "I'll get her to her house and meet Elijah there. He'll deal with this."

"And we'll get her homework," Caroline said firmly.

"I'll see you later."

Bonnie couldn't describe the warmth that sank into her bones with his gentle approach to Elena, but she had to admit that it felt nice. When Elena could talk, she'd ask her about this strange man, this vampire who felt like death, but smiled like life itself came from his soul.

Barely aware of the events going on around her, Elena had just enough cognitive capabilities to understand that she wasn't meant to be at school that day and she allowed herself to sink into Enzo's embrace, wishing it was Elijah who carried her.

"Do you need help going inside?" Enzo asked.

"No. I can make it to my bed. Thank you though."

Elena stumbled inside and then curled up on her bed. She wanted Elijah there, but she couldn't demand that he be there all the time. Sleep. She needed sleep. She'd feel a little better once she'd slept through whatever reason the spirits decided she needed to stay home.


	20. Chapter 20

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked when Elena's gaze focused on him.

"Tired," Elena croaked.

Elijah helped her sit up and then held a glass of water to her lips.

"Thanks." Elena situated herself so that she was sitting against her headboard.

"Any idea what triggered the attack?"

"Talking about what I know and the spirits of nature seemed to do something to make it worse."

"Perhaps you were too close to revealing something someone didn't need to know."

"So, the spirits want me to keep things from Caroline for now?"

"That and it's possible you were being spied on."

"We can all guess who was spying on me." Elena leaned her head back and sighed.

"Yes, we can. It's just too bad that you had to go through what you did to keep them from hearing more than what they should."

"Seeing Enzo was nice though. He deserved better than what he got."

"And he seems attracted to Bonnie already."

"It feels like the beats that are meant to be from the first time around click right away," Elena mused.

"Shall I leave?"

"I do need to shower and get ready for bed. I'm tired." Elena climbed out of bed and stumbled once.

Elijah caught her arm and steadied her, as he said, "I think I'll wait until you're back in bed."

Once she'd showered and climbed into bed, Elijah turned out the light and Elena drifted into sleep.

###

When Elena woke up the next morning, she lay there in her bed, unable to get up.

"Elena?" Jenna knocked on her door, then cracked it open. "Are you going to school?"

"I can't," Elena whispered.

"Caroline and Bonnie dropped your books off while you were sleeping, so you can do your homework when you can get up."

"Thank you." Elena curled up.

She slept until after noon and when she checked her phone, she found a few messages from her friends to check on her.

_Still up for the dance? _Caroline asked.

_I'll try. I'm feeling bit better now._

_Good. Bonnie and I will be over after school._

_Sounds good._

###

"So, what did I miss during my two days out of school?" Elena asked her friends. She and Caroline were seated on her bed, ready to go to the decade dance, while Bonnie spun slowly in front of them, studying her reflection in the mirror.

"Yesterday, Stefan and Damon were both looking for you. So you needing to be home was a good thing," Bonnie replied. "They got pretty insistent."

"Like crazy insistent that they be allowed to talk to you."

"Anything else going on, besides the Salvatores trying to find me?"

"I think Matt is trying to get a job at The Grill," Caroline said as she stretched out on the bed.

So it was just the spirits keeping Damon and Stefan from hearing what she'd been about to say without meaning to, aside from her being overwhelmed with what she'd endured.

"He's all alone, with rent and bills, what with his mom off with whoever, and Vickie in rehab. He needs the income to make sure Vickie's got a place to come home to," Elena commented, running her fingers through her perfectly coiffed fifties hair.

"Oh, my god, you're right. I'm such a sucky friend." Caroline hung her head, her curls hanging around her face.

"You're not a sucky friend!" Elena protested. "You're a friend who's dealing with enough on her own, so the slots in your head regulated for handling difficult things are already filled up with your own issues and you can't help others if you're stretched so thin."

"Still, that means I can't be there for people I care about."

"Not being able to be there for the people you care about, that doesn't mean you suck," Elena said. "That just means you've run out of space in your 'everything I can possibly care about' box, and you need to recover before other things can take the space of those slots."

"That sounds like the health bar in a video game," Caroline protested.

"They weren't wrong though. We only have so much we can take before we need to recharge, and no matter how much we care about the person, unless we're able to take whatever it is they've got going on, we can't help them."

"Damn it, why are you always right?"

Elena shrugged.

"It sucks that I don't know what's happening to him, but having a real 'Mom Friend' around helps a lot."

"I'll do _whatever_ it takes to keep the people I love safe." Having her own children returned to her seemed to becoming more and more unlikely, so she would give that love to the people around her, in effort to keep herself from whithering away from her loss.

After a moment's consideration, she pulled out her phone and texted Elijah.

_Is there anything we can do to lessen Matt's financial burden? Like pay the past due bills so he just has to focus on upkeep, rather than catching up?_

_I'll handle it._

_Thank you so much._

The true meaning of Elena's words might have gone over Caroline's head a little but Bonnie caught them and she wondered. Just what had Elena gone through to keep the people she loved alive and happy? Considering whatever it was between her and Elijah, it had to be big, especially no one knew.

She'd been so desperate, she'd even asked Enzo, but he didn't know anything.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked, the way Elena said the words registering suddenly.

"Don't ask, Caroline, because the answer isn't one that you'll really want to answer."

"So, what happened to you, it doesn't directly affect me?"

"\What happens to me, it affects everyone close to me," Elena admitted, her voice low and ashamed. Caroline's word from her other life rang in her head, _'It's all about you.' _ She shook off the memory and continued,, "No matter how hard I try to keep everything contained."

"Elena?" Caroline's worried whisper nearly broke her.

"Please, trust me when I say that it's better if you don't know everything. You can't know what I know, or what's happening, in order to keep certain things from happening.. And I know that probably made no sense.""

"What can I do to help?"

"Just help keep me focused on what's going on around me, instead of what's rattling around in my skull."

"What will help?"

"Talk about what you've got planned for this evening. Help me stay out of my own head."

"I managed to wrangle Elijah into being a chaperon."

"How did you accomplish that?" Elena couldn't imagine Elijah willingly spending time around teenagers if her life wasn't in danger.

"I may have sweet talked Mrs. Lockwood," Caroline grinned, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Not that Elijah would need any convincing to be near you," Bonnie added.

"I didn't get all dressed up for nothing, in case you're worried I'd bail. I just won't dance with anyone."

"What?" Bonnie scoffed. "You honestly think a guy who's been around like Elijah's been won't know how to dance?"

"What if he doesn't want to dance with me?" Elena whispered.

"She's crazy. You're crazy. Please, tell me she's crazy!" Caroline looked from one to the other frantically.

"She's going through some things you've said you aren't ready to hear about," Bonnie said, "and she's trying to protect you from that, which is why she hasn't told you yet."

"What happened?" Caroline whispered.

"Only when you're truly ready," Bonnie replied, trying to keep her voice kind so Caroline wouldn't feel left out.

"You promise you'll tell me when you know I can handle it?" Caroline's desperation leaked into every word.

"Promise." Elena hunched over, trying to catch her breath.

"But, you know too, Don't you, Bonnie?" Caroline slumped over.

"Not much. Elena knows so many things that she can't tell me much of anything. When you're ready, after you've healed from what Damon did to you, she'll tell you what she can without destroying everything."

"What Elena knows can ruin things?" Caroline scoffed.

"What I know can destroy this entire town, and so much more, if the wrong person found out."

"You're not serious, are you?" Caroline searched Elena's features, but even her human eyes could find no lie.

"I'm absolutely serious."

A thump caught Elena's attention and she called, "Jer, I don't know who you've got in the house, but could you please keep the hank panky to your bedroom?"

Did Anna have an invitation inside already? She didn't know for sure.

Whatever it was thumped louder and Elena pulled out her phone. She had a feeling she knew what what causing the thumping noises and there was no way an untrained witch, a human, and a human doppelganger could deal with that.

_Something weird's going on. Come over?_

_Be there as soon as I can._

Putting her phone away, Elena decided to look around a little bit. If it was a vampire trying to roust them, it was better to provide it with an easy target instead of making it go looking for one chancing upon Jeremy. She knew the score. He didn't.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

No sooner had her foot touched the bottom floor that she found herself launched into the air at top speed, with a vampire holding onto her. Her back hit the couch hard, knocking the wind out of her. Before she had a chance to respond, he was ripped off, his chest free of his heart, and Elijah held his clean hand out to her.

"You might want to get rid of both the heart and the body before Caroline comes down stairs wondering what the ruckus is."

Elijah nodded and slung the corpse over one shoulder.

"Thank you, Elijah." Elena chewed on her cheek, then asked, "You'll be at the dance right?"

"I did agree to chaperon it and far be it from me to break my word." Elijah vanished after that, leaving Elena alone in the living room.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing you want to know about, trust me. Now, let's finish getting ready. We've got a dance to go to."

###

At the school that night, Elena walked into the building, flanked by her best friends.

"So, where's your boy toy?" Caroline did a little shimmy as she spoke

"He's not my boy toy. He's my friend and I care about him and his happiness."

"Denial is only cute until it's stupid," Caroline commented. "And don't judge me for that remark, Bonnie, because you know that Elena feels more for Elijah, Sexier than Anything, Mikaelson than she lets on."

"For future reference, Caroline, you might want to be careful what you say when," Elena whispered. "You never know who can hear you, especially Elijah."

"He can't can he?" Horror flooded Elena's face.

"Don't worry. He's used to a lot worse than anything you've said by now."

"Why is Damon here?" Caroline demanded as she brought the trio to a complete stop.

"I have no idea," Elena sighed

So, Damon being here was a part of the spirits of nature's plan, was it? Or was he just trying to get close to her again?"

"Elena."

She turned to face Elijah, smiling widely.

"May I have this dance?"

"Isn't that a little formal for a '50s teen party? You know how they talked, so why not give it a shot?"

"I think I may have a little smog in the noggin, but I think you're right."

Elena giggled.

"What's a good looking girl like you doing without a partner with all these flatter bums around?"

That really made Elena laugh.

"While this isn't my sort of bash, it's one of the few places where almost no one is circled." Elijah grinned as he spoke. "And yes, that is actual 1950s talk, in case you were wondering, and circled means 'married,'"

"So, how would a guy in the '50s ask a girl to dance?" Elena looked up at him from under lashes.

"Hmm." Elijah pursed his lips, his dark eyes twinkling.

"What?"

"You'll laugh."

"Let's hear it."

"Yeah, Elijah, how did a guy in the fifties ask a pretty girl to dance?" Caroline asked, smirking.

"Come on, baby, let's rattle."

"Oh, my god, that is so bad!" Elena giggiled.

"I told you you would laugh."

As Elijah led her away, Elena called over her shoulder, "Oh, Caroline, Bonnie, be careful, some not nice people who seem like they're nice at first might be around, so look out for anyone who only comes out after dark."

Elijah found a spot on the dance floor and guided her movements as a fast song played.

"How much does Caroline know?" Elijah spun her around.

"She knows that the supernatural is real, but not what exactly."

Elijah flipped her over his back and Elena shrieked.

"Elijah Mikaelson, you can cut a rug!"

"What can I say? I've always been fond of dancing. For centuries, it was a way of getting close to a woman I wanted to get to know better, without ruining her reputation."

The DJ selected a slower tune for his next song and Elijah pulled Elena close. As they swayed, Elena found herself looking up into his eyes, electricity pulsing through the air between them and she tilted her head towards him almost automatically. In response, Elijah lowered his head until his lips were less than an inch from hers, then, he stopped.

"We shouldn't," he whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not ready."

"You think my feelings for you are because I'm trying to replace someone else?"

"No. But I don't want you to regret getting involved with me or feel like you moved on too fast."

"Okay."

"Elena." He cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb along her lower lip. "I want to pursue this with you, but not before you're ready."

"You think I've still got things to work through in regards to him?" Elena asked, confused. There was no chance of her ever wanting Damon, so why was he worried?

"I think you need to know for sure what you want. I don't want to just be the one you turned to just because you needed someone and I was there for you." Leaning down, he kissed her cheek. "I just want you to think things through and not regret me. I couldn't bear it if you did."

"Promise?"

"I swear it."

A sudden movement over Elijah's shoulder caught her attention and she focused on it without meaning to.

"Anna!" Elena whispered.

"She knows I'm here, so she'll behave herself."

"That doesn't make Jeremy safe though, does it?"

Elijah stared at Anna until she looked at him.

"Jeremy Gilbert is Elena's brother. You hurt him, you'll have me to deal with. I know how to open the tomb, but we have to wait until the right moment."

Anna walked up to them, her expression uncertain.

"We know how to find the grimore that will free your mother, on the condition that all but a few in the tomb die and we can get the witches necessary to do it." Elena shrank closer to Elijah in the presence of this older vampire who looked so young.

"Bonnie and her grandmother are witches. They can open it," Anna said.

"Bonnie is just learning to harness her power and such a spell could kill Sheila," Elijah retorted. "Give us some time to get things lined up. Once everything is in place, then and only then, will we open the tomb. I've got other witches who might be willing to help, for a price."

"Anything!" Anna shouted, then looked around when people glanced their way. "I'll do whatever they ask, owe them whatever favor they want from me. As long as they help me free my mother."

"Don't hurt Jeremy," Elena begged. "When he cares about someone, he gives them everything he has and he doesn't deserve to be punished for what our ancestors did to you."

"Elena is quite the ally for vampires in her own right and once Jeremy gets things together and he can be trusted to know the truth, so will he."

"We're not our ancestors. So please, don't hurt my brother."

"You're different from her, from Katherine," Anna commented. "You're kinder, fiercer."

"Having the same face doesn't make us the same person."

"Alright." Anna crossed her arms and studied the pair, then turned to Elijah. "Talk to your witch allies, tell them I'll owe them any favor they ask of me, short of killing myself and my mother, for their help, and we'll be cool."

"I'll get them the message as soon as I leave here."

"Okay. And for the record, I actually think your brother is cute, so now that I know you two will help me, I'll rethink things where he's concerned."

"You hurt my brother in any way, and I swear to God, it won't be Elijah you'll have to watch out for. I'll kill you myself."

Anna took a step back, startled by Elena's vehemence, then inclined her head and walked away, leaving the pair alone.

The music changed into another slow song and Elijah held out his hand to her. Elena took it and allowed him to guide her into a dance.

"I want this, with you," Elena murmured. "But you're right, I don't think I'm quite ready to kiss you just yet. I mean, I want to. But yes, I think taking it slower is best for now."

"As slow as you need, I'll be here, with you every step of the way."

Elena rested her head against his chest and they swayed together.

"I do want this, with you, but you're right. I do need to take some times before taking this step."

It pained her to admit this, but if they were going this route, they needed to be honest with each other. Building a relationship on half truths and pushing herself before she was ready, it would doom it before it began.

"Just being with you, like this, it's enough," Elijah murmured.

"For now."

"For as long as you need."


	21. Chapter 21

_I kissed Matt._

Elena stared at the text from Caroline and shook her head. So this was meant to happen too.

_And it felt nice. _

_When?_

_The night of the decade dance. You're not mad, are you?_

_Not in the slightest. I care about Matt, but I haven't been in love with him in a while. If he makes you happy, go for it._

Elena slid her phone into her pants pocket and headed down the stairs right as someone knocked on the door.

Opening it, she found Damon on the other side of it. He smirked when she saw him.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena snapped.

"You and Elijah. I want to know how you know how to open the tomb."

"Talk to Elijah. I'm done with you." Elena slammed the door in his face.

"He won't talk to me!"

"Maybe because you're not worth talking to," Elena muttered as she walked away.

He pounded on the door, but Elena refused to answer it.

"Who's at the door?" Jenna asked, toweling her damp hair as she came down the stairs.

"Damon Salvatore. I hate him, so I'm not letting him inside, and neither should you. No matter what, do not invite him inside."

"He's bothering you?"

"Very much so."

Jenna jerked the door open. "Leave my niece alone and take your pervy obsessions elsewhere."

Before Damon could reply, Jenna slammed the door in his face.

"Damn, that felt good!"

Just then, Elena's phone buzzed and she saw a message from Bonnie.

_Ben McKittrick, is he safe?_

_Stay the HELL away from him!_

_Why?_

_He's a vampire, or at least he was this time last time around._

_Seriously?_

_I can ask Elijah to meet him if you don't believe me. _

_OMG! Damn it. Why are all the hot ones jerks or vampires? Thanks for the warning._

_Stay safe._

Satisfied that Ben wouldn't be able to use Bonnie this time around to try to get into Anna's good graces, Elena made her way to the front porch and sat down, pushing the swing slowly back and forth. One thing changed, one thing staying the same. Was that to be her lot in life?

Footsteps on the deck made her look up and she found Elijah, followed by Anna coming towards her.

"How went the grave robbing?"

"I've got the grimore," he held up the book, "and Giuseppe Salvatore has been returned to his slumber."

"Not that he deserves it, from what I gather."

"You got that right," Anna muttered.

"So, when's the big day? When do we free Pearl and whoever else Anna thinks won't hate every single member of the Founding Families?"

"Tomorrow night." Anna bounced a little and a smile lit up her face.

"I seriously considered feeding a certain very pushy mayor's wife to Pearl."

"Elijah." Elena raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Not to worry. I've procured enough blood bags that she'll be strong enough to not to need to feed for a few days."

"All of you will need to be very careful and lay low, unless you want to die again." Elena glanced at Anna.

"How do you know things? Elijah made it sound like you've got information that the rest of us don't have."

"I can't tell you, not without destroying everything I'm fighting to save. But I can tell you that if you don't listen, and kill anyone in that tomb who means the Founding Families harm, you won't survive," Elena pleaded. "Elijah can only protect so many people, even if he is one of the strongest vampires in the world. As long as the list of people he needs to think about is smallish, we have a better chance of saving everyone."

"You've seen things, haven't you?" Anna guessed.

Elena shook her head in a manner meant to keep Anna from asking more questions, and kept her mouth shut.

"How? You're human."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Elena wrapped her arms around her middle and stared off into the distance as images from her previous life played out in her head, engulfing her in everything she'd endured already.

She couldn't make it stop. She fought the images, struggled to find a grip on reality, but nothing came. She couldn't fight against the tidal wave of everything she'd fought before and was now being forced to endure again. It was all too much. Make it stop. Please someone, make it stop.

All at once, Elijah's voice cut through the haze, "Come back to me, Elena. Hear my voice and come back. I apologize for removing the vervain, but you need to come back."

Elena blinked a few times, and Elijah's concerned face came into focus.

"It hurts," she whispered. "It hurts."

"I know. Come back to me."

"Why me? Why did they pick me?"

"Because you're good and kind, and you want to save people, even if saving them does nothing for you."

"I want to go back. Why won't they take me back? What did I do that was so horrible?"

"It's not because you did something so horrible, it's because they know you'll do everything you can to make things better for those who got hurt, not just for you." Elijah drew her close, cradling her gently against his chest. "They didn't choose you to punish you. They chose you because you were the only one directly involved who would do things selflessly when not under the thumb of controlling people."

"But it hurts," Elena sobbed. "It hurts to much. I can't take it anymore."

"I know. I know." He cradled the back of her head tenderly against his chest.

"Make it stop. Please, make it stop."

"I can't. You know I can't. Making it stop would mean making you forget, and that would mean that the pain you've already endured would be for nothing."

Elena dug her fingers into his shirt, clinging to him, inhaling the scent of his cologne, his soap, him. It was Elijah with his arms wrapped around her. Elijah, the strongest vampire in the world, the only one she truly trusted, wanting to keep her safe. She had to make it through this, for him.

"What happened?" Anna whispered.

"Don't feed Jeremy to your mom. Please. He's my little brother and fighting for his happiness, making sure he makes it out of this alright, it's one of the few things that makes what I went through worth it."

Anna studied Elena's face, then said, "I'll be careful with your brother. And for the record, I actually do like him. He's sweet. Free my mother and he's safe from her."

"Thank you."

With a slight smile, Anna inclined her head and walked away.

Once they were alone, Elijah held Elena close, allowing her to absorb as much of his strength as her fragile human body could take. She buried her cheek deeper into his chest, her nose brushing against his color bone, her lips pressed caressing his chest.

###

"Good evening," Elijah greeted the Bennett and Martin witches.

"Pearl and whoever Anna deems worth saving only," Sheila confirmed.

"And Katherine," Damon spoke up, entering the clearing.

"Katherine's not down there," Elena said. "She's never been down there."

"How do you know?" Damon challenged.

"Because she approached me in the early '60s with a deal and I turned her down," Elijah said, his voice even. "She had nothing I wanted though, so I haven't seen her since."

"And I saw her in the '80s," Anna confirmed.

"You're wrong!" Damon denied.

"Do you really think that a human girl who was willing to let others die for her to escape my brother's wrath five hundred years ago would be honest and remain in a tomb for over a century, suffering desiccation in the process?" Elijah folded his hands behind his back and cocked his head.

Enzo appeared behind Damon and broke his neck, then said, "Sorry, I'm late."

"Now that he's down, let's get started." Anna looked towards the ruins of the church, then back towards the party in the distance. "We don't have much time before Jeremy realizes I'm missing."

"This way." Elijah led the way down the steps he'd cleared earlier.

The witches circled the underground area slowly then formed a loose circle.

"Air," Jonas conjured a gust of wind as he lit one torch.

"Earth." Lucas lit another.

"Fire." Sheila lit a third.

"Water." Bonnie poured out the container in her hands.

Anna dropped a bag she'd carried onto the ground, then checked it for blood bags before she moved closer to the door.

"We're ready," Sheila said.

"Where's Ben? He's not gonna crash this is he?" Elena demanded.

"I killed him for threatening Jeremy," Anna said. "Now, let's get started. Free my mother and I'll be in debt to all four of you, and I repay my debts with interest."

The four witches started chanting and then the torches flamed up. Elena found herself shrinking behind Elijah as the torches flared higher. She'd forgotten how magic affected things so strongly. She could feel it, coursing through her, as though she was a part of the spell.

Finally, the door cracked open.

"Get your mother and whoever else you deem worthy of saving. We kill the rest," Jonas said.

"Harper and a few others. The rest will only want trouble."

Anna disappeared inside, and a few moments past before a few bodies were thrown out of the crypt, followed by Anna cradling a desiccated vampire in her arms.

"Burn the rest." Anna put a blood bag to the other vampires' lips, then, knelt beside her mother.

Cradling the gray vampire in her arms, she lifted the blood bag aloft.

"Come back, Mom."

After a few seconds of blood bags draining into her, the corpse regained color and she finished the bag quickly. Anna fed her a few more before wrapping her arms around her.

"I missed you, so much."

"Anna, Annabel, my sweet girl."

"Maybe Elijah should get the other guys somewhere he can explain the new rules of society and they can get some new clothes before my brother starts looking for you," Elena said.

"You won't hurt her?" Anna asked, eyes wide, as she cradled her mother's trembling body against her.

"I promise. She'll be just as alive then as she is now." Elena glanced at Elijah.

"And while you're dealing with them, we'll deal with the rest," Jonas said.

"I thank you and I am deeply in your debt." Elijah inclined his head.

"You are a man of your word and you pay back what you owe." Jonas raised his arms and started to chant.

Before Elena was sure exactly what the spell would do, Elijah flashed away, with her in his arms.

When they came to a stop, Elena found herself in a place she recognized as the mansion Klaus renovated the first time around. Anna, Pearl, Harper, and two other vampires she didn't recognize stared at their new surroundings.

"I have clothes of various sizes that should fit you, and more blood." Elijah gestured to each item as he spoke. "Get changed and feed on the blood bags until you're satisfied, then we'll talk new century rules."

"Women dress very differently now," Pearl commented, examining Elena's outfit with a critical eye.

"Yes, we do. And you'll be fitting in in no time." Elena smiled, remembering how quickly Pearl had adjusted the last time.

"I'm gonna go over to Bonnie's for a bit. I've gotta make sure."

"Slater's here with his car. He'll take you wherever you need to go."

"Slater?"

"He heard that the doppelganger was here and he wanted to meet you. So I decided to use his curiosity in our favor."

"Okay. Okay. I'm gonna go now. I need to make sure." Elena ran out the door and climbed into Slater's car.

As they drove, Slater kept staring at her.

"Go ahead, say it. I know I look like her. But I'm not her and I'm trying to save as many lives as I possibly can. Now, get me to Bonnie's house as fast as you can. I need to know!" Memories of the first time Sheila had done the spell played thorough her through her mind.

After a few minutes of silence, Slater said, "I don't know what kind of hold you have over Elijah, but whatever it is, I want to stay on your good side."

"Keep your fangs out of the people I care about and keep Katherine's name out of your mouth around me."

"Deal."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Elijah said something about needing to help some vampires who've been out of commission for a few decades find a new life in Richmond. Once he's got them sorted out, I'm to take them with me."

Slater pulled into Sheila's driveway and Elena jumped out almost before the vehicle came to a stop.

"Bonnie?" Elena called as she burst through the door."

"Yeah?" Bonnie closed her grandmother's door behind her.

"How is she?"

"She's a little worn out from the spell, but she's fine."

"No negative side affects, no heart trouble?"

"None. I can check again, if you like."

"Please."

Bonnie opened the door and Elena watched as Sheila breathed evenly for several long moments.

"What happened in this other life of yours?"

"She died and you were left alone in your magic."

"She's fine, Elena. I fed her a little of my blood and she'll sleep off the rest." Enzo joined them then, two cups of tea in his hands. He handed one to Bonnie and one to Elena. "I remember you."

"Me?" Elena took a sip of tea.

"You were a little thing, but you were upset with what your father was doing to me. And now, your fella, Elijah, set me free."

"Told you," Bonnie murmured.

"Don't."

"So, you really saw another timeline," Enzo commented. "Sorry, couldn't help but listen in. Old habit from being locked in a lab."

"You died, were murdered when I was not even twenty-five, in this other life, and I thought, 'after everything my father did to him, and what I know happens, what if we give him a chance to live a life free of that?'"

"Here I am."

"Don't hurt Bonnie. Or I'll stake you myself."

Enzo saluted with his tea cup.

"How'd you convince Sheila to let you inside?" Elena asked.

"The Bennetts were tasked with helping you," Bonnie replied. "And he is supposed to help ground me, somehow. But he does have a calming influence on me."

Ground her. If that's what the spirits of nature wanted to call romance, by all means, go right ahead. Elena smiled into her cup. Another life saved, maybe a few more, depending on how the vampires they'd gotten out of the tomb responded to the new order, and a few more pieces fell into place.

###

"Merry Christmas." Elena handed him a package wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper and his brows furrowed.

"What is this?"

"A Christmas present."

"Do I have to wait to open it until Christmas?"

"Not if you don't want to." Elena gripped one hand with the other behind her back, suddenly nervous.

Elijah tore the paper off and pulled out the black leather bound journal, embossed with a rearing horse.

"Open it." Elena chewed on her lip,

Elijah did as she said and read what she'd written aloud, "For helping me rewrite the story, I owe you everything. Always and forever, Elena." Reaching out, he drew Elena into a hug.

"You didn't have to play by my rules, but you are. You're trying to save the people I care about too," Elena mumbled.

"You're trying to save my family too, so I owe you as much." Elijah brushed her hair out of her face."Now I need to get you a Christmas present."

"You being alive is enough for me." She inhaled his unique scent and sighed.

"That's hardly a present, Elena."

"Seeing you again, I knew there was a chance for our lives to be better. And you're making my life, so much better, just by caring for me."

"You're trying to save my family." Elijah kissed her forehead.

"Saving the people we love and finding that there are possibilities in each other that I didn't let myself consider before."

"Whatever life I had in your future, I don't want that, and I think that deep down, you're afraid that I might meet this woman and decide she's who I want to spend my life with. But I swear it, Elena, how I feel about you, I can honestly say that I've never felt like this before." Elijah brushed her tears away.

"She doesn't have this face and you could be free of it."

"But that means letting go of the most incredible woman I've ever encountered. Why fight for someone who could never hold a candle to you?"

Elena hugged him closer and tucked her head under his chin, and that niggling fear that he'd want Hayley when he met her, was finally silenced.


	22. Chapter 22

"Damon is acting out," Elijah said as he fell into step beside Elena as she walked towards The Grill.

"Do I want to know what he's doing?"

"He has an entire sorority compelled and he was feeding on them. But Stefan and I managed to clear them out before anyone died."

"I wonder why I didn't know about this last time, if it happened like this."

"Because they didn't want you to."

"How goes it with talking to Isobel?"

"She's as stubborn and eating up everything Katherine spills out as much as she was last time."

"Sounds like her."

"She's a less refined Katherine, but she still loves you, deep down, beneath the switch." Elijah opened the door of the restaurant. "And I'm counting on that love to make her realize she needs her emotions to survive in this world she's found herself in."

"You mean that she chose for herself."

"It wasn't just for her thesis, you know that."

"I know, she did it for me."

"Elena!" Caroline waved her over to where she and Matt were standing next to the cash till for the Bachelor Auction.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Matt has been hit on so much. He's total cougar bait," Caroline giggled.

"Sounds like you're earning the paycheck," Elena teased.

"Shut up."

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan!" Caroline called, her voice rising with the tension Elena couldn't believe she'd missed the first time around.

"Hi." Elena smiled as Matt's mother walked over to them, but stayed close to Elijah.

"Elena, honey." Kelly made a move to try to hug her, but she shrank closer to the vampire. "Come on. Give me a hug."

Elijah caught Kelly's arm and pushed her away from Elena.

"I'm an old friend." Kelly looked Elijah up and down, openly ogling him.

"Elena struggles with letting people touch her after the attempted rape she endured a few months ago. Some people she can tolerate for a short while, but others, especially people she's no longer close to, it causes her anxiety."

"Someone tried to rape her?" Kelly gasped.

"Yes. Now, if you would be so kind as to step back?" Elijah's friendly smile did little to hide the danger radiating off of him.

"Did you want to buy some tickets for the raffle?" Caroline asked, desperate to lessen the tension.

"Yeah, however many tickets this will get me," Kelly handed Caroline a small wad of bills, "as long as it's not Bachelor #3. Dated him in high school. Not impressive in _any_ way." Looking Elijah up and down, she said, "It's too bad you're not a part of it. You look like you'd be fun."

"Mom!" Matt protested.

"The only woman in this armpit of a town that I'm interested in spending time with is standing right beside me."

"That's a shame. I bet I could rock your world." With that, she stumbled off.

"I'm so sorry, man." Matt's ears were red and his face screwed up.

"Not to worry. It's not the first time I've been propositioned like that in the last few days."

"Mrs. Lockwood?" Elena guessed.

"Yes, when she asked me if I would be interested in participating."

"How come you're not in the raffle then?" Caroline asked Elijah.

"Because, I refused her _generous_ offer."

"Right. Because there's only one girl you're interested in and she's seventeen still." Caroline giggled.

"As I told her."

The raffle. Damon was going to say something stupid to try to get under Ric's skin and Elena was going to have to sit through that all over again if she didn't leave soon.

Tugging Elijah to one side, Elena whispered, "Do the people involved know the same things they know last time?"

"That you were adopted and that certain relevant people are here tonight?"

"Yeah, that."

"Yes, they do. Stefan's obsession with you led to him uncovering that."

"Does that mean I have to be here for this?"

Elijah examined her face carefully. "We can come in later. After things have cooled a bit."

"Please."

"You're fake and I don't like you," Kelly was saying to Caroline when Elena and Elijah approached, "okay?"

"Well, you should like her!" Elena snapped.

"What?" Kelly stumbled as she turned to face Elena.

"Caroline is one of my closest friends and you're a bitch if you can't see that she's a sweet girl who'll pick a fight with people she probably shouldn't if it means protecting who she loves. Call her fake again and I'll punch you in the face."

Kelly gaped like a fish, unable to process that Elena would be so disrespectful.

"Matt and I were never going to work. And if you're hoping I'll go back to him, you're wrong. I messed up a perfectly good friendship by getting with him in the first place and now I'm trying to repair that. So dogging on his new girlfriend, calling her a rebound, that's not good. Yes, I care about Matt, and I'd do just about anything for him, but we're not meant for each other. Now, get your head out of your ass, and accept your son's choices."

Turning on her heel, Elena stormed towards the bathrooms, just for a place to go that didn't involve being near Kelly.

"Well done, Elena," Elijah murmured.

"What?"

"Standing up for your friend instead of letting her get torn down. You're going to help turn her into an even more powerful woman that she was before."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows she's got support and that will help her blossom even more."

"If that's the least I can do, then my coming back won't be for nothing."

"Oh, wait, Elena!" Matt ran up to them. "I forgot to tell you, but Vickie called yesterday and she wanted me to tell you 'thank you' and that she knows now just how far you stuck your neck out for her, whatever that means."

"She's your sister and you're one of my best friends. If helping her get clean and live a decent life is all I can do for you, then I'll do it the best I can. So, she's doing okay?"

"Yeah. She said she hopes to be able to visit over Spring Break, at least for a few days."

"That's so great!" Elena wrapped her arms around him quickly before letting him go and stepping back. He was Caroline's, for now, and she didn't want her friend to think there was anything going on that wasn't.

"Okay. I've gotta get back to work, but I just wanted you to know that she's doing good. I haven't heard her sound this good in like, ever."

"Keep me posted."

"I will."

"Hey, Matt, I'm really sorry for going off on your mom like that, but Caroline's my friend and I won't let anyone talk down to her."

"Nah, it's cool. She deserved it. It's about time someone shut her up about Caroline."

"So, you're not mad?"

"How can I be mad at you? You're an amazing friend and I'm pretty sure you saved my sister's life." With one last smile, Matt hurried back to his duties and Elena and Elijah headed towards the pool tables.

"Hello, Elijah, Elena," Pearl walked up to them, Anna trailing behind her.

"Hi." Elena gave an awkward wave.

"I wish to thank you for your hospitality in allowing us to stay in the area, though I wish you'd have let more live."

"Mama," Anna protested.

"I can't explain how I know things, but trust me, it's better this way. If they'd have been let out, we would all be in danger. As it is, I can protect the few who Anna felt wouldn't cause trouble for the rest of us, at Elena's behest."

"Elena asked you to protect us?" Pearl's brows rose.

"She did. And to remain, all I ask is that you pretend to be human, blend in, and don't kill anyone noticeable."

"They're people, Elijah!" Elena grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. "Yeah, whoever they may kill might not have much, but that doesn't make their lives worth any less than someone people might miss more. Snatch, feed, erase only, please!"

"We're vampires. Why should we listen to a Gilbert?" Pearl scoffed.

"Because, I'm trying to keep the Council off your backs. If things go back to how they were in 1864, we'll all be at risk. Vervain in the water, and so much worse."

"What part do you have to play in all this? Why is an Original willing to make a deal with you, to listen to anything you have to say?"

"That's for us to know and you to keep out of so you stay alive."

"It is better that you don't know everything," Elijah confirmed.

"It has something to do with Katherine though, doesn't it? Considering you look exactly like her, so much so that if I didn't know about you, I'd think you were her." Pearl's expression suggested she was putting pieces together that they didn't want her to.

"Don't ask any more questions, please. Just know that what I'm doing, what we're doing, is trying to set things right," Elena pleaded.

"And the Salvatore brothers?"

"Know that if they cross Elijah, he'll string them up and torture them until he gets bored."

"Essentially." Elijah smirked. He'd obviously enjoyed doing that to Damon a bit more than he'd let on right after it'd happened.

Elena couldn't help but wonder if he'd downplayed it a little because he thought she might still have feelings for him, so he didn't want to anger her.

Pearl paused for a long moment, studying the pair of them, then she said, "Very well, Mr. Mikaelson, Elena. My daughter and I, along with Harper, we will abide by your rules."

"That is all we ask." Elijah inclined his head.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd really like to pretend the supernatural doesn't exist long enough to play a game of pool." Elena walked towards the table.

"You mind if we join you?" Anna asked. "I mean, you and Elijah verses the two of us?"

"I don't mind. As long as nothing supernatural is discussed unless an emergency comes up. I'm still human and there's only so much I can take without needing to take a step back for a minute."

About halfway through the game, Bonnie joined them.

"How's your Grams?" Elena asked as she lined up a shot.

"She's still tired, but she's doing okay."

"Good, I was worried about her." Suddenly, Elena froze, her heart racing. Maxfield. He was here and he was looking around, as if searching for someone.

"Who's he?" Bonnie looked from Elena's suddenly pale face to the blond man.

"Trouble, for all supernatural people, but especially vampires."

"What does he do?" Pearl demanded.

"He likes to torture them, experiment on them, in hopes of creating the perfect vampire killing weapon. He was trained by my father."

"Grayson?" Bonnie clarified. "Grayson tortured people?"

"He didn't view vampires as people," Elena whispered. "How else do you think I knew about Enzo? I saw him performing an experiment on Enzo in the basement of his practice once when I was a kid, but I'd pushed the memory down for years because I couldn't accept that my father hurt people. Then, things happened and I had to face it. Wes Maxfield is even worse than my dad was though."

"Perhaps it's time we dealt with the Augustine society, before they have a chance to find another vampire, or create another one," Elijah commented.

"Burn Whimore House to the ground and destroy his computers and hard copy files." Elena wrapped her hand around his forearm. "Just don't get caught. They might not be able to kill you, but that won't stop them from hurting you if they get enough vervain in you."

"Don't worry, Elena. This isn't my first time dealing with supernatural hating factions. I know how to handle them." Elijah brushed Elena's hair behind her ear and her breath caught in her throat.

"Want me to help?" Bonnie offered, breaking the spell between them. "I've been studying and I can start a mean fire."

"Perhaps we should deal with it now, while they're still trying to regroup from the loss of Enzo."

"After you." Bonnie gestured towards the door.

"Stay safe, both of you."

Bonnie and Elijah walked away quickly, leaving Elena alone with Pearl and Anna.

"God, watching the two of you, why don't you just sleep with him already? Or at least kiss him?" Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm gonna head home. See you around."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Because I don't have an answer."

Later that night, Elena paced her room, checking her phone over and over again, even though she knew it would take longer than a few minutes or even a few hours to destroy everything and get out.

When her phone did buzz, it was Caroline's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Am I stupid?" Caroline asked, sniffling.

"No."

"Then, what am I doing wrong to make Matt miss you?" Caroline cried.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Sit down and talk to him, tell him how you feel. He wants honesty and as long as you're honest, Matt will see that the two of you are good for each other in your current life situations."

"You really think I should do that?"

"No rehearsed speeches though, just be yourself."

"But, you're everyone's first choice. I'm just the backup."

"You never talk about yourself like that again, Caroline Forbes. You're not a backup anything. If Matt's not the one for you, then one day, a guy will come along who'll want to sweep you off your feet if you let him. You'll be the only one he wants, who draws him to the light because you're good and kind and strong."

"You promise?"

"I swear it. That doesn't mean don't give Matt a chance, but know that if things don't work out, there will be someone who you'll be absolutely everything to." As much as she disliked Klaus, she knew that his feelings for Caroline were real.

"Okay. I'll talk to Matt. Because I do like him."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, Elena. I'm gonna call him now."

"Alright, take care of yourself."

"Bye." The phone call ended.

As she pulled her phone away from her ear, she saw a text from Elijah.

_It's done. The Augustine Society will find that they are very short on quite a few things._


	23. Chapter 23

Elena stared down at her journal, unsure of what she wanted to write. There was only one word under the date.

_Elijah_

Her feelings for Elijah were so mixed up that she didn't even know where to begin. Sighing in frustration, she put the journal back in its hiding place and, picking up a jacket, she left the room.

Selecting Bonnie's name, she sent a text.

_Meet me at The Grill?_

_Sure. Caroline's headed to her dad's, isn't she?_

_Yep. See you in a few._

Someone knocked on the door and she headed down stairs to answer it, only to find Alaric standing on the front porch, the hood of his jacket pulled over his head to try to protect himself from the torrential rain.

"Ric. Jenna's not here right now, but she'll be back soon. You can wait in the living room if you want." She stepped out of the way, allowing the vampire hunting history teacher to come inside.

"Thanks." Alaric walked inside and took off his jacket.

Elena found herself staring at him, wishing she could say something.

"How much do you know?"

"About Isobel? Or everything else?"

"Both."

"I know Damon turned Isobel into a vampire and that she's my birth mother." Elena exhaled through her nose. "If things had turned out differently, you might have ended up being my step-father. And for the record, I know a whole hell of a lot more than you do."

The front door opened again and Jenna entered the house.

"Ric!" she greeted him with a wide smile.

"I'm gonna go meet Bonnie at The Grill."

"Be safe. The roads are bad."

"If things get too bad, I'll just call Elijah. Bye." Elena headed out.

xxxxx

"So, how goes it with the evading the Augustine society?" Elena asked as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"Better for me than it is for Enzo, though Elijah's gotten enough of their members off vervain and compelled to forget him, that it's getting better."

"I'm surprised he didn't just kill them."

"He knows you don't like unnecessary deaths, so he's trying to limit them." Bonnie dumped some ketchup onto her plate. "When are you going to accept that the guy is seriously in love with you?"

"Because, I'm seventeen and he's trying to remain off police radar."

"Everyone already thinks you're sleeping together. I mean, your almost kisses haven't gone unnoticed."

Elena glanced around, desperate to find something or someone else to talk about. "Okay, this is interesting. Jeremy's here, moping over Anna, and Pearl's over there, with the mayor."

"What happened to him being in love with Vickie?"

"Hopefully, Jeremy has moved passed her because even though she's doing better, when two former addicts get together, the chance for a relapse goes up, especially if the one hasn't gone to rehab and the other's a baby vampire." Elena sighed and closed her eyes.

"You look tired."

"I haven't been sleeping well."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I can't tell you everything, you know that."

"So, it's related to that?"

"Yeah." Elena blinked hard, desperately fighting back tears. "I keep seeing people dying, over and over again, and I'm powerless to stop them. Only this time, it's so many others. It's everyone I've ever cared about. They're all dead, and when I look down, my hands are covered in their blood."

Klaus was coming to town soon. Elijah hadn't said anything, but she knew the day was approaching sooner than she wanted. Between Elijah being here and Isobel and Katherine, there was no way he didn't know the latest doppelganger existed. And if they failed in their negotiations, the blood of everyone she loved really would be on her hands.

"Does Elijah know?"

"He's got enough on his plate without worrying about me having a couple of bad dreams." Elena took a bite.

"You know he'll be annoyed if you kept it from him though."

Elena chewed and swallowed before saying, "I've got a right to the privacy of my own mind. He knows too much about me as it is. Besides, some distance is good, because if I cling to him too hard, then I won't know how to exist without him and neither of us need that. I need to be my own person and deal with my own problems whenever possible."

Bonnie chuckled once and said, "I guess the temptation of relying completely on someone who's done it all and seen more is really strong, isn't it?"

"It's too easy, giving him control of everything. Which is why I have to do this. Yes, I do need him, desperately, to help with certain things. But I also need to rely on myself and my other friends, otherwise I'm just an extension of him, instead of my own person"

Having his arms around her when the land of the living became too much, letting him take the pain that her restart at life brought, she couldn't live without that, no matter how hard she tried. So, the only way she could keep him in her life like that was if she created boundaries in other parts of her life.

"Yeah, being entirely dependent on one person, it can't be good in the long run. Gotta branch out that support system."

"Especially when that one person is a thousand year old vampire."

"I think I saw something in one of Grams' grimores about sleeping potions. I can ask her to help me make one for you."

"Maybe once in a while, I can try it. I don't want to become addicted to them."

"Just whenever the dreams become too intense," Bonnie said. "You can't keep functioning on so little sleep."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, changing the subject since we're at risk of being eavesdropped on, do you think Caroline and Matt will last?"

"Honestly? No. Yeah, he's good for her now, a gentle guy, showing her how a good man treats a woman, and helping her heal from what Damon did to her. But she's too, too Caroline for him and I think they will end up outgrowing each other, though they will remain good friends."

"Yeah, Matt's the kind of guy who wants to remain friends with his exes, especially if they were friends before they started dating."

"Check out Mayor Lockwood, flirting with Pearl," Bonnie snickered. "And in front of his son."

"The mayor flirting with a vampire?" Elena looked around, then saw what Bonnie was looking at.

Pearl was smiling, friendly, yet guarded as the same time. But Lockwood didn't seem to notice that she was keeping herself separate, because he was so full of himself that he thought any woman of a certain age would want him.

"What if she kills him?"

"It couldn't happen to a nicer guy." Elena turned back to her plate and picked up her burger, taking a big bite of it, enjoying the flavors. She was finally getting used to the food from the land of the living and enjoying it once more without comparing it to what she left behind.

"So, Vickie, really is a vampire?" Anna stood by their table. "Jeremy's ex-girlfriend?"

"I know who Vickie is and yes, she really is."

"But, he doesn't remember that part, does he?" Anna smirked.

"He was compelled to forget anything supernatural about her and that she tried to kill him, yes."

"Where's she now?"

"With another vampire, learning how to be one, away from the temptation of being around my brother."

"Leave it alone, Anna, please," Bonnie said.

"They're getting to a good place in their lives and they're both better without each other," Elena added. "So, I'm begging you, do not pick at this."

"Or what, you'll tell Elijah?" Anna smirked.

"If it gets beyond anything I can handle, yes, I will."

Anna glanced from Elena to Bonnie and smiled before she walked away towards the bathroom and Pearl followed her.

"She's going to try something, isn't she?" Bonnie whispered as soon as the vampires disappeared and Elena nodded once.

A few moments later, Pearl stormed out of the bathroom and towards the door, followed by Anna, who looked very upset. The younger vampire pulled out her phone and texted someone, then Jeremy pulled his phone out, reading a message.

"Definitely."

Jeremy left then too and Elena wanted to chase after him, but Bonnie caught her arm.

"Let him go."

"Bonnie!"

"Will someone die as a result of this?"

"I don't know. But if what happens last time happens again, this could mess with my relationship with Jeremy, just like last time."

"Do you recover from it?"

"Yes. Eventually."

"Then let it happen. Saving people from dying is one thing, keeping people from growing because you're trying to save them pain is another."

"It's not as bad this time, but still, I hid things from him and betrayed his trust."

"So, let it happen. Let Jeremy get mad at you, and then realize you were trying to be a good big sister."

"It's not just that. He's going to find my journal and I wrote about _everything_!"

"So, go home and tell him. Don't let him find out on his own. He knows about Anna, so tell him the truth about Vickie, including him being compelled to forget what she tried to do."

Taking a deep breath, Elena sighed, "You're right."

Elena walked up to Jeremy's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah!" Jeremy called, nervous.

"May I come in?"

"Um, sure." Jeremy opened the door and ran his hand over the back of his head.

"You know how I promised you a judgment free zone?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you for one?" Elena twisted her hands together and shifted from one foot to the other.

"What happened?"

"I did something, or had something done to you and I need to tell you about it."

"What did you do?"

"You know about vampires."

Jeremy nodded.

"What I need to tell you is about the truth about what happened to Vickie. She didn't have a drug meltdown. She was turned into a vampire and she didn't take it well. So, the night of the Halloween party, she attacked you. I asked Elijah to compel you to forget that part."

"Elijah's a vampire too?"

"He is. I knew he was a vampire when I first met him."

"What happened to her? To Vickie? Is Matt actually talking to Vickie or is that just a trick?" Jeremy stiffened, fear bleeding across his features.

"She's okay. She's okay." Elena held up her hands, attempting to soothe his worry. "She's with someone who pissed Elijah off a few years ago and is trying to get back into his good graces, so this other vampire is doing everything she can to make sure Vickie learns how to make it as a vampire."

"Where's she now?"

"I'm not sure exactly. But according to Matt, Vickie's hoping to visit him over Spring Break." Elena stared at her hands for a long moment.

"Elijah compelled me?"

"Just to forget that Vickie was a vampire and to help get your life back together. He didn't make you do it, he just gave you a little push."

"What did he say?" Jeremy demanded.

"That since Vickie was going to rehab, it was time to get yourself together too."

"So he didn't mess with my emotions or anything like that?"

"None whatsoever. And the reason he did it was because I wanted to make Vickie leaving easier since we'd just lost Mom and Dad and I knew it'd just be another blow. So, please, if you're gonna be upset with anyone, be angry with me."

Jeremy sighed and leaned against his headboard.

"I'm sorry, Jer," Elena whispered. "You were so scared and crying. I just wanted to make it better for you."

"But she's not dead."

"No."

"And you didn't ask him to take away my feelings for her."

"I didn't."

"Huh." Jeremy leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"There's something else. I have one more thing to tell you." Elena chewed on her lower lip. After everything they talked about, was this going to be too much for Jeremy?

"What?"

"I was adopted. I'm your cousin, not your sister. John Gilbert is my father and Alaric Saltzman's vampire wife, ex-wife, whatever she is to him, she's my biological mother." Elena sat on her hands and looked up at Jeremy.

"What made you wanna come clean?"

"I realized I needed to be honest with you and that as much as I want to protect you from everything, I can't keep lying to you. You're my brother and I love you and I'm sorry if this makes it difficult for you to trust me."

"Judgment free zone and you're actually helping Vickie, so I'm not gonna stay mad. I just wish you hadn't kept this from me."

"Let me know when you're not so mad." Elena stood up and headed towards the door. "I know about Anna too, so if you wanna talk about her sometime, I'll listen."

"I'll think about it," he gave a lopsided smile and tossed a pillow in her direction


	24. Chapter 24

"Jeremy! Come on! We're gonna be late for school!" Elena shouted as she hurried down the stairs.

"Come on, Jer! Elena and I are leaving now and you're gonna be out of luck for a ride!" Jenna shoved the last of her papers into her bag as she spoke.

"Jeremy!" Elena opened the door and came face to face with John Gilbert. "Uncle John."

Seeing the face of one of the people she'd left behind when she was ripped out of heaven, it tore through her soul, reminding her of the peace she'd been taken out of and she fought for control of her breathing. She couldn't break down. She couldn't.

Elijah, she needed Elijah. He could make the pain stop.

Shaking her head, she fought back the tidal wave of emotion. No. She needed to deal with this herself. She could take it. For now

"Elena," he greeted her with a guarded smile.

His cool demeanor helped reel Elena back into the present and after a few deep breaths, her heart rate was back under control.

"John, you made it," Jenna said.

"I said I'd be in by noon." John entered the house.

"What you say and what you do are usually two different things."

"Hey, um, Uncle John, I think you and I need to talk, but it's going to have to wait until after school. Jeremy!"

"What? I'm ready." Jeremy came down the stairs. "Uncle John, hey, what's up?"

"Jeremy." Turning to Elena, John studied her for a long moment, then said, "Of course."

Elena and Jeremy hurried out to the car and Elena started the engine.

"Does he know that you know?" Jeremy asked.

"No. That's actually what I want to talk to him about. To tell him what I know about his connection to me, and to get him to leave certain vampires alone. It's physically impossible for him to put Elijah down permanently and I really'd rather not have Anna or her mother die, since she means so much to you."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"About Anna? No. But I will tell him that the new generation of Gilberts are a lot more vampire friendly than the previous one and if he doesn't like it, he can leave."

"Keep Vickie out of town until John is gone."

"I'll tell Matt John's in town and he hates John. And I'll tell Elijah to pass the word to Rose to make sure Vickie stays out until it's safe. If worse comes to worse, I'll go with Matt to visit her in another town, away from him. Just so they can see each other and she doesn't cross John."

"Thank you. I'm gonna warn Anna too."

"Good. Maybe we can keep him from hurting anyone. Tell her to stay out of town, or move, or something, until we're sure he won't hurt her or her mother."

When Elena pulled into the school parking lot, she pulled out her phone and texted Elijah.

_John Gilbert's in town. His trip is open ended. Pass the word to Rose that Vickie's planned meet up with Matt might have to be somewhere else._

_I'll let her know. _

_Thanks._

_How are you feeling?_

_I'll be okay. _

_I'm here for you, always._

_I know._

"You look annoyed," Matt said as he fell into step beside Elena on their way inside.

"Uncle John's in town. He's got no plans of leaving any time soon."

"Never did like that guy."

"I really wish-" Elena cut herself off and sighed.

"He's something else."

XXXX

When Elena walked into the kitchen that evening, she overheard John say, "We used to sleep together."

"Ew, that's the last thing a girl wants to hear, who her biological father used to fool around with," Elena gagged as she walked into the room. "Especially when it involved her aunt."

"So, you know," John said slowly.

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, that I found out, but since you're being a jerk, I figured 'why be nice about it?' Oh, and I know you're in contact with my bio mom, so don't even pretend to be innocent there."

"She mentioned something was going on," John said carefully.

"Whatever she told you about whatever, just know, I'm the one behind it. It's all my plan and if she or you try to stop it or interfere in any way, I will bring hell on earth, and trust me, I know how." Elena got into his face. "If you want to get to know me as your daughter, you're going to have to accept certain things about me, and you're going to have to be nicer to Jenna."

"Wait, John is your father?" Jenna demanded.

"Yes, I am." John studied Elena's face carefully. "Do you know the bit about Aztec thing?"

"Yes, including that. Now, stay out of that part. Steer clear completely and no one gets hurt."

John stood up and caught Elena's arm, pulling her into the living room.

"You're compelled."

"I'm not compelled. In fact, I'm the one who contacted Elijah. As soon as I found out about the curse, I brought him here. Because Klaus would have found out about me anyway, and if I go along with what he wants, the people I love stay safe."

"But you die."

"He needs my human blood for other purposes after he kills me, so he'll make sure I survive the ritual and Elijah's got a potion that will bring me back. We've provided him with a vampire he'll be more than happy to use, and Elijah's looking for a suitable werewolf that I won't hate dying along side. Now, all we need is the moonstone, and then Klaus has all the pieces he needs and the people I love stay safe."

"You're really going to do this."

"Yes. Now, tell Isobel to tell Katherine to hand over the moonstone and Elijah will negotiate with Klaus for Katherine's continued survival and to get her off the top of Klaus's 'I plan to end you' list."

"So, that wasn't a ploy to get Katherine into a trap?"

"It's not. In fact, it was my idea. Elijah's going along with it because he needs my cooperation to keep the witches involved happy and to sweeten things with Klaus."

"I'll let her know."

"Oh, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"We're much more vampire friendly these days as a family, John, and Stefan saved my life that night when Mom and Dad died. Now, I'd like to have you in my life, whether as a father, or if you want to continue in your role as jackass uncle, which I'd rather you didn't. And don't even think of trying to put the Gilbert device together, because Elijah's fireproof, and a wooden stake to the heart will only piss him off."

"There is another way."

"Which means getting close to Klaus to get what you need to put him down, and Klaus can compel vampires. Even if they drink vervain, because he can get them off it and then they're vulnerable. So, don't bother. Put Elijah down and I'll find a way to Klaus myself." Elena's voice turned pleading. "I'm safest as long as Elijah's around."

"Damn. Just how much do you know?"

"More than you do. Now, behave, no killing any vampires in or around this town if they aren't causing anyone trouble, and that includes robbing blood banks."

"You two alright in there?" Jenna called.

"Yeah. we're just trying to figure out where we stand. Are we daughter and father? Or niece and uncle?" With one last warning look over her shoulder, Elena returned to the kitchen.

"Founders parties. Just another excuse for the Council to get together and gossip about vampires," Elena muttered, catching Elijah's arm as she came around him.

"And to show off their eligible children to each other," Elijah said as the bartender handed him his glass. "You look especially lovely tonight."

"Thank you."

"And how are things with John?"

"I'm trying to make peace with him. He's not overly happy about what I said, but I told him that I was safest as long as you remained dagger free." Elena picked up a glass of water. "It's hard, seeing him again, after everything. It brought so much back."

"What was taken from you, before you woke up this time?"

"Yeah." Elena lowered her gaze to the glass in her hands and wiped off a bit of condensation from it.

"I talked to Rose and she said something about meeting in Richmond, once they're sure Vickie is under control, if John's still in town."

"He seems to want to get on my good side, but I don't trust him, not yet. He doesn't understand that sometimes, vampires can be good, or fight to be, even if they sometimes fail." Elena looked up at Elijah and found him staring at her, his dark eyes intense.

"You think I'm good?"

"I know you try to be. You want to be." Feeling brave, Elena cupped his neck, running her thumb over his jaw, then kissed his cheek. "I think you are good and when you do bad things, it's because you're trying to protect the people you love."

Elijah caught her hand and pressed his lips to her palm, then used his hold on her to draw her closer, his gaze falling to her lips as he placed his other hand on her waist, securing her against him. Elena's breath caught in her throat in the anticipation of his kiss.

Just before his lips brushed hers, someone cleared their throat and they both turned, startled to find Jenna standing there. Elena stepped back and Elijah released his hold on her.

"You said-"

"Yeah, I know what I said, but keep doing what you're doing and people aren't going to believe you haven't done it already."

"And John will start something if he sees," Elena muttered.

"Considering he is apparently your biological father, he can do it too."

Elena exhaled through her nose, annoyed, "Alright, we will try to behave."

"I apologize, Miss Sommers."

"You know, I get it, sometimes feelings can get away from you, just please, be careful. I don't want to have to deal with John trying to stir up stuff because he's trying to assert authority over his daughter who's got an older man in love with her and she clearly returns his affections."

With a rueful glance over her shoulder towards them, Jenna walked away.

"She's not wrong," Elijah said softly. "We can't act like this in public, at least not until you're eighteen."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It was stupid of me." Elena hung her head.

"Don't be sorry, Elena. Knowing that my affections are reciprocated will make the wait easier to bear." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "I do believe they are summoning us to the main room. May I escort you, Miss Gilbert?"

"You may, Mr. Mikaelson."

Offering her his arm, he led the way to where the rest of the attendees were watching Mayor Lockwood in anticipation.

"The Confederate troops are a bit much, don't you think?" Elijah sneered.

"We are very proud of being with the Rebels during the Civil War around here."

"It would make sense that a town obsessed with maintaining the status quo, even if it's wrong would be obsessed with their greatest failure."

"Thank you all for joining us tonight. In just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our Founder's Day Celebration," Mayor Lockwood said, "and it's a very special one this year, the one hundredth and fiftieth birthday of our town."

The crowd clapped and Elijah used the noise to muffle his next words.

"They founded nothing, yet they act like they should rule and own everything. There were people here before and yet no one cares."

"Because they're not the 'right kind' of people," Elena agreed.

"And I would like to welcome back one of our town's favorite sons, to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?"

John made his way to stand with the mayor, catching Elena's eye as he moved.

"One hundred and fifty years," John said. "Community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, look out for each other, protect each other."

He looked at Elena then and she raised an eyebrow as she shifted so that she was slightly in front of Elijah, as if to shield him from John.

"It's good to be home."

Amid the claps and cheers, John rang the bell.

Once John was able to break free, Elena sought him out.

"I hope you don't plan on doing something stupid," Elena hissed, coming behind the blond man.

"Like what, Elena?"

"Just stay out of things. It's better for all of us if you did. Trust me."

"I won't let you do this."

"I thought we already had this conversation! You can't stop Klaus!"

"Listen to her, John, please. You can't stop my brother. We can't be killed through traditional means. Anything you do to attempt to dissuade him from his goals will only enrage him. The way things stand now, I have a chance of keeping the people Elena loves safe. But if you do this, no one is safe. No one."

John looked from Elena to Elijah.

"Stay away from my daughter."

"You don't get to make decisions for me!" Elena snapped. "Just because I know the truth doesn't mean you know me, or what I've been through."

"What have you been through? A few vamp scares?"

Leaning close, Elena whispered directly into his ear, "You know nothing, John. I've been through things I can't tell you about without risking everything."

"You're blinded by your feelings for him. Don't think I didn't see your almost kiss earlier."

"And you're blinded by your hate. I wasn't in love with him when I contacted him."

"But you are now."

"That just means I have something more to lose now," Elijah said softly. "I will do everything in my power to see to it that she comes out of this alive and to make sure those she loves are safe, not because of a deal we made, but because of how I feel about her."

"I don't trust you."

"Then, trust your daughter to know that she's not walking into this because I asked her to. She's doing it because she's a Gilbert and the Gilberts do what is necessary for their family's survival and for the safety of this town."

John looked from one to the other, his brows furrowed.

"Please, John."

"Fine. I'm trusting you, Elena."

"Thank you." Elena wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

"I just want you safe."

"I will be, I promise." Elena released her hold on John and stepped back so that she could hold Elijah's hand.

"If I can help you, I'll try."

"Please get Isobel to cooperate. Without her help, we won't have everything Klaus needs and that could send him into a rage."

"Okay. I'll do my best."

"If you have trouble, let me know and I'll handle it," Elijah said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." With an awkward nod, John walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

"Some blood banks were robbed in the last two weeks," John said softly as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "What do you know about that?"

"You might want to ask Elijah. He can get more out of the Salvatore brothers than I can."

John snorted once, then said, "The Salvatores. I'm surprised they're not crawling all over themselves to get to you, considering you look like the woman who came between them."

"Could you not bring up Katherine, at all?" Elena snapped. "I called Elijah before they had a chance to get close. Now, play nice with him and he might tell you what you want to know."

"Or you could talk to him for me and tell me what he says."

"No. Elijah's going to be in my life for the foreseeable future, so I suggest you get used to dealing with him. You can't kill him and those little daggers only put Klaus down for so long and then he's back and madder than ever, so stuff it. Oh, and if any of the vampires in the area come to harm, Elijah will take personal offense to it."

"Why would he bother if a vampire or two went missing?"

"Because, I owe Stefan my life and so that puts him and Damon on my 'do not kill' list. And anyone else, they're on good enough terms with Elijah for him to care about their well-being. Don't make me repeat myself. Elijah stays and he handles the vampire problems. So if there is one, talk to him."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Jenna said as she entered the room.

"He's just giving me grief about Elijah."

"I am Elena's legal guardian and I say whatever happens between them is fine with me, provided there's no sex until she's eighteen, so leave it alone. And if you try challenging _your_ brother's decision to leave _your_ biological daughter in _my_ care, I will make a stink about it."

"Okay, you kids have fun. I've gotta go to school." Elena set her half finished coffee on the counter. "Jeremy! I'm leaving now!"

"Just a sec!" Jeremy bounded down the stairs.

XXXXX

"Okay, I need help!" Caroline ran up to Elena and Bonnie as they walked to their cars after class.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I need you guys to go with me to find the perfect dress for the Founders' Court."

"The Founders' Court?" Elena glanced at Bonnie, confused

"For Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it."

"Oh, right. I forgot all about that." In light of everything, attending the beauty pageant a second time hadn't factored at all on her list of important things she needed to do.

"Wait, are you dropping out?"

Elena considered for a moment, before saying, "No."

"Oh." Caroline's face fell slightly.

It was then that Elena realized that Caroline was afraid of losing to her. How had she missed that the first time? Did Caroline really think that people would always pick Elena over her? Then again, Stefan didn't give Caroline a chance even though Elena didn't express any romantic interest in him until he realized there was no chance for them to get back together.

"I don't plan on doing anything to win though. In fact, I think I'll do something to ensure I don't."

"What are you thinking?"

"That Elijah looks good all dressed up, so maybe I can convince him to escort me. And it'd be scandalous enough because of our age difference that no way any of the judges would even give me a sympathy vote, which is the only way any of them would vote for me." Elena smirked in Caroline's direction. "And since you're the perfect candidate, it will be an absolutely clean sweep for Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls."

"The only viable candidate?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, my god, you're right! The Fell cousins won't get it because Blaire won already and Tina only got her community service because of her DUI, not because she was actually trying to make the community better. And Amber is only on the Court so it doesn't look like a Founding Families only pageant, even though it totally is."

"And this way, you honor your mom by participating, but are assured of not having those extra duties on your shoulders that the winner will have," Bonnie added.

"Yeah, you've got enough, not that I know everything, but you seem pretty weighed down by it all. And that sounded so mean. I just meant that you've been dealing with a lot and don't need… Okay, I'm going to shut up. I'm just making things worse."

"It's okay. I know what you meant." Elena squeezed Caroline's hand and smiled. "Even if I did try to win, you're a shoe-in. You're on all the community betterment committees and you've got the poise they want in their candidates."

"Aww, thank you!"

"Now you just have to convince Elijah to escort you to it," Bonnie said.

"Oh, please, they were pretty much all over each other at the last Founder's Party," Caroline giggled.

"We were not."

"You hardly left his side, you both were making moon eyes at each other and when you did have to leave for a second, he couldn't look away, even to talk to Mrs. Lockwood."

"Fine. I'll ask." Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Elena dialed Elijah's number.

"Elena."

"Elijah, are you busy?"

"Nothing pressing. What's going on? Is something wrong?" Worry laced his voice and she thought she heard him stand up.

"Not really, I just need a huge favor."

"Anything. What is it?"

"Miss Mystic Falls. I'm in the Founders' Court and I need an escort. I'd rather not have to ask anyone else, since my only options are really Tyler Lockwood, since I could strong arm Mrs. Lockwood into making him do it, and Stefan Salvatore."

"Definitely bad ideas on both counts."

"So will you? Endure dance lessons from Mrs. Lockwood and a day of prom dresses and hairspray in your face?"

"It would be my pleasure to escort you, Miss Gilbert. When does the torture from Mrs. Lockwood start?"

"Torture?" Elena giggled.

"I've been dancing for centuries, including this mating ritual style movement that people dare call dancing these days. There's nothing this woman can teach me that I don't already know."

"Wait, you go to clubs?"

"It makes it so much easier to find someone without attracting attention. Though I haven't been to one since I met you."

"Thank you so much." She wasn't sure which one she was thanking him for, him escorting her, or him staying out of clubs since meeting her, but either way, his words chased the jealousy out of her chest and she could breathe again.

"Anytime." His voice wrapped itself around her and for a moment, all was right with the world.

"Talk to you soon, bye."

"Told you so," Caroline said.

"Shut up. Yes, I have feelings for him and he has feelings for me, but things are… interesting right now."

"Why? Because you're still seventeen for another few months?"

"That's part of it, yes."

"Oh, my god! The interviews!" Caroline gasped, her blue eyes going wide. "What if I mess up?"

"Please, you've probably been practicing for weeks already," Bonnie joked.

XXXXX

When it came time for her interview, Elena found herself sitting across from the judges, her mind blank. What had she said last time? She couldn't remember.

As she wracked her brain for something, anything to say, suddenly the words came, "I was in a coma for weeks, then in physical therapy, following a crash that killed my parents, so I know I've been a little out of it while trying to recover, but that doesn't mean this town and the Founders' Events aren't important to me. I am aware of what an honor this is and I do take it seriously. This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honor, loyalty. It's a legacy she left for me and I want to honor her, however I can."

"Thank you, Elena," Mrs. Lockwood smiled, a little more warmly than before.

Nodding her head, Elena walked out of the room.

Pulling out her phone, she sent a text to Elijah.

_Be at the school this afternoon. We're going dancing._

XXXXXX

"Why does this bring back memories?" Elijah chuckled as he and Elena walked into the cafeteria where Mrs. Lockwood had decided to hold the practice.

"What do you mean?"

"When dances such as this were all the rage, if they couldn't afford a private tutor, people would attend classes such as this to learn the steps."

"Elena, I see you've got Elijah as your escort." Mrs. Lockwood smiled brightly, though there was tension around her eyes.

"He wanted to partake in the dance that's been around since 1864 and since I didn't have an escort, I figured, why not?"

"Of course. Places everyone!"

Elena and Elijah moved to stand across from each other and the other contestants and their partners fell into place beside them. Once everyone was in position, the music started.

"Honor your partner," Mrs. Lockwood called.

Elijah bowed elegantly as Elena curtsied.

"Right hand around. Flirt with your eyes."

The charge was back between them, and it took everything she had to listen to Carol, so she wouldn't be called out again. Though if the woman was aware of the connection between them, she might have been a bit more careful with her words.

"Left hand around."

While it had been humorous with Stefan, this time, she allowed herself to feel the connection, to live in the moment of having Elijah's undivided attention. In a way, it was a mirror of their real life relationship, so close to coming together, yet held apart by social requirements.

When the dance finally came to an end, Elijah bowed over Elena's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I think you've done this before," Carol looked Elijah up and down in open appraisal.

"I've always been fond of waltzes and similar styles of dance. There's something about being so close to a person, yet to have every move dictated, that's both enthralling and agitating, and with the right partner, the dance can become a conversation all its own."

Carol blinked and blushed, then caught herself by saying, "Alright, ladies, We will see you at the Crowning. Good luck to you all."

"The plan is for me to lose, not for Carol to consider herself seduced by my partner," Elena teased in a low voice.

"Now, she'll vote against you on principle since she knows I'm as close to being with you as I can be and not give John an aneurysm, so she's got no chance of gaining my affections."

XXXXXX

"I'm riding with Jenna and Alaric, so I guess Jeremy can ride with you, if that's okay," Elena said to John as she came down the stairs, her dress bag in her arms.

"I suppose so," he replied, a little disappointed.

"Jenna's helping with my hair and makeup, so it'd make sense for us to go together. Otherwise, I wouldn't be opposed to going with you."

"Yes, of course. Good luck today."

"Thanks."

Someone knocked on the door and Jenna hurried from the kitchen to answer it.

"Ric!" Jenna greeted with a smile.

"Hey!" To Elena he held out his hands for the garment bag. "Let me take that."

"Okay, let's get going." Elena handed the dress to him and headed out the door, wanting to avoid the awkward tension between the three adults.

The ride to the Founders' Hall was thankfully short and nothing much was said.

"Alright, let's get you ready." Jenna led the way towards the designated dressing rooms. "Are you excited?"

"I suppose."

"It'd be better if your mom were here. She'd be so proud of you."

"That's why I'm still doing this. For her."

Closing the door behind them, Jenna immediately started setting everything up to get Elena ready for the pageant.

As she applied her makeup, Elena found herself saying, "Thanks for this. Even if you burn my hair off, it's the thought that counts."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jenna laughed.

"Caroline, do you need any help?" Elena asked when she caught her friend's eye in the mirror.

"I'm good, thank you though." Caroline relaxed just a little and smiled.

Elena's phone buzzed and she checked it. It was a message from Elijah.

_Stefan is indulging human blood._

_Can someone break his neck so he doesn't make a scene? The last thing we need is a vampire related mess at a Founders' Event. They'll be demanding the Gilbert device if that happens._

_I'll inform Damon of his duties. He may be a childish insult to the vampire race, but he at least can control himself when necessary._

Sliding her phone back into her bag, Elena turned her attention back to getting ready.

"Okay, I think I'm ready. Time for the dress." Elena checked her reflection one more time and then headed to the changing room where her dress hung.

When she opened the door, she found Amber pacing back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I just hate being the center of attention."

Catching Amber by the arms, Elena said, "Breathe. You'll be okay. Breathe with me. In and out. In and out. That's it. Now. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks. I'm gonna get a drink of water."

"I'll get changed while you're gone."

Amber smiled and left the room.

Quickly, Elena stripped out of her street wear and pulled on the royal blue dress she'd been so excited to pick out with Miranda. God, how she missed her mother.

With a final check at her reflection, Elena left the room, just as Amber was entering it.

"Oh, wow, you look pretty."

"Thank you. Good luck."

With that, she made her way to where the other girls were waiting.

"I'm jealous," Caroline said when Elena stopped beside her.

"Why?"

"There's your escort, looking sexier than sin, and mine's at work."

"They wouldn't let Matt switch shifts?" Damn it. Why hadn't she asked if one of the vampires could compel them to accommodate that?

"No."

"I'm sorry. But he will be able to be on the float in the parade, so you only have to put up with this guy today. And he's a Founding Family member, so your chances of winning go up even more."

"I like the way you think." Caroline smiled.

"How do I look?" Amber asked as she approached them.

"You look great," Elena replied.

"I'm just so nervous."

"We're all going to be out there with you on the dance floor. When they call your name, just hold onto the stair rail and walk down like a queen."

"Thanks. And thank you for being so sweet."

"You'll do just fine."

When they called her name, Amber held her head up high and walked down the stairs.

"You're being awfully nice to her," Caroline commented.

"She was in the dressing room close to having a panic attack and I didn't want the day ruined for her."

"Miss Caroline Forbes," the announcer called. "And her escort, Mr. Jeffery Lockwood-Hamilton."

Elena waved as Caroline gracefully descended the stairs.

"Elena, you're next."

Carol waved her over and Elena took her position at the top of the stairs.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mr. Elijah Mikaelson."

As she came down the stairs, she found herself caught in Elijah's gaze, and before she was aware of it, she was at the bottom of the stairs and he had her hand in his.

Taking her place across from him on the dance floor, Elena allowed herself to glide through the movements that had been shared before with a different partner, under vastly different circumstances. But that thought didn't even cross her mind as she lifted her hand to match Elijah's.

Even if she could have thought of anything to say, the moment called for silence, as the crowd, the other couples, everything, faded into less than background noise. The only thing that mattered just then was right in front of her.

All too soon, the song came to an end and she was yanked back to the pageant, and Elijah had to escort her to the stage.

With a final brush of his lips against her hand, Elijah fell back to stand with the other escorts.

"Before I crown the winner," Mr. Lockwood said as he walked onto the stage, "I would like to offer a personal thank you to these incredible young ladies for their efforts to better our community."

If only he knew just what she'd done to better the community. He'd be kissing her feet if he found out she had a hand in destroying over a dozen vampires who wanted nothing more than to destroy the Founding Families.

"So, without further ado, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!"

"Congratulations!" Elena smiled, relieved that the turnout of the pageant was the same as last time. Caroline deserved this, more than anyone else.

"Thank you!" Caroline hugged her tight, then hurried forward to be officially crowned.

Elena found Bonnie's eyes in the crowd and Bonnie grinned.

As Elena left the stage, Damon stopped her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Crisis averted. Little brother's throat snapped."

"Good."

"Your boyfriend is… scary."

"Maybe he wouldn't have to be if you weren't such an irresponsible, goading asshole."

"Goading?"

"I'm guessing that you goaded Stefan into the human stuff?"

"Maybe. Just a little. I didn't think he'd go that far though."

"From what I've heard, he's a Ripper and Rippers can't stop once they've started. Contain this, or Elijah will contain you."

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Damon asked.

That smirk she used to find so attractive was on his face, but now, she just wanted to smack it off. Did he truly not see the problem with what he'd done? Was there no self-awareness in his thought process? Of course she was angry!

"You abused Caroline and attacked me. Consider that a definite, 'Yes.'" Turning on her heel, she walked away to join her friends.


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you think?" Elijah asked, opening the door to the mansion Klaus had remodeled in her other life.

Elena stepped through and looked around, examining the entry way carefully. Though it had most of the features Klaus had put in, there was a slight editing that Klaus lacked, making it more elegant instead of showy.

A sadness overcame her as she realized that Klaus was all about the show because he felt that he himself was lacking, thanks to Mikael. As much as she disliked him, it hurt to know that he was the way he was because he was trying to hide his own pain.

"It's great."

"I took what you remembered and made it mine. Niklaus is be my brother, but he's very ostentatious when given the chance."

"When did you start on this?"

"About a week after you and I met," Elijah admitted. "How do you think Rebekah will like it? You know more of who she is after she will wake up than I do."

"Being awake and being with her brothers will be more than enough, but I think she'll love it." Elena chewed on her cheek for a moment, then asked, "Have you heard from Niklaus?"

"No. But I've been looking into stopping Markos and the Travelers. Sheila has agreed to help."

"Will it kill her?"

"Bonnie will be doing the spell, along with the Martins."

"Which is why she's been MIA. She's busy trying to save our asses." Elena sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"We're not using them, Elena. They are protecting themselves and the people of this town from some very powerful, very dangerous people. You're saving them, Elena."

"What about Silas and Amara? She's the Anchor and she feels every supernatural death and Silas is tormenting anyone who goes near him. Silas might be a bit of a selfish asshole, but Amara doesn't deserve what she's going through."

"Sheila has a list of things to work on and once they've recovered from stopping Markos, they'll deal with that. Silas is immobile, so he's not a threat unless people get close to him. We give Silas the cure and take him to Amara, let them both die, after finding an appropriate replacement for the Other Side, and he's dealt with."

"Do we even need the Other Side? It was created out of revenge and it allows people like Markos to continue trying to come back."

Elijah considered Elena's words for a long moment. "You're right. Perhaps we should deal with Silas and Amara. That will send Markos to a place he can't escape from."

She needed to help them. She needed to be on the front lines of this war. With her memories, she could be a formidable opponent. Was it possible that she could be more than a general behind the scenes? Was it possible she could actually tap into her heritage? If so, certain events suddenly made sense.

Slowly, she reached her hand how, holding it over a candle and sought out that strange power she'd felt when she'd thrown Damon off her. At first it was a tickle, then came the flood and every candle in the room flared to life.

"Elijah? Did you know I could do this?" Elena whispered, staring around at the candles in awe of what she'd just done.

"I had an inkling after you couldn't figure out how you'd gotten Damon off of you. I didn't say anything because this is something you needed to discover for yourself. But it looks like the spirits of nature revoked your Traveler status and allowed you to be a full-fledged witch."

"If I can do magic too, that will help all that much more and I'll be more than just this person who knows what's going on." Excitement rushed through her at the thought of actually being able to change things with her own hands instead of depending on others to do it for her.

"And with your heritage, you'll be a formidable opponent. Would you like me to take you to Sheila's after this?"

"Please." Elena smiled at him. "Now, on with the tour?"

As they walked, Elijah caught her hand in his, linking their fingers. Elena waited for the sensation that Bonnie felt whenever she touched vampires, cold and death, but she didn't feel it, not with him. He made her feel safe.

"You took what you saw in my head and you made it even better."

"Niklaus has his flair and I have mine."

Elijah's eyes flickered to her lips and they both stepped closer to each other, the air charging with the current between them.

"We can't," Elena whispered. "I promised."

"I know." Elijah pressed his lips to Elena's hair, then stepped back.

After showing her around the house, Elijah took her to Sheila's house.

"Elena, I was wondering when you'd show up," Sheila said when she saw them on her doorstep.

"Call me if you need a ride," Elijah said as he stepped back. "I will leave you to talk."

Inclining his head to Sheila, Elijah headed towards his car.

Sheila opened the door wider and Elena walked inside.

"Tea?" Sheila asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Please."

Sheila returned with a kettle and two cups, before sitting down. Like the proper southern hostess that she was, Sheila poured them both cups of tea, then took a sip of her cup. Elena did the same, allowing the soothing liquid to calm her nerves a little.

"You know what happened to me?" Elena asked finally.

Sheila nodded slowly, "Spirits talk, child. Especially when it involves something like this."

"Do you know I have magic now?"

Sheila looked her over carefully and Elena swore she could feel a light probing across her body.

"You've got power, that's for sure and once you learn to harness it, you'll be a force to be reckoned with. Which you'll need to be with what you need to do."

"Can you teach me? If I know how to use my power, I can do things for myself instead of depending on Bonnie or you all the time. I feel guilty for using you."

"You're trying to save us. And Bonnie and I both swore an oath to see to it that your previous life doesn't happen as you lived it."

"Teach me, so I can fight along side you. I know I might not be ready to deal with Markos, but I want to be able to stand in the fray instead of remaining behind the lines."

"I'll help you, because they gave you your ancestors' magic for a reason, and to deny that, it will lessen your effectiveness later on. You were sent back to save us and I will help you achieve that."

"Thank you."

They continued talking for a while, with Sheila outlining her plans to train Elena to learn to use her powers.

"Now I see why they chose you," Sheila said finally.

"Why?"

"Because even when you're in pain, you still fight for who you love."

"So, Jedi training after school and on weekends?" Elena set her now empty cup on the table, next to the nearly empty kettle.

"Yes. Bonnie will be a little ahead of you, since we started sooner, but with your innate power, you'll pick things up in no time. Though we can't push you too hard too fast or you'll crash and burn."

Elena stood up and said, "Thank you so much for agreeing to help me."

"Of course, Elena."

With a final smile, Elena headed out the door. Instead of calling Elijah for a ride, she decided to walk home.

_I'm gonna walk home._

_Let me know if you need anything._

_Thank you._

"I want to say that I'm going to lay off on the whole vampire issue," John said as he sat down on the swing next to Elena.

"So, there will be no trying to put the Gilbert device together?" Elena pushed the swing slowly with her toes. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to John or deal with the baggage he carried, not with what she'd figured out today.

"You still don't trust me," John sighed.

"Not when it comes to vampires."

"Can you trust that I want what's best for you?"

"Trust is earned. Besides, your idea of what's best for me, it's not always what is best for me."

"Fair enough." John chewed on his cheek and watched Elena's face.

"If you've got something to say, go ahead and say it."

"Isobel wants to meet you."

"Tell Isobel that I'll pass."

"You really don't want to meet her?" John asked, shocked.

"Not particularly. She prefers Katherine to me, so why would I want to spend time with her?"

"She gave birth to you and giving you up was the hardest thing she's ever done," John defended the first woman he'd ever loved.

"That doesn't mean she's the same person she was then. She's flipped the switch on her humanity, John."

"She's still your biological mother."

Elena exhaled heavily through her nose before replying, "Yes, there may be a part of her that cares about me, deep down, but she wants to be around people who don't test that switch, because to allow herself to feel anything for me, means she's got to let it all back in." Elena wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the pain of having to go through people choosing Katherine over her all over again.

"What if I speak to her about limiting the talk about Katherine? Will you agree to meet with her?"

Elena chewed on her cheek and looked out into the darkness. Was Katherine already out there, watching her? Did she know that Elena possessed magic?

"She does want to meet you."

"Only to hurt me and remind me of all the ways I look like Katherine and the fact that the Salvatores are in love with Katherine, that's why they keep trying to get close to me, and even Elijah had a thing for her at one time. Then, to top it off, she'll want to tell me just how little I stack up when compared to the woman who came before me." Elena leaned back and stared at the ceiling above her. "I'm not going to put myself through that and if she thinks she can get away with acting out in Mystic Falls because I don't feel like sitting down with her, it won't be the Salvatores she'll be pissing off. It will be Elijah, and she'll be risking Katherine's clemency."

"She's not going to be happy about this."

"What's she going to do? Try to hurt people? Kill them? Elijah will take her heart at the first sign of trouble." Elena stood up and headed for the front door.

"Elena, please, just give her a chance."

"If she wants to meet me, she's got to turn her humanity back on and not think she has any say in my life. Those are my terms. She can take them or leave them. And speaking of Katherine's clemency, tell her we need the moonstone. Now." Opening the door, she went inside and made her way up the stairs.

Pulling out her phone, Elena sent a text to Elijah.

_Isobel might try something stupid. She wanted to meet me, and I refused. Which will annoy her._

_Enzo's on it._

_What about him tormenting Damon?_

_Watching Damon flounder after the debacle with the tomb, and you refusing to give him the time of day is amusing enough, for now._

Elena lay back, then glanced at her nightstand. Taking a scrap bit of paper out of her top drawer, she rested the paper across her upturned palm and concentrated. Memories of how Bonnie had shown her her abilities the first time around played through her mind and she allowed the power to flow through her. The paper trembled, then rose into the air.

As the paper twirled, Elena raised her other hand and slowly the paper changed shape, folding into a rose.

"Elena? What the hell?"

Elena sat up to see Jenna standing in the doorway, staring at her in shock, and she let the flower drop.

"Um, I can explain." Elena stood up. "Okay, no I can't. Not without telling you the truth."

"About what?"

Elena used magic to pick the flower back up and twisted her fingers to encourage the floating flower to spin.

Jeremy, having heard Jenna's shrieks, joined Jenna at the door and watched her, eyes wide.

"I'm a witch."

"How long have you known that you were one?" Jeremy asked as he helped guide Jenna to sit on the edge of Elena's bed.

"Since the night I was attacked, sort of. But I figured it out for sure today."

Elena's phone buzzed and she checked the screen to see Bonnie on the caller ID.

"Hi, what's up?" Elena asked.

"_Grams just told me!"_ Bonnie said, excited.

"Yeah, we don't have to be so careful around Aunt Jenna. She caught me practicing."

"_Are you going to tell her everything?"_

"I'm going to tell her enough."

"_Alright, I'll let you go now. Good luck."_

"Thanks."

Bonnie ended the call and Elena slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Tell me what?" Jenna whispered.

"About the supernatural."


	27. Chapter 27

"When are we to expect the moonstone?" Elena demanded once Jenna left the room.

"Jenna knows?"

"She saw something and I chose not to lie to her."

"What did she see, Elena?"

"I don't trust you enough to tell you, and she's been sworn to secrecy. Now, stop changing the subject and tell me when are we to expect the moonstone?"

"When you agree to meet with Isobel. That's when you get the moonstone."

"Has she flipped the switch back?"

"No, she hasn't," John admitted slowly.

"Then, tell Isobel to expect a major headache, because I'm not interested in spending time with her as she is now. Miranda was my mother, the only mother I ever needed. I don't need to meet with wannabe Katherine. And she should know, Elijah's getting impatient."

XXXX

"So, you're like Bonnie too?" Caroline asked, jealousy coloring her tone. They'd just finished telling her that Elena was also a witch, though not one they expected and Caroline couldn't fight the jealousy, no matter how she tried.

"I didn't find out until a few days ago, but yeah, I'm a witch too, but keep that quiet," Elena hissed.

"Why?"

"Because, while people can know about me," Bonnie whispered, "Elena's the secret weapon."

"And what about me?"

"You're the best friend we need to have in our corners telling us that we're badass women who can go out there and fight the monsters. Because without a good support system, we fall apart completely."

"So, I'm Alfred? Like, you're both Batman, does that make me Alfred?"

"You're better than Alfred. I think you're more like Catwoman," Elena laughed.

"Except, I need to learn to kick ass like Catwoman."

"You've got better moves than you give yourself credit for," Elena assured her. "You're strong both physically and mentally. That's half the fight."

"I can take that." Caroline nodded once.

"So, Elena Jedi training after cheer practice," Bonnie said.

"Which means I'll need to head over there while you're at practice to try to get some extra time in so I can catch up." The faint ripples of her coming close to the end of her mental limits niggled at the back of her mind, but she pushed it away. She didn't have time for it.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Stefan jogged up to them.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Bonnie sighed and glanced at Elena, rolling her eyes. She mouthed, "I envy you."

Of course Bonnie envied Elena. No one aside from those Elena trusted most knew she was a witch too, so no one thought to ask her to do the same favors.

"Um, Damon was wondering if you could find Katherine using a spell or something."

"She's not going to try to find that manipulative, psychotic bitch for anyone," Elena cut in.

"You don't want to see Damon on a bad day," Stefan warned.

"No, I'm the one you don't want to see on a bad day, and tell Damon that if Katherine wanted anything to do with him, she'd have shown herself in the last century and a half that she had so many chances to. If he wants to find her, he's going to have to do it the old fashioned way. By looking."

"How did you find Elijah?" Stefan challenged.

"Craigslist." Elena shrugged and then grabbed her friends' arms and they walked away, leaving Stefan behind them, shocked.

"How strong are you?" Caroline staged whispered to Elena.

"Dunno. I just found out, so I've gotta learn the basics before I can test my limits."

"Grams says she's crazy powerful, probably on par with some of ancient witches that she's studied, including the most powerful witch in our bloodline"

"How powerful is that?" Caroline breathed.

"One of the witches she's referring to created the purgatory for supernatural people.

"But I just found out I can do things," Elena differed. "I'm a baby really."

"And you've got centuries of power that your bloodline hasn't been able to access since the Travelers were first cursed, all coming to a head in you. So yes, you're powerful, accept it. Grams told me that it's no wonder we were picked to help you. Because only the Bennett family line can rival you, and that's if there's more than one."

"I won't fight you, Bonnie. You're my friend."

"Not to fight, to teach. It takes great power to teach and help harness great power."

XXXX

"So, when do we go after Silas?" Elena asked as she paged through another grimore.

"Spring Break. You, Bonnie, Elijah, and I will go to Nova Scotia. Once we get Silas awake and convince him we are trying to help him and to destroy the Other Side, he should be less likely to attack us or cause the problems that he did in your time."

"And if we control when and how it is destroyed, the backlash will be minimal, hopefully." Elena sighed and traced the design carved into the leather. "We need to deal with Cade, at some point."

"You're going to need to be a much more knowledgeable witch than you are now, even with what you've been through."

"I'm going to need to learn how to create the Cure and to find a knife created with his bones." As the words left her mouth, she was struck with the sudden knowledge that she could never give the Cure to anyone, other than Cade.

"The spirits speak to you, don't they?"

"If by getting sudden bits of knowledge and having to obey or see everything fall apart again, yes."

"That can be how it is."

"We'll need to deal with the sirens too. Though I believe that taking down Cade will end them too. Or if that doesn't work, feed them the Cure too and kill them then."

"What do the spirits say about the Cure?"

"That I'm only to use what I make to deal with Cade and the sirens. The world has molded itself around vampires and to use it on vampires will upset the balance, but I have to help the Originals relearn to control themselves and regain command of the vampires."

Sheila studied Elena, then asked, "What else is on your agenda?"

"Right now, I'm just going to focus on Silas and Amara, and what that means for Markos. Then, after we deal with Cade, we'll take care of Kai Parker, and maybe the Heretics."

"That sounds like a laundry list."

"That's only what's going on here, not to mention what's going to go down in New Orleans." Elena leaned her head against the back of the chair and feeling so drained, she wasn't sure if she could stand if she tried. "I think I'd better get home."

"Elena?"

"I'm done for today. I need to get home."

The time after leaving Sheila's was less than a blur. She couldn't remember buckling her seat belt or even making a single turn. Nothing registered.

It was Elijah's gentle hand on her shoulder that brought her to the surface, a bit, and she found that somehow, she'd made it safely to her bed.

"What happened?" Elijah asked gently as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "Sheila called me, worried, so I came to check on you."

"It's too much."

"What is?"

"Everything," she confessed.

"So, put everything on the back burner and rest." Elijah brushed her hair out of her face with the back of his hand.

"I've gotta save people. I can't rest," Elena mumbled.

"We've got enough time for you to recharge before the world falls apart, again. If you'd like, I could go to fetch Silas and then we go look for Amara."

"No. There's a hunter, one of the Five nearby. Remember? You've gotta stay away from him, at least until you've got a witch or two on your side, to keep him from chasing you back here."

"Alright. Then I'll do some research on how to deal with the occupants of the prison worlds that will want to start trouble should they escape."

"The Phoenix Stone. You need to get it."

"I'll handle it. You get some rest and forget the world for a while."

"Will you stay?"

"For a while. Though I'll need to take at least a day to get the Stone."

"If you stay away for a day or so, you'll miss the Founders' Day Parade and I'll have to bribe Jeremy to be my escort," Elena mumbled, burying her face deeper into her pillow.

"Do you want me to miss it?"

"Do you want to get on a float with your brother somewhere around so he can take pictures and laugh at you for the next century?"

"Not particularly."

"Then go. I'll be fine with Jer."

"When I leave, I'll let him know that an emergency has come up and you need him to take my spot. Then I'll speak to Stefan Salvatore about taking Jeremy's spot on the float. Don't worry about Isobel. I've got Enzo keeping an eye out for her and her minions."

"Thank you, Elijah. And I'm sorry about falling apart."

Guilt ate at her. She needed to be out there, facing the monsters and everything that she was brought back to stop. Instead, she was here, in her bed, unable to focus on much of anything, except the need to withdraw from the world.

"Never apologize for admitting that you've reached your limit." He brushed her hair behind her ear and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, the bridge, we've got to deal with the white oak." The weapon that took out Finn, then Kol, and finally Klaus and Elijah needed to be dealt with.

"I've been dropping hints to Mrs. Lockwood. She's close to coming around to dealing with it."

"Good. Don't want you to die on me again. It hurt enough last time. I can't go through it again, especially now that I've gotten to know you better." Pain sliced through the haze clouding her mind and her eyes stung with unshed tears.

"I'm not going to die on you, Elena."

"Give me your word." The whispered plea, a callback to memories only she experienced, hung in the air for an agonizing moment.

Leaning over, Elijah kissed her hair and whispered, "I give you my word that I will remain by your side in whatever way you need me, for as long as you exist."

"Thank you." A band of tension she'd been afraid to acknowledge released from around her heart and she relaxed a little bit more, until the image of a white horse rearing crashed into her thoughts and she found herself unable to refrain from saying, "The white horse, the white horse needs to be destroyed too."

"What white horse?" Elijah asked, concerned.

"The knight and his white horse, protected the child from Thor's hammer blows while she slept. But now, the golden owl will soon start hunting the white horse and should it catch it, it will mean the end of all vampires."

"Can you find the horse?"

"In the jaws of the wolf."

Elijah considered Elena's words, then said, "A white oak carving of a knight and horse and Niklaus has it. What's the owl though?"

"I don't know." Elena blinked and looked up at Elijah. "What was that? The white horse?"

"Sometimes, witches get visions, and it looks like you just got your first one that didn't directly touch your life last time around. I'll tell Niklaus to destroy the horse because it's white oak when he finally agrees to meet with me."

"Good." Elena caught his hand and tucked it beneath her chin, to prove to herself that they still had time to prevent her vision from coming true.

After a few minutes of silence, he started describing the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen over his very long life while he carded his fingers through her hair. Instead of falling asleep, like she expected to with his soothing voice conveying her across time and place, Elena sank into a comfortable lassitude, resting, but still awake.

Sometime during Elijah's journey through time, Jenna poked her head in to speak to them, but Elena couldn't focus on her voice. For once, her mind was at rest and all she wanted was to hear Elijah's voice carry her to a place of peace she didn't know could exist in the land of the living.

After a few moments, Jenna left and Elijah continued to carry her away, his words painting images she herself had never had a chance to witness.

This was what she needed. Lying here, in his arms, it did more to allow her to recharge than any amount of sleep ever could. Soon, she would be ready to face the world again, but until then, she rested.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, Elena found herself waking up sprawled across Elijah's chest.

"Good morning." He kissed the top of her head.

"What time is it?" Elena mumbled, rubbing her cheek against his shirt.

"Seven-thirty. I tried waking you up earlier, several times, but you just wouldn't allow it until just now."

"Seven-thirty. School. I need to get to school!" Elena sat up and ran for the bathroom. "Damn it!"

She barely had enough time to shower and as she rinsed off, Elena cursed herself for her inability to wake up earlier.

Darting into her bedroom, still clad only in her towel, she glanced over to find that Elijah had left, but there was a note on her pillow.

Unable to resist, she reached for it.

_I hope you have a good day. I'm off to deal with the Phoenix stone and everything else involved. Text me if you need anything at all, no matter how trivial you may think it._

Elena smiled, then ran to the closet to dress.

"Elena!" Jeremy banged on the door.

"Just a second!" Elena twisted her hair up into a knot on the back of her head, then ran for her door. "Sorry I'm late."

"Elijah said you had a rough night and that he had to leave town for a few days, so you needed an escort for the parade." Jeremy shifted his backpack on his shoulder as they hurried down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late this morning, but yeah. Something related to something I can't tell you about without ruining everything, it needs to be taken care of, now."

"Elena!" Jenna called from the kitchen. "There better not have been sex last night! I mean it!"

"I had a bad night, so he stayed, and the only things that came off were his jacket and belt and my shoes!" Elena shouted before opening the door.

"You seriously haven't had sex with him?" Jeremy asked as they headed towards the car.

"I promised Jenna before she knew the truth and she's hardcore about it now. And it really was a bad night. That's why he stayed over even though he knows Jenna doesn't approve of him spending the night. Because he was worried about me."

"Elena," Alaric called her name, just as she headed towards the door after class. "Remain behind for a moment. There's something about your last assignment that I think we need to discuss."

Confused, she waited. Then she noticed his face and just how drawn it was.

"Ric, is something wrong?" Elena asked, though she had a good idea what it was.

"Isobel, she's, I mean, I saw-" Alaric shook his head, unable to find the words

"I know Ric. It's okay, and for the record, Jenna knows about her and everything else and she's not angry with you since you can't file for a divorce from a technically dead woman, though she wishes you'd come clean on your own and she's expecting you to get into contact with her."

"Thanks." A little tension left his shoulders. "Anyway, Isobel told me to arrange a meeting with you."

Rage boiled through her and she snapped, "Tell Isobel that I said she can screw herself and that I have a message for Katherine."

"And what's that?"

"Game on." With that, she left the room.

Pulling out her phone, she texted Bonnie.

_I think I just pissed off my vampire birth mother. So could you help me keep an eye on our friends? Between the two of us, we should be able to cover them at all times._

_Sure thing._

_Thank you so much._

It felt good, asking Bonnie for help, knowing she'd be right there, fighting along side her.

That afternoon, Elena found herself helping to put last minute touches on the Miss Mystic Falls float. The parade was the next day and Caroline was determined that it be the best float ever.

"Game on?" Isobel sneered.

Elena straightened up from where she had been securing a bit of decoration to the float and raised an eyebrow as she came face to face with her biological mother.

"Isobel." Elena crossed her arms. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want to meet you. I haven't been looking for you. I want nothing from you, feel free to leave."

"And _I_ made it clear that I wanted to meet you."

"Why? Because you don't give a damn about anyone except yourself?" Elena looked away from the vampire in front of her and saw that one of Isobel's compelled minions was approaching Matt. "Oh, and call off your boy. If you don't, he's gonna end up with a broken arm."

"I broke Enzo's neck and I know Elijah's out of town. So I see no reason to do anything you say." Isobel smirked and then gave the man the signal.

As he moved to attack Matt, Elena flicked her fingers subtly and suddenly, the compelled man was on the ground, screaming, his arm at an awkward angle.

"How shocking. What I warned you of actually happened." Elena found herself channeling her own emotionless vampire state from her last time around in order to deal with Isobel.

Isobel looked from Elena to the man she was using to do her bidding, her expression shocked.

"You allowed a human to be hurt!"

"In war, there are casualties."

"How very Katherine of you."

"If I have to sacrifice a few to save the many, I will, even if I'm one of the few, which is the exact opposite of what the psychotic bitch you so admire would do."

"If you say so."

"I do say so." Catching Isobel's arm, Elena forced the woman to face her. "If I don't have the moonstone by the time the Founders' Day parade is over, consider the deal with Katherine off and if I hear the _slightest_ whisper about you trying anything else against my family or friends, I will personally lock you in the tomb beneath the church and leave you to rot until you decide to turn your humanity back on. Oh, and let your little minions go. Now."

Elena released Isobel and, turning on her heel, she strode away, leaving the dumbstruck vampire with her mouth agape in her wake.

After a few minutes' search, Elena found Caroline.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Caroline asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, but if you see anyone you don't recognize, anyone at all, you text me or Bonnie."

The urgency in Elena's voice had the blonde girl looking around in concern.

"It's alright, for now. I dealt with one of them, but just keep an eye out."

"Okay, I will."

Elena took a deep breath. She needed to do something and she wasn't looking forward to it. But it was necessary. Walking around the float, she found Stefan carrying just a bit more supplies than he should have been able to if he were a human of his size.

"I need to arrange a meeting with Damon. Meet me at my place this evening, both of you."

"Hello, Elena."

"Damon." Elena folded her hands behind her back, choosing to stand instead of taking the porch swing.

"Gonna invite me inside?" he smirked.

"No. I'm going to ask you to take responsibility for one of your creations. Isobel Flemming, my biological mother. She's causing problems and she's following your footsteps in flipping the switch." Elena's heart clenched. "She's my mother and yes, I want to get to know her, but you gave her a bad start and now she's become just like Katherine."

"Katherine?" Damon perked up, a hope so bright in his eyes that Elena's heart broke for him.

Why hadn't she seen just how badly the other woman with her face had messed him up? He didn't just love Katherine, she was his whole world. That's why he turned to Elena. Because Katherine turning her back on him had ripped apart everything he'd built his life around.

"They've been working together, for, something and giving me a major headache since they won't give me what I need to achieve my goal."

"Katherine's been around?" Damon's expression crumpled.

"She has. That manipulative slut." Elena sighed and shook her head. "Far be it from me to judge a woman for enjoying sex, but to use it to play with people's emotions and make them fall in love with her to get what she wants, and yes, I will judge her."

Damon raked his hands through his hair. "She never loved me, did she?"

"I don't think so, no. You were a kind, giving man and she took that, used it, because it gave her what she needed." Suddenly, an idea struck her. If he subconsciously saw her as an extension of Katherine, maybe she could set him free of her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. You deserved so much more, as good of a man as you were as a human. You deserved a woman who loved you, wholly and completely. And while ou might not be able to go back to that exactly, you can become better than what she turned you into. You have people who love you and want you to be happy. Don't throw their love away because a woman who only cares about herself ripped your heart out. They truly care about you and want what's best for you, even Enzo, once he gets over you flipping the switch instead of saving him."

Damon hung his head and fought tears as he paced.

"Listen to me, very carefully, please."

Damon stopped and turned slightly towards her.

"Katherine saw your heart, that you would give any woman you fell in love with the world and you would be good to her. So she manipulated you, making you feel like she was your entire world, even though you knew she was messing with your brother at the same time. She used you for a place to live and as a plaything to assuage her boredom.

"But Damon, if you want Enzo to start forgiving you, if you want to start forgiving yourself and start fixing your mistakes. Just don't kill Isobel. She's my mother and I care about her. I just can't be the one to save her."

"Why do you care?" Damon challenged, his expression hard, defiant.

"Because, I think that somewhere, beneath this mask you've created, there's a good man, even after you did what you did to Caroline, I think that. Stefan loves you and believes in you and he saved my life, so I owe him and I don't think he'd believe something like that if there wasn't something good in you."

"So, you're trying to save my soul?"

"I'm trying to save your life. Elijah would like nothing more than to rip your heart out for your recent behavior, but he hasn't doesn't because I asked him not to. I won't repay the one who saved me from a watery grave by getting his brother killed."

"So, get Isobel to flip the switch and I'm forgiven?"

"Get her to flip the switch and I won't be quite so angry with you and it will go a long ways to prove to people that you're trying to change, and maybe Enzo will stop being such an ass to you."

"Maybe." Damon's expression softened, then twisted with guilt. "You know why he hates me, don't you?"

"I heard, yes."

"You think he'll ever forgive me?"

"He was abandoned by his sire, then by you. So I think you going back to your creation and helping her cope, and properly adjust to what she's done to herself, will go a long ways to proving that you are not like his sire. I can't forgive you for what you did to Caroline, but help my mother and I'll forgive you for what you did to her."

"Thank you, for, you know-" cutting himself off, Damon vanished into the night.

Stefan nodded once, his eyes soft, too soft for Elena's liking, then he too disappeared.


	29. Chapter 29

The day of the parade arrived and Elena found herself in the Southern Belle costume Caroline had her heart set on. While she wished Elijah could be here with her, she didn't want him on the float with her, on up there for everyone to gawk at. For all his confidence, he didn't like being on display and powerless to stop the goings on around him. He liked being in control and, if possible, from behind the scenes.

"When will Elijah be back?" Jeremy grumbled as he fiddled with his clothes.

"Some time tomorrow. He had to steal a magical some something or other that can draw unwanted attention if he's not careful."

"Couldn't it have waited?"

"The sooner we have it, the better."

"I just wish it didn't mean I had to dress like this." Jeremy tugged at his collar.

"Come on. Let's get this over with. I've got a meeting with the bio mom after the parade, hopefully."

XXXX

"Well?" Elena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Isobel. "Where's the moonstone? Or shall I tell Elijah to cancel Katherine's clemency?"

"For God's sake, here." Isobel handed the small white stone to Elena.

Taking it from the vampire, Elena slid it into the small bag she'd carried along strictly for this purpose.

"Tell Katherine that as long as she stays out of the way and doesn't cause any more trouble for the Mikaelsons, she'll have her clemency."

"You really are willing to do this," Isobel said, a hint of wonder in her voice.

"I won't be like Katherine. I won't stand by and watch Klaus kill everyone I've ever met."

"When is it supposed to happen?"

"Whenever Klaus shows up. Now please, don't seek me out again until you've come back to yourself. You're my biological mother, and I'd like to get to know you, but not the way you are now. Find a way to embrace what you've become without suppressing your emotions, then come find me."

"I'm not suppressing."

"Yes, you are." Elena remembered all too clearly how it felt to be a humanity free vampire and how certain things tested the switch, threatening to allow it all back in.

"I suppose Elijah has filled you in on enough that I'm not going to argue with you over it."

"Something like that."

"You've got a hold over him." Isobel cocked her head and looked Elena over. "Not even Katherine could get him to go to the lengths he's gone through for you."

"Elijah knows I'm trying to save lives and he respects that. Now, get out of town so you don't get caught in the crossfire."

"Are you trying to save me too?" Isobel's brows rose in a mocking gesture.

"More like, I'm just trying get you out of town to keep you from screwing anything else up." Without a backward glance, Elena walked away. It hurt, talking to her biological mother that way, knowing that she wasn't always this way, but she had to keep her cool if she wanted Isobel to take her seriously.

Pulling out her phone, she texted Elijah.

_I've got the moonstone._

_Excellent. I'll be back in a few hours._

_Good._

_Will you come see me tonight? Please?_

_Is something wrong?_

_No. I've just missed you._

_I've missed you too._

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Elena smiled. Perhaps it was time to move forward, at least a little, with him, because now, hearing from him again, she realized just how much she missed him. Being so busy, she'd been able to focus on something else, but now, she was desperate to be with him again. She was hopelessly in love with the vampire she hadn't had time to explore her feelings for the last time around, there was no doubt about it.

XXXX

"Elena."

Elena sat up, her book falling to the floor and ran to Elijah, throwing her arms around him. As he drew her closer, Elena exhaled in relief, then stepped back just a little. Reaching up, she traced his lower lip with her fingertip and Elijah drew a sharp breath.

Cupping his cheek, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. After a second's hesitation, he cradled the back of her head and deepened the kiss, just a little. There was just the faintest brush of his tongue against her lips before he pulled away to look at her.

"I didn't mean to," Elena whispered.

"Mean to what?" Elijah asked, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Fall in love with you."

"You're not the only one who never meant to feel far more than they do." Elijah rested his forehead against hers, then pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. "I love you, Elena Gilbert. I think I've been well on my way since the first time we met."

Elena pushed him back, guiding him to sit down on her bed. Straddling his thighs, she kissed him again, a faint sense of desperation curling low in her belly. As their lips caressed each other, Elijah's fingers slid along the strip of skin between her pajama top and pants.

"Maybe we should slow down a little," Elijah whispered against her jaw. "Because at this rate, your aunt will be cross with us."

Elijah helped her shift so that she was sitting beside him and then cradled her cheek in his hand.

Before she could kiss him again, her phone rang, with Bonnie's ringtone, something she'd only implemented a few days earlier.

"What's wrong?" Elijah registered Elena's concern before she was even aware she'd emoted.

"That's Bonnie. She'd never call at this time of night unless something's wrong." Reaching for her phone, she answered it.

"Elena?" Bonnie's broken voice had Elena's hair standing on end.

"What's going on?"

"There was a car accident. Matt's mom ran into the Lockwood car and now she, and Tyler's dad are dead and Caroline's in surgery." A whine escaped Bonnie's throat. "They don't think she'll make it. Please, don't let her die. Elijah has to save her. Tell him he has to!"

"Oh, my god, I'll be right there!"

"Tell Bonnie I'll do whatever I have to to make sure Caroline survives."

"Elijah's going to help. Be there in a few." Hanging up, Elena ran for her closet and pulled out a fresh shirt and pants.

She yanked on her shoes and then, she and Elijah darted down the stairs.

"Elena!" Jenna shouted after them.

"It's Caroline. She's dying, literally!" Elena slammed the door behind them and then headed for her car.

"Let me drive." Elijah took the keys from her and then guided her to the passenger side of the car.

Elena leaned against the door, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I will save Caroline, I swear it."

"We saved Vickie, but did that cost Matt his mother?" Elena whispered.

"Do you know if Tyler was driving?"

"What?"

"Was Tyler driving the car?"

"I don't know. I forgot to ask. Why?"

"I'm just thinking that perhaps, if he was driving, Tyler was meant to be a werewolf, and since all the changes we've made might have prevented it from happening how it did last time, nature insisted on having it's way."

"So it's our fault?"

"No. What we're changing, it's saving more lives than it's costing. But the spirits will do what they will when it comes to a person's species."

Elijah shut the car off in the parking lot and raced around the car to help Elena out of the car.

"Breathe, Elena." He kissed the top of her head. "This isn't your fault. Tyler's father was supposed to die and Matt's mother was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Matt's just been through so much. I can't have it be my fault that he lost his mother," Elena whispered.

"From what I gathered, this was his mother's fault. You can't take responsibility for what other people do that mess up what you knew to happen."

They made their way quickly to where Matt and Bonnie sat, waiting for news about Caroline. Matt's face was streaked with tears and Elena ran over to hug him.

"She's gone. Lena. Mom's dead." Matt shuddered with his sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Matt." Elena stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry."

Her phone buzzed once, alerting her to a text, but she ignored it in favor of comforting her friend.

"We were arguing because I caught her messing around with Damon Salvatore. Now she's dead and my girlfriend is in surgery, and all I've got to show for it is a few bruises."

"It's not your fault, Matt. I swear, it's not your fault."

"Is she going to die?" Matt whispered.

"No, Matt. Caroline will live, I swear it."

"It's my mom, Lena! And my last words to her were awful!"

"Listen to me, Matt. Your mom knew you loved her and that you argued with her because you loved her and were trying to save her. She died knowing she was loved, even if you were angry with her at the time."

Tyler was escorted into the waiting room a few minutes later, and he sat down a few chairs away from Matt.

Elena glanced over at him and as she studied him, she realized that she could feel a difference in his energy. Not the death energy of a vampire, but something wild, animalistic. So this was how a werewolf felt.

"Tyler? Are you okay?" Elena asked.

Tyler shook his head and then jumped to his feet, pacing. He gripped the back of his head and growled. When he looked up, his eyes were yellow.

"Tyler, breathe. You'll be okay. Alright? Deep breaths." Elena didn't let go of Matt as he cried into her shoulder.

"Something's wrong with me."

"No. Nothing's wrong. You'll be fine. I promise. I'll explain once Caroline is out of danger, but for now, just breathe and know that what's happening to you has happened thousands upon thousands of times over a thousand years."

"What's happening?"

"Breathe, Tyler. I do know what's going on with you, and I'll do what I can to help you. But you need to keep your heart rate down until we know Caroline is okay. Keeping calm will help you regulate what you're going through." Elena rubbed Matt's back.

"Elena?" Matt whispered. "Do you think she knew I love her?"

"She knew you wouldn't fight with her over her poor decisions if you didn't care. So yes, she knew you loved her."

Sheriff Forbes walked into the room and collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Has anyone called Vickie?" Liz asked. "I don't have a number for her."

"I haven't." Matt shook his head.

"I'll call her now." Elena pulled away from Matt and took out her phone.

Heading outside, Elena dialed Vickie's number.

"Hello?" Vickie answered.

"Vickie, it's Elena. I have some bad news about your mom. She was killed tonight in a car accident."

"Mom's dead?" Vickie's voice cracked.

"Yes. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, my god. I'm on my way." Vickie hung up the phone and Elena made her way back inside.

Elijah caught her arm in the hallway leading to the waiting room and tugged her into a small alcove near the vending machines.

"Caroline?"

"Out of surgery and I gave her a little of my blood so she's already healing."

"Thank you." Elena pressed her face into his neck and kissed him, tasting his skin with a small brush of her tongue. "Thank you so much."

"You know I'd do anything for you." Elijah cupped her cheek and guided her mouth to his, then kissed her softly.

When Elena tried to deepen the kiss, Elijah stepped back.

"I want you, Elena, desperately, but to give in, it would disrespect your aunt and in turn, you, since you've lost so much for her to have a good life." Elijah exhaled harshly and made a small sound in the back of his throat.

"Yeah. That, and Caroline is just down the hallway and Matt's mom's in the morgue." Guilt ate through her at her loss of control over her hormones.

"You're in a teenage body all over again, Elena, and feeling things from me too, since you're a witch this time around. So it's even more intense." Elijah ran the side of his pointer finger knuckle down her cheek.

"It's a long time to June," Elena sighed.

"How fortunate then that we've got a list of things that need doing to focus on."

A nurse passed by them on her rounds, but Elena wasn't ready to leave this spot, so she didn't look away from Elijah's face.

All at once, Elijah snapped his head around, his brows furrowed.

"What is it?"

"Alarms, from Caroline's room."

Elijah and Elena ran down the hallway, stopping just outside the door as two doctors and a nurse attempted to resuscitate a very still Caroline.

"What happened?" Elena whispered.

"I don't know."

The heart monitor emitted a solid beep and Elena exhaled sharply.

"She's in transition," Elijah murmured.

"The staff, they need to be compelled," Elena said, snapping into action.

"I'll handle it."

"I'll text Bonnie. Matt can't be alone and Caroline needs someone with her when she wakes up. It's gonna be hard when she remembers everything Damon did to her." Elena pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Bonnie. Her hands shook with white hot rage at the memories of what Damon had done to Caroline flashed through her mind, accompanied by guilt at the knowledge that she'd married her friend's attacker in her other life.

Taking a deep breath to try to focus her thoughts, Elena sat down beside the still girl on the bed and held her hand, waiting.


	30. Chapter 30

Caroline jerked awake, her eyes scanning the room wildly.

"Breathe, Caroline." Elena held her hand as firmly as she could. "You're okay. Shh, shhh. You're fine."

"What happened?" Caroline focused on Elena for a moment before looking around for something. "Why am I so hungry?"

"You're in transition to becoming a vampire and you're hungry because you need human blood to complete it."

"A vampire?"

"Yes, Caroline."

"Vampires aren't real!" she shrieked.

"Shhh. People can hear you! Yes, they are. Caroline. They're as real as witches. Breathe. Caroline. Breathe. You'll be okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.

"Vampire? How can I be a vampire?" Caroline scrambled back.

"Because you were dying, so I asked a vampire to give you their blood, since vampire blood heals a human, but then you died from an improper injection."

"Vampires are real? You promise?"

"Yes, and pretty soon, you're going to get memories that another vampire compelled away from you. And they're bad, Caroline, but I'm gonna be there for you, all the way, I promise." Elena took a deep breath before continuing. "You've got about twenty-four hours to decide whether to transition or die. I can give you some of my blood right now and you'll be a vampire."

"You're joking, right?" Caroline's panic rose.

"You'll be okay. I promise. You'll be better than okay."

Elena rubbed Caroline's hand, infusing her touch with as much calm as she could. She hated manipulating Caroline like this, but she needed her friend to be able to think around the panic she was currently feeling. She didn't want to make Caroline think thoughts that weren't hers, she just wanted her friend to be able to think through her fear.

"I don't have a choice?" Caroline asked finally as Elena's calming spell took effect. "Turn or die?"

"This isn't a bad thing, Caroline. Elijah's over a thousand years old. He and his siblings are the first vampires and Elijah doesn't abandon baby vampires he's sired, not without a damn good reason. He'll help you find your path, and he'll make sure it's so much better than anything you could have ever dreamed of as a human."

"A vampire?"

"Breathe, Caroline." Holding out her hand, Elena lifted the sheets resting across Caroline's thighs with just the force of her will. "You know I'm a witch, Caroline. All becoming a vampire means is that now, you'll be able to hold your own against almost anyone or anything, with a little training."

"Okay. Okay. I'm okay."

"Do you want my blood now? Or wait until Elijah can get you out of the hospital and you can transition somewhere else?"

"What's it like, to transition?"

"Everything becomes better and worse at the same time, if you're not careful. It might be best to go somewhere quiet so the sounds don't overwhelm you," Elena said, her mind flashing back to her own time as a vampire. Perhaps, with just Caroline as a mentor, she would have accepted being a vampire better, and made a go of it. Oh, well, there was no going back to that. The only way was forward with her own new life.

"I've got a day to decide?"

"Right around twenty-four hours, yes."

"So, I've got until this time tonight to drink blood?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll wait until you guys can convince the doctors to let me out and then I'll transition."

"Are you sure about this?"

Tears formed in Caroline's eyes. "I don't wanna die."

"Then, you won't." Elena gripped Caroline's hand tightly. "I'll give you my blood and you'll be a vampire. Then I'll make you a daylight ring, so you can go out into the sun and be yourself. But there is one thing."

"What?"

"You'll have to break up with Matt."

"What?" Caroline shrieked.

"You'll be a baby vampire and he's human. Until you learn to control your blood lust, you'll be a danger to all humans. Please, believe me, it's so hard at first. Once Elijah thinks you've mastered control enough, then maybe you can try to get back together with him."

"But Matt makes me happy."

"I know, Caroline. I know. He's also just lost his mother, so he can't be in fear of his life too."

"Wait, Kelly's dead?"

Elena nodded.

Caroline lay back and stared at the ceiling, a tear trickling from the corner of her eye. Elena rubbed Caroline's hand, offering whatever comfort she could. There was no way she was going to let Caroline go through what she did last time.

Suddenly, Caroline gasped, nearly spraining Elena's wrist as she moved her hands to grip her head.

"Caroline?" Elena stood up.

"I remember," Caroline whispered, horrified. Tears filled her eyes and her voice came out in a pained whine, "I wanted him to stop. I begged him to stop. And he wouldn't. He wouldn't stop! I wasn't strong enough!"

"I'm so sorry, Caroline. I'm so sorry." Elena wrapped her arms around Caroline's shoulders and rubbed her back.

Guilt ate at her all over again. What had it cost Caroline to be her friend, knowing that Elena had married her abuser? Yes, people can change, but that didn't mean that Caroline should have been forced to allow him back into her life, just to keep her friend.

"I wanted him to stop!" Caroline's shoulders shook now.

"I know, I know. It's not your fault. Damon is a jackass and Elijah tortured him for days for what he did to you."

"Really?" Caroline whispered.

"Sexual assault pisses him off, so he dealt with it."

"How bad did he hurt Damon?"

"You'll have to ask him for details, but I know it was brutal."

"Will you stay with me, until I'm able to get out? I don't feel safe."

Elena nodded and sat back down.

"Will I be okay?" Caroline asked.

"Between Bonnie, Elijah, and me, you'll be fine. You'll be better than fine." Elena rubbed Caroline's back. "You'll be everything you've ever wanted to be and more."

"Promise?"

"I swear it."

Exhaling a shuddering breath, Caroline pulled herself closer to Elena.

Someone knocked on the door and Elena looked up to see Elijah entering the room. Elena caught his eye and smiled at him. God, she wanted him. Damn it. She had to keep her focus on Caroline and not let her teenage hormones run away with her brain.

"She'll be released first thing in the morning. We just need to keep her from completing the transition until she's home."

Elijah came around the bed and ran his hand down Elena's back, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Reaching up, Elena caught the back of his neck, and tipped her head so she could kiss his lips lightly. He pulled back after a moment, brushing the tip of his nose against her forehead as he straightened.

"I'll pack a bag for you and be back in a bit."

"Bring an extra change of clothing. Caroline and I wear close enough to the same size that she can wear some of my things until we get her home."

"Of course."

After kissing her temple, Elijah vanished.

"Why did you get a good vampire who loves you and I got a bad one?"

"Damon forced his way into your life because of me, Caroline. He wanted to get to me and he knew that the best way to do that was to hurt you."

"Why?"

"It's a long story," Elena sighed.

"We've got time until it's time for me to leave the hospital."

Leaning back in her chair, Elena told Caroline the history of the doppelgangers, then went on to explain the tale of Katherine and the Salvatore brothers, and why they were drawn to her face. As she told Caroline the story, her heart broke again over how naive she'd been the first time around. Why had she believed them when they claimed they were no longer in love with Katherine? So much pain had been brought into the lives of the people she loved, all because she wanted to believe.

Finally, she reached the end of her tale and drew a deep breath to try to stabilize her emotions.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"I'll be fine. Just some things I need to work through." Elena waved off her concern. "This is about you getting the help you need to make it in this life anyway, not whatever's going on with me."

"Elena, don't shut me out, not now, not that I know the truth about everything."

"I lived another life," Elena admitted. "Lived and died."

"What?"

"This is my second time around," Elena confirmed. "After I died, I went to heaven, then the spirits of nature decided I need to fix things, because I did some things I'm not proud of, things I'm now ashamed of, things that hurt to think of now because of all the harm they brought to people I love."

Caroline stared at Elena owlishly.

"I made mistakes that rippled so far across time that the spirits decided they needed me to reset."

"What happened?"

"I trusted the Salvatores, believed them. Fell in love with one, then the other, just like Katherine. I didn't know the full extent of what Damon did to you until this time around and that's why I'm ashamed. I trusted him, instead of taking my best friend at her word, as to what kind of person he could be. And that's why I'm trying so hard to be a better friend, so you don't have to know what it's like to have a friend so selfish she doesn't take what you went through into account." Elena brushed her tears away savagely. "I'm so sorry, Caroline. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It didn't happen this time."

"Still, it did happen to you in my other life and I hate myself for it."

"Don't, Elena. Don't hate yourself for the mistakes you're trying to fix now." Caroline caught Elena's hand and wrapped it in both of hers.

"How could I have ever loved my best friend's abuser? Loved and married him?" Elena blinked back tears, fighting for control of her emotions. "And now I'm being selfish by making this about me, all over again."

"Do you feel the same way now?"

"No. Not at all." Elena shook her head, recoiling from her previous life choices. Caroline deserved so much better from her and everyone else.

"Okay. So you're making it right this time around and being the best friend a girl could want, so I forgive you."

"Thank you." A weight lifted off of Elena's shoulders at hearing Caroline say that.

"Does Elijah know about your other life?"

"He's known everything from the beginning. I told him the first day I met him."

"And he still fell in love with you, knowing he was risking heartbreak in case you decided to try to pursue this other path again."

"Yeah." Elena smiled a little.

The most guarded man she'd ever met had let her in, even though he knew at the time that there was a strong possibility that with a single sentence, she could wreck him. She felt even more protective of him and ached to keep him safe from any who might try to manipulate him.

"Did I find a love like that?"

Elena thought back to Klaus. She had to admit it, but the hybrid was good for Caroline and it was a tragedy that they never got to experience a life together.

"Perhaps. If I say anything than that, it could prove a disaster for us to try to force it." It was best to play coy about that since they were both stubborn and Klaus was so paranoid that anyone expressing an interest in him was automatically a suspect in whatever plot he thought people were planning against him.

There was a quick knock on the door and Elijah entered the room. Approaching Elena, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you find out what happened?" Elena asked.

Elijah stepped back and turned so that he was facing both Elena and Caroline as he answered, "Tina Fell was so angry that Caroline won, she used her cousin's ID badge, since Meredith Fell is a doctor here, to swipe some penicillin and inject Caroline with it."

"And Caroline had a penicillin allergy, so it would kill her," Elena snarled.

"She's been caught and charged with attempted murder, since everyone is convinced that Caroline crashed, but they were able to bring her back."

"Was there any compulsion involved?" Elena asked.

"Not that I could see, no."

"Tina Fell tried to kill me?"

"She did kill you," Elena reminded her.

Caroline pulled a face at the reminder.

"I've convinced the sheriff to allow Caroline to come home with you while she sorts this mess out."

"Which could take a while since it is a Founding Family member who did this."

"Exactly."

"And we might be able to talk Liz around to accepting Caroline as a vampire sooner than she did last time."

"Mom doesn't like vampires?"

"Your dad is worse about it."

"My parents will hate me?"

"Only at first. It will take time, but she'll see that she's wrong, that you're still you, and some demon didn't jump into your skull and take over. She was raised to believe that all vampires are evil, but she loves you, so she'll see you. She'll just need time."

"You promise she won't always hate me?" Caroline curled in on herself.

"She won't, Caroline. She's your mother and she'll see that becoming a vampire is the best thing that's ever happened to you." Elena rubbed Caroline's arm.

"Shall I leave now?" Elijah asked after a moment.

"You've got damage control, don't you?" Elena caught his hand, linking their fingers.

"Yes. The sooner we get ahead of this, the better. I've got a new vampire to teach the ropes."

"You'll mentor her?"

"It was my blood that turned her and that makes her my responsibility, especially during her first year." Leaning down, Elijah cupped her cheek and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'll see you in the morning," Elena said.

"I'll be here to pick you both up first thing."

Elijah flashed away, leaving the two girls alone, and Elena sat down beside Caroline again.

"So, how does he kiss, for real?"

Elena shook her head and laughed.

"What?"


	31. Chapter 31

Caroline tensed as Elena slid the knife across her wrist, allowing the blood to flow into the glass.

"Relax, Caroline," Elijah said, his voice firm. "Elena is your friend, and a witch. Attacking her would be unwise."

"It's so hard though. I want it!"

"You have to learn to control that urge."

"Do you have it still?" Caroline glanced at Elijah, but her gaze quickly returned to Elena.

"It's there, but a thousand years is a long time to master it, so I hardly notice it any longer."

"Okay, that should be enough to help with the thirst once you transition." Elena placed the glass on the table and stepped back. Baby vampires and blood were not something to get between.

Caroline tried to look at Elijah for direction, but she couldn't resist, and a second later, she had the glass to her lips and downed it quickly. Before she could set the glass down, her fangs extended and she cried out, gripping her face as she fell to her knees.

"Breathe, Caroline." Elijah knelt down beside the newly transitioned vampire. "We've all gone through this. You just need to relax. Relax and breathe."

"You'll be fine, Caroline, I promise. We'll spend today helping you learn to control your thirst, then, first thing in the morning, I'll make you a daylight ring. This is where your control freak nature will come in handy. You need to be in control all the time, and that will be a huge bonus in a vampire." Elena approached Caroline slowly as she spoke.

"So me being an insecure, neurotic control freak will be a good thing?"

"Your need to be in control is your best asset right now andour insecurities will fade into background noise as you become more confident in being a vampire."

"Okay." Caroline nodded. "Okay."

After drawing a deep breath, Caroline's human features reemerged.

"Do I still have to remain broken up with Matt?"

"Be there for him, because he just lost his mother. But yeah, allowing yourself to remain alone with him isn't something I'd recommend. Not until you're in control." Elena knelt down beside her friend and placed her hand on the vampire's arm.

"So let him think we're growing apart naturally?" Caroline brushed away a stray tear.

"Yes."

A sob shook Caroline's shoulders and she fought it down as she asked, "Why does it hurt so much?"

Elena wrapped her arms around Caroline and stroked her hair, letting Elijah explain as she comforted her friend as best she could.

"Because vampires feel things much more deeply than a human does," he replied.

"You're strong, Caroline. I know it hurts and I can't imagine how much it hurts, having to let go of the one who helped you heal. But this is to keep Matt safe and alive."

"And keeping him safe is better than killing him because I can't control myself. As long as he's okay, I'll- I'll make myself get through this"

"You did very well just now though," Elijah remarked. "There was flowing blood in front of you and you managed to remain seated until it was handed to you."

"But that's because Elena's my friend."

"That still makes you so much stronger than many new vampires."

Elena helped Caroline to her feet, then closed the living room curtains so they could sit there without Caroline getting burned when the sun rose.

"Will I always feel so on edge?"

"You'll adjust to this as being normal and soon enough, you won't even notice," Elijah assured her as he lowered himself elegantly to the sofa.

"I just want to be able to go back to being me," Caroline admitted as she curled up on the other couch.

"You can't go back who you were, but you can become better."

"Better than Miss Mystic Falls?"

"You're still Miss Mystic Falls. You're now Caroline 2.0. Stronger, fiercer than you were before. Just because you're young, that doesn't mean an older vampire can get one over on you. You'll kick ass and forget their names because you're that amazing and they mean nothing in the end." Elena sat down beside Caroline.

"I just don't see how." Caroline leaped to her feet and started to pace. "How? How? I'm just so… crazy right now!"

"Breathe, Caroline. You've just transitioned, so you need to learn to accept this part of your reality," Elijah kept his voice as even as he could as he spoke.

"Quick question. I can't have children."

"Conceiving a child is accepted to be impossible since it's never happened before," Elena said carefully. No need to reveal to anyone what she knew about Klaus and his ability to father a child once he broke his curse.

"Huh." Caroline folded her arms, her face pinched just a bit.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked carefully.

"I'm good. I never thought about wanting kids before, but I never thought that my decision would be taken from me like this."

"You'll always be the strongest, fiercest women around, no matter what," Elena assured her friend.

"Stronger than you are?" Caroline asked in a small voice.

"Always stronger than I am, no matter what."

"How?"

"Because I have Elijah to fall back on, whenever I feel like I'm about to fall apart. You've always managed to land on your own two feet."

"But you lived a whole other life and were yanked out of heaven!"

"You were raped and compelled, but you're determined to overcome and are still so strong. You were strong the first time around, without our help and I'm determined to make sure you're able to heal beyond what Damon did to you sooner than you did before because you'll become even stronger, since this time, you know that you've got people in your corner."

Caroline sighed and shrank in on herself.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to remind you of everything!" Elena brought her hand to her mouth, shocked by what she'd said.

"No, don't apologize. You were right about what happened to me. And hearing what you know me to become, it's made me want to heal as strong as you've seen me be."

"Don't push yourself to heal faster than you're capable of," Elena reminded Caroline. "Trying to do that is like stretching a rubber band. Either you break or you fall back into what you were before."

"So you won't hate me if I need to cry?" Tears welled up in Caroline's eyes.

"Never."

"Even when I break down completely?" Her voice cracked and her face broke.

"I swear." Elena pulled Caroline close. "Crying can be so healing, because it's letting go of the poison. You don't have to let the one who hurt you off the hook for sure, but you're so much stronger than I am. No, I'm not trying to manipulate you into forgiving Damon, I swear. I hate him for how he hurt you. I just want you to see that you never deserved what he did to you. If anything, hate me. I'm the reason he hurt you, because he knew that hurting you would be to get to me."

"I can't hate you," Caroline hiccuped. "And I forgave you already."

Elena shifted Caroline so that her head was on Elena's thigh.

Someone knocked on the door and Elijah stood up and answered it.

A few seconds later, he returned, followed by Bonnie.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked as she knelt down beside Caroline. "I've only got a few minutes, but I had to see you."

Caroline shook her head.

"She'll be fine though. She's gotta adjust to her new normal, but she's Caroline Forbes, and no one tells her what she can and can't do, especially now that she's a vampire." Elena twisted a lock of Caroline's blonde hair around her fingers.

"I can't believe Tina did that. Killing you over you winning Miss Mystic Falls?" Bonnie ran her hand down Caroline's back "At least you had vampire blood in you so you came back."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad that you're still alive? That I've got one less funeral to go to?"

"Because most witches hate vampires."

"Yes, I hate the Salvatores and most others, but you're my friend, Caroline. And I think that between Elena, Elijah, and me, we'll help you stay on the 'no murdering innocent people' path, so I have no reason to be mad at you."

"And once I get a daylight ring, I'll be able to go back to my normal routine, mostly."

"Exactly."

"How's Matt doing?" Elena asked.

"He went to bed a few minutes ago. Tyler and Jeremy are with him now and Vickie called earlier, telling him she'll be in town tonight. I just wanted to make sure Caroline was okay, but I'm headed back there now."

"Tell him I'm sorry I can't be there right now," Caroline mumbled.

"He thinks you're recovering from the car accident and your resulting near death experience and that's why Elena's with you, but I'll tell him you're thinking about him."

"Thanks."

Bonnie stood up.

"You've gotta go now?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. Grams and I will be putting funeral plans together as soon as I get there because Matt can't think about much except that his mom is dead. So we're taking care of things for him."

"We also need to make sure there's a heavy cloud cover for the funeral so Vickie can be there since she doesn't have a daylight ring."

"Why doesn't Vickie get a ring?" Caroline wondered.

"Because I'm still not willing to grant Rose total freedom until I know she can be trusted, and she's Vickie's sober sponsor until Vickie can be trusted to go out on her own without giving in to her additive nature," Elijah explained.

"I've gotta get going. I'll be around as soon as things are settled for Kelly." Bonnie patted Caroline's shoulder and left the house.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Caroline whispered.

"Because your freedom, your will, everything you valued about yourself was locked away, and you were forced to become someone's plaything, even as you screamed beneath the compulsion for someone to help you. No one could hear you because you were bound to his will and that meant keeping your mouth shut and making yourself believe you were happy, because it's the only way you could survive, even though you wanted it to stop."

"You sound like you know what it was like."

"In my other life, I experienced some things that give me an idea of what you went through."

"It helps though, not being alone, that someone knows what I've been through, because what you're describing, it sounds just like what happened to me," Caroline said. "And maybe that makes me selfish."

"Damon deserved more than what I gave him," Elijah said, his voice devoid of any inflection, which was when he was at his most dangerous. "For what he did to you both, and most likely so many other women."

"I wish I had a vampire guy to fall back on," Caroline sighed.

"It might not be the same as I feel for Elena, but you can count on me and I'll be there for you. I'm your sire and therefore responsible for your well-being," Elijah assured her.

"Thanks." Caroline gave him a wobbly smile. "Just wish the first vampire I got involved with wasn't Damon Salvatore."

"Damon doesn't care about anyone except for himself and how other people's pain affects him. Even when he's trying to be good, he's still focused on himself," Elena found herself saying.

"I know. I know." Caroline started crying.

Elena hugged Caroline close, tucking the blonde's face against her neck, allowing her friend to cry onto her shoulder.

"What he did to you, it's about what he wants, without consideration to what's actually good for you," Elijah said finally.

"He's good at manipulating people and deceiving himself into thinking he's doing what's best for everyone, when it's really just about what he wants," Elena added as she rubbed her friend's back.

"Why? Why did this happen?"

"I can't answer that, but I can tell you that it's not your fault. What he did, it's on him. You're not responsible for what he did to you. You're not the reason why he did what he did. He did it because of him, not because of you."

Finally, Caroline lay back against the arm, staring at the ceiling.

"The best revenge is living a life he can't control, of being free of him. He's been trying to either get close to me or to get under my skin since he got here. And he hurt you so terribly, because he can and you were a human without vervain."

"Damon Salvatore sucks." Caroline sat up and crossed her arms, her expression fierce.

"Yep."

"And I'm gonna beat him up next time I see him."

"I'll help you if you need it."

Why hadn't she done this before? She hadn't been involved with Damon when Caroline had been raped the last time. So why not help her? Why not stand up for her friend? Was it because of the spell that bound Silas and Amara's doppelgangers together and she was under that influence last time around so she was under Stefan's thrall and neither of them were aware of it?

No. No. She had to take responsibility for her own actions and stop blaming others for what she did. She'd let herself get so distracted by the allure of the supernatural that she'd forgotten her friends. That was on her. No magic made her act that way.

"So if I decide to deck Damon, you'll hurt him if he gets the better of me?"

"I'll give him a migraine if he tries hurting you."

"Promise?"

"I swear it."

Caroline deflated suddenly. "Matt's mom. We've gotta be there for him. He didn't ask for this. Which means I've gotta figure out how to keep my face from changing."

"Don't worry. We will be," Elena assured her. "As for your face, whenever you feel it happening, focus on your breathing. It will help."

"Okay. Right. I've got both of you to help me. I'm not alone."

"Never," Elena swore.


	32. Chapter 32

"You find Vickie, I'll go see Matt," Elena said to Bonnie as they walked into the church.

"We'll make sure she's okay," Bonnie promised.

Grabbing Caroline's arm, Bonnie led them away and Elena hurried towards Matt.

He stood, bracing himself on his mother's coffin, tears streaming down his face.

"Matt?" Elena choked through her tears as she approached him.

Matt paused for a long moment before turning around.

"I'm so sorry, Matt." Elena hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"She was my mom and yeah, she sucked as a mom, but she loved us and I love her for that."

"She did her best, in the only way she could with the issues she had, and she knew you and Vickie both loved her, even when she failed, because she tried. Even at her worst, she still tried to make sure you and Vickie were okay."

Elena hugged Matt hard, rubbing his back.

"She's my mom."

"Never doubt her love for you. Because even at her worst, she loved her children."

"But the last thing she heard was me yelling at her!"

Matt broke down then, crying hard into Elena's shoulder.

"She knew you loved her. You wouldn't have fought her if you loved her and she knew it. I promise." Elena rubbed his back.

"She's my mom and I wish I didn't feel like I had to wish she'd been better."

"Wishing she'd been there more, instead of with her boyfriends isn't unreasonable, Matt."

"She's my mom and it's too late to fix things."

"You did your best, Matt. And that's all you can ask yourself to do. You can't punish yourself for something that's beyond your control." This hadn't happened last time around. Did saving Vickie cost Matt someone else he loved? "I'm so sorry, Matt. I'm so sorry."

"Mattie?" Vickie's tearful voice broke through their moment and Elena stepped back. "I'm not okay."

"Vick. I'm here." Matt released Elena and pulled his sister closed.

"I'm so sorry," Elena said once more.

"You saved me, so I know you would have tried if you had a chance," Vickie assured her.

Elena nodded once and melted back into the crowd, searching for one of her other friends. She caught sight of Caroline and headed towards her, but before she could reach her friend, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Hello, Elena." Damon smirked, his eyes intense, that expression she used to adore.

Elena shrank inwardly. She knew that look. Knew it far too well. And she wanted to throw up at seeing it again. He didn't know her at all and he was still looking at her like he owned her.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena snapped, jerking her arm out of his grasp.

"Is that how you're going to act after that moment we shared?"

"What moment?" she asked, confused.

"Are you gonna pretend that we didn't kiss?"

Elena exhaled, "It was Katherine you kissed, Damon. Not me."

Of course she'd play that same game again. Of course she would. It was Katherine. And of course she'd try to screw with her life like that, but Elena wasn't the child she'd been last time around.

Just when she thought she had Damon where he needed to be, ready to move on from the doppelgangers, Katherine had to do this. Damn her.

"No. No. It wasn't." Damon denied, shaking his head. "I know it was you!"

"She looks just like me, so she knows she can pull an affectation of me off, especially with someone who doesn't know me."

"I'd know the difference between you and Katherine!"

"You don't know me at all so how could you possibly know that?" Elena challenged. "I'm just someone who has the same exact face as the woman you've been obsessed with for one hundred and fifty years."

"But you're not Katherine! You're so much better than she is!"

"How could you possibly know that? You've only known I've existed since May and I was in a coma for almost the entire summer, and then Elijah came into town so there was literally no time for you to get to know me."

"You won't even give anyone a chance because he's just taken over your life."

"Damon," Elena sighed. "There are people out there who would like to be with you, who would love you wholely, but you can't see passed my face. Let go and be free of what Katherine did to you and don't try to recreate what you thought you had with her with me. It won't work."

"You won't even try."

"I'm happy with Elijah and I can't imagine a life without him."

"You're so wrapped up in him that you can't see anyone else!"

"No, Damon. Let go of me! This is what I want. I want you to leave me alone. You and I can't be happy together and I want to be free of you. Find someone who won't remind you of Katherine, in any way. But know this, I don't want to be in a romantic relationship with you, at all."

Damon stared at Elena for a long moment, his expression tormented.

"I can't be the person you want me to be, Damon. What I feel for Elijah, it's like coming home, and leaving him, it would utterly destroy me. I can't imagine anyone else taking care of me or caring for me the way he does."

"Is there a problem?" Caroline smiled at Damon, her blue eyes sparking dangerously.

"Don't mess with me, Caroline. I'm older."

"Don't mess with me, Damon. Elena's my best friend and hurting her makes me angrier." Caroline smiled sweetly as she braced one hand on her hip. "Not to mention that if you hurt either of us, Elijah is old, like crazy old. So messing with us means pissing him off."

Elena allowed herself to absorb Caroline's strength and stood up a little straighter.

"Not to mention that a funeral is no place for us to discuss your obsession with Katerina Petrova," Elena added.

"Elena!"

"No. Elijah is my life and I want my future to be him." In a way, she felt like she was setting someone free from a sire bond, something she wished he'd done in her first life.

"Don't do this."

Seeing him like this, it reminded her of how he'd been able to convince her that he wanted her when she was just a teenager.

"Stop, Damon." Elena held up her hand. "You're forgetting that you attacked me. It doesn't matter that you thought I was Caroline at first. You still tried to rape me and you did rape her and the only reason you're still alive is because you're Stefan's brother and he saved my life, so I pleaded your case with Elijah."

Damon's shoulders slumped.

"I do think there's a part of you that wants to be good, but I can't forgive you for what you did to Caroline, at least not until she's ready to forgive you. So, stay away from us."

"Elena."

"We are at the funeral for Matt's mother. Out of respect for him, and his pain, and what his mother meant to mine, I wish I hadn't allowed this conversation to go on when you first brought it up." Grabbing Caroline's arm, Elena led them away.

"Why didn't you brain bomb the guy?" Caroline whispered.

"Not at a place where Matt is openly grieving," Elena replied.

"Right. Right. Sorry. He just pisses me off."

"If he tries again though, I will hurt him, I swear."

Damon had no right to try to even attempting to guilting her into letting him get closer to her. Damn Katherine for sparking those feelings in him and for ripping open the wound that had just started to heal in him.

Galvanized against his charm, Elena lifted her chin and linked their arms and set off in search of Bonnie. How dare he try to force himself into her life?

As soon as Elena and Elijah walked through the door of her bedroom that afternoon, she started kissing him desperately. Gripping his tie, she nipped at his lower lip with her teeth and pushed him against the nearest wall.

Pulling away from her mouth, Elijah asked, "What's going on?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," Elena murmured, biting at his throat.

Elijah sighed and his head fell back, giving her better access to him. Taking this as an acceptance of where she wanted this to go, Elena reached up and undid the first two buttons of his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin beneath her palms, to feel him bare against her, erasing anything except for him.

"Elena, Elena." He moaned as he pushed her back just a little and studied her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, please." Elena moved to try to kiss him again, but he tightened his grip on her, preventing her from reaching his lips.

"Elena, I'd like nothing more than to kiss you, but something's bothering you. I can feel it." He cupped her jaw, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Damon, at the funeral, he kept trying to push me to allow myself to become open to dating other people, because Katherine kissed him and he thought it was me. Now, thanks to her, he's right back to being obsessed with me, and I just want you."

Elijah kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "You don't need to prove yourself to me."

"I'm sorry." Elena sagged in his arms, shame seeping into her veins.

"Don't apologize. But you don't need to prove that you want to be with me." Elijah stroked her hair softly.

"It's just embarrassing, letting him get to me like that," Elena mumbled.

Catching her around the waist, Elijah brushed her hair out of her face and said, "Wanting to be with me, there's nothing embarrassing about that. It's flattering. And you don't need to prove to me that you don't want him."

"I thought I was over being affected by him. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Elijah cradled her head and pulled her closer, cradling her against his chest.

"I wouldn't have kissed you that first time if I thought he still had an influence over me. I want this, with you, and I don't want to be influenced by people who only want to control me."

"I wouldn't have kissed you back if I thought it was an issue still."

"So you think it's not an issue?"

"Katherine knows you and I are together, so she's trying to stir the pot, and the easiest one to get to is Damon." Elijah trailed his finger down Elena's lower lip. "How about we take this to the bed?"

"Let's."

After they removed their shoes and jackets, Elijah guided Elena back towards her bed and lay down beside her. Taking Elena into his arms, he lay on his back, then cradled her neck in one hand and kissed her slowly. Like this, her aching need to make love to him was soothed, for the time being.

"I like this," Elena murmured against his lips.

Elijah ran his hand down the length of her body to her thigh and smiled up at her.

"Yes, I want more, but-"

"But we made a promise to Jenna and she's a human, desperately needing to know that her opinion still matters in the face of the supernatural," Elijah said.

"Exactly."

"You two'd better at least be mostly clothed!" Jenna called, then knocked on the door.

"We are," Elena confirmed as she tucked her head under Elijah's chin.

Opening the door, Jenna said, "I invited Matt and Vickie over for dinner. It's going to be Chinese takeout, since I can't cook, and I asked if Anna would provide blood for those who need it."

"I don't know if Matt's aware of the supernatural, so we'll have to be careful," Elena warned. "Let Vickie take the lead on that, since it's her brother."

"Right."

"I can cook, if you'd rather have something other than takeout," Elijah offered, sitting up and shifting Elena so that she was beside him.

"That would be nice, and thanks."

"I'll see what you've got and then make a list of what I need from the store."

"Something simple," Elena said.

"Chicken Parmesan or Margherita pizza." Elijah raised his brow at her.

"Chicken Parmesan."

"Chicken Parm it is." Elijah smiled at her and trailed his knuckle along her nose.

Elena's phone buzzed and she checked it.

"Matt wants to know if he can bring Tyler too. Mason's in town and he and Carol got into it over something, so Tyler's trying to escape."

"Getting him out of the house would be a good idea, considering his dad's funeral is two days from now and you and Jeremy know what it's like to lose parents, so you know what they're both going through," Jenna commented.

Elena glanced at Elijah. "And we'll need to talk to Tyler about what's coming."

"What's coming?" Jenna asked, concerned.

"Tyler triggered the werewolf curse and needs to know what to expect. If Mason is in town and Katherine showed her face at the same time, then Tyler's not going to get the help he needs for facing his first transformation. Mason's too wrapped up in Katherine to give Tyler a good support system," Elena explained.

"Katherine's in town?" Jenna's horrified expression reminded Elena that not everyone was prepared to meet her manipulative, psychotic ancestor.

"She kissed Damon the other night, and he was certain she was me, even though he knows I'm obviously with Elijah."

"Okay," Jenna's face twisted with the thought that Katherine was messing with Elena's very personal life, "thanks for the info."

"Never invite me inside or tell me anything unless I'm in the house," Elena reminded

"I'll keep that in mind and of course, Tyler can come along," Jenna said.

"I'll tell Matt." Elena sent a text to her friend and climbed off the bed. "Now, let's see what we need to make enough Chicken Parmesan for a small army."


	33. Chapter 33

Elena and Elijah sat on the back porch with Tyler standing up, facing them.

"So, I'm actually gonna turn into a wolf on the next full moon?" Tyler demanded, pacing back and forth.

"It will only last for a few hours, but yes, you will." Elijah rested his ankle on his knee and relaxed back into his seat.

"I killed my dad and now I'm a werewolf."

"It was an accident, Tyler," Elena said, her voice soft. "You can't control everything and it's not your fault. You can't help what another driver does and you can't control your bloodline. All you can do is embrace what's happening, that you now understand why you have the temper you do, and try to make the best of the life you've been given."

"I can't do this alone."

"I'm a witch and can take you down if things get bad, so I can be out there with you, if you'd like to not be alone your first time."

"Yeah." Tyler nodded, his expression one of a terrified boy.

"So, sundown the next full moon, you and I will go to the cellar on the old Lockwood estate so we can lock you up for the night and I'll be there until you're a wolf."

"And I'll be around until it's safe for the humans," Elijah added. At Elena's horrified expression, he added, "I only get sick from werewolf bites. I can't die from them."

"Right, I've never been around an Original who was bitten, only regular vampires," Elena said as she rubbed her hand up and down his thigh.

"Even if I get bitten, I'll be fine." Elijah caught her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Will it hurt?" Tyler whispered.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I watched my brother go through it and I hated every second of it," Elijah replied.

"I can't do this. I can't."

"You can, Tyler," Elena cut into his panic attack, her voice firm. "You're strong. Yes, it will hurt, but your ancestors endured it and so will you."

"Your ancestors celebrated becoming a werewolf, an honor for killing the first enemy in battle in effort to protect their tribe," Elijah added.

"I didn't kill to protect anyone. It was an accident that killed my dad and my best friend's mom. Nothing honorable about that."

"Taking a life by accident doesn't tarnish your honor," Elijah assured him, vehemently.

Elena glanced at him, slightly startled by the passion in his voice. Then, she realized that over his very long life of lusting after blood, he must have killed at least a few people by accident. He'd always been the picture of control, so she'd never thought about that before. In effort to sooth him, she leaned into him, running her hand through his soft hair, raking her nails against his scalp.

"This is crazy. My best friend's ex-girlfriend is a witch, my ex-girlfriend is a vampire, and I'm a werewolf," Tyler mumbled.

"The world hasn't changed, you just know more about it now," Elena said gently. "This next full moon, meet me here at about sunset. Jenna knows about the supernatural and she'll understand what's going on. Then, you and I will make sure no human gets hurt because of what you've become."

"You'll make sure I can make it through the full moons without hurting anyone?" Tyler asked, linking his hands behind his head, his face scrunched up.

"I promise, Tyler. Eventually, you'll learn to handle the wolf on your own, and what works for you, but it takes a bit to figure out what works for you."

"You'll be there?" Tyler breathed heavily, as he continued to pace.

"I swear it."

His face twisted and he whimpered deep in his throat before whispering, "How bad will it hurt?"

"Every bone in your body will break, over and over again as you take on a new shape."

"I can't do this."

"You have no choice but to face it. If you try to pretend that it won't happen, innocent people are going to get hurt, because you'll turn near your mother or your friends and werewolves can't fight their instincts to hunt and kill," Elena warned.

"It gets easier, with time," Elijah said. "The first time is the worst, but after a few months, your body will adjust to the changes."

"I'm scared."

"It is terrifying, I remember how it was when my brother turned the first time, but you will survive."

"Werewolves have been doing this for centuries. You'll be fine," Elena assured him.

"Hello, Elena."

Elena's blood ran cold when she heard that eerily familiar voice. She hadn't heard it in decades before she died.

"Katherine," she finally managed to say as her ancestor stepped onto the porch. "Tyler, why don't you head on inside? You've got enough on your mind and Matt needs a friend too."

"Sure." Tyler stared at Katherine as he headed towards the door.

Once Tyler was inside, Katherine asked, "So, you're really not into the Salvatore brothers?"

"No."

"You're not pining for Stefan's brooding good looks?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. "No lusting after Damon and his pretty eyes?"

"Not at all." Elena caught Elijah's hand in hers and ran her thumb along his forefinger.

"So, you don't mind if I get back into the mix with them?"

"Knock yourself out. All I ask is that you don't rile them into killing people. We've been through enough trying to keep Damon's messes to a minimum."

"Damon's not the one I'm after."

"Then, why kiss him?" Elena demanded.

"Because I wanted to see how you'd react. And you went straight to Elijah when you found out."

"So you did it so you'd know for sure that I wouldn't be competition at all for them."

"Exactly. And since you got Elijah and Klaus off my back, I no longer have a reason to run."

"Make sure you're not seen around town," Elijah said. "We have enough going on without you causing a stir with the humans. It would draw too much attention from the Council and we need things as calm as we can get them if Niklaus is to show is face so we can break his curse."

"Of course. I have what I want."

"What about Mason?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and exhaled dramatically, "I ended things with him when I realized you were putting everything together. Though I do have him on standby just in case."

"We'll have the werewolf on our own, Katherine. Not Mason and not Tyler. They haven't done anything to deserve dying for Klaus."

"I have a few potentials," Elijah added, for Katherine's benefit.

"Very well. As long as no one will try to interfere with me and the brothers, provided they keep their fangs out of unwilling people, I think I'll return to them. Especially a certain brooding one." With an elegant flick, she brushed a curl out of her eyes and flashed away.

"Now that she's in town, I need a hair cut." Elena's shoulders drooped. "I don't trust her to not do something, especially when it comes to pretending to be me."

"Perhaps you and your friends could have a girls' day out."

"Good idea. It'll be Caroline's first since she turned."

All at once, Elena found herself drained almost completely. Seeing Katherine, being forced to look at the woman who wore her face and caused her so much grief. This was the woman Damon had tried turning her into, had succeeded in making her his ideal version of, and she'd complied. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to lie down.

"Elena?" Elijah leaned forward, studying her face.

Slowly, Elena stood up, only to sway on her feet, and Elijah caught her arm. Scooping her into his arms, he carried her inside.

"What's wrong with her?" Jenna's worried voice cut through the fog of Elena's brain when she saw her niece in distress.

Opening her eyes, it took too much. She couldn't move. All she wanted was to lie in Elijah's arms and allow him to soothe the rough edges of her soul back down.

"She's reached her limit for the day," Elijah explained.

"Right. Anything I can do to help?"

"Keep things quiet, though people don't need to leave if they're not ready to go home." Elijah tightened his grip on her. "As long as you have no objections, I'll be staying with her tonight."

"Of course."

With a nod, Elijah carried her up the stairs and laid her on her bed. He took off their shoes and jackets and lay down beside her, wrapping her tenderly against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Elena mumbled.

"Never be sorry for the times when your mental health gets the better of you. I'm here, for your ups and your downs, because being with you is all I need, besides my siblings, to be happy with my lot in life."

"It helps, when you say that."

Pressing his lips to her hair, he whispered, "I'll say it over and over again, as many times as you need to hear it. You make me happy. I want you, like this, and more, when you're ready. No one else, just you."

Elena sighed and rubbed her cheek against his arm, and drifted for a while.

Suddenly, she found herself sinking into an endless darkness and she caught a glimpse of a dark haired man sitting on the ground, staring at his hands. Was this what it was like inside Malivore? If so, who was this person and why was she seeing him

"Hello?" he called, looking around.

Before she could reply, she found herself back inside her own skin again and she tried to sit up.

"What is it?" Elijah loosened his grip on her.

"Malivore. We need to find a way to stop him that doesn't involve Hope jumping"

"Rest, Elena. Malivore won't awaken for another few years, but I will put it at the forefront of my research as soon as my brother's curse is broken. We'll still have a few years before Hope and Malivore collide, and that should give us the time we need to keep her from feeling the need to jump."

"Can't let her fall."

"We know what's coming, Elena. Because of you, she'll have her family and her life, and we'll make sure she doesn't feel the need to jump."

He pulled a light blanket over their bodies and shifted her so that she was lying across his chest.

"Thank you for this," Elena whispered.

"Anything you need, Elena. Anything at all."

"Don't let me become like I was before. I was worse than Katherine was and I convinced myself I was better than she was, all because I didn't run." Elena snorted softly. "I may not have run, but I let people die for me and that's just as bad."

"You know better this time around, Elena."

"But it doesn't change what I did. What I'm capable of doing. Don't let me take advantage of you or become like that again. Please. Promise me?"

"I give you my word." Elijah ran his hand over her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I just feel like I'm using you, especially when I fall apart like this."

"You're not using me if I'm offering to be here. Besides there's more time between each event."

"I thought I was over falling apart like this."

"You might always struggle with episodes like this, and I'll be here whenever you need to retreat."

"Just so long as we don't smother each other and we try to bring out the best in each other instead of the worst."

"You inspire me to be a better man, Elena. And no, I'm not doing this to impress you or to keep your attention." He kissed her hair softly. "It's my choice, for me, because being a better man is a path to happiness for my family."

Elena sighed and allowed herself to drift.

It was still so novel, a powerful man wanting to set up boundaries, so that she could be herself even in the midst of loving her. He didn't want to control her or make it so they never argued. He wanted to love her as she was, even on days she argued with him. Was this how it was supposed to be, when a vampire fell in love and respected their mortal partner?

"I love you, Elijah," Elena murmured.

"I love you too, my dearest Elena."

"How you holdin' up?" Jeremy asked Tyler as he handed him a soda bottle.

"How much do you know?" Tyler whispered, his eyes wild.

"You mean about….?" Jeremy trailed off. "Everything. Elena told me and my sort of girlfriend is a vampire and so's Vickie."

"What does Matt know?"

"Only what Vickie's told him. She's terrified he'll hate her so she's taking her time."

"They say I can do it." Tyler gestured up the stairs. "But I don't know if I can. I'm terrified."

"One thing I know, trust them, especially Elijah when it comes to this."

"How can I? He's a vampire!" Tyler hissed.

"Ask him about Klaus. You'll see. He does know."


	34. Chapter 34

"She seriously looks like you?" Caroline asked, glancing at Elena as they drove to the salon.

"Exactly like me," Elena confirmed.

"That's creepy."

"That's the curse of being a Petrova doppelganger. We all look exactly alike, all the way back to the first one, Amara."

"How did it start?"

"Nothing truly immortal can exist, but the spell that was used to turn Silas and Amara made sure there was no way to kill them, without them taking a potion of some kind. As a result, nature spawned the shadow selves, people who could die for them since they can't be killed otherwise."

"Wow. So changing your hair is pretty much the only way to tell you two apart."

"If Katherine cuts her hair to match me, I'm gonna shave my head," Elena joked.

"Elijah will love you no matter what you do to your hair." Caroline reached over and tugged lightly on Elena's hair as she spoke.

"Come on. Let's go make me look at least somewhat different from my predecessor," Elena said as the car came to a stop.

When Elena approached the front desk, the hair dresser looked up from her writing.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"I'd like to cut my hair, to here." Elena indicated her chin.

"That's a lot of hair."

"I've had it long my entire life, so I think it's time for a change."

"Alright, this way." She smiled and showed Elena back to her chair. "Would you like me to shampoo your hair as well?"

"Um, no, thanks. Just a cut and style."

"Okay. Last chance to back out." The stylist draped the cape around Elena's neck.

"Let's do this."

As the scissors snipped through her hair, Elena felt a sense of relief. The less she looked like Katherine, the less Damon would try to pursue her now that Katherine was in town again. He needed to be free of her, free of them both, if she was going to be completely honest with herself. What he needed now, was to meet a nice girl who called him out on his crap and who wouldn't end up breaking his heart.

"Wow. Can't believe I'm saying this," Caroline said at one point, "but you look even better with short hair."

"Thanks."

The stylist finished shaping the hair around her face and stood back.

Spinning the chair around, the stylist asked, "What do you think?"

Elena examined her reflection and smiled. "It looks great."

After paying, the girls left the shop and headed towards the Grill.

"Tonight's the full moon, isn't it?" Caroline commented on the drive over.

"Yeah. Sheila and Bonnie are currenlty preparing for a spell they plan on performing and Tyler'd better be getting ready for tonight."

"What's the spell?"

"They're trying to see if they can get an exact location on Amara, so we can find her when we start dealing with this whole situation."

"How important is it that we kill her? Does she have to die?"

"Killing Amara will save everyone, herself included, a whole lot of problems. She's the anchor for a spell that created the Other Side and there's a crazy amount of trouble tied to that. So, if she dies, the Other Side and all of that goes with her. Amara has experienced nothing but pain, so to her, death would be a mercy. Hell, she wants to die."

"Poor girl, to have nothing to make her even try to live," Caroline said sadly.

"Yes, it is," Elena agreed. Even at her darkest moments upon returning to the land of the living, she still wanted to be there for the people she loved, so for Amara to want death, she had to be truly in a bad state of mind.

"So what happens after that?"

"We fight the next fight and the next."

"Will there ever be peace?"

"Once we deal with Malivore, there should be more moments of calm, I think. But there will always be another battle to endure. It's the way life works. The only endless peace we find is when we die. But, as long as we fight together, we can be happy."

"Come on, enough depressing stuff. That'll keep for another day. What you need, is a giant bowl of ice cream." Caroline wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulders and they headed towards the Grill.

Elena glanced at the sun sinking towards the horizon.

"We've got time. Once the sun sets, then we'll worry about what happens tonight."

Pulling out her phone, Elena sent a text to Tyler.

_Get ready. The moon will rise soon._

"Texting Elijah?" Caroline teased.

"No. Actually, I was texting Tyler, reminding him of his impending doom."

After dropping Caroline off at home, Elena pulled out her phone again to text the wolf.

_Are you in the dungeon? The first time is hard to judge when things will happen, so you need to be safe._

_Crap! Forgot!_

_That's why I texted you earlier._

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!_

_I just left Caroline's. I'll meet you on the way._

Putting her phone into her pocket, Elena hurried down the street. A few moments later, Tyler came jogging up beside her, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Got your gear?"

"Yes."

"Good. We might need it, just in case we don't get it to the dungeon."

"Don't let me hurt anyone," Tyler begged.

"Come on. We've got to get you out of town. We should be able to contain you there." Elena glanced over her shoulder at the full moon rising towards it's apex. "You should have gotten out here before it got this far."

Tyler's leg broke and he cried out in pain.

"Damn it! Come on, we need to hurry."

"I should have come out here when you first texted me," Tyler hissed. "Sorry, Elena."

"Yeah, don't worry about hurting me. I'm a witch. I can take you down."

"What about the vampires? Caroline's not out is she?"

"All the vampires in the area know to be indoors tonight."

"Good." He screamed again as his other leg broke.

"We're not going to be able to make it." Elena stopped. "We're going to have to try chaining you up here. If we keep going, you're gonna turn out here in the open and humans will likely be killed."

Elena stopped and opened up the bag while Tyler stripped out of his clothes, down to his shorts and together, they started chaining him up.

Before they could get the one manacle around his wrist, it twisted into an inhuman shape.

"Get back!" Tyler snarled as his teeth elongated.

He snapped at her and Elena jumped out of the way.

Lifting her hand, she muttered a spell and Tyler slumped against the tree. While he was out, Elena took the chance to finish strapping him down to his shorts.

"If this doesn't hold, I swear to God, Tyler, I'm gonna fry your brain."

Elena then drew a circle around Tyler and cast a barrier spell tied to the moon. Once the moon reached a certain point, the barrier would lift and hopefully, Tyler would be in human form by then, so there would be no danger from him.

Just as she finished, another wolf howled in the distance and Elena looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"I just hope whoever's out there doesn't try taking a bite out of me," Elena muttered as she sat down on the ground beneath a nearby tree.

The howling grew closer and Elena stood up, looking around, trying to figure out exactly where the sound came from.

She spun, only to come face to face with the leaping wolf, then she found herself pushed to the ground with Elijah standing over her, holding his arm. He bared his fangs, preparing to attack, but Elena caught his arm and cast a sleeping spell over Mason, then set up a similar barrier around him that she put around Tyler.

"I think that's Mason Lockwood."

"Pity he couldn't have locked himself up better."

It was then that she realized the arm Elijah was holding had a small chunk taken out of it. "You were bitten!"

"I'll be fine. A day of fever and hallucinations, then the poison is out of my system. I'm an Original, remember? There's only one thing currently in existence that can destroy me."

"Right, white oak."

"But it would be best if I was off the streets until I'm healed. A thousand years provides a lot of material for my mind to twist into living nightmares." Elijah stared at her for a long moment, worry and fear taking turns being the dominant emotion on his face.

"You know I heard the stories after you went to New Orleans in my other life, Elijah. I know terrible darkness lurks inside your mind." Elena cupped his cheek. "I'm not afraid and I'll be there for you while you heal."

"What about them?" He nodded to the snarling wolves that were now staring at him.

"The spell will hold until after the moon starts to set. They should be back in their human forms by then."

"Come on. We'd best get going before the madness makes it impossible for me to be restrained. I know I have some time before that happens, but I'd rather not push it."

Elijah thrashed on the bed, sweat pouring from his every pore as he cried out. He'd been struggling for hours now and there seemed to be no end in sight.

Wanting to see if there was something she could do, Elena reached out and touched his temple. Before she could stop herself, she found herself tumbling into a stark, white hallway lined with doors. At the end, there was a red door and from behind it, she heard Elijah shouting.

Whether it was his own doing, or what was done to him, Elena wasn't sure, but she did know one thing. Whatever was behind that door, it had to be terrible to make the man she love scream that way.

Elena took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She knew from rumors about the darkness within him. Now, it was time to face it for herself. She knew he could be a monster. Hell, she'd seen it for herself in her last life. Though, only when he was nothing other than strong, powerful, completely in control, never when he was compromised like he was now.

When Elena entered the room, she found herself in a dark forest, surrounded by the dead and dying. Upon closer inspection, she saw that their throats had been torn out, as though a vampire had attacked them.

"Elijah?" Elena called.

Suddenly, she found herself face to face with Elijah, though this one was nothing like she'd ever seen him. With his long hair and ancient clothing, she knew where she was. She was in his earliest memories, before he'd learned to control himself.

When he saw her, his face twisted and he launched himself at her throat, fangs bared.

Reaching into herself, she found the strength to fry his brain enough for him to drop her.

He stepped back and they were in a new memory, this one of Elijah once again surrounded by the dead, though his clothing and hair had changed. He looked around at the bodies surrounding him and fell to his knees, horror at his actions making him hang his head, his hair hanging in his face.

Over and over again, this happened, so much so that after several hours of witnessing his pain and the lives he'd taken. Elena realized exactly where they were. They were in the place where Elijah hid the things that he was ashamed of, things he didn't want to admit that he'd done, even to himself.

"Elijah. Listen to me. I know you've done monstrous things and I know you're ashamed of them. That's why they torture you so badly now. Because the shame gives the memories power over you. But I want you to know that I know what you've done, that there's as much blood on your hands as there is on Klaus's, but that doesn't change how I feel. I love you. Come back to me."

Seconds later found Elena found herself sitting beside Elijah and he stared at her, his sweat slicked face tortured.

"I'm sorry," Elijah whispered, terror etched into every feature, breaking through the venom coursing through his veins.

"I knew what I was getting myself into," Elena assured him, stroking his face gently. "Rest now and know that I believe even the best people can have days where they do horrible things. Whether it's on accident, or because they think they're doing the right thing, makes no difference. I still think you're a good person."

"Do promise?" he mumbled.

"I swear it." Elena kissed his cheek and tucked her head under his chin. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."


	35. Chapter 35

Spring Break arrived and with it, the mission to stop Silas from wrecking havoc and to save Amara from her wretched existence.

"Shall we?" Elijah held the car door open for her.

"Let's help this guy find peace and remove a few years of trouble from our lives." Elena shook her chin length hair out of her face and slid into her seat.

Elijah closed the door behind her and then, a few seconds later, he got behind the wheel, backing out into the driveway. Almost before she was ready, they were driving down the road. They were actually doing this. They were going to change the world.

As the car sped down the road, Elena leaned her head against the car door and felt herself drifting away into… something.

Elena looked around to find herself surrounded by darkness. She knew this darkness. This was that endless darkness she'd encountered during her last episode. Malivore..

"Hello?" she called. Someone was here, she could feel it. "Who's there?"

She kept walking, searching for the reason, a person most likely, that she was supposed to meet here in this oppressive silence. After a long time, she heard footsteps and she turned around.

"How are you here? Those trapped here exist in total solitude. You shouldn't be able to be here." The young man with dark, curly hair she'd caught a brief glimpse of before approached her slowly, his expression confused, scared almost.

"I don't know. Sometimes I have dreams and I see things, or I'm led to people who will help me in the future."

"What are you?"

"I'm a witch."

"You're more than that if you're here."

"What is this place? Is this Malivore?" Elena chose not to give him the exact details of what she was, just in case

"How do you know about Malivore?"

"I can't tell you that, not yet. But I can tell you my name. It's Elena Gilbert. What's your name?"

"Whatever I need it to be. I don't have one that's truly mine."

"Ryan Clarke," Elena said, recalling the name from somewhere deep inside her mind, the place where the spirits gave her information she needed to know.

"Then Ryan Clarke I will be."

"I'm not sure how I can help you just yet, but I do know that I wouldn't be here without a reason. The spirits of nature wanted me to meet you. The question is, why?"

"I know him better than anyone else does."

After murmuring a protection spell, so Malivore couldn't hear what they were discussing, just in case this was more than just a dreamscape, Elena asked, "How do you know Malivore so well?"

"He created me, formed me from mud, then used some of his own body to bring me to life, but I was a failure, because I don't have his powers and can't launch the species like he wanted," his lips curled around the phrase 'launch the species' as though it was a poison.

"You're sterile," Elena guessed.

"Yes," His expression hardened even further as he tried to hide how much it hurt.

"There's no shame in that. You have no control over what your body is capable of in that regard and it doesn't mean that you're less than."

"Now, if only my father agreed with you." Ryan snorted once, then one side of his mouth curled up and he said, "You're far too kind, considering what I am."

"You can't help what you were born as, but you can help who you become from here on out. Perhaps your knowledge is the reason I've been brought to you," Elena mused. "You and I can help each other figure out a way to take out Malivore."

"Only the ones who created him can take him out. He's indestructible. His current state was the best we could do." Ryan's face twisted in frustration and he waved his hand around himself to indicate the darkness.

"Nature doesn't allow a true immortal to exist because it upsets the balance, so there's always a loophole. We find that loophole, we take out Malivore, while ensuring you stay alive, because if he created you, you are essentially a part of his sire line, so if we destroy him, there's a chance you die too."

"Why care about me?"

"The spirits led me to you for a reason and besides, I don't like using people and then discarding them when I'm done. If you help me take out Malivore, I'll make sure you stay alive, separate from him."

"To be free of him completely, that would be a dream come true," Ryan's voice trembled and he lowered his head.

On impulse, Elena wrapped her arms tightly around him. The tall man stiffened, then crumpled, shuddering in her embrace.

"You are worthy of being cared about and I'll be your friend, if you like."

"Thank you," Ryan choked out.

"Elena?"

Elena turned towards the voice, Elijah.

"Who is that?"

"Elijah Mikaelson. He's my um, the word 'boyfriend' is a little childish considering who he is, but yeah, we are together and I'd like to spend the rest of my life with him." Elena laughed a little, then her smile faded, replaced with something akin to an apology. "But if I can hear him, it means that my body is waking up."

"So, it's time for you to leave, isn't it? I'll be alone again, with just my father for company." Ryan sagged, disappointed.

"I think so. I'm not sure if I'll be able to visit again. I don't have control over things like this, but know that I'll be trying to get you out. I have no intention of leaving you alone in the dark for much longer. And when thinks feel hopeless, remember that you've got someone on the outside, trying to save you." Elena squeezed his arm.

"Thank you. I know I keep saying it, but I've never had anyone care about me like this before."

"I guess it's the mom in me."

"Whoever has you for a mother would be very lucky indeed."

His words twisted her heart and she swallowed down the emotions that rose in her chest, clogging her throat. If she was going to stay with Elijah, there were so many things that needed to be worked out before she could even think about being a mother.

The tugging grew stronger. "See you soon, Ryan Clarke."

Elena jerked awake, back into her own body and looked over at Elijah. It was dark now, the landscape she could make out in the shadows as they passed it, unfamiliar. Just how long had she been searching in the dark for Ryan before she found him? Because they didn't talk long enough for that much time to have elapsed.

"Where were you?"

"I met one of Malivore's progeny. He's agreed to help us once we find a way to free him from being locked inside Malivore."

"Can you trust him?" Elijah glanced at her, worry furrowing his brows.

"I think so. The spirits wouldn't have led me to him without a good reason otherwise."

Elijah's phone buzzed and he lifted it to his ear. "Hello."

There was a pause.

"Of course."

He pressed the end button and slid it back into his jacket pocket.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie and Sheila would like to stop for the night."

"Oh. Right. I guess it would be a good time to start looking into ways to free Ryan."

"So, we use his own child against him."

"His 'child,' as you call Ryan, deserves better than Malivore for family," Elena said fiercely.

"Why do I have the feeling you're adopting him?" Elijah asked, a soft smile curling his lips.

"Because he's a boy who never had a chance to know what it was like to be loved and he craves it, desperately. If we give him stability and provide him the love he, he'll be less likely to run back to Malivore."

"It will take time for him to fully trust us though, if what you're saying is anything to go by." Elijah caught her hand and kissed her knuckles. "How fortunate for him that we both like to save lost causes."

"Just because he's lost doesn't make him a lost cause."

"And that, Elena Gilbert is part of the reason I love you." He flicked the blinker on and pulled off the interstate behind Shelia's car.

A few minutes later, they pulled into a hotel and parked.

"I'll be right back." Elijah leaned over and kissed the top of Elena's head before exiting the car. He was gone for a few moments and then returned, several hotel key cards in his hand. After distributing them among the others, Elijah grabbed his and Elena's bags out of the trunk of the car.

"I hope you don't mind, but I put us in the same room."

"I don't mind at all." Elena smiled up at him.

"I know I made your aunt a promise, and we will keep it, but that doesn't mean we can't share a bed."

"I sleep better when you're there anyway, so why not?" Elena shrugged.

While she wanted to do nothing more than to ride Elijah into the next century, her trip into the pit left her drained, and besides, she did promise Jenna. And her aunt deserved the respect of having a promise kept, even when she wasn't around to make sure it was.

After they reached their rooms, Elena grabbed her bag and headed for the shower. The hot water beating down on her tired body felt like paradise. Who knew that a trip into a tar pit could leave someone feeling so exhausted?

All too soon, she had to climb out. Once she was dressed, she headed out into the bedroom area and crawled into the single king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"I'll be back in a moment." Elijah brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, concern written across his face.

"Okay."

She was almost asleep when Elijah returned and climbed into bed with her, wearing nothing more than a pair of low cut sleeping pants. Elena curled up in his arms, enjoying the feel of so much of his skin against her.

Guilt washed over her all of the sudden. Did she have the right to be happy when there was so much to do, so many people counting on her to save them and all she was doing was lying here in the arms of the man she loved?

"What are you thinking?" He ran his fingers through her hair slowly.

"That right this minute, there are innocent people trapped in an endless void, Ryan among them, and they have no way out."

"They have you, Elena. And we'll find a way. You're too damn stubborn not to find a way through the impossible, especially when it comes to saving innocent people."

"I just wish I could do something now."

"You're no good to anyone if you wear yourself out." Elijah tucked her head beneath his chin and pulled the blankets over them both. "Don't feel guilty for needing to take time for yourself. The people who need you can keep until tomorrow."

"When do you think Klaus will show up?"

"Honestly? It's anyone's guess. I think us doing what we are doing to change the future has him spooked so he's laying low and watching."

"In other words, he's already here, he's just trying to figure out if we're trying to screw him over."

"Knowing my brother, that's more than likely exactly what he's doing." Elijah sighed.

"Too bad Klaus won't just sit down with us and let me explain my plan." Elena kissed Elijah's clavicle, with just a hint of tongue peeking out from between her lips.

"Elena."

The warning hint in Elijah's tone had her sitting up to look down at him.

"You kissing me like that makes it difficult to control myself and Jenna's not here to stop us."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Elijah pulled her back down against him. "Soon enough you'll be eighteen and then there will be no more promise hanging over our heads."

Elena sighed and hooked her leg over his waist as she settled in deeper into his embrace, sleep coming to claim her once more.


	36. Chapter 36

Early the next morning found them on their way to the island where Silas's body lay.

"I forgot to ask how you slept," Elena commented.

"I managed to get a little, though I probably would have gotten more if the person sleeping next to me didn't snore."

"I do not snore!" Elena smacked him lightly.

"There's just so much going on, I couldn't get my mind to shut down much."

"Are you okay to drive?" Elena studied his face for any sign of exhaustion.

"I'm fine, Elena. I promise." He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Something about the look in his eyes suggested that it was more than the uphill battle they were engaging in that kept him awake. But to question him about it would be treading on dangerous ground, ground they couldn't afford to touch until she turned eighteen.

To keep herself from pushing their conversation into dangerous territory, Elena allowed herself to sink into her thoughts, chasing the trail that was Ryan Clarke. Sometimes, whenever she'd get close to him, she felt and heard an angry roar thrumming through her and her mind would smack into what felt like a brick wall.

Whenever she tried to work around the wall, the word _Mine_ echoing in her ears. Malivore was furious with her for trying to reach the son he didn't want, but didn't want anyone else to have and she'd be damned if he got the better of her.

Enraged, Elena tried again and after hours of failed attempts, she found herself face to face with Ryan.

"You're back!" He smiled when he saw her.

Holding her finger to her lips, Elena murmured a spell to keep herself and their conversation hidden from Malivore.

"Daddy dearest isn't happy that I've found a way to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know. I felt it." Ryan looked around. "It was like an earthquake there for a while until you broke through."

"I'm sorry," Elena apologized.

"Don't apologize. It was nice, knowing the bastard was getting his ass handed to him."

"Once we get this current situation resolved, Elijah and I are going to devote as much of our time as we can to freeing you. But I will visit as often as I can so you're not alone."

"If I'd ever been given the gift of a mother, I'd have wanted her to be like you." He turned away to hide his face, as if ashamed of admitting that he had feelings of any kind.

"Hey." Elena caught his shirt sleeve, then wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay to be sad about being dealt a crap hand and it's also perfectly understandable to want something more than you were given."

"If you're not careful, I'm going to start thinking of you as my mother," he confessed against her hair.

"I wouldn't hate that. And you have my permission to do so. I've already told Elijah that you're a part of the family."

"Are you serious?" Ryan choked out.

"Absolutely."

Elena rubbed his back, her heart twisting at a memory of hugging her son in her other life. But this was now and Ryan needed her focused on him. This broken boy deserved all the love she could give him, not to be the replacement for a boy who might never exist.

"You actually want me as a part of your family?"

"I do." Elena started feeling lightheaded and she swayed on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Ryan pulled back, concerned.

"It's time for me to go."

"Don't push yourself on my account."

"What sort of mother would I be if I left my son to rot in prison for something he didn't deserve?" Elena cupped his cheek, a softly teasing smile on her face when she called him her son. "I'll visit as often as I can until you're free. I can't make any promises as to how often, but I won't leave you alone in the dark."

"Thank you."

"You're not alone, Ryan. No matter how dark and lonely it is in here, you've got people fighting for you, people Malivore can't touch. So hold onto that." Elena waved in farewell and then allowed herself to be pulled back into her own body.

Elena blinked and found the car door open and Elijah kneeling on the ground beside her with a tissue to her face. When he pulled it away, Hope saw red on it and realized that she'd pushed herself so far that her nose started bleeding.

"You went to visit Ryan, didn't you?" Elijah dabbed her face gently gently.

"I needed to see if I could do it without the spirits of nature being the ones to bring me to him."

"I know you wanna help him, honey," Shelia said. "But you won't do one any good if you spread yourself so thin. Focus on one fight at a time and you'll be able to do more for everyone, including this boy you're trying to save."

"I just needed him to know that I meant what I said, that I'm going to get him out however I can."

"What's so special about this guy?" Bonnie asked.

"He's just a kid who never had a chance. Who's never known kindness of any sort, at least not in any real way, and if I can give him the family he's never had, I don't see why I shouldn't do it." Elena leaned her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes.

"And you, being you, you wanna help him."

Elena opened her eyes and glanced at Bonnie, a wry grin on her face.

"She's got her heart set on adopting him and I don't see the issue," Elijah said. Then raised an eyebrow in Elena's direction when he continued, "As long as you're not pushing yourself to visit him. He knows you're fighting for him and if he's smart, he'll understand that you're trying to save your strength to set him free."

"I'd like to be able to visit him once a week."

"For a few hours, and you can channel me."

"I don't think it'll be so difficult now that I know how to reach him. But maybe I can figure out how to bring you with me?"

"We'll see." Elijah stood up. "I'm not overly keen on risking getting trapped in the darkness myself."

"If everything's alright, we need to get going," Sheila reminded them.

"Of course."

With a final glance at Elena, Sheila headed towards her car, Bonnie on her heels.

When they were back on the road again, Elena asked, "Are you okay with me wanting to bring Ryan into the family?"

"He reminds me of Niklaus and if I can't turn my back on my brother, it wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to turn your back on this boy, especially since he's as powerless as a human and is almost as vulnerable."

Elena picked up his hand, linking their fingers together, and they continued on in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while, Elena found herself glancing over at Elijah, admiring his profile. He was stunning, with his sharply angled features that softened when he smiled that shockingly boyish smile of his and his dark eyes warmed.

"You're staring," he commented after a while.

"Just admiring the view." Elena smiled and made a show of getting more comfortable in her seat so she could watch him better.

Instead of replying, he leaned over and switched on the radio so that classical music flowed through the speakers. When he gripped the steering wheel again, his knuckles went white and he swallowed thickly.

When he did that, Elena bit her lower lip to hide her smirk. Was it cruel of her to tease him like this? Possibly. But they were closing in on her birthday, just two more months until June, so she didn't feel too terrible about it.

Then again, these last few months were going to be the hardest, all the puns in the world intended. Since they were getting close to the time when she'd be legally considered an adult, the anticipation would be mounting. Hell, she could already feel it simmering in her veins, this aching need to make love to Elijah threatening to boil over.

Elena shifted so that she was sitting correctly in her seat once more. If she kept staring at him, she was in grave danger of launching herself across the console and tearing his shirt off— Okay. She really needed to stop thinking about how much she wanted him.

"What does he look like, this son of ours?" Elijah asked, his lips curling into a grin as he sought to change the subject and distract from the tension between them.

"He's taller than you, I think, with dark, curly hair, brown eyes, and very pretty." Elena's heart swelled at his acceptance of Ryan being a part of their lives. If she couldn't give birth to her own children in this life, at least she could provide a mother's love to the lost and the discarded.

"So, believably related to us."

"I think so."

Elijah's face pulled into a contemplative frown.

"What are you thinking?"

"That he knows Malivore better than anyone. So who better to hunt down the artifacts required to free the bastard? He finds them and we figure out how to stop the creature, while keeping anyone else from being able to raise him."

"We're not using him," Elena said decidedly.

"All things considered, if asked to do it, I don't think he'll think of it as being used, but as being useful because he wants Malivore gone just as much as you and I do."

"It'll be his choice. I won't make him do something he doesn't want to do."

"Of course. From the sound of it, he's been through enough of having his free will stripped away to last a hundred lifetimes." Elijah caught her hand in his once more and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

Elena brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Once Silas and Amara are dealt with and you're recovered, I wouldn't be opposed to you trying to introduce me to Ryan," Elijah said finally. "I want to meet him."

"I thought you didn't want to risk getting stuck in the dark." Elena studied him, wondering at the change in him.

"You already love this boy, so I want to get to know him too." Elijah's mouth curled into a sad smile. "I want to care about him as much as you do and to make him feel like he truly belongs with us and isn't there because you feel sorry for him."

Elena found herself blinking back tears. Elijah's love and desire to be a good father would not go to waste this time around, because a young man who'd never known that sort of love would be able to experience it.

"Why are you crying?" Elijah asked as he wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Just thinking about being a parent, only in a different way than was expected." Elena glanced over at him. "You're taking this in stride, and I can't help but think you were always meant to be a father and how lucky anyone who gets to have you in their life that way is."

Elijah squeezed her fingers and smiled at her.

"We'll need to figure out where he's going to live. I'm not sure if Jenna would like me bringing my adopted son who's centuries older than I am home with me."

"He can live with me. I'll start setting up a room when we get back."

"Setting up a room for our son," Elena joked, but her smile faded quickly.

She was painfully reminded of setting up a nursery for her babies in her other life and she ached for them. Once she and Elijah took their relationship to the next level, she'd start thinking about broaching the subject of in vitro fertilization. She loved Ryan so much already, but she wanted to have the chance to bring her own children into the world in this life too. Besides, most children wanted and needed siblings.


	37. Chapter 37

"We've got the blood we'll need, don't we?" Bonnie asked. Her hands were shaking and Elena reached over and caught her wrist, in an effort to comfort her.

"We've got everything we'll need," Elijah assured her. "Elena and I both double checked it."

"Silas is just- I don't know-"

"Breathe, Bonnie. This is my second time facing him, and this time he's going up against two Bennett witches and the Petrova doppelganger. We've got this."

"You're right. You're right. It's just the first time facing someone who can actually hurt me and does want to hurt me."

"I won't let him," Elena vowed.

"Let's get going." Sheila looked towards the sky, at the gathering clouds.

Together, they climbed the hills towards Silas's cave.

Suddenly, Elijah spun around, catching an arrow before it could strike him in the heart.

"You're quick." The hunter stepped out of the shadows. "Just how quick, that's the real question."

"Who might you be?" Elijah asked, studying the blond man carefully.

"Galen Vaughn. I've been hunting Silas for years and the map led me here. Though the lack of vampires in the area make it difficult to complete it."

"How fortunate then that we know where he is."

"Why? So you can drink the cure?"

"Why we seek him is none of your affair. Though I suggest you walk away. I might not be able to kill you without inflicting your curse on myself, but should you attempt anything-"

"I'll kill you," Elena cut in. "And I'm a witch, so no curse. Walk away, Galen."

"You're not planning on giving the cure to Silas, are you?" Galen asked, horrified.

"All Silas wants is to be with Amara and for them to die together, so as long as we don't stand in the way of that, I don't see why we shouldn't." Elena folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at the hunter.

"You're just going to give over the cure to that monster?"

"There's only one enough to give to one vampire, so I'd rather give it to him instead of giving it to someone else and him wrecking havoc across everyone's lives in revenge."

"What? Did he tell you that?" Galen jeered as he gestured to Elijah.

"No. I'm the one who found out."

"Get out of our way, child," Sheila cut in. "My name is Sheila Bennett and this girl, the one you've been so rude to, is Amara's doppelganger, so believe us when we say that what we're doing is in everyone's best interest."

"Your ancestors started this, why stop it now?"

"Because something far darker happened before the hunters were created and it set forth a chain of events that needs to be undone before it's too late." Sheila marched passed the stunned hunter then and the others followed her.

"Don't bother following us, Galen," Elijah said, his voice coolly polite, a tone Elena knew all too well. "I doubt we'd make even remotely pleasant travel companions."

Bonnie raised her hand and cast a spell, causing Galen's eyes to roll back into his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Let's get going before he wakes up."

"Well done, Bonnie," Sheila praised.

"Yeah well, he's a person. He shouldn't be killed because of his instincts."

"Thank you, Miss Bennett," Elijah said.

Bonnie led the way away from the fallen hunter and then Elena took over guiding them. She remembered this area, barely, but she knew where to go, the spirits of nature guiding her. As they walked, Elena thought about the circumstances between her first visit here and now. They were so strikingly different that Elena couldn't help but shake her head at it.

Elijah caught her eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Later," Elena mouthed.

Elijah nodded once, though his expression remained curious.

"Get ready," Elena said suddenly. "Silas is nearby and he can and will create illusions."

"Can you feel him or something?" Bonnie asked.

"No. I just recognize the area."

The closer they got to the cave where Silas lay, goosebumps spread across her body and Elena rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

"I think he can sense me," Elena admitted.

When they finally reached Silas's tomb, Elena froze as the memory of Jeremy's death slammed into her. Witnessing her brother being drained and her being powerless to stop it had her going to her knees.

"Elena?" Elijah knelt beside her, holding her against his chest.

"I'm fine. Just a memory I hope doesn't become a reality this time."

Elijah helped her to her feet and then he walked over to Silas's side. Dropping the bag to the ground, he pulled out two bags of blood and poured them into Silas's desiccated mouth. After four more bags, Silas stirred.

When he laid eyes on Elena, he breathed, "Amara."

Silas continued speaking, but no one could understand him.

"Hold on." Sheila held up her hand, then cast a spell. "Now you should be able to understand us."

"You are not Amara, are you?" Silas asked softly.

"I'm Elena, but I can take you to Amara."

"Amara's dead!"

"No, Silas. Qetsiyah, she turned Amara into what you are and then turned her to stone."

"Amara's alive?"

"In the worst sort of way."

"My poor Amara." Silas slumped against the stone he'd spent centuries lying on.

"It's worse."

"How could it be worse? She's been stone for however long it's been since Qetsiyah proved that there is no fury like that of a woman scorned."

"It's been about two thousand years," Elena informed him.

"Two thousand years."

"Yes. She feels the death of every supernatural person and the dead continue to haunt her. So, it's driven her insane."

"Help me find her, save her. Please," Silas begged.

"I know where she is and you have the cure with you, so when we get to her, you can both take it. Once you're mortal, you can do whatever you want, but I have to warn you, Amara wants to die and I plan to help her."

"She wants to die?"

"Yes," Elena confirmed. "Though when you die, you'll find peace with the one you love the most."

"Amara. I endured hell for her. And it sounds like she's done the same for me. There's no one I love more, not even my own family."

"Shall we go?" Elijah asked. "It will be dark soon and the hunter will soon be on my trail."

"Come on." Elena took Elijah's hand, linking their fingers together.

"You're fortunate," Silas said, gesturing to their joined hands. "Love like you share comes so rarely, it should be cherished and protected."

They fell silent after that, no one wanting to anger Silas, which was likely considering how badly he was hurting. Being the most powerful vampire in existence didn't mean he was immune to the emotional damage Qetsiyah had done to him.

When they reached Galen's prone form, they skirted around him. When they were nearly passed him, his fingers started twitching and they picked up their pace so they would be clear of the area when he finally came too.

Silas climbed hesitantly into the car behind Elena. Then followed her example when she closed the door and put her seat belt on.

Elena close her eyes and allowed herself to find Ryan.

"Elena!" Ryan grinned when he saw her.

"We're in the process of dealing with the most pressing issue right now, but I'm working on finding a way to pull you out." Elena hugged him and he sighed in relief, almost as though he was afraid he'd only dreamed she came back for him.

Elena stepped back and brushed his hair out of his face.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Ryan asked.

"We're on a road trip. We're driving right now and we've got a passenger, and he's more than a little dangerous, so I'm trying to avoid accidentally setting him off by not talking." Elena laughed.

"Why would you talking set him off?"

"I'm the doppelganger of the woman he loves and seeing me, it's difficult for him."

"Oh. That would suck."

"Elena, Silas would like to speak to you," Elijah's voice echoed through the darkness.

"I'll see you as soon as I can," Elena promised.

"Go. Seeing you was nice, but don't risk your life on my account." Ryan ducked his head a little.

"You're worth risking my life for," Elena cupped his cheek.

Ryan smiled softly.

"You'll be free soon and then I'll prove that you're a good son and worth loving." Elena said, then she blinked, coming back to herself once more.

"There you are. Did you have a good nap?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I did."

Silas watched the pair, but didn't say anything for a long moment and Elena was tempted to go back and talk to Ryan. But Elijah's grip on her hand kept her there with him.

"I stayed sane by hoping to die and rejoin Amara," Silas said finally, staring out at the night darkened landscape. "And here she's been tortured for centuries."

"You can save her," Elena said.

"I'm tired, Elena. I want peace."

"You can have it. With her death, the Other Side will be destroyed and then you and Amara can find your peaceful eternity." Talking about death, it didn't hurt quite so much now. Yes, she missed the perfect peace she knew, but she wasn't ready to walk away from Elijah and Ryan and the life they could build as a family.

"How do you know this?" Silas asked. "Tell me, please."

"I died, but the spirits of nature saw fit to make me relive my life, to make things right."

"So you know this peace?"

"I do and yes, I miss it."

"Why not try to go back? Why walk away from such a place?"

"Because I was given a mission, and a chance at a better life than I lived the first time around." Elena caught Elijah's hand in hers and brought it to her lips.

"The two of you weren't together in your other life?"

"No. But he became my rock after I came back and then I fell for him."

"But suffering here for however long you live, after knowing such peace, is it worth it?"

"I love him and I couldn't hurt him by being selfish and taking myself away from him."

"Do you think that me wanting to die with Amara is selfish?"

"It's your decision. You both have suffered so much and Amara's death will save everyone a lot of trouble, so I'm not opposed to the two of you finding peace."

"Would you do the same if given the opportunity to find peace with the man you love right now?"

"I've got too much to fight for, so I don't let myself think like that."

"But, would you?"

"We've got families here, people who need us, so no. I wouldn't."

"But our families died centuries ago, so we have nothing holding us here."

The way he said it make Elena fall silent, and they spent the rest of the time, until Sheila pulled off an exit ramp towards a hotel.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because the human witches need to rest," Elijah replied.

"Yes, of course. Forgive me."

When Elena climbed into bed beside Elijah after her shower, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him.

"You know I can't leave Niklaus."

"And I'd never ask you to. Hope will remind him that he is a good man and he'll need you because he'll be in uncharted territory. Hope will be his salvation, but you're his rock. He won't be able to go through life without you."

"Thank you, Elena."

"I love you, Elijah." Elena wrapped her arm across his chest and kissed his neck.

Elijah pulled the blanket higher over their bodies and gave a contented sigh.

"Hopefully we'll be able reunite Silas and Amara within the next two days and be done with this."

"And then we have the phoenix stone to destroy, Cade to kill, and more importantly, we save Ryan."

"Of course, Ryan first. I think the Bennetts wouldn't mind focusing on Cade since it involves their spells. So the world changing events will be worked on while you save our boy."

"I like the sound of that."


	38. Chapter 38

The Travelers guarding Amara fell with relative ease beneath the full force of Elena, Bonnie, and Sheila's power. As soon as the witches were incapacitated, Silas ran through the warehouse, searching for the statue that was his lover.

Finally, he found the one he was looking for and he cupped Amara's stone cheek, his face twisting with sorrow.

"This is my fault," Silas whispered and pressed his forehead to Amara's. "I'm so sorry, my love."

Elena's heart twisted for the man and once again, she was struck with how blind she'd been the last time around. How could she have missed that Silas was nothing but a broken man looking for a way to be with the woman he loved?

She shook her head quickly to dislodge those thoughts. Things were different now and she would help him find his way to the peace he sought.

"Here. We don't have a lot of time before the Travelers wake up and we need to get out of here." Elena pressed a bag of blood into Silas's hand.

That drew Silas out of his grief over the situation and he pressed the bag of blood to Amara's lips. After a long moment, Amara stirred, then cried out in fear when she saw them, trying to scramble away from the people around her.

"Amara." Elena caught the other woman's arm, and murmured a calming spell. "We're here to help you."

"Amara, my love. It's me."

"Silas? You're really here?" Amara whispered, staring at him.

"I'm here now. I'm here." Silas cupped her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs against her skin.

With a relieved cry, Amara threw her arms around Silas, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm here." Silas continued speaking, but switched to his native tongue, which Amara seemed to respond better to than she did to English.

One of the Travelers started stirring and Elena knew they had to get out of here before they all came to enough to try to stop them again.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. They're waking up." Elena led the way to the door.

"Come with me, my love." Silas wrapped his arm around Amara and the ancient beings fell into step behind her.

"We'll be heading back home now," Sheila said quietly to Elena when they reached the cars. "I think you and Elijah have this well in hand."

"Thank you for your help." Elena smiled.

Sheila inclined her head and she returned Elena's smile before climbing into the car.

"Stay safe." Bonnie hugged Elena, then followed after Sheila.

With that, the remaining group stayed silent until they arrived at a place Elena had selected previously for what she knew would be the likely outcome. What better place to die than in a small clearing surrounded by trees and a creek bubbling in the background?

Silas sat down on a fallen log and motioned for Amara to sit beside him. Amara glanced up at Elena and Elijah, her expression uncertain, but Silas said something with a reassuring smile and Amara finally allowed herself to focus entirely on the man she loved.

Elijah caught Elena's hand in his and led her away from the pair.

"Let's give them their privacy," Elijah said softly.

"It's so sad, what they've been through. And then Qetsiyah got their story turned around and twisted up so that Silas was viewed as a monster, instead of her being the true monster." Elena leaned her head against Elijah's arm.

"But you know the truth and are doing everything you can to make things right." Elijah brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Maybe one day, when I've got the time, I'll find a way to make sure more people know the truth," Elena mused. "Because they deserve for people to know what really happened, not the bit of fiction that Qetsiyah and her loyalists spread around."

Elijah tilted his head, listening to something.

"What is it?"

"I think they've become human."

"Should we go back?"

"No." Elijah kissed the side of her head. "This is between them, and us interfering won't help anyone. They've chosen this path and it will be the only way that so much pain and loss will be prevented."

Elena's heart twisted again when she realized that Silas and Amara would be dead soon and they would have the life together that they'd been denied. Only they would be together in the peace of eternity, instead of having a mortal life together.

"We'll bury them together," Elijah said softly, "in the same grave, so they'll be together in death in all ways."

They continued walking in a slow circle, with Elijah tilting his head to listen to whatever was going on with the former immortals who'd only ever wanted to be together.

Finally, Elijah whispered, "It's done. They're dead."

It was then that they headed back to the clearing.

When Elena saw Silas and Amara lying in a pool of blood, their bodies intertwined, tears sprang into her eyes. At long last, they were free of Qetsiyah and her curses, and they were experiencing perfect peace, together forever.

"Let's bury them."

Nodding, Elena raised her hands and created a hole in the ground. Once it was deep enough and wide enough, Elena carefully laid the fallen couple into their grave and replaced the earth. Then, she caused flowers to grow over them, providing them with as perfect a grave as she could.

"Rest in peace, Silas and Amara," Elijah said softly.

No sooner than the words left his mouth that Elena felt a rush of power flow through her, the Nexus Vorti of the deaths of the two immortals and the collapse of the Other Side. With the power, came the knowledge she needed to save the young man she'd grown to love as a son.

Walking away from the grave, Elena went to her knees and held out her hands. As the power flowed through her, a vortex of earth twisted in front of her. Elijah found himself having to take cover as she she used magic to slice her hand open, her blood mixing with the swirling dust and started taking human form. Then it all went still, aside from the dark haired figure lying in front of her.

He blinked and sat up, staring around him in shock. He ran his hand across the grass, wonder in his eyes.

"You did it!" he breathed when he saw Elena sitting there, gasping for breath.

Elena smiled as she stood up, holding out her hand, helping him to his feet.

As soon as he was standing, Elena threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. He was here and he was safe from the nightmare, at least for now. Yes, Malivore would raise his head and try to cause trouble later, but for now, he was safe.

"You're here. You're finally here," Elena mumbled, a joy reminiscent of the feelings she felt when her children were born bubbling up inside her.

"I can't believe it. You got me out. You actually got me out!" Ryan pressed his face against her hair, clinging to her.

"I promised I would save you. Blood of my blood, you are my son now." Elena pulled back just a bit, cupping his cheek as she examined her son's face.

"You didn't pull my body out?"

"No. Just your consciousness. You're no longer Malivore's son. You're mine."

"You actually made me your son?"

"I did." Elena smiled up at him.

"Your nose. It's bleeding!" Ryan reached for a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Channeling so much magic to break through Malivore's barriers to get your consciousness away from him took a bit out of me," Elena admitted as she pinched her nose.

"Here." Elijah offered Elena his bleeding thumb.

Taking his hand in hers, Elena kissed the blood off his finger, grateful for the little boost in energy it gave her and almost immediately, her nose stopped bleeding.

"I'm okay now. Thank you." Elena kissed Elijah on the cheek.

The intimacy of the moment had Ryan looking down at the ground, shuffling awkwardly, which drew Elijah's attention.

"Hello, Ryan," Elijah greeted in a soft voice.

"Hello." Ryan gave an almost bashful smile as he looked up, though he kept his face lower, as though he was afraid of Elijah rejecting him.

"It's good to finally meet you." Elijah clapped Ryan on the back, as if sensing that Ryan wouldn't be able to understand or accept any other form of affection from Elijah.

"You as well."

"Elena's told me so much about you, but I thought I'd be talking to you in the darkness first before meeting you physically face to face."

"Same here." Ryan's brow furrowed a little, as if confused by Elijah's acceptance of him.

The younger man shoved his hands into his pockets, as if unsure what he was supposed to do with himself and Elena's heart broke. Her poor boy. He didn't know how to react to a man who wanted to show him how a father was supposed to treat his son.

"Come on. Let's get back to the car. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home."

"Yeah." Exhaustion stole through Elena at the mention of home and she blinked heavily, then yawned.

"I thought we'd have a few more weeks to get things set up, so your room isn't ready yet, but a few phone calls should get it started so there'll be at least some furniture and personal care items," Elijah said to Ryan as he scooped Elena into his arms and led the way to the car.

"You're serious about wanting me as a part of your family?"

"You're now Elena's son and I love her, so I've grown to care about you as well, and for me, family is always and forever." Elijah glanced back at Ryan, a slight smile on his face.

Unable to process this acceptance from both Elena and Elijah, Ryan sniffed and rubbed his sleeve across his eyes.

"Don't cry," Elena mumbled sleepily. "Please don't cry."

"You actually want me in your lives? You didn't pull me out just to find out more about my father?"

"Not just our lives, our family. You're family now and Malivore can kiss my ass for how he treated you. Gonna kill that slime ball for what he did to you. No good dad would ever treat their kid the way he treated you. So you're mine now."

"Elena, it's okay. Calm down. Right now, all you need to do is rest, we'll take care of him later," Elijah assured Elena, grinning at the way she was rambling in her exhausted state.

"Good. He's a jerk."

Elena allowed the rocking of Elijah carrying her to lull her into a more dreamlike state, that point right between waking and sleep.

When they reached the car, Elijah set Elena in the passenger's seat and buckled her in. Then, he leaned the chair back so she could sleep more comfortably. Elena curled up as much as she could on the seat and tucked her hand under her cheek.

"How can someone so good want someone as worthless as I am in her life?" Ryan asked a few minutes later as they pulled out onto the road leading to the highway.

Had they been talking? Elena wasn't sure. She couldn't remember if they had or not. Maybe they had been, but their voices hadn't registered, which frustrated her since Ryan sounded as though he was still struggling to accept that he was wanted for more than his knowledge of the monster that monsters feared.

"How can someone so good love a monster like me?" Elijah countered.

"Why does she let people like us in?"

"Elena sees the good in the people she cares about and fights to get us to see it in ourselves. Sometimes to her own detriment."

"Shhh," Elena mumbled, unsure if she was actually hearing the conversation or even actually speaking or if it was just a dream. "No sad talk today. Ryan's coming home and the Other Side is gone. It's a good day. Tough stuff can come later."

"Go to sleep, Elena," Elijah chuckled.

"Kay." Elena sighed, content now

It truly was a good day and she drifted off, reveling in the peace. Yes, there were so many more monsters to fight, but for the moment, all was right in her world.


	39. Chapter 39

When Elena woke up, she found herself lying across Elijah in his bed. Had she actually slept so long they were able to make it all the way home without her ever waking up?

"Good morning," Elijah murmured against Elena's hair. "Or rather, good afternoon."

"How long have I been out?" Elena sat up and looked around.

"The better part of two days."

"Where's Ryan?"

Elijah tilted his head, listening, then said, "Library."

"We need to get clothes and everything else he'll need."

"A tailor came by the day before yesterday, and an interior designer was here yesterday." Elijah climbed out of bed and started straightening his clothes.

Elena's stomach growled.

"Perhaps I should make you something to eat," Elijah said with a smile.

"While you're cooking, I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to talk to Ryan, and make sure he's adjusting to the new world he's in."

"Not to mention he may have some latent magical ability, now that he's bound to you instead of Malivore."

"I didn't even think of that. Then again, I wasn't really planning on binding him to me until I realized I had power to do one better than just freeing him from the pit. I could free him from Malivore completely."

Elena headed towards the bathroom and found a bag of clothing on the counter with a note from Caroline.

_Elijah said you might need some things when you woke up. Congratulations on becoming a mother! I want to meet him, but Elijah says he's shy right now, so I'll wait until you say._

Elena smiled at the note from her friend, then stripped out of her clothing and turned the hot water on. Under the spray, the last few days washed away and she felt refreshed with the travel stains rinsing down the drain.

As much as she wanted to remain under the water, she knew that Ryan needed her. She'd made him into her son and he needed to know that she loved him as though she'd actually given birth to him. Her broken boy, who'd been through so much that he would need proof that she wasn't just using him for his knowledge.

After climbing out of the shower, Elena dressed quickly and threw her hair into a messy bun.

Just like Elijah had said, Ryan was in the library, with a book in his lap, though he was staring off at nothing, deep in thought.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked as she sat down on the couch beside him.

Ryan set his book aside and studied his hands. Elena reached over and rubbed his arm gently.

"I feel different. Alive in a way I don't understand, and everything is so foreign. I've woken up in a new world that I don't understand."

Elena wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gave him a side squeeze. She wasn't sure what his boundaries were now that he was free of his father, but she wanted to comfort him however she could.

"Then there's you," Ryan whispered

"What about me?"

"You're most powerful witch I've ever met and you've literally turned yourself into my mother." Ryan sniffed, desperately trying to containe his emotions.

"Ryan, don't be afraid to cry. You've been through hell and no one in this house will mock you for whatever you're feeling." Elena ran her fingers through his dark curls, relishing the feeling of having a child to care for once more.

"Why didn't he love me?" Ryan choked out. "What did I do to make him hate me so much? I tried to be a good son."

"It wasn't your fault, sweetheart." Elena pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back. "It wasn't your fault. You are a good son, a good man."

This was all it took and Ryan started crying.

"I just wanted him to love me."

"I love you, Ryan. I love you. You're my son now and I love you."

"Why? I'm useless and- and- I'm disgusting."

"No, Ryan. Whatever Malivore said or did to you, or made you do, it doesn't make you useless or disgusting."

"You don't know what I've done."

"From what you've told me, I can figure at least some of it out." Elena ran her hand over his head and he tightened his grip on her arm, as if afraid she'd walk away once she voiced what she knew. "He wants to continue the species. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he made you do in an effort to do that."

"I didn't understand what was going on. I just wanted my father to be happy with me," he whispered.

"Oh, Ryan. My poor boy." Elena pressed her cheek against his hair.

"I always felt filthy afterwards and him berating me for failing to father a child only made things worse."

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault. You were a child and you trusted him because he was your father and he abused that trust. It's not your fault, my sweet boy. You were not responsible for what he made you do." Elena kissed his curls, her heart breaking all over again for him.

Elijah joined them then and placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Elena's right, Ryan. It's not your fault. You are a good son and I couldn't be happier that Elena brought you into my life. Whatever reason Malivore had for withholding love from you, they're reasons that don't matter to us. He wanted you broken down to keep you under his control. Nothing more."

Finally, his sobs subsided, though he still clung to Elena.

"You're my son," Elena crooned softly.

"And that makes you my son as well." Elijah sat down beside Ryan.

"I'm sorry for breaking down. You've been nothing but good to me and I just-" Ryan sat up slowly and scrubbed his face with his sleeve.

"It will take time for your brain to adjust to its new normal." Elena reached up and brushed a stray tear away.

"Elena's right, Ryan. And before you ask, yes we knew what we would be getting into when we decided to adopt you into our family, that you would struggle at first with accepting that we want you because of you."

"Why? Why me? Was it because the spirits led you to me?"

"When the spirits led me to you, I don't think they intended for me to want to make you a part of the family. That was all me. But, when I met you, you triggered the mothering instinct in me, even though you've lived longer than I have, and I loved you like you were my biological child."

"You love me?" Ryan raked his hands through his hair.

"You're my son, Ryan, biologically now, since I used my blood to create your new body and yes, I love you. You're my son. My boy, my child in every way. You are blood of my blood, Ryan Clarke and I'd very much like it if you'd include my last name in your name somehow, proof to all the world that you're a part of it, even if people don't know how."

"I don't- I can't- I thought I-" Ryan drew a sharp breath in an effort to calm himself a bit. "I thought I knew how I'd react when you got me out. I had it all planned out. I'd be the sort of person you'd be proud to be seen with. Yet, here I am."

He waved his hand over his disheveled appearance, hanging his head in shame.

"I am proud to call you my son," Elijah said softly.

"How can you be? How can an Original vampire be proud to even be associated with someone as weak as I am?"

"Because you're choosing to rise above what your birth father drove into your skull from the moment you first drew breath. That takes tremendous strength. I'm a Viking by birth, and a strength like that is to be honored and respected. The strength your mother also possesses, which is what I think drew her to you."

Just then, Elena's stomach growled so loudly, reminding her that she still hadn't eaten, that even Ryan heard it and he glanced at her, his brows furrowing in concern.

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"No. It kinda slipped my mind," Elena admitted.

"You decided to talk to me instead of eating?"

"She came in here to speak to you while I put some food together," Elijah explained as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "I hope you don't mind homemade lasagna. It should be ready to come out of the oven in about an hour. There's also a salad and I'll put some breadsticks in the oven in about fifteen minutes."

"That sounds good."

"I'd like you to meet my aunt and brother," Elena said after a moment. "If you don't mind. They'll be respectful and not ask too many questions, especially if I stress that you'll talk when you're ready for them to know anything, not before. I understand if you're not ready though."

"When?"

"I'd like it to be some time today. The sooner the better, just so Jenna doesn't jump to conclusions when she sees you with me and we can come up with a convincing story to explain your presence to those not in the know."

"Your family is my family, so why not?" Ryan shrugged, though his expression remained uncertain.

"You don't have to say yes, just because it's what I want," Elena said quickly, worried that she was pushing her son too far in her desire to bring the two parts of her family together.

"I want to. Meeting them will help me focus on something other than my own thoughts for a while."

"And you've had enough of being stuck with your own thoughts for at least a few lifetimes," Elena said as she pulled out her cellphone.

She typed out a message, then waited a moment for the reply. She typed again and another messaged pinged a few seconds later, excitement flowing through her when she saw the reply.

"So, what did Jenna say?" Elijah asked when he saw the smile on Elena's face.

"Jenna will be bringing Jeremy over with the makings for ice cream sundaes after her last class this evening. She's curious about the secrecy and why just she and Jeremy are invited. I told her I'd explain when she got here."

"I don't suppose trying to explain how you ended up with a fully grown son who's centuries older than you are would make much sense, especially when it's just words on a screen." The corner of Ryan's mouth pulled up as he attempted to joke.

"No it wouldn't." Elena laughed. "Fortunately though, they know I'm a witch, and that prison worlds are a thing, so that should go a long way as far as explanations go. But yeah, it'd still be better if done face to face."

"You're not telling John?" Elijah asked.

"Jenna and Jeremy will be easier to talk to about this, and if the three of us are united, John will be less likely to try to talk me out of doing this." She loved her father, but she came by her stubborn nature honestly, which meant she had to handle it carefully if she wanted John to accept that he was a grandfather already.

Ryan chewed on the inside of his cheek for a long moment as he considered something.

"What's wrong?" Elena leaned forward, catching his eye.

"How old is your brother?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen, going on twenty-seven and meeting him will be good for you, I think. He's a little younger than you are, physically speaking, but he's got a head on his shoulders and he'll help you learn the ropes of fitting in more in the human world."

"So, a friend?"

"Yeah, if you'd like."

"I've never had a friend before. At least not a real one."

That bashful smile was back, a fragile hope in his eyes that Elena wanted to help flourish in whatever way she could.

Squeezing his knee, she said, "Get ready, Ryan Gilbert-Clarke, because you're about to have at least most of my friends wanting to befriend you."


	40. Chapter 40

Ryan fiddled with his sleeve again and Elena caught his wrist.

"Relax. It'll be okay."

"What if I'm not enough?"

"You're my son now. You don't have to worry about being cast aside ever again because you can't measure up to some insane goal that's impossible for you to meet." Elena cupped his cheek and smiled at him. "I love you, Ryan. I may not have given birth to you, but you are my son, both by blood and by love, and I'm never going to turn my back on you, even if for some bizarre reason my aunt and brother take to disliking you."

"I probably sound pathetic, don't I?" He tried to smile, but it fell flat.

"You sound like someone who endured terrible abuses before now and has to learn to trust, but you never had a reason to before now, so it's difficult. But, I'm going to remind you every day if I have to that you've got people that love you and you're not alone, not anymore." Elena hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

"She's right, Ryan," Elijah said as he walked into the room. "You've got family in us now and to us, family is always and forever."

"Thank you." Ryan hung his head and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked softly.

"I'm taking up so much of your time. You and Elijah don't have time to yourselves because you're so focused on me, on trying to help me."

"You're not a burden or in the way. You're my son, our son, and what sort of parents would we be if we ignored your needs because we wanted to focus solely on each other?" Elena gave a half smile. "Besides, we made a promise and staying busy keeps us from breaking that promise."

Her son, her baby, her boy. Her heart broke all over again for the pain he'd endured to make him feel this way about himself and she hated Malivore for what he did to this beautiful man. He had so much potential, so much to offer, but because he couldn't give what Malivore wanted, the creature just threw him away.

Elijah tilted his head, listening. "They just pulled into the driveway."

Ryan stiffened and Elijah clapped him on the back. "Jenna has accepted me into Elena's life and I can assure you, I've done much worse things in my life than you have and with much less reason, something I'm now trying to work on and work through, so I can be the sort of man Elena deserves. So, yes, she might find the circumstances odd, but she'll see that you're a good man."

"He's right." Elena stepped back, then turned to Elijah. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Elijah returned the gesture, then said to Ryan, "Come. Let's introduce you to your mother's family."

When they reached the front sitting room, Ryan shifted from one foot to the other and clasped his hands in front of him, twisting them together tightly.

"Breathe, sweetheart." Elena guided him over to a sofa and pulled him down beside her.

A few moments later, Elijah ushered Jenna and Jeremy into the room.

"Please, take a seat." He gestured to the sofa across from Elena and Ryan as he took his place on the other side of Ryan, resting his arm across the back of the couch to place his hand on Elena's shoulder.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna demanded, her gaze going from Elena to Ryan.

"Aunt Jenna, I'd like you to meet my son, Ryan Gilbert-Clarke. Yes, he is biologically mine and no he's not from the future."

"What?"

"He's my son. Blood related and everything."

"How?"

"He was created centuries ago, but I used the magic that came from Silas and Amara dying to free him from his abusive father and since he needed to have someone be his parent, I bound him to me, making him my son."

"Your son." Jenna blinked owlishly.

"He was all alone, with only some sorry excuse for a creator lording their connection over him as his family. After I got to know him, I grew to love him and then I had all this power at my disposal, so I gave him a family. I made him my son."

"He's actually your son."

"He is."

"Wow. Um, this wasn't what I was expecting to hear tonight, but if you say he's your son, then welcome to the family, Ryan Gilbert-Clarke. Our family is small and dysfunctional, but we love each other and do our best to be there for each other."

"Doesn't make it any less of a good family," Ryan said softly. "I wouldn't fit into a perfect family anyway, no matter how hard I tried."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Ryan." Jeremy smiled at him and Ryan relaxed a little.

"How old are you?" Jenna asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly. I didn't keep track of my earliest years and my father," Elena squeezed his leg lightly and he corrected himself, "_former_ father wasn't one to share information with someone he deemed a failure once it became clear I couldn't give him what he wanted."

"Which was what?" Jenna's brain started kicking into gear then, the psychiatrist in training wanting to know more about the clearly damaged man sitting across from her.

"He'll answer that when he's comfortable with you knowing," Elena cut in, knowing that the turn the conversation was taking was no where near what Ryan was ready for. No one wanted to reveal to complete strangers that their father had forced them into sexual activity before they were ready. Having the body of a man didn't mean that Ryan was a man when these events occurred. He was just a boy, wanting to please his father.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay. It's just difficult to talk about, now that I'm in a position to process what he actually did to me." Ryan linked and unlinked his fingers several times, staring at his hands as he did so.

"You know what? People like that, people who don't care who they hurt just so long as they get what they want, they shouldn't be allowed to have children, or be anywhere near kids for that matter. In fact, they need to be forced to go through what they put those children through." Jenna leaped to her feet and started pacing.

"Aunt Jenna, we're working on making sure his former father can't hurt him or anyone else ever again. It'll take some doing, and a lot more magic, but we're going to find a way to make him pay for the damage he caused," Elena vowed.

"Good." Jenna sat down once more and her expression turned curious. "How did you two meet, anyway?"

"The spirits of nature led me to him and then I rescued him."

"I'm guessing there's a lot more to the story." Jenna raised an eyebrow at her niece.

"There is, but it's his story to tell." Elijah stood up. "Now, I believe we promised dinner. The catering staff is getting antsy about the food getting cold."

Ryan sighed in relief at having some of the attention taken off of him for a moment as they made their way to the dining room.

Elena rubbed his back and smiled up at him as they walked.

"How do you think things are going?" he asked, then swallowed thickly.

"I think it's going great." Elena wrapped her arm around him, giving him a squeeze. "Just keep being honest, but don't feel like you have to tell them anything you're not comfortable revealing, and pretty soon, Jenna and Jeremy will love you as much as I do."

"Okay." Ryan nodded once.

Elena kissed his cheek and smiled up at him. "They're just surprised that I sprang a fully grown man on them as my son, is all."

"I don't feel like a fully grown man."

"How do you feel?"

"Like a kid who's spent their entire life afraid of their father and trying and failing to get away from him."

"You're free now, sweetheart and you don't have to be afraid of him ever again."

When they reached the dining room, Elijah pulled a chair out for Elena, then gestured for Ryan to sit on one side of her while he took the other.

After the servers set out the meal, Jeremy started telling a story of something that happened at The Grill the other night when a student from a rival school tried starting something.

"So when this guy starts picking at the girls and calling them names, Tyler just picks this guy up over his shoulder and tosses him out the door. Wham! You should have seen his face!" Jeremy attempted to mimic the hapless human's shocked expression, but wound up laughing. "Then Tyler says, 'Just be glad it wasn't Caroline you messed with. She'd really teach you to respect women.'"

"Caroline, your vampire friend?" Ryan looked at Elena, one brow raised.

"Yeah, Caroline's a vampire and she's got a temper, especially when it comes to guys treating women badly," Jeremy explained.

"Too bad it wasn't her that he met. I'm sure he'd never mistreat another woman as long as he lived, if he managed to survive the encounter." Ryan smirked as if imagining a human man trying to disrespect a vampire woman and what she could do to him.

"Okay, I definitely like you," Jenna said with a grin.

Ryan gave her a shy smile and ducked his head. Elena rubbed his back just in case he was getting a little overwhelmed with getting positive attention from his new relatives and he nodded once at her gratefully.

"Aw, Elena, he's adorable. He'll be beating the girls off with a stick!"

"I don't date." Ryan shrank in on himself just a little.

"Or guys, whichever you're into, I don't care, just so long as everyone is of age, consenting, and human-ish." Jenna shrugged.

"I um, I don't date anyone. Maybe if the right person came along I'd reconsider, but for now, no. I'm not into anyone."

"He's one of those people where it'll be he'll date only if he clicks with someone and we'll be the ones beating people off him until he's ready."

"Okay. So we'll keep everyone off him unless he tells us he likes one of them. Then, we'll make sure this person is good enough for him." Jenna seemed to get that there was something there that no one was saying and decided to try to lighten it up so he didn't feel like everyone was focused on him in a bad way.

"Speaking of dating, Anna and I broke up."

"Oh, no! What happened?" Elena worried how this might affect her brother. Was he in a good enough place mentally to handle a break up?

"We just realized we weren't a good fit. We're still friends, because we still care about each other. We just have different goals out of life and her mother doesn't trust Gilberts."

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd done enough to soften Pearl towards you."

"Don't feel bad, Elena. Yeah, I like her and I wish things had worked out, but I don't really wanna be a vampire, at least not right now. Maybe later, but I'm too young and she needs someone willing to commit to the life, which I can't do, even for her."

"Very mature." Elena nodded.

"We did agree that should I agree to turn later, we'd revisit this, since we do get along so well, but since I'm not ready, we've decided that being friends is what's best for both of us."

When the servers came out and cleared away their cleared dinner plates, then brought out dessert, the hair on the back of Elena's neck stood on end.

"Looks like I'm just in time."

Elena's blood froze in her veins when she heard that voice. She knew it all too well. The voice of the man she'd come back to save. The voice of her killer.


	41. Chapter 41

Elena looked up to find Klaus leaning against the door frame, a smirk on his face. She hadn't seen him since he left for New Orleans after Hayley had gotten pregnant and now here he was, set to kill her all over again.

"Hello, brother. Won't you join us for dessert and a drink?" Elijah gestured to one of the servers to bring up another chair and the offered item.

Klaus took the chair and leaned against the back as he stared at Elena.

"So, you're Klaus," Jenna coldly.

"I am. And judging by your reaction, you've heard about me." Klaus looked at her from under his lashes, his smirk fully in place.

"I've heard enough."

"Your family, do they know what you've offered to do?"

"Getting right to the point, aren't we?" Elena snorted. Why was she trying to save this man again? Oh, right, his daughter. His little girl needed him as her father and not as a ghost that would haunt her for her entire life.

"I don't see the point in wasting time being polite."

"Fair enough, and they know, which is why Jenna doesn't like you. And if you don't follow my rules, too bad so sad, you're not breaking your curse for another five hundred years."

"So, what does a powerful witch, such as yourself have to gain by helping me?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"That's my business. Just know that I have no plans on screwing you over, provided you only kill the people I say you may in the sacrifice."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I know where Mikael is and I think it'd be fitting that he die to break the curse he forced your mother to put on you, provided you release your siblings from their confinements."

Klaus laughed then, "I'll have to think over your terms, but I do like you. What about the werewolf?"

"I've got one in mind," Elijah said. "A disgusting creature with a taste for children in every way."

"So, you already have my werewolf, my vampire, my doppelganger, and I'm assuming you know where the moonstone is."

"We have it too," Elena confirmed.

Klaus leaned back in his seat, studying her carefully.

"If you have something to say, say it."

"Perhaps a turn about the gardens, if you don't mind." Klaus stood up. Glancing at his brother, he added, "Alone."

"Niklaus."

At the same time, Ryan and Jeremy protested, "Elena!"

"He's got no use for me dead until he's ready to break the curse and harming me now means I won't cooperate later." Elena rubbed Elijah's arm and gave her brother, son, and aunt a reassuring smile.

"I really do like her, Elijah. She's much smarter than Katerina." Klaus pulled out Elena's chair and gestured for her to head towards the door.

They walked in silence until they reached the fountain, the bubbling water the only sound in the garden besides their shoes and the night animals scurrying about.

"Why?" Klaus asked finally.

"Why what?"

"Why help me? Why cooperate?"

"For Elijah. He wants his family whole and the best way to do that is to help you break your curse." While it wasn't the whole truth, it was enough of the truth that he wouldn't be able to detect any deceit in her words.

"What is my brother to you?"

"I love him."

"Why? We're monsters, Elena. Make no mistake, beneath that suit, my brother is as much of a beast as I am."

"I know. I've been behind the red door."

"Is it because you thought he could save you from me?"

"No." Elena snorted at the notion. "He didn't find me. I looked for him once I found out about you, your family, and the curse with the full intention of facing you because I knew that if anyone could help make sure this goes off without a hitch, it's him."

"So why fall for him?"

Elena thought back over her relationship with Elijah, trying to pinpoint the moment she'd fallen in love with him, then said, "Because he was there for me when I was at my most vulnerable and broken. He caught me when I was falling into myself and thought I might never stop. Then, he helped me put the pieces of me back together. He never once asked me to be more than I am and even at my lowest, I've always been enough for him."

"So nothing mysterious, no magical reasoning? No, 'he's my soulmate' crap?" Klaus snickered.

"You've been reading too many young adult romances, Klaus."

"I was insulted that she thought vampires sparkle."

"Yet you still read the books?" Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

Klaus laughed, then his expression turned serious once more as he said, "I know what my brother sees in you because you're everything he's admired his entire life, starting back when we were human. You're courageous, loyal to family, intelligent, and compassionate. But what was it about my big brother that caught your eye?"

"He is my safe harbor in the storm I've found myself in and as I got to know him, I fell in love with the man he tries to hide from everyone, even his own family at times. He's like me in all the ways I want and different from me in all the ways I need him to be. No, we're not perfect, and we will probably fight over something or other, namely him being so ashamed of the monster he can be that he make himself forget what he's done, but that's just what love is. It's growing together and helping the other person become better versions of themselves."

"Hmm." Klaus stared at the fountain for a long time, his brows furrowed.

"I love your brother, Klaus. And because I love him, I'll do whatever I can to help you, because he loves you and you being happy makes him happy."

"He means to give you the resuscitation potion, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

Klaus considered this for a long moment, then said, "I won't stop him or fight him on this."

"Return your siblings to him and I'll believe you."

"I'll return Rebekah. Kol and Finn stay down until I'm no longer cursed, though as soon as Mikael is dead, I promise to free them."

"I can live with that." Elena agreed. "Once she is released, I'll give you Mikael's location."

"You really do love him." Klaus snickered suddenly. "My stoic, big brother tripping over himself in a way I haven't seen him do, not even with his most intense affairs."

"Just you wait, Niklaus Mikaelson, one day, some woman is gonna send you spinning and you won't know up from down." Elena honestly couldn't wait for Klaus to meet Caroline, but the matter of Hayley and Hope might complicate that situation, though hopefully not too much.

Klaus laughed, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Have you ever met anyone like that? Someone who's knocked you for six?"

"Honestly, they've all blurred together over the years, I can hardly tell one from another, and certainly none that I was willing to change my ways for, at least in any measure that would create lasting affects." He grinned devilishly

"None of them stand out in your mind? At all?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"If any of them mattered, I'd have taken steps to ensure they remained by my side. Those that are alive proved to be either annoying little chits, or madder than a hatter on a hot summer day. And if they died, I don't care enough to mourn them."

"So there's not one woman who managed to make the great Klaus Mikaelson's heart beat a little faster?"

"None that had anything to do with love since I was newly turned."

"No wife, no girlfriend?"

"I'm a free agent and proud to be." Klaus tilted his head. "Why this curiosity in my personal affairs? You're not thinking of adding me to your stable of lovers, are you?"

"No, I'm not Katherine. I don't like being shared, nor do I have a stable."

"And yet, you allow yourself to be shared between my brother and another man."

"Are you talking about Ryan?" Elena raised an eyebrow. Maybe she'd pushed too far in trying to get Klaus to reveal his past, but she needed to be sure that she was encouraging Caroline towards a man who was truly free to give his heart, once he remembered he still had one.

"A pretty young man I've never met before and I know isn't a part of your family sitting beside you, acting like you mean the world to him? Who else would I be talking about?"

"It's complicated and a story Ryan's not willing to share just yet, but what I can tell you is that to free him from a father who reminded Elijah very much of Mikael, I severed their connection and bound him to me with my blood, making him my son. So yes, he is a part of my family."

"You severed a parental connection? How is that even possible?" Klaus asked, confused.

"Ryan had an unconventional beginning," Elena replied cryptically. "If you want to know more, you're going to have to ask him about it. But no, Elijah doesn't feel like he's sharing me because what I feel for Ryan is the love of a mother for her son and Ryan returns that sentiment, and Elijah's taken to viewing him as a son as well."

"Elijah always wanted to be a father," Klaus mused more to himself than to Elena.

"I think you did too. You just let yourself forget that."

"Shall we?" He gestured towards the house, his expression thoughtful. "Before Elijah worries himself sick over what I'm doing to you."

"Elijah knows that you want to break your curse enough to keep from harming me before it's time to kill me and he knows I can handle myself. While that won't keep him from being concerned, he won't be biting his nails in worry when we get back."

When they returned to the table, everyone except for Elijah exhaled in relief. Just like Elena had said, he wasn't overly concerned that she'd been alone with his brother.

"I've agreed to release Rebekah," Klaus said as he sat down. "Once she is settled here, Elena will give me Mikael's location on the promise that once my curse is lifted, I return my brothers to the land of the living."

"Which should be this next full moon."

"No," Jenna cut in. "Not until she's eighteen."

"Eighteen. Why eighteen?"

"So I can keep my promise to her parents, that I would raise her and Jeremy to the best of my ability. Once she turns eighteen, then she's free to do as she likes. But until then, she's still under my authority and I say she has to wait."

"You're telling me what to do?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I am. Elena waits until she's eighteen to die."

Klaus gave a long suffering sigh.

"Niklaus, you've waited this long. What's another few weeks just to make sure the plan goes off without a hitch?"

"Very well. I can wait."

"And Elena will survive?" Jenna confirmed.

"She will. It would be a waste to allow a witch as powerful as she is to remain dead."

When Jenna's face darkened and she opened her mouth to speak again, Elena caught her eye and shook her head. Klaus needed to still feel in charge and by allowing him to present everything like he controlled the situation completely would make him less likely to act out.

Klaus pulled out his phone and sent a text, then waited.

"Greta will be bringing Rebekah here this evening and you'll give her Mikael's location," Klaus said.

"Alright," Elena agreed.

"Perhaps Rebekah would like to accompany Caroline on her next trip to Roanoke," Elijah suggested. "Caroline was asking me when I thought it would be safe for her to take a day trip and with Rebekah needing a new wardrobe, it won't feel so much like she's being babysat."

"She'd like that."

"I haven't even brought her in and you've already planned out the next few weeks of her life." Klaus chuckled.

"She's a teenage girl who's ninety years behind on the fashions. I think she'd appreciate having someone lend her a hand." Elijah raised an eyebrow at his brother and Klaus had the audacity to smile at him.

"So, Jer, got any plans this weekend?" Elena asked, desperate to change the subject in an effort to keep the brothers from going at it with humans around.

"Um, Matt, Tyler, and I were planning on going target practicing with Matt's new rifle." Jeremy glanced over at the two vampires staring each other down then at Elena.

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes, then tilted her head towards Ryan just enough that her son wouldn't pick up on what she was trying to do. She just hoped that Jeremy understood what she wanted without her having to spell it out.

Fortunately, Jeremy caught on to what she wanted and asked, "Hey, Ryan, you wanna come along?"

"Who would you say that I am if I did go with you and your friends?"

"He could be one of my cousins, recently come to live with me." Elijah leaned back in his chair so he could see Elena and Ryan both without turning his head.

"No," Elena shook her head. "Ryan will be presented as my family. We'll say he's a cousin from my biological mother's side of the family. My bio parents will go along with it if we tell them that he's actually my son."

"And it would make sense why he'd be out with Jeremy so soon after only just coming into town," Jenna agreed.

"So, will you come? It'll just be me, Matt, and Tyler. Matt's human and Tyler's a werewolf, but Matt doesn't know about everything so you can just be my human cousin, if you want."

Ryan glanced at Elena, his expression nervous.

"If something happens or you need to leave, you or Jeremy can text me." She wanted her son to be able to experience more of life than she could show him in her present state of 'teenage girl,' though she knew that pushing him would result in him recoiling back in on himself.

"Okay. I'll go."

"Awesome." Jeremy grinned.

"Tell Tyler that I said he'd better behave. I know, Ryan, you can take care of yourself, but Tyler can be an ass sometimes."

Elena rubbed his back lightly, wishing she could do something to ease the tension there. Maybe once he saw that he could have friends who might actually like him he'd learn to relax a little once in a while. At least she hoped so.

"I'll pass the word."

Klaus pulled out his phone again, his brows furrowing.

"Is something the matter, Niklaus?"

"Greta has informed me that several werewolves have heard that there will be a way to no longer be a slave to the full moon and they want in. One is actually here now and wants to meet."

No sooner had the words left his mouth that someone knocked on the door and Elijah gestured for one of the catering staff.

"Would you mind escorting them in?" he asked, his request laced with a mild compulsion.

"Of course not."

While they waited for their newest guests, Elena headed over to the sideboard and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. On it, she wrote down the location for Mikael's current resting place and handed it to Klaus.

"As promised," she said.

"Thank you, Elena." Klaus took the paper, a sadistic grin forming as he read the slip.

Before he could say anything though, Greta entered the room followed by Rebekah, who raced over to Elijah and flung her arms around his neck as he held her close.

"Greta says you bargained for my freedom."

"It wasn't me. It was Elena. Niklaus let you out early as a show of good faith, but she's negotiated for all of you to be released." Elijah nodded towards her and Rebekah gave her a wobbly smile.

But Elena's attention was fixated on the person who'd come in with the witch and the vampire, someone Elena wasn't expecting to see for another few months at least. Hayley Marshall.


	42. Chapter 42

The tension spiked as Hayley walked into the room and her eyes flicked from one person to the next in response, as she tensed, prepared to run.

Seeing Hayley again, being reminded of just how beautiful she was, Elena felt a twinge of fear and jealousy. This had been the woman Elijah had fallen in love with in her other life. A woman with a face all her own, one without the pain Elena's predecessors had brought into his life. What if he realized this woman was better for him than she was? That because Hayley didn't come with all the baggage that Elena did she would fit better into his life?

Was this how Elijah felt when Elena interacted with Damon? It was probably worse for Elijah, because Elena had the memories of being with Damon while he had no memories of his life with Hayley. If so, she vowed to not speak to Damon ever again, because even the thought of making Elijah feel the way she felt now sickened her.

As if sensing what direction her thoughts were headed, Elijah crossed over to where she was sitting. With a soft smile playing around his mouth, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"So, what brings you here, little wolf?" Klaus asked, looking her over carefully.

"Rumor has it that there's a way to keep wolves from turning at the full moon."

Elena raised one brow ever so slightly Elijah's direction, and he tilted his head as if acknowledging that he was the one who'd spread that around again.

"That won't be possible for another month or so," Klaus said.

"After July seventh," Jenna cut in, raising an eyebrow at Klaus when he opened his mouth to protest.

With a laugh, Klaus acquiesced, "Very well, July seventh."

"Perhaps you could join us for a drink while you convince me why I should extend the means to remain in your human form during the full moon to you," Klaus gestured for one of the caterers to bring a drink and a plate of food.

"They're not our servants, Klaus," Elena admonished.

"And while you're doing that, I think it's best if I showed Rebekah to her room so she can freshen up." Elijah held his arm out for his younger sister.

"Thank you, Elijah. I would like to get out of this dress." Rebekah gestured to the dress she wore, still stained with her own blood.

"I can help with your hair and makeup, if you don't mind." Elena offered as she moved to join Elijah.

"I'd like that. I'm sure there are all sorts of new tools and methods that I don't know the first thing about."

As they headed towards the stairs, Elena heard Klaus say, "And while they're doing that, perhaps we could adjourn to the sitting room, seeing as how the table is quickly becoming overcrowded."

"Do you even know where the sitting room is?" Jenna snapped.

"No, but I'm sure you can show us the way," Klaus retorted.

"I think they'll get along just fine," Elijah murmured, his dark eyes twinkling.

When they reached Rebekah's room, Elijah opened the door and Elena led her to the closet.

"What do I wear with this?" Rebekah asked, lifting the skirt of a little, black dress.

"High heels and maybe a light jacket," Elena replied.

"Nothing else?" Rebekah's eyes went wide.

"No."

"And wearing pants was scandalous when I was daggered."

"It's because women like you were brave enough to buck the system that women today feel freer about expressing themselves in their clothing," Elena said.

"It could be fun to wear this, I suppose," Rebekah mused, running her fingers along the material.

"I'll leave you two ladies to sort out this. I'm afraid I wouldn't be much help."

"There are no corsets for you to help me lace up anymore, are there?" Rebekah gave her brother a fond smile.

"Fortunately not. Women are either becoming more comfortable with their natural shapes or finding other ways to change them." Elijah tilted his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Klaus is in need of rescuing from Jenna."

With that, he was gone, leaving Elena and Rebekah alone.

"You're not being compelled, are you?" Rebekah remarked, studying Elena carefully.

"I'm a witch, so no. I'm doing this of my own free will and Elijah has his potion, so I'll be fine afterwards."

"You think Nik will go for it? He's notorious about destroying the people his siblings fall for."

"He'd better. He needs my blood to create his hybrids."

"That is definitely something to hold over him." Rebekah laughed.

"Now, let's get you changed. After you take a shower, I'll help with your makeup and hair."

In the bathroom, Elena started the shower and as she left the room, Rebekah started stripping out of her party dress.

While Rebekah showered, Elena picked out a frilly top, a pair of jeans, a pair of cute high heels, and some underclothes. She'd done her best to pick out clothing she'd remembered Rebekah favoring the last time around, but she couldn't be sure how she'd done until Rebekah saw herself in them.

The water shut off and Elena waited a moment before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come in," Rebekah called.

Elena entered the room to find Rebekah wrapped in a towel.

"Here. Once you're dressed, I'll help you with your hair and makeup."

"Thank you for this."

"You're Elijah's sister and it might help with waking up in a new century if you've got a friend to help you with the adjustments."

Rebekah smiled and took the clothes from Elena's outstretched hands and then left the room once more, so Rebekah could dress. Elena barely had time to even considering sitting on the bed before Rebekah opened the door, her damp hair caught in a towel now.

"So, teach me what's fashionable now days."

As Elena started applying Rebekah's makeup, she said, "Caroline is so much better at this than I am, but I think I can keep you from looking like a 1970s disco queen. I'll have to introduce you so she can really get you up to speed."

"What does Caroline know about the supernatural?"

"She was murdered after Elijah fed her his blood because she was dying and I wanted to save her."

"So, a rare accidental turn for the noble Elijah. And seeing as how he's not in the habit of abandoning those he's sired, she's probably already got a better education than most decades old vampires have."

"She most definitely does."

While Elena continued her work, she answered as many of Rebekah's questions as she could. Why had she thought Rebekah was an evil bitch the first time around, the whole thing at the school aside? Oh, right. Because Damon decided she was evil.

"You're deep in thought," Rebekah finally remarked. "You're talking, but you're mind is a thousand miles away."

"Just thinking about how much everything's changed since last summer and how easily it all could have been so much worse."

"I am of the opinion that worrying about what will never be is a waste of time."

"You know what? You're right." Elena smiled, pushing all thoughts of Damon and how he'd messed up a possible friendship with Rebekah up the last time around out of her mind. He wasn't in control of her life this time, so she could be friends with Rebekah if she damn well wanted to be.

After that, the conversation shifted to what sort of things girls in their late teens did with themselves.

"So, what do you think?" Elena asked finally.

"It's different from the 20s, that's for sure, but I like it." Rebekah said as she examined her reflection. "It looks more natural, freer, even though I know you spent a while on it."

"It's just because it's been a while since I've done other people's hair and makeup. Once you get used to doing it, you can do it in fifteen, twenty minutes. Now, come on." Elena tugged Rebekah lightly towards the door. "Let's introduce your new look to everyone."

When Rebekah descended the stairs, Elijah smiled and walked up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look well adjusted to this century," Elijah said with a smile.

"Thank you. Elena worked wonders."

"I had a good canvas. I just added a little paint."

"This century certainly does suit you, little sister." Klaus raised his glass of bourbon in a salute.

Elena looked around the room and saw Hayley standing next to an awkward Ryan. The werewolf was looking at her son from under her lashes, clearly flirting with him, and when Ryan saw Elena, he shot her a pleading look.

As she walked over, she thought fast for an excuse to get him out of a situation he didn't know how to extract himself from politely.

Placing her hand on his arm in an effort to calm him, she said, "I think Jeremy wants to finalize you're plans."

"Oh, right. Yeah. I'll do that." Ryan fled.

"I thought you were with Elijah. Unless Greta was wrong about that." Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am with Elijah, and Ryan's a relative of mine who just got out of an extremely abusive situation. So he's here to heal and to be with people who love and care about him."

"I'll back off then. If you could, let him know that I'm safe to be around so he doesn't run whenever he sees me? I don't push where I know it's not wanted."

"I can do that."

"Thanks." Hayley laughed once. "I thought he was just shy. He was so polite. I didn't realize."

"Ryan's still learning that he's allowed to set boundaries if he wants to and figuring out what's expected of him."

"How bad was this relationship he was in?" Hayley whispered, horrified.

"That's his story to tell and don't think you know what happened, just from what I've told you. It's far more complicated and more terrible than anything you can imagine." Elena automatically searched Ryan out, needing to know if her son was okay.

When Ryan caught her eye, he smiled at her, then turned his attention back to Jeremy.

"The way he looks at you, it's like you're his whole world."

"I'm the first person to treat him with any kindness and that's why he wanted to live around me. Elijah offered to let him live here because he knew Ryan wouldn't be comfortable sharing a room with anyone and I refuse to make him sleep on a couch."

"Yeah, of course not. Poor guy though. I feel so bad now." Hayley winced.

"You didn't know, Hayley. You can't be held accountable for actions that would be perfectly acceptable with anyone who hadn't been through what he has been through."

"You're pretty understanding considering that I just upset your cousin that you're so protective of."

"You flirted with him and he didn't know how to politely decline. There's nothing to be angry with you about. Look at him. Does he look like he's still bothered by it?" Elena gestured with her head towards her son.

Hayley followed Elena's gesture and watched Ryan laughing with Jeremy, his full mouth curled up higher on one side than the other in that endearing way of his.

"Maybe I'll apologize in person, in a bit, instead of getting you to do it for me." The way she said it told Elena that she didn't have any ulterior motive, she was just no longer nervous about facing the sweet faced young man she'd been flirting with moments earlier.

"Maybe hearing it from someone not related to him or anyone else he's leaning on as family that it's okay to say 'No'. It's about his own safety and comfort and he shouldn't push himself to endure a situation just because he thinks it's expected of him."

"And you're hoping I can do that for you," Hayley guessed.

"You don't have to. I'm just trying to find ways to help him heal."

"If I'm going make myself useful while I'm here, I guess I can start by helping him out and making things right at the same time."

"Thank you, Hayley. Now I owe you one, and I always repay my debts."

"I believe you." Hayley studied Klaus for a long moment before looking to Elijah, then back to Elena. "You're a terrifying woman and I will do everything I can to remain on your good side."

Now, this was unexpected. Elena hadn't thought she and Hayley might be anything other than acquaintances connected to the same family, but was it possible that she and Hayley might become friends of sorts?


	43. Chapter 43

Once Klaus arrived into town, there was hardly a moment of calm, a moment where Elena and Elijah could steal a moment away. So one evening when Klaus decided to take Stefan out to Richmond for a drink, 'for old times' sake,' Elena grabbed Elijah by his tie and led him up stairs to his room.

"Elena." Elijah's brows furrowed when she closed the door behind them.

"Shh. I've missed you." Elena kissed him and pushed him towards the bed.

Once they were settled on the mattress, he cradled her cheek gently, his fingertips tracing her cheekbones, attempting to keep things tame. This time though, instead of letting him take the lead, Elena undid his tie, tossing it over her shoulder.

Seeming content to let thing go where they would for the moment, Elijah carded his fingers through her locks, sighing against her lips. Taking advantage of his parted lips, Elena slid her tongue into as she undid the buttons of his shirt.

"We can't, Elena. We can't." Even as the words left his mouth, he allowed Elena to remove his jacket.

"I want to feel you." Elena shoved his sleeves down his arms, exposing his broad chest to her wandering, greedy fingers. "Please." Her mouth moved to his throat and she nipped at his jugular lightly with her teeth. "Please."

Unable to withstand her pleas coupled with her teeth on his neck, Elijah tugged her t-shirt over her head, allowing them to take things further than they ever had before. With a smirk at his surrender, Elena ran her hands down his chest, her fingers swirling around his nipples, drawing a soft growl from his lips, and he flipped them over so that he was on top in response.

Now that he was the one in control of their actions, he pinned her hands to the bed above her head, his kisses almost savage in his desperation to release the tension that had been building for so long.

This warrior queen who'd captured his attention and his heart when she came to him for help now lay in his bed, aching for him as much as he did for her. So many centuries for him, and an actual lifetime for her, brought them to this moment and if he hadn't believed in soulmates before, he did now.

"Elijah," Elena sighed when he kissed a trail from her mouth to her neck before finally settling on her clavicle.

"I love you," his lips brushed against her skin with every syllable. "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"I love you, Elijah."

She attempted to free her hands so she could touch his face, but he wasn't having it, so she settled for sliding her legs up his thighs, cradling his hips between them. When he pressed himself against her, Elena moaned at the feel of his arousal so close to where she needed him. If only she was eighteen already, because she ached to have him inside her, now. As if reading her thoughts, Elijah rocked against her, making her gasp against his lips.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and they both turned towards the sound to find Ryan standing there, his face white and eyes wide as if he was struggling to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Sorry." He shut the door quickly.

"Well, that wasn't exactly how I wanted this to go," Elena sighed as she disentangled herself from Elijah.

"There's nothing quite like getting interrupted by your children, is there?" Elijah sighed. "Though it's probably a good thing, this time, since we do have a promise to keep to your aunt."

"Good for us, not for him. He's been through too much without proper support and this won't help." Elena picked her shirt up off the floor and pulled it over her head.

"Of course. Perhaps you'd better talk to him."

"I'm headed out there now."

Her poor boy. After the trauma he had experienced in regards to sex and Malivore's callousness towards him and it, walking in on them just now probably wasn't doing him any favors and she needed to make sure he didn't get lost in a dark head space.

With the aid of a simple tracking spell, she found Ryan sitting on the edge of the fountain, his head down, elbows braced on his knee, and dark curls obscuring part of his face. As she got closer, Elena saw that he was gasping for breath.

"Ryan?" Elena approached him slowly, then sat down a few inches away. "Ryan, sweetheart, talk to me."

"It's stupid."

"It's not stupid. We should have locked the door or something so you didn't have to see that."

"Right," Ryan spat. "Gotta protect me from-"

"Stop, right there, Ryan Gilbert-Clarke. You're not allowed to talk about yourself like that."

"You don't know what I was going to say," Ryan defended.

"That tone of voice though, it made me think you were going to say something nasty about yourself."

"Well, I am weak, so I deserve it."

"You are not weak."

"Then why did I feel disgusted, seeing the two of you like that?"

Slowly, Elena reached out and placed her hand on his knee as she said, "Because you're my son, and any child, no matter how old they are, gets disturbed at catching their parents in very intimate moments. So, feeling that way is normal."

"It actually is normal to feel grossed out?" Ryan finally raised his head to look at her, confused now.

"I remember when I was younger and whenever I caught my parents kissing, it made me pretend to puke. Yeah, I was happy that they were happy together, but it still didn't make me want to see it, and honestly, I'd still get uncomfortable if they were standing in front of me right now making out."

"I thought I felt that way because of how I feel about, you know, everything like that in general."

"No, sweetheart." Elena draped her arm across his back and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Some of it might have gotten twisted up in there, sure, but for the most part, your reaction was perfectly normal and understandable."

Ryan sighed, then looked up at her from under his lashes. "Why is everything hitting me so hard?"

"Were you expected to be a man from the moment he gave you life?"

"I'm in a man's body, so what else am I supposed to be?"

"Having the body of a man doesn't automatically make you one. Your brain was still that of a child and now that you're safe and free to express yourself, all those suppressed childish impulses and feelings are making themselves known."

"So, I really am a kid."

"And I want you to let yourself be one. Let yourself think and feel and be. Let yourself grow up properly and don't judge yourself for needing to do this."

"I really couldn't have asked for a better mother." Ryan leaned his head over so that his cheek rested against the top of her hair.

"I swear, when I get my hands on the one who created you, I am going to do more than just kill him. I'm gonna make him pay for making you feel like perfectly normal human reactions to things made you weak."

"Get in line."

"I'm your mother. It's my job to protect you." Elena brushed her fingers through his curls.

Her beautiful, broken boy. Since it was her blood that gave him life, much like with a vampire, if she were to die, it would kill him too. With that knowledge, the loss of heaven didn't seem so terrible. Of course, she'd like to return one day, but not for a very long time, at least until the idea of her death meant his as well no longer felt selfish. He deserved to live life to the fullest, to have everything she could ever want for him, but for that to happen, she would have to stay alive.

As she mulled over the choices before her, she realized something. Maybe becoming a vampire wasn't such a bad thing after all, with the right sort of life already in place before transitioning. She'd have Elijah and Ryan, and whatever children she might have once she went through with in vitro. Being a vampire didn't mean she couldn't go to medical school or whatever else she might want to do this time around. Her life could be just as full, if not more so, as a vampire than as a human witch.

Yes, she'd miss the magic once she turned, but why would she need all this power once she'd destroyed the things that wrecked Hope's life? Why would she need to be a witch after those wars were won? They were the reason she'd been given magic in the first place, so it only seemed right to give it up after they were defeated.

"I wonder what sort of life I would have had if you were my mother from the start," Ryan's voice cut through her musings.

"It would have been much better than what you lived before I found you, I promise you that." In an effort to keep him from sinking any further into the thoughts clouding up his mind now, Elena asked, "What did you need anyway?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow some car keys so I could go into town. Jeremy said something about meeting at The Grill for a few rounds of pool."

"That's something we'll need to discuss later, getting you a car of your own so you don't have to keep borrowing keys from people." Elena stood up. "Come on. I'll drive you. I think it'd be better if I left for a while anyway."

"Because you're not eighteen yet and clearly need a chaperon to make sure you behave." Ryan's lips curled into a teasing smirk as he unfolded himself from the bench to tower over her.

"Shut up." Elena elbowed him lightly. "Don't you dare tell Aunt Jenna about this."

"I'd sooner forget that I ever saw it, so don't worry. My lips are sealed." Ryan's face scrunched up. "I'll just have to get into the habit of knocking, won't I?"

"That would probably be for the best."

After sending a text to Elijah, telling him where she was going, Elena led the way out to her car.

"How long will it take for my mental age to catch up to my body's age?" Ryan asked after a long moment of silence.

"Everyone ages differently, so I'd say just take it one day at a time and don't rush yourself or feel like you have to be at a point by a set time. Even people who haven't been what you have can take longer to mature than others."

"So, just go with the flow and let myself be?"

"Pretty much."

Ryan shook his head slowly. "I was hoping to be able to plan around this, but I guess not."

"Growing up isn't something you can plan around very well, even for human children. You can make guesses, but at the end of the day, just let yourself be and you'll find that life works better that way."

"Once thing I've been meaning to ask, but it never seemed like the right time."

"Go ahead."

"Do we need anyone else to take down Malivore?"

"No. If we were to bring anyone else in, they would be non-essential and simply get in the way."

"I suppose once the curse is lifted, I'll be needing to head out and search for the keys."

"Triad will have most of them."

"So, I find anything I remember being used in the spell that dissolved Malivore and bring them to you."

"That should work. Then, I'll figure out which ones contain black magic and we'll go from there."

They pulled into The Grill by this point and exited the car together.

When they entered the building, Elena was surprised to see Damon and Alaric sitting at the bar together. Though why she would be surprised, she wasn't sure. They'd been pretty tight last time around too. Maybe she wasn't as instrumental in keeping them together as she'd first believed.

_Looks like Caroline was wrong about one thing. It's not always about me._

As she made her way over to where Matt was polishing glasses, another thought struck her. What was Alaric doing here? Last she heard he and Jenna had a thing planned for tonight? She'd definitely have to talk to her aunt about that when she got home.

Hayley gave a small wave from where she was sitting across from Tyler. Judging by their body language, their conversation seemed intense, because once Hayley acknowledged her, she turned back to Tyler, her brows furrowing.

"Elena!" Matt grinned when he saw her.

"How's it going?" Elena asked, sliding into the bar stool across from him.

"Vicky's doing great. Her sponsor and I have had some intense conversations about, you know, everything, including what really happened to her. That took some time to work through." Matt pulled a face and shook his head.

"So you know… _everything_?"

"Yeah, about you, Bonnie, Caroline, and everyone else."

"How are you?" Elena caught his eye.

"You know, you're the first person to ask me that." Matt braced his hands on the counter. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"If you need to talk about it all, you can always come to me, you know that."

"Yeah, thank you, Elena. For everything you've done."

"You're my friend. It's what friends do for each other."

Matt relaxed more and then the conversation flowed. This was was where they were meant to be, best friends, with few secrets between them. Yes, there were things she wouldn't tell him, but those were things he didn't need to suffer through since that life would never happen to him. And with that, another piece of the puzzle in her head slotted into place.


	44. Chapter 44

The moment the door to the lake house shut behind then, Elijah dropped their bags to the floor and pressed his chest against her back, wrapping his hand lightly around her throat. Elena closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he pressed opened mouthed kisses to her neck. When his tongue brushed against her skin, a wave of warmth flooded her, going straight to her core.

Oh, how she loved this man, this vampire, her safe harbor in the storm her life had become, and now, here she was, finally alone with him, with no rules in the way of her joining with him in every way, of giving herself wholly to him.

"Happy birthday, Elena," Elijah murmured against her skin.

"Elijah," Elena sighed, reaching up behind her to to dig her fingers into his hair.

At the sound of his name on her lips, he spun her around and kissed her softly on the lips. After a long moment, Elijah pulled away from her slowly, to look at her from under his lashes, his tongue darting out to sweep across his lower lip.

"This way," Elena whispered.

Catching his hand, she led him towards her bedroom, trading little kisses along the way. When they reached the doorway, Elena paused, looking up at the man she'd grown to love so deeply since she'd met him in the graveyard and her heart skipped a beat at the adoration in his eyes. Biting her lower lip, she linked her fingers with his and tugged him into the room, using magic to shut the door behind them.

With gentle hands, he guided her to spin back around, he unzipped the white dress she wore and it pooled around her feet, leaving her in only her royal blue bra and panties.

Elena turned back around to face him, tracing his throat to his lips with her fingertips and he smiled against them as he brushed her hair out of her face. Leaning down, he kissed her hungrily, his tongue brushing against her lips. Deepening the kiss, he slid one hand down her arm, then caught her elbow and backed her towards the bed. As they walked, Elena unbuttoned his shirt and shoved down his arms.

Scooping her into his arms, Elijah laid her on the bed, then knelt between her legs. Once she was settled, he leaned over, kissing the valley between her breasts, then unhooked her bra and tossed it over the side of the bed.

When he drew one of her nipples into his mouth, Elena moaned, clutching his head to her breast. Beneath his touch, she felt worshiped, adored, treasured.

As Elijah continued to pay homage to her breasts, he reached down and undid his belt and zipper. When Elena realized that he'd undone his pants, she used her foot to shove them down his side and together they removed them.

Once he was free of his outer clothing, Elena cradled his cheek and brought his mouth to hers. Now, with so little in the way of clothing between then, Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him so close to where she ached for him to be. The slide of her skin against his sent a wave of warmth through her and a tiny whimper escaped her throat on her next exhale.

"Elena," he sighed against her lips.

His kisses turned more ardent after that, enticing her to respond in kind. Each brush of his tongue against hers, every caress, both soothed her and beckoned the flames his touch ignited to burn brighter, drawing moans from deep within her.

Leaning back on his heels, he tugged her panties down her legs. When she was fully bare beneath him, he gazed down at her, the awed expression on his face making her feel powerful, like a woman. A wicked idea crossed her mind and she bit her lip, then she flicked her fingers, using magic to strip him as naked as she was.

The slight chill against his skin jolted him out of his daze and Elijah smirked, sliding his fingers inside her as he kissed her. With his thumb against her bundle of nerves and his fingers stroking that place deep within her, he soon had her arching, mewling sounds that may have been his name falling from her lips.

"I love you, Elena," Elijah whispered against her lips.

As the coil in her lower belly tightened, all Elena could focus on was Elijah, on his fingers inside her and his words of love ghosting across her skin.

"Please," Elena gasped. "Please, I'm so close."

"I know. I can feel it."

He sped up his movements and Elena trashed and rocked beneath her lover, as she neared her climax. After a few more moments of tortuously sweet pleasure, the coil snapped and Elena cried out.

All that tension that built up since before she'd first acknowledged that she had feelings for Elijah finally released and she experienced an orgasm far more intense than she'd thought possible from so simple an act.

"I love you, Elena," Elijah murmured, leaning over to pay homage to her neck.

"I love you too. So much." Elena tilted her head back as he kissed his way up her chest to her neck.

When his mouth met hers, he kissed her tenderly, cradling her against his chest. As their lips moved against each other, Elena explored him with her fingertips. Oh, how she loved the feel of his bare body sliding against hers, the powerful muscles of a body used to hard work before he'd become immortal shifting beneath her hand.

He braced himself on his hand, examining her face from under his lashes, then rose up on his knees.

Before she could ask what he was doing, his head was between her legs, his breath warm against her.

"Elijah," she whispered, arching beneath him.

He kissed her softly, before flicking his tongue against her.

Still sensitive from her earlier climax, Elena moaned and dug her fingers into his hair in an effort to hold him where he was and he obliged her. He alternated between licking and suckling on her, drawing desperate cries from her.

"I love you, Elijah. Oh, damn. I love you!"

She rocked beneath him, attempting to urge him to move harder, but Elijah didn't comply. Instead, he had to audacity to slow down, softening his ministrations against her.

"Elijah. Please!" Elena begged.

When he refused to do as she wanted, she thrashed in an effort to relieve the tension his teasing incited within her.

"Please. Please. Please!"

It was then that he did what she wanted, his name falling from her lips in a scream and it wasn't long before she found her release.

"So beautiful," Elijah murmured against her thigh, placing an opened mouthed kiss there. "You are so beautiful."

Once he kissed his way back up her body, Elijah slid her leg higher around his waist, lining himself up with her entrance. Kissing her slowly, he thrust into her slowly taking her as deeply as he could and drawing a cry from Elena.

Finally. Finally! He was where she ached for him to be and she dug her her nails into his back. The weight of him on top of her and the feel of her body stretching around him inside her had her arching beneath him.

Instead of doing what she wanted, Elijah braced himself on his hand and set a slow rhythm, torturing her, drawing out their pleasure, instead of trying to climax a quickly as they could. Surrendering to the sort of lovemaking he wanted, Elena rolled her hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Each stroke reached that place deep inside her and she cried out, arching beneath him.

"I want to taste your blood, Elena."

"Yes, Elijah, yes. Drink from me." Carding her fingers into his hair, she guided his mouth to her jugular vein.

Something about him taking her blood, sharing her life force with the man who'd saved her, seemed right in that moment and the combination of his fangs in her throat while he moved within her, pain mixing with pleasure, heightening it, had Elena writhing.

Spurred on both by her reactions and by the taste of her blood on his tongue, Elijah pinned one hand above her head, then hooked one of her legs over his other elbow so he could reach more deeply inside her. When he lifted his head from her neck, he pressed his thumb against her lip and Elena licked it, tasting blood, and the rush of her body responding to the high of his blood replenishing what he'd taken had her climaxing.

Instead of letting himself find release when she did, he continued to make love to her, prolonging her orgasm, though his pace picked up, pounding into her now.

"Oh, damn, Elena," Elijah moaned, his face twisting as he fought against the urge to climax

Cupping his cheek, Elena kissed him, then whispered, "Let go. I want you to let go. Cum inside me."

That was all it took for his rhythm to falter, then he buried his face in her hair and spilled inside her with a strangled groan. As he spilled inside her, Elena caressed his back and hair while pressing soft kisses to his shoulder and neck.

"I love you, Elena." He rolled onto his side, taking her with him.

"I love you." Elena pressed soft kisses to his chest.

After a year of waiting, finally, they'd been able to make love and though her need for him was sated for the moment, Elena knew that it wouldn't be long before she'd want to make love again, but for the moment, she enjoyed the feel of his skin against hers. This peace she felt in his arms was the best she'd experienced since waking up and she wished it could last longer than this weekend with him.

They lay together, catching their breath, with Elijah combing his fingers through her chin length hair and pressing soft kisses to her lips every so often

"I've um, I've been thinking about something," Elena murmured, nuzzling his chest as she spoke.

"What about?"

"Once I graduate high school, again, I want to look into in vitro fertilization."

Elijah rolled onto his side, his dark eyes suspiciously shiny, and he combed his fingers through her hair as he said, "You want to give me children."

"Yes."

"Name the day you want to go to the clinic." Elijah's mouth curled into a surprisingly boyish grin. "I'll be there. I'll go with you to every appointment if you want to. Because having a family with you is what I want. Yes, Ryan is a good son and I love him, but there's something special about watching a child grow and for them to never know another father, I never thought I'd have that."

"You, me, Ryan, and whatever children result from a visit to the clinic. That sounds like a dream come true."

Maybe she'd get her children from her other life back, her sweet girl and her wonderful boy, God knew she ached for them, longed to have them growing within her womb once more, to give birth to them, and raise them. And for them to have Ryan as an older brother this time around? It would be even better than her last life with them.

Elijah kissed her again, his lips curling into a smile as he rolled her beneath him.

"It would be a dream I gave up on a long time ago, seeing you pregnant with children who would know me as their father."

"It won't be for a while and we have to make sure Ryan knows that we're not replacing him." Elena's head fell back against the pillows as Elijah kissed her throat.

"I'll get him a car as soon as we get back."

"Oh," Elena sighed in response to his fingers on her nipples. "I think it will take more than a car to assure him of that."

"I know. Still, a gift like that would go a long way to him assure that we do love him and he's not a burden."

"We love him as though he was actually born to us and these children wouldn't be replacing him."

"They will only be adding to the family, not taking his place. He's our first child and he'll always be our first child," Elijah promised. Then, his expression shifted, his eyes darkening with lust. "I can't wait to make love to you once you're pregnant. Your belly swelling with a child who will call me father."

"I'll be horny as hell." Elena trailed off in a moan when Elijah twisted her nipples harder than he had before.

"Good, because the idea of you, trying to crawl up my body to get me to make love to you is hotter than anything else I can imagine."

"I love you."

"I love you, Elena. You've made me believe that soulmates might be a real thing. Not in two souls perfectly made for each other before they've ever met, but in two souls who've come together at exactly the right moment."

"You think we're soulmates." Elena brushed her fingers across his chest, circling one of his nipples with her thumb.

"The life you've lived and the life I have have led us to the moment when we fit each other perfectly."

"You did come back into my life at just the right moment," Elena whispered, tears filling her eyes. God, she promised herself she wouldn't cry the first time she and Elijah made love, but here she was, nearly crying.

"Shh, sweetheart. I love you and I could never regret meeting you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me: a warrior queen, come to save me and we fell in love along the way."

Elijah kissed her again, sliding his hands down her legs, parting them. Elena spread her legs wider, arching her back as she met his gaze.

"You're not leaving this bed unless you absolutely have to, Elena, I promise you that."

"Good."

Elena caught her lower lip between her teeth and grinned. How the hell was it even possible for her to be seen so thoroughly, to be loved so fully, to be accepted so completely? But somehow, Elijah seemed to know her in a way that made her feel completely known without feeling exposed, like a caress against her soul.

As if sensing what Elena was thinking, Elijah's touch softened and he kissed her slowly while rolling onto his back and guiding her to lie on top of him.

"I'm yours, lovely Elena. Do with me what you will."


	45. Chapter 45

After three days of doing nothing except making love, the return to normal life was was difficult.

All she wanted to do was stay in the mountains, with nothing around them except for the trees and lake, where all that mattered was each other. But the real world refused to stay at bay, and it would bang the door down if they didn't return when they said they would.

"You could just move in with me," Elijah suggested when they came to a stop in front of the mansion. "You spend enough time here that it would make sense and no one can say anything since you're eighteen now."

"I'd be with you and Ryan every day." Elena found herself liking the idea the more she considered it. Sleeping beside Elijah, being able to make love to him whenever the moment struck, instead of having to plan it, and being near her son all the time, she could definitely live like that.

"Perhaps we can wait until after the sacrifice, for your aunt's peace of mind."

"So she knows that she has me around for what she thinks might be the last few days of my life."

"Exactly."

Elijah darted around the car and opened the door. As he held out his hand, he tilted his head to one side.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Caroline. Something's wrong with her."

Securing her to him, he raced to the sitting room where Caroline was pacing. Her normally polished appearance was disheveled and there were tear tracks on her face.

"What's going on? Caroline, what's happening?" Elena asked.

"My mom. She figured it out. She knows I'm a vampire!"

Elena let go of Elijah's arm and ran to Caroline's side, encouraging her friend to sit down. Elijah knelt in front of her, his concern for his latest creation spiking when he heard her words.

"What happened?"

"Matt told me that Mom was looking for vampires and started asking questions, so I should be careful. When I got home, she offered me a drink, but I recognized the smell of vervain and refused it. Then, she pulled out her gun and I ran."

"It'll be okay." Elena promised, her heart breaking for her friend. She'd hoped they would find a way to convince Liz before it came to this, that Caroline wasn't a monster, but with everything happening, it slipped down the ladder of importance. Or maybe, it was supposed to happen this way? No, she wouldn't comfort herself with that thought. Not every bad thing that happened in the first timeline was meant to happen in the second one, not unless she wasn't careful.

"We'll figure this out," Elijah assured her.

"Excuse me." Ryan knocked on the door frame. "The sheriff is here."

"Elena, you need to get back," Liz commanded.

"No." Elena stood in front of Caroline and crossed her arms.

"You don't understand."

"That she's a vampire?"

The sheriff nodded.

"She's your daughter."

"She was," Liz said, her expression shattering, tears filling her eyes.

"No, Sheriff, she still is. She's just a different species now. There's no demon walking around wearing her face. It's actually her," Elena said, keeping her voice soft.

"I wish I could believe that."

"It's true. The girl sitting behind me is the baby you gave birth to, the child you raised, the young woman you're so proud of. Yes, she's a vampire, but she's good. She fights to be good because she wants you to still be proud of her. She's still your daughter."

"What if you're wrong?" Liz whispered.

"I'm not. Look passed what you've been taught and think about how she's been since the car accident."

"She's been a vampire that long?" Liz's eyes went wide.

"She has. And I can't be the only one who's seen how good it's been for her. She's become the woman you've always hoped she'd be and it's because she now feels like she fits in her own skin!" Elena pleaded with Liz to see.

"Caroline has been a vampire for months."

"I have," Caroline said, her voice so small that Elena sat down beside her, hugging her close.

"Who turned you?"

"I did," Elijah said. "She was dying and Elena asked me to save her. The attack was successful, but my blood brought her back."

"You're a vampire as well?"

"I'm one of five Original vampires, the first vampires to ever exist and put that gun away. Your bullets won't kill me permanently. I'm not like these children you've been fighting." Elijah shifted so that he was sitting on the other side of Caroline. "I'm not here for a fight though. I'm here because of Elena. I love her and will do anything for her."

"Sheriff, please. Give Caroline a chance to prove she's still your daughter. She can stay with me or stay here if you need space to think, but don't turn your back on her because of prior experience."

Liz looked from the trio on the couch to Ryan sitting across the room.

"How do you handle it being around so many vampires?" she asked him.

"I'm not human either. No, I'm not a vampire. I'm just not human." Ryan ducked his head a little, a wry smile on his lips.

"I'm still me, Mom. I promise. Elijah and Elena have been great at helping me be good and I want to be good."

"Being a vampire doesn't make us monsters," Elijah said quietly. "We choose whether or not to succumb to the beast."

"I need time." Liz looked at Caroline, tears in her eyes.

"Please, Mom."

"I want to believe you. I just need time, and proof."

"Okay." Caroline deflated, her head hanging.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Klaus drawled from the doorway.

"Niklaus, if you could be so kind as to keep your opinions to yourself. I'm sure whatever it is you want to say will not help the situation in the slightest."

"I was just going to say that she's no one to be afraid of, so I don't know what the fuss is." Klaus made his way to the drink cabinet and poured himself a tumbler of bourbon. "This girl is probably one of the most controlled baby vampires I've ever met. You should be proud of her for how she handles herself."

Caroline gave Klaus a slight smile through her tears and he raised his glass in a salute.

When Elena saw this, she felt a small thrill of happiness go through her. At least today wasn't a total disaster. Klaus was good for Caroline, far better than Stefan. Because as good of a person as Stefan tried to be, and how he loved Caroline in her other life, he was Damon's brother. And Caroline deserved far better than to be bound to her rapist for the rest of her life. Besides, since they were excluding the Salvatores from everything, it wasn't likely that they would be on even remotely decent terms any time soon.

"I'll um… I need to get back to the office." Liz headed the door.

"Mom?"

"I need to think."

"If you're not going to trust your own daughter, you may want to stop trusting the Salvatores while you're at it," Klaus remarked with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, though the smirk on his lips was pure spite.

"They're vampires too?"

"They are. And unlike Caroline, Damon doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants," Elena confirmed.

Liz shook her head several times, then started walking away once more.

"Mama, please."

"It'll be okay," Elena said, loud enough for Liz to hear as she hugged Caroline close. "She'll see that you're still you, that you're still her daughter, even if you changed species."

Liz glanced at Elena over her shoulder, her eyes filled with grief and confusion.

"Take your time, Sheriff," Elijah said quietly. "Just remember that she is your daughter and she loves you, dearly. You're the reason she's fought so hard for control, because she wants you to be proud of her."

Once Liz left, Caroline started crying again.

"She'll hate me forever."

"No, Caroline. Like I said, she just needs time." Elena ran her hand up and down Caroline's back.

"Even if she rejects you, you do have us," Klaus said, in an awkward attempt to comfort the sobbing girl.

"There's a room right across the hall from me," Rebekah said, her voice soft, as she entered the room. "I can get it set up for you to stay in, if you like."

Caroline nodded, more tears flowing. "She's my mom."

"It'll be okay. Just give her time. Let her work through the fact that not all vampires are bad and that becoming a vampire doesn't destroy who you are as a person."

"I need a shower."

"Come on, love. I'll get you some things to borrow until we can get you some of your own clothes." Rebekah gestured with her hand for Caroline to follow her.

The blonde women left the room and Elena leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"I can't believe I did that," she muttered.

"Did what?" Elijah asked.

"Forgot about how Liz would be when she found out that her daughter was a vampire. Caroline's my friend and now she's in pain because that little fact slipped down my list of things to do."

"You can't be expected to save people from every little bit of pain that comes their way, Elena." Elijah ran his hand up and down Elena's arm.

"I just wish I'd done something."

"She's your friend, so of course you want to protect her, but you've been dealing with a lot and she understands that, including that you're facing dying in a sacrifice to break my brother's curse. But, she knows that you'll stand by her and try to help her with this now."

Elena leaned her head against Elijah's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"You can't stop every bad thing from happening. Just because you know something can and probably will happen doesn't mean you can stop it."

Tears burned her eyes and she shook her head.

"She's my friend. I need to keep her safe."

"You've done more to keep her safe than anyone else has, including me."

"I know you mean well, but please, don't try to make me feel better right now. I failed her in this and I need to feel that."

She needed to be reminded that she wouldn't always succeed. Being a tool for the spirits of nature to wield didn't guarantee that she would win every fight. At least this one didn't result in someone dying, even while it was a kick in the ass to remind herself that she wasn't invincible. She'd gotten overly confident in her ability to subvert the other future, that this slipped through the cracks.

"Things happen, Elena," Klaus remarked, his voice surprisingly gentle. "You accept that you messed up and then you learn from your mistakes, then get up and move on."

"Did something happen?" Hayley asked as she walked into the room.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Klaus replied, raising an eyebrow in Hayley's direction, his blue eyes sparking with interest.

In her short shorts and loose tank top, she was definitely eye catching, but her body language said that she wasn't trying to get attention. But she was a beautiful, unattached woman, so why wouldn't he notice her? Then, there was Caroline, and Klaus seemed oddly kind towards her.

As she watched this, Elena couldn't help but wonder just how this would play out.

"Okay, just making sure. I saw the sheriff headed to her car and she was crying."

"She's dealing with a personal crisis right now. If it becomes and issue you need to worry about, we'll let you know," Elena said.

"Hey, Ryan." Hayley greeted him.

"Hi, Hayley. Excuse me." He nodded once, then he stood up, leaving the room.

"I'm beginning to think he's still uncomfortable around me."

"Please, don't be offended."

"If it was anyone else, I would be. But since it's him, I'll let it slide." Hayley smiled, then the smile faded and shook her head. "Poor guy."

The werewolf pulled a book off the shelf and sat down to read.

Once it was quiet again, Elena leaned over, resting her head on Elijah's thigh and he started combing his fingers through her hair.

Closing her eyes, Elena attempted to do as Klaus said and allow herself to work through what happened. As much as she wanted to save the people she loved, she couldn't control everything and everyone. All she could do was her best. What happened outside of that, all she could do was fight and trust that the people around her would help her.

Besides, not everything that happened in the other timeline was awful. Hell, it was the reason she was fighting so hard for Hope to have the family she deserved. Too bad her parents couldn't be told about the incredible girl who was going to love them forever. But if Klaus knew what he would be capable of once he broke the curse, he would assume that they were using him for his child, rather than wanting him to have good life with people who loved him. As for Hayley, Elena didn't know the werewolf well enough to know how she'd react. All she knew was that they'd both love their daughter so much, she couldn't wait for the miracle child to come into being and light their lives up.

"Are you going to fall sleep on me?" Elijah murmured.

"You're playing with my hair. If I go to sleep, it's you're fault."

"Niklaus is right, you know. Mistakes happen, even when you know what's coming."

"Yeah. It's just a different feeling, messing up. I haven't messed up like this in a while."

"No one's perfect."

"You try to convince everyone that you are."

"You know I'm still dealing with the issues created by the red door."

"You've got a good therapist and you're honest and willing to do the work, so I'd say that issue is getting cleared up." Catching his hand, Elena kissed his wrist. "You can talk to me about it, you know. I've cried on you enough, it's only fair."

"You two are so pathetic. I'm feeling the urge to kill someone to remind myself that I'm a vampire." Klaus's disgusted groan broke them out of their moment.

"We just promised the sheriff that we weren't trouble makers and if you do that, it will damage Caroline's relationship with her mother." Elijah sighed heavily.

"Save it for when you get to kill Mikael," Elena suggested.

"Very well." Klaus collapsed into a nearby chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. "I'll behave."

"Thank you."

"For now."

Later that evening, Elena paused outside the library when she heard Ryan and Caroline talking. Curious to know what they were talking about, Elena moved quietly so that she could spy on them, facing each other on the couch.

"How do you deal with it?" Ryan asked.

"I got involved with another guy and he did help me, but honestly, I think I should have stayed single and gone to therapy. Because once I no longer had Matt to distract me, it all came rushing back. It's gonna take a few months of intense work on myself, with help, before I can even think of getting involved with anyone."

"So, it's normal to not want to be around people who've expressed an interest in you in the past?"

"For me? Yeah, actually it is. So, don't be too hard on yourself. You and me, we'll get each other through what was done to us. Elijah and Elena have been awesome about helping me and being there, but Elena's now your mother and that makes Elijah pretty much your step-dad, so your relationship with them will be very different from mine, but don't be afraid to come to me if you've got something you need to talk about."

"Thank you."

Caroline leaned forward slowly and hugged Ryan tightly.

"Elena's right, you know. You're not alone," Caroline said as she leaned back.

"Neither are you."

"My mom, your creator, Damon, and what Malivore made you do." Caroline sighed

"But your mom will come around. I saw it in her face how much she loves you."

"Yeah. I guess what happened to me wasn't nearly as bad as what happened to you. Your creator's an evil bastard, but my mom always tried her best to be a good mom."

"Trauma is trauma. I can't say that you don't have the right to be affected by what happened to you, because it harmed you, mentally, physically, emotionally."

Caroline nodded.

"But knowing that you've been through what you've been through, it gives me hope that I can become like you."

"Be like you." Caroline poked him with her foot and they both laughed.

"You're strong, you're able to let people in, and you're open to getting into a relationship after everything, so that's how I want to be like you."

"Okay, I can accept that."

"But not for a very long time. I'm not ready for relationships like that."

"Oh, no. From what you've told me, you need to let yourself grow up first. Let your mind and emotions catch up with your body."

"Right now I do feel like a child in so many ways."

"Well, Bonnie and me, we'll be the best aunts ever and don't be afraid to come to us if you need to talk about anything you don't feel comfortable talking to Elena about. Trust me, talking to moms about anything of a certain subject you're not exactly comfortable discussing right now is really awkward."

Realizing that she was intruding on a conversation she wasn't supposed to hear, Elena knocked on the doorway and they both looked up at her. Ryan had a smile on his face and he was leaning against the arm of the couch, far more relaxed than she'd ever seen him.

"Dinner's ready, if you're hungry."

Ryan unfolded himself from the couch and walked over to Elena, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He was so much taller than she was that he towered over her.

Her beautiful boy, healing and becoming the man she knew he could be. Learning to open up and trust Caroline with the most vulnerable parts of himself, that was definitely a huge step for him and she wished she could tell him how proud of him she was. But she hadn't been supposed to overhear that conversation, so she kept quiet about it.

"How are you holding up?" Ryan asked.

"I'm doing okay. Why?" Elena rubbed Ryan's back. If she couldn't tell him how she felt, she could how him, at least a little."

"You'll be dying in a few days."

"I know, but Elijah has a way to keep me alive, so I'll be fine. I'm not worried. I'd just rather not think about it right now. Let's talk about something else."

Ryan kissed the top of her head and Caroline wrapped her arm around Elena's other side.

"How long do you think it'll take for my mother to come around?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to take it one day at a time. But she's your mom and she loves you."

When they arrived in the dining room, Elijah walked up to them, holding his hand out with a set of keys dangling.

"For you, Ryan. I thought you might like being able to drive yourself, rather than depending on one of us all the time."

"You got me a car."

"I did and it just arrived."

Ryan looked at Elena, as if silently asking for permission.

"Dinner can wait for a few minutes. Why don't we go see what he's got you?" Elena smiled widely.

Taking the keys from Elijah, Ryan hurried outside.

"When did you get it?" Elena whispered.

"While you were sleeping the other night." Elijah kissed the side of her head and linked their fingers as they headed out to help their son enjoy his new ride.

**AN: I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm a trucker and they've had me hammering down.**


	46. Chapter 46

Ryan pulled up in front of the house in his classic Chevrolet Corvette and Elena stood up, her heart pounding.

"You'll come back, right?" Jenna caught Elena's hand when she realized what was happening.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Jenna threw her arms around Elena's waist, clinging to her.

"You shouldn't have to do this," Jenna whispered.

"He's cut off from himself, unbalanced and tortured, and I'll come back to life. So, I'll be okay, I promise." Elena rubbed Jenna's back and pressed her cheek against her aunt's shoulder.

"I should be there."

"No, Aunt Jenna. It's too dangerous. Once he turns, he'll be out of control and I won't risk you being around him like that." She swallowed thickly and then admitted, "That and I don't want you to see me die."

She couldn't bear the thought. Watching Jenna die had been one of the worst things of her last life and she wouldn't let Jenna have to watch her die. Jenna already felt horrible about not being able to stop this, so having that memory would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Elena stepped back and cupped her aunt's cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tears trickled down Jenna's face and Elena brushed them away.

"I love you, Aunt Jenna."

Elena turned away and Jenna choked back sobs, bringing tears to Elena's eyes. The doppelganger took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, and continued down the side walk. It was time to save Klaus and open the door for Hope to exist.

When she got to the car, Ryan opened the door for her.

"Elijah and Klaus were delivering the other two to the sacrifice site when I left and he's got the potion there."

"Did you bring the vial I asked for?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Ryan pulled a small glass jar with a cork in the top out of his pocket and handed it to her. "What do you need it for?"

"I've got a feeling I'm going to need this potion again, but I'll need to reverse engineer it. So, I'll be saving a small portion of it to remake it later."

Ryan's hands shifted on the steering wheel and he shook his head, his face twisting in discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

"Just something I'm trying to figure out."

"Tell me."

"I've been feeling off, like something's been building ever since you saved me."

"How does it feel?" Elena reached over and placed her hand on his thigh in an effort to comfort him.

"Whatever this is, it's crawling through my veins." Ryan slammed the steering wheel with his palm.

"We'll see what's going on with you as soon as the sacrifice is over, I promise." Elena was worried now for her son now. With him, they were breaking new territory, so they had to be careful, and monitor any changes in him.

Ryan nodded once. "It gets worse when I'm upset about something. And you dying, even for a moment, that's- it's-"

"You don't have to watch this, sweetheart. You can stay with Jenna and wait for me to come back."

"No." He shook his head. "No. I need to make sure that everything goes the way it's supposed to and you come back."

Her poor boy, going through that phase where the child was extra clingy right when she was preparing to die. Unable to do anything else, she patted his leg.

They didn't say anything else until Ryan pulled to a stop in the woods next to Elijah's car.

Then he asked, "What if you don't come back?"

"I'll be back, sweetheart, I promise."

She hated the fear in his eyes and wished she could do something to take that away.

They climbed out of the car and Elena linked her hand with Ryan's as they walked towards the place where Elena was supposed to die.

"You promise you'll come back?" Ryan asked as they broke through the trees

"I promise." Elena kissed his cheek.

Up on a small hill, Klaus stood next to Caroline, and she was leaning close, listening to whatever he was whispering. Not far away, stood Elijah with his hands behind his back, doing his best not to listen in on whatever Klaus was telling his protege.

What was up with that? Elena couldn't help but wonder

She didn't have time to wonder for long, because the two circles of fire, one around Mikael and the other around an unfamiliar werewolf, caught her attention. Mikael glowered when he saw her, but Elena simply raised an eyebrow. Mikael clearly hadn't been fully fed, since he looked at near desiccation, so she had nothing to fear from him and she turned away from the doomed ancient vampire and she made her way towards Elijah.

A twig snapped under her foot, Elijah's head snapping up at the sound, and a second later, he was in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his brows furrowing, as he held up the ancient looking bottle.

"This isn't my first rodeo," Elena attempted to joke. She'd died so many times last time around, it was familiar now, but they didn't have to same memories.

Breaking open the seal on the bottle, she poured just a little bit of the potion into the vial. She held the vial out to Ryan and he took it.

"Let's do this."

Elena tipped the bottle back and swallowed the foul liquid. Gagging, she handed the bottle back to him.

"That was disgusting." Elena resisted the urge to spit.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Klaus approached her slowly. He eyed Elijah and Ryan carefully as though he was worried one of them would try to take her away and make him endure this curse even longer.

Standing on tiptoe, Elena kissed Elijah softly on the lips. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and exhaled a shuddering breath. When Elena pulled back, Elijah's stared at her, his expression terrified and broken.

"I'll come back." Elena cupped his cheek. Had she ever seen him so vulnerable before? She couldn't think of any moments off the top of her head and she hated seeing it.

Catching her hand, he kissed her wrist, a tear escaping, and he whispered, "I don't want to watch you die."

"It'll be over before you know it and then I'll wake up and it'll be okay."

"I'll make it quick, brother, I swear. She won't suffer, and I've given Caroline the location for our other siblings, so as soon as the curse is broken, she will be on her way to set them free."

"Thank you, Niklaus." Elijah wrapped his arm around her and they walked up towards the makeshift altar.

"It's time," Bonnie said as she joined them.

Elena felt a small sense of relief when she realized something. Three more people were saved, because Greta left town with her family in the face of the Bennett witches agreeing to help Klaus and telling her to leave.

The werewolf screamed as his body fought to turn, but spells kept him bound. Even in the face of his pain, Elena couldn't bring herself to pity him. Not after what he'd done.

"The moonstone." Klaus pulled the white stone out of his pocket. "I spent five hundred years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

"The moon has past its apex. Do you remember what you need to do?"

"I remember."

Bonnie placed the stone carefully the top of the altar and held out her hands, igniting a fire and starting the spell

As Klaus approached the werewolf slowly, a feral expression in his eyes, Bonnie lowered the boundary fire surrounding the screaming werewolf.

Even though she'd gone through this before, her heart still started pounding. It didn't matter that she'd been through this before, it still wasn't easy facing her death. Sensing her rising stress levels, Elijah kissed the side of her head and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"I'm okay," Elena whispered.

Lightning quick, Klaus plunged his hand into the werewolf's chest and yanked out his heart. Elena cringed at the sounds of tearing flesh, but other than that, she held firm. This was what she agreed to do, to help set Klaus free.

A moment later, Klaus was standing over the alter, squeezing the blood over the moonstone.

"And now we wait for the next moon position," Klaus said with a savage grin in Mikael's direction. "Then, I'll kill you."

"You're a beast," Mikael rasped.

"You created him," Elena snapped at him.

"I had no part in the bastard's creation."

"You raised him!" Caroline snapped.

"You hear that, Mikael? The girl I'm about to kill and her best friend are defending me. So, why should I care about your opinion of me?" Klaus smirked.

Had anyone outside of the family ever stood up to Mikael for him?

"He might not be your blood, but he is mine," Elijah said quietly.

Hearing the subtle fear in Elijah's voice when he addressed Mikael broke Elena's heart. How had she missed just how scared they were of their father the first time around? How had she been so blind to what Mikael had done to his children?

But she had known though. Rebekah had tried to warn her, but it had been too late for her to listen with her being so controlled by the Salvatores.

No. No. She couldn't blame the Salvatores for why she'd ignored the fear she'd seen and heard when the Originals talked about their father. She'd just not wanted to see it, to hear it for what it was because it meant feeling sympathy for Klaus.

"Elijah has sided with the beast," Mikael sneered

"I've sided with my brother."

With a flick of her wrist, Elena silenced Mikael, and Klaus snickered, but a spark of vulnerability shown in his blue eyes.

That look send a jolt through her and she found herself wondering, had anyone stood up to his father for him that wasn't family? Without even meaning to, was she changing something else in his life? Her heart squeezed with the thought that maybe, just maybe she could play a small part in him learning that not everyone was out to hurt him and that he could trust.

"That's enough abusing people out of you. Whether or not Klaus is your blood, he was raised in your house, loved you like you were his father because he knew no better and all he wanted was for you to love him. When you learned the truth of his parentage, instead of placing the blame where it was due, on your doorstep and on Esther's doorstep, you blamed your son. Yes, he was your son. And now, you're paying for your decision to force your wife to bind that part of him that you're ashamed of."

Her little speech was less for Mikael and more for Klaus, but Elena knew that at this point in his life Klaus would be less likely to accept what she had to say if she spoke directly to him instead of yelling it at Mikael.

"Klaus, it's time for the next step," Bonnie said quietly.

"Lower the flame."

Bonnie did as Klaus commanded and then Klaus was on Mikael, piercing his father's heart with his own weapon.

With the death of Mikael, Elena felt the burst of magic across her skin and she found herself glancing at Ryan. Her son looked up at her, his brows furrowing, and she smiled at him, trying to soothe his fears about what was coming. She'd been through this before, and this time, she was in control of the situation.

"He demanded that my wolf be bound, and now, he's the one setting me free." Klaus attempted to smirk, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to.

Elena wanted to asked what was wrong, but the way he was pacing around, she didn't want to risk setting him off. He was going through too much right now and he was about to kill her, so she needed to keep him calm so he'd kill her quickly as he promised his brother.

Elijah wrapped his arms around Elena, pressing his cheek against her hair.

"I'll be fine. I drank the potion. It'll be okay."

"I know. Just watching you die, it's not going to be easy."

"It's time, Elena." Bonnie's voice broke through and Elena stepped back.

When she looked up at Elijah's face, she wished that he wasn't there to watch this, because his tight jaw and suspiciously wet eyes told her just how difficult this was for him.

"I gave you my word, brother."

Elijah nodded once.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Klaus asked, his voice much kinder than it had been the first time around.

"Let's get it over with."

Elena allowed Klaus to lead her to the altar. Once she was standing beside it, she pulled her hair out of the way and tilted her head to the side. True to his word, when Klaus bit down, he drained her as painlessly as possible, and the world faded quickly.

The last thing she saw was Elijah's face as he moved towards her.

It was over. Klaus's curse was broken.


	47. Chapter 47

Her blood ran hot through her veins, so hot, too hot. Every beat of her heart sent waves of pulsing need through her veins and she whimpered low in the back of her throat.

Fingertips brushed across her forehead and she turned towards the sensation with a moan. Her mind seemed incapable of forming thoughts, only wordless impressions. A voice attempted to reach her through the fog, but all she felt was- need. She needed- him. Him, the strongest person she'd ever met. Tall and strong, dangerous and cruel, yet protective of those who belonged to him and she belonged to him. She always had. All the denials in the world couldn't change that.

She knew he was still nearby because his scent filled her nostrils with every inhale. Twisting her head towards where the scent was strongest, she whimpered, her belly coiling as she rubbed her legs together in an effort to alleviate the tension.

Who she was or where she was, her past, her present, her future, none of that mattered. All she wanted, all she needed was him. He was all she'd ever needed. He was her entire universe. That much she knew, even in this place where she couldn't form a worded thought.

Where was he? She needed to- she needed to see him.

She blinked, then sought out his face. His beautiful face that made her heart skip a beat. When their gazes met, she reached for him, catching his hand, and tugged him towards her. They'd been apart for far too long. So long it felt like a lifetime. Wasn't it a lifetime?

She wasn't able to think enough to figure it out, so she turned her attention back to the man beside her.

He said something, but her mind still couldn't make sense of anything, so she kissed him. If him speaking prevented him from giving her what she needed, she was going to make him be silent. It wasn't as though she could understand him anyway.

After a moment, he seemed to get the idea of what she needed, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth mimicking what she ached for him to do to relieve the ache in her lower belly, between her legs. With a sigh of relief, she dug her fingers into his hair.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long because he pulled away from her and started talking again.

With a frustrated growl, she threw him across the bed and straddled his hips. He braced himself on one elbow and cradled her cheek with his free hand. What was wrong with him? Couldn't he see how much she needed him?

Since he seemed to need a little more encouragement, she gripped the front of his shirt and pulled it apart and the sound of buttons popping filled her with satisfaction. There was no way he could mistake her intentions now and she kissed him again, just to make doubly sure.

He flipped her over then shed his ruined clothes. The feel of his bare skin beneath her hands had her arching towards him, her need for him rising impossibly higher. More, she needed more. No. Not more. Just him. She needed _him_.

With hands made clumsy by her desperation, she struggled to remove her own clothing, but found herself unable to and she whined. Seeing her struggle, he took pity on her and together, they stripped away all the barriers between their bodies and she clung to him, her legs sliding against his, her fingers digging into the muscles along his spine as she kissed his chest.

What could she do to make him understand what she was feeling? Because he was still a little reserved in his touches and she didn't like it. It wasn't fair! Tightening her grip on his hair, she guided his head towards her neck and tilted her face to the side.

His fangs sank into her skin and he moaned at the taste of her blood. Pulling away from her neck, he kissed her desperately and she responded in kind, clinging to him as tightly as she could.

Finally. Finally! He seemed to be feeling the same need she was and he gripped her hard around the waist as he pulled her against him.

With a satisfied groan, she bit his neck, then hissed in disappointment when the wound healed. He was hers and she wanted everyone to see it.

He slid down her body so that he could take one of her nipples into his mouth and he ran his tongue over the tip. She sighed and moaned beneath his touch. Didn't he understand that she was already desperate for him? She didn't need him like this!

As he continued to pay attention to her breasts, she writhed beneath him, attempting to soothe the aching emptiness that grew with every brush of his skin against hers. As good as his touch felt, it wasn't enough. More. She needed more!

The aching heaviness between her legs was too much for her to simply lie there and let him do what he wanted to her and she rocked beneath him. She was empty. So, so empty. Why didn't he give her what she wanted? She knew he wanted it as much as she did.

She whined again, attempting to convey to him what she wanted as she attempted to pull him even closer to her.

After another agonizing moment, he lifted his head and kissed her lips. As his tongue explored her mouth, he hooked her legs higher around his hips and thrust his hips, entering her.

Oh. Oh! There. That was it. That was what she needed. He was inside her, filling her, stretching her out in the way she'd been seeking for so long, and she cried out in relief.

He stared down at her now with wild eyes and he slammed into her over and over again.

Throwing her head back, she cried out in relief and pleasure as she lost herself fully in this need finally being satiated. But even as the emptiness was sated, a new need flooded her and she hooked her legs more firmly around his waist so she could meet his thrusts even harder than she had before.

This was too much, yet not enough and she bit at his throat again, the taste of his blood on her tongue sending her need even higher as a possessive fire ripped through her. _She_ was the only one allowed to bite him. She would hurt anyone else who tried to taste his blood like this. He was _hers_!

She growled savagely and he moaned in response, as though he knew what she was feeling and he agreed with her.

The coiling need finally reached its crescendo and the cresting waves of pleasure tore a scream from her lips. She couldn't bear it. It was so much. Too much. How was she expected to endure this? It felt so good, too good, especially when he spilled inside her, threatening to make her fly completely apart in the most incredible way.

After an endless moment of pleasure, she blinked and sighed, caressing his back with her fingertips. This was what she'd wanted,—no, not wanted, needed—to be one with him, to feel his weight on top of her, between her thighs.

He seemed to want to stay buried inside her as well, because he remained where he was for a long moment, his face pressed against her neck. He caught one of her hands and pressed it against the bed, linking their fingers, as though he needed as much of his skin pressed against hers as he could get.

When he stirred to move off her, she clutched at him and whined. No, she wasn't ready to be separated from him. She'd waited too long to be with him, hadn't she? She wasn't sure, because time meant nothing. She just knew that not being connected to him was the last thing she wanted.

His gentle kisses and reluctance to move off her comforted her and she finally relaxed her grip on him. As long as he didn't leave her, it was okay that he moved off of her. Her thighs were starting to protest anyway, especially the leg he'd slung over one of his elbows at some point.

As he withdrew from her body, a very small sense of herself returned, though not enough to process much of anything aside from the fact that she needed the man lying stretched out beside her. Words still escaped her, but that didn't matter because the only person that mattered right now, the only one she needed was here, with her.

His gaze met her and she kissed him softly. His eyes. She loved them, so intense, revealing everything, yet nothing at the same time, the eyes of someone who'd suffered through so much and felt it was a requirement for him to protect others from his pain.

Lifting his hand, almost as though he couldn't believe he was here and allowed to touch her, he cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone, and she pressed her lips against his palm while meeting his eyes.

That was all that either of them needed to feel the need for each other rising once more and he pulled her flush against him once more, his mouth seeking hers. Teeth and tongues clashed as they started this age old dance once more, that was somehow new because of the man she was with.

When he deepened the kiss, her body melted into his and he rolled onto his back, encouraging her to straddle him. It didn't take much for her to throw one leg over his hips and then shift fully on top of him. The feel of her breasts against his chest had her moaning and that desperate need flooding her once more.

Rising up on her knees, she took him fully inside herself once more, keening as he filled her.

As she rode him, some small part of her mind that was gaining more awareness, she knew that after this, nothing would be the same. How could it be with the power crackling in the air around them? For better or worse, she wasn't sure, but in this world, somewhere between everything and nothing all at once, she didn't care. All that mattered was that the man she'd been born to love in every way was right where she needed him to be.

He gripped her hips, guiding her into a familiar rhythm, one they could have done together for years for all she knew, and she placed her hands on top of his to brace herself better.

Whatever changes this time with him brought, they would face them together. After everything, there was no way he wouldn't stand with her now, not when they'd already been through so much.

Magic tingled through her as she regained a little more awareness and it heightened her pleasure even more, and she threw her head back with a moan. Why had she ever thought she could be with anyone other than him? It didn't matter what he'd done, who he'd hurt, what enemies might come after them, this man was her entire world.

The pleasure of him within her, while his hands roamed her body, it sent her nearer to that little death that the cresting wave would bring when it rushed over her.

When the coil in her lower belly snapped, a strangled cry tore free from her and she soared.

After she came down from her climax, she blinked hard, struggling to fight against the last of the fog still clouding her mind as she left the in between plane of somewhere neither of the living or the dead and she met his confused gaze.

It was a little comforting to know that he was as flummoxed as she was about this turn of events, because this was _not_ how she thought she'd be waking up.


	48. Chapter 48

Elena blinked again as she tried to work through what had made her feel the way she did when she first woke up.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked.

"I feel good. But I wasn't expecting to wake up like that." Elena exhaled a laugh and shook her head.

"I don't suppose you woke up like that last time, did you?" Elijah brushed her tangled hair out of her face and brushed his thumb across her lower lip.

"I didn't." Elena stretched and twisted her head back and forth to work out the last of the kinks in her joints.

Elijah caught her hand and pressed his lips against her palm. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Elena smiled and raised herself up on her elbow to kiss him lightly. "How long was I out?"

"About sixteen hours or so. Jenna, Jeremy, and Ryan came in last night. But I didn't think you'd want them to see you dead."

"Thank you. Though speaking of, we probably should take a shower and head downstairs before Jenna decides to barge in, to make sure I survived."

Elijah tilted his head. "Kol's informed her that you're alive."

Suddenly, his nostrils flared and his lips tightened.

"What is it?" Elena

"He's making innuendos."

"He's gonna be insufferable, isn't he?" Elena winced. Kol overhearing them making love was something she knew she'd have to deal with eventually, but to have him hear when she was so beyond out of control, he was going to be terrible.

"Of course he is."

"Since Aunt Jenna is already here, maybe I should get cleaned up and go down and see her. And if Kol says anything else dirty to her, I will help Klaus put him back into the coffin." Elena climbed out of the bed and looked back at the man stretched across the bed.

The shifting sheet revealed his bare chest and he stretched his arms over his head. Elena's breath caught in her throat. He was so perfect and his dark eyes, so intense, yet softened with his smile, regarded her with adoration.

Catching his hand, Elena leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you." Elijah cradled her jaw. "You've done so much to save my family. How can I ever deserve you?"

"I wouldn't have survived past three months after waking up if it hadn't been for you, so I'd say we're even on that." With one final kiss, Elena headed towards the bathroom.

Turning on the water, Elena held her hand under it as it warmed up. Once she was satisfied with the temperature, she stepped under the spray. As the steaming spray washed away the last twenty-four hours from her skin, Elena tipped her head back and allowed her muscles to relax.

With her eyes closed, she missed the shower door opening and then, Elijah wrapped his arms around her.

"Kol's never going to let us live this down," Elena murmured as she leaned into him.

"Kol doesn't have to listen. And besides, we're just taking a shower," Elijah said as he squeezed body wash onto a sponge.

Elena smiled and picked up the second sponge and poured some body wash into it. Together, they washed each other's bodies, caressing without the intent to arouse, but to comfort.

As they dried off, Elijah said, "I know you were wanting to wait until you graduated, but I was wondering if we could start looking into IVF treatments."

Elena considered for a moment. Elijah had given up on being a father so many centuries ago, so having the opportunity now, it was small wonder he was anxious to get started.

"Okay." She nodded once. "We can start the preliminary blood work and looking into donors. So we can have that taken care of when it's time. You can research doctors, if you want, and we'll discuss them together."

"I don't want to push you before you're ready."

Elena placed his hand against her stomach. "I want a baby with you, and all things considered, I think it's time to start."

It wasn't just for Elijah that she was willing to speed up her timeline. She ached to have her children from her other back and she wanted Ryan to know what it was like to be a proper older brother. It was time to start thinking about herself, what she needed, instead of pushing herself to the back burner and letting her own dreams die.

Elijah smiled widely and hugged her, pressing his cheek to her hair.

"You're going to be a father, Elijah."

"The miracles of modern medicine." His voice cracked and his eyes grew suspiciously wet. "Thank you, Elena. Thank you."

After dressing, they headed down the stairs, Elijah leading the way to where Elena's concerned family members waited.

"Took you long enough," Kol said with a smirk.

"Not another word!" Elena hissed, pointing at him, her anger spiking.

"Oh, thank God." Jenna gasped, running towards her. She flung her arms around Elena and cried. "Don't you ever do that to me again. You're not dying and trusting some five hundred year old potion to bring you back ever again. Do you understand?"

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"You're alright though?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Normal, healthy, nothing wrong with me. I promise."

"Kol kept saying that resurrection has consequences though." Jenna studied Elena's face carefully, as if trying to determine if death had changed her features somehow.

"Whatever the consequences, we'll deal with them. But right now, it seems that they're minimal."

"It took you long enough to come downstairs though," Ryan said as Elena wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him close.

It was moments like this where he showed just how young he was mentally and emotionally. Her poor boy, a child in a man's body, terrified that his mother was going to leave him.

"It took a while for my brain to catch up that I was alive again. Like booting up a computer, my brain had to cycle itself back up."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Ryan. I promise."

"Don't do that again." Jeremy whispered. "I can't go through that again. We nearly lost you in the hospital and I can't-"

"I wouldn't have told you I would come back if I didn't think it would happen. Elijah promised and he keeps his promises."

Jeremy nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"That part's over, I promise. The next time I die, it will be to become a vampire and we've got plans before that happens."

Her brother sniffed, and slowly released his hold on her.

"I'm okay. I promise."

"Where's Klaus? I thought he'd be back here, demanding I give him my blood right away."

"He's still out running. Hayley's watching out for him now," Rebekah replied. "Good to see you're finally awake."

"He's been trapped for a thousand years, I guess it's only natural that he'd want to enjoy being whole. And it's nice to have the curse behind me."

Elijah caught Elena's eye and he raised an eyebrow. She tilted her head to one side in uncertainty when she realized what he was asking. Was it possible that Hope would be coming into existence much sooner than she had the first time around? She couldn't be sure, but having Hayley and Klaus out alone, was a sure recipe for something to happen since Hope was meant to be, with the parents she had before.

After a few hours, Elena's stomach started growling.

"I heard that," Jenna laughed.

"It's time for you to get something to eat," Elijah said as he guided her towards the kitchen.

"And we have things to do, I have to do some final edits on my dissertation and Jeremy has work."

"And I think the library is calling my name," Ryan said as he headed towards his sanctuary.

While Elijah pulled out ingredients, Elena raided the wine cabinet and pulled out a bottle.

"Bottle opener is in the small drawer.

"Thank you."

Making quick work of the stopper, Elena poured herself a glass and sat at the island, watching him.

As Elijah mixed and stirred at the stove, someone said, "So, you're the doppelganger witch."

She hadn't known him well, but she knew that voice.

"You must be Finn." Elena smiled at him.

"And you must be the woman who bargained for our freedom. The question is, why?" Finn's dark eyes, so like Elijah's in shape and color, but haunted by horror that not even Elijah's eyes possessed with all his centuries of experienced.

"You're Elijah's family and I love him. All he wanted was for his family to be reunited, so if Klaus was going to kill me, I may as well get something out of it for him."

"I think there was more, isn't there?"

For being locked in a box for nine hundred years, he was nobody's fool.

"Freya's alive and she wants to come home, but she can't because Dahlia is hunting her. She needs her family united if she's to be set free." She had to give Finn a reason to want to live.

Finn gasped and he rubbed his hand across his face.

"Listen to me, Finn. Your sister, the one your mother told your father was dead because she couldn't bring herself to be honest with him, she's alive. She sleeps for one hundred years, lives for one and she's somewhere in New Orleans now, sleeping."

"She's safe?"

"For now. By the time she wakes up, hopefully, we'll have what we need to free her."

"Whatever it takes, I don't care."

"I've been considering moving to New Orleans sometime late this year or early next," Elijah said. "We'll go together and save her. I'd go now, but we have too many loose ends here that need to be tied off before we can safely leave, and she's safe, for now."

Finn nodded once in in defeat, then asked, "Did you know that she was alive?"

"Yes." Elijah smiled at Elena, though there was no humor in it "Elena told me about the burden you've carried all alone, that our sister was suffering, but to try to protect the rest of us, you kept it a secret."

"How did you find this out?" Finn eyed her suspiciously.

"I have a story, that maybe once I get to know you better, I'll tell you some of it."

"Elijah knows this story?"

"He does. I told him when we first met." Elena lifted the wine glass to her lips.

Finn slid his hands into his pockets and studied the floor.

"While we're tying things off here, we'll find out all we can about Dahlia and how to take her down so Freya can come home," Elena promised. She knew there were things she didn't know about that case, but when they found Freya, she'd find out what it was and how to deal with it then.

"Are you adjusting well?" Elijah asked as he flipped the omelet carefully.

Elena poured Finn a glass of wine and handed it to him, because he seemed so desperate to look anywhere except for at his brother.

"Your protege was kind enough to try to show us how to use electricity and technology, but I fear that I have quite a lot to catch up on still." A hint of bitterness colored his words and Elijah winced.

"Caroline is a good teacher."

"All it took was a woman to convince you to stand up to Niklaus to free me," Finn said resentfully.

Elena wanted to jump in to defend Elijah, but she knew this was between the brothers, so she held her tongue.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry," Finn spat, leaping to his feet. "Did you know that after a few centuries, the effects of the dagger wear off?"

Elijah drew a sharp breath, horror bleeding across his face and a chill spread across Elena's body when she realized what Finn was hinting at.

"I could hear you, but I was trapped, alone, in the dark, unable to breath, unable to speak, being driven mad by the solitude." He started pacing back and forth in an effort to keep himself from lashing out.

"Oh, my god!" Elena whispered.

"You- oh god. What have I done?" Elijah asked in horror.

"Did you leave me trapped so you could be the eldest brother?" Finn accused him, as if not registering how disgusted with himself Elijah was.

"No. No. I swear it. I was trying to keep the peace and I know I failed you, even more than I thought, considering you were awake for centuries." Elijah braced his hands on the counter top and hung his head.

"You felt guilty over helping Mikael bind Klaus's werewolf side, so you felt you had to do anything and everything he asked to make up for that. But instead of helping him, you ended up enabling his bad behavior and now it's time to make things right," Elena said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I had no right to leave you in the coffin." Elijah growled in disgust. "I'm a failure of a brother and a hypocrite. Always and forever should mean all my siblings, not just to a select few."

"I can't forgive you, not yet."

"You have every right to be furious with me. But I promise you, I won't let it happen again. You're my brother and I want our family to be whole."

Finn studied Elijah for a long moment, then said, "I believe you."

"And I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to earn your forgiveness."

"Help me save Freya. That will go a long way towards earning it."

"Who's Freya?" Klaus asked as he walked through the door.

Hayley followed closely behind him and Elena fought the urge to make any facial expression. Her hair definitely screamed, 'I just had sex with an Original,' and Elena caught Elijah's eye. Hope would soon be coming into existence!

"The sibling we were told died, she's alive and in terrible danger," Elijah replied as he straightened, pulling himself together in front of someone who wasn't yet family.

"She's a very powerful witch," Elena added, to help tempt Klaus into softening towards Freya.

"However, she's unfortunately, bound to a witch more powerful than our mother, the same witch who has allowed her to live so long," Finn added, with a glance in Elena's direction.

Elena gave a slight nod in agreement. Tag teaming with Finn to tempt Klaus with the idea of gaining access to more power wasn't exactly how she thought their first day as semi-family would go, but if it kept Finn from siding with Esther against his siblings, she'd take it.

"When do we start?"

"Late this year," Elena replied. "It will give us time to finish things here so they're less likely to follow us south."

"If our sister is bound to this witch, I would like an army to face her. My hybrids." Klaus looked over at Elena, one brow raised.

"That's your call. Tyler has already agreed to be the first." Elena shook her head even as she spoke.

"You don't like my plan."

"She's too much like you. She just might turn your army into weapons against you, use them as a way of manipulating us."

"We'll start small. Then go from there. But I will have my hybrids."

"I never said you wouldn't get them. I just think an army wouldn't be a wise decision to face Dahlia. If we had a small number of hybrids who we knew were loyal, without the effects of a sire bond, that would be enough. Do not let her have too many people to play with."

"It's time we prepared for war."

If only he knew how right he was. They still had Cade and the Sirens to deal with, the phoenix stone, and so many other things to change. But that would take skill and cunning, a spy game, if you will. Let Klaus worry about Dahlia, it would keep him out of their way while they figured out how to change the rest of what she'd experienced in her past life.

With the family together, it was time to stand together, to fight, to defend each other, and bring down those who would kill simply for the sake of killing. It was time to bring things one step closer to peace.


	49. Chapter 49

The next night, Elena found Finn standing beside the fountain, his hands behind his back, though his focus on nothing.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"It's all so different. I don't know how to adjust," Finn admitted.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Elena tipped her head lightly towards the garden surrounding them.

"Of course."

Elena got the impression that he was only doing this to be polite. He was so guarded that it broke her heart. How else was he supposed to respond though? He didn't know her and he'd spent centuries in a box, so now he was lost in himself. But she couldn't leave him there, all alone, his mind still in the darkness of the coffin.

The darkness. Inspiration hit her. Finn didn't have to be alone though, because there was someone who knew what that was like.

"My son, Ryan. Talk to him about what happened to you in the coffin. If anyone would understand what you endured, it's him. He didn't suffer at the hands of his creator as long as you were locked away, but what he went through, it's similar enough."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're Elijah's family and I plan on being with him for a very long time, so that makes you my family too, and I care about my family. You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to, but sometimes, what we need to heal is someone who understands us." Elena held up her hand when Finn opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not saying let Klaus off the hook for what he did, and but allowing yourself to connect will help you see that you can make a life for yourself, even if the world has changed so much."

Finn considered her carefully, then said, "Ryan seems so, so soft though. Do you think he can keep up?"

"He's just now learning to allow himself to feel and what it is he's feeling, so it's hitting him all at once, but I promise you, he's strong."

Her brave boy. He'd been so desperate for love, even though he'd been created from the most heartless being he'd ever encountered, that it spoke of his strength, his heart. Her beautiful boy was becoming his own man, learning who he was away from the monster who'd forged him.

"Perhaps I'll take your advice. Though I am curious, how did a teenager get so wise and so powerful as to free a living golem from the pit he was in and turn him into your son?" He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Can I trust you? Elijah's already aware, but I need to know if you can keep a secret from everyone else." Elena twisted her hands together, worrying. What if she was making the wrong decision in opening up to Finn? What if he used this to go through with his suicide mission?

"You can trust me in this."

"I lived another life, lived and died, then was brought back to save your family, so you all can help correct and maintain the balance. We've changed so much already, but there's so much more to be done."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you picked up on the fact that I'm keeping secrets and I need you to trust me. It's the only way we'll succeed."

"Thank you." Finn inclined his head. "And I will keep your secrets. I can't imagine what Niklaus would do with this information."

Elena gave a humorless laugh and said, "I care about him, because of who he is to Elijah, but I can't trust him not to be stupid just yet." Maybe, once Hope was a little older, when Klaus accepted that he truly was loved, Elena would tell him how she knew what to do and why she helped him.

"Elena!" Klaus shouted from somewhere inside the house, as if sensing that they were talking about him.

"I suppose it's time for Niklaus to attempt to create his first hybrid. And the werewolf is your friend." Finn raised an eyebrow, as though he wasn't sure if he should be judging her for allowing Tyler to go through with this for her.

"I wouldn't let Tyler do it if I didn't think it would work." Elena smiled conspiratorially at him and headed towards the house.

When Finn fell into step beside her, Elena allowed herself to feel a bit of Hope for Elijah's older brother. Perhaps he actually could make a life for himself, to find belonging and happiness, even if he and Klaus never got passed this.

As long as Elijah's siblings were happy, he would be happy, even if he spent the rest of his life attempting to bring them back together.

"Were you at peace before you came back?" Finn asked softly.

"I was. But I don't regret coming back, even if it hurt, especially in the beginning." Memories of how much Elijah had been there for her in the first few months after she came back flashed through her thoughts and she found herself smiling just a little.

"Why?"

"Because I'm able to make things better for others, to give them a chance at having a good life instead of just focusing on myself, what I want and need, which was the mistake I made last time, by assuming that I was in the right all the time and if someone disagreed with me that made them wrong and my enemy."

"Hopefully, you can drive some of that into Niklaus's skull." Finn snorted.

"That will have to be something he learns on his own. Me trying to teach him will only make him double down."

"As much as I'd like to think you could teach my brother a lesson, I'm afraid you're right."

Finn opened the door for her and Elena smiled in thanks.

"While you're dealing with Niklaus's latest scheme, I think I'll see about your suggestion." Finn inclined his head and disappeared in a blur, to find Ryan, Elena assumed.

Tyler was pacing in front of the couch where Hayley was sitting when they entered the room.

Caroline watched from near the drinks bar, her brow furrowed, though she said nothing, trusting the one who created her to do what was right by a friend.

Tyler stopped when he saw them and then dug his fingers into his hair.

"It's okay, Tyler. You'll be fine, I promise," Elena assured him.

"I know. I know." Tyler nodded, though he was still agitated. "I've just never died before."

"When you're like that, in transition, you won't even be aware that you're dead. It will just be nothing, and then you wake up."

"What about the sire bond? Hayley made it sound terrible."

"It can be, but there are ways to break free, provided you promise not to stage an overthrow."

"As long as I can be me when I turn, I'll be okay." Tyler nodded once. "Though I promise to be loyal to you, Elena. Because of all you've done. I'm not stupid. I've seen things. So, Klaus, if you want me to cooperate without trying to find a way to ruin your life, play nice with her. Because if you hurt my friend, I swear I will do whatever I can to be my own man."

Klaus inclined his head and said, "Elena has already bargained for your freedom, though I do expect your loyalty, without the sire bond."

"I'm assuming Elena had something to say about that to convince you to let go once I turn?" Tyler raised an eyebrow

"I may want the loyalty of a pack, but I don't cross her."

"Why? Because she's screwing your brother?"

"No, because Elena Gilbert is a witch I want on my side and I daren't anger her." Klaus smirked. "Now, Elena, if you would be so kind?"

Elena walked over to the sidebar and pulled out a tumbler. Raising a knife, she slit her wrist and allowed her blood to flow into the glass. Once she had a sufficient amount in it, she blew on the cut and it healed.

Pulling out a beer, Klaus popped it open and bit his hand over it.

"Drink up." Klaus handed Tyler the beer.

With shaking hands, Tyler took the bottle and sat down before lifting it to his lips. He pulled a slight face at the taste of blood mixed with the beer, but continued drinking it.

"You won't let me hurt anyone, right?" Tyler asked. "I mean, I could kill Matt or someone else."

"Caroline, Bonnie, and I are at school, so you'll be covered there. And outside of school, just make sure another supernatural who's not a Salvatore is around." Elena hoped that by talking, Tyler would calm down enough that he wouldn't be quite so close to panicking when it came time for him to actually die.

"Yeah, Damon would probably get a kick out of me doing something stupid, especially since Katherine seems to favor Stefan over him."

"Which means he'll start spiraling again if we don't do something." Elena pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Rose-Marie seems taken with him and he's starting to pay attention to her," Elijah commented as he took a seat beside Elena.

As they talked, Tyler started to relax, even smiling a little.

"She's being careful though, because Vickie is still vulnerable and Damon is a terrible influence," Elijah said.

"Stefan can stand up to Katherine's bad influence better than Damon can, so I can't say that this is a bad thing."

Hayley's foot started bouncing as she studied Tyler's beer, her brows furrowing.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"That blood makes the beer smell weird. It's turning my stomach." Hayley pulled a face.

Or pregnancy hormones were already altering her senses. Soon, Hayley would be showing and they'd be working on getting Klaus to accept that this baby would love him forever and he would have a chance to be a better father than either his biological father or the one who raised him.

Finally, Tyler put down his beer and stood up.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked.

"Let's do this, before I start freaking out again."

In less than a second, Klaus snapped Tyler's neck and the werewolf crumpled. Elena reached out and used magic to slow his decent to the floor.

"And now we wait," Elena said as she settled back in her chair.

After a moment, Elijah pulled her to her feet and led her out to the garden.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, curious

"I have something to show you." He took out his phone and showed Elena the screen.

There was a page for a fertility doctor, someone she'd referred her patients to a few times over the years in her other life.

"Something about her page and face clicked whenever I saw her so. I've already talked to her and scheduled an appointment," Elijah admitted.

"Maybe it was a subconscious decision to go to her." Elena smiled. "I had nothing but the highest respect for her last time around."

Elijah exhaled in relief, then continued, "I asked if she could do a preliminary workup on you, so we could get started as soon as we're in a good position, and she agreed. So, be prepared for blood work and a physical."

Elena smiled widely as tears filled her eyes and kissed Elijah's cheek. One step closer to getting her beloved children from her other life back. Her hand moved to her stomach where soon enough, she would carry them once more.

"As soon as I walk across that stage when I graduate, I want to head straight to the clinic. Or as soon as I'm ovulating right after that. No child can replace another child in a mother's heart. Ryan is his own person and I love him for that, but even as much as I love him, I can't help but miss the children I had before."

Elena threw her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his chest. Soon, she would be carrying his child and they could be a truly proper family, her, Elijah, Ryan, and whatever names they gave the children she would give Elijah this time around.

"Perhaps a wedding would be in order before you start to show," Elijah suggested.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Elena whispered.

"Yes, I suppose I am. So, will you?"

He went to one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a delicately crafted ring, lapis lazuli surrounded by tiny diamonds set in gold.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" The tears that had been threatening to fall flowed freely.

Elijah slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. Elena threw her arms around him once more, then kissed him. There was the faintest brush of his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him access. His hands slid down her body, pulling her more tightly against him.

After a long moment, he pulled back, he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"I love you too, Elijah Mikaelson." Elena pressed her face into his neck and breathed deeply.

This was heaven on earth. As much peace as she could possibly ever experience on earth, Elijah's arms wrapped around her, the promise of carrying his children—courtesy of a donor—the promise of marriage, and her own beautiful boy somewhere inside, making a friend who understood what he'd endured. This was as close to the peace she knew when she died the first time around. In fact, it was better in a way, because this time, she'd actually done good and saved her friends. Yes, there were losses, and there would still be more wars to fight, but she was happy, truly happy.

"I swear, Elena, I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"No relationship is without its fights and ups and downs, so I don't always have to be happy. I just have to know that you love me."

"You know I love you, with every fiber of my being and soon, you'll be giving me children. There's nothing more I can ask. You've already given me so much, I don't deserve how much you love me."

"Love isn't about what we deserve. I don't know what it is entirely, but I do know that I love you, and I can't wait to give you children."

"You've already given me so much, Elena. My family, freeing Niklaus from his curse, and so much more. The thought of you carrying a child that will call me 'father,' it's more than I ever thought I'd get, and so much more than I deserve."

"Family is always and forever, and through it all, you never let me go. Whatever I needed, you gave me. No matter what, you were there. You helped me heal, and accept my new life. No one can ask for more."

"So, you're okay with being the future sister-in-law to the one who killed you?"

"He needed to kill me. He didn't choose it. For that, I blame your mother, and your father, for forcing her hand. Klaus can be a good man, if people believed in him enough, if he felt secure in their love enough to not let what was done to him control him. Curses are terrible things, taking control of you, ripping you apart so much so that you struggle to focus on the people who've never abandoned you."

That last bit, she said more for Finn than anyone else. Finn struggled the most with what they were and what Klaus had become, but he needed to see his brother's point of view, once he'd found peace, at least some sort of it, with what happened to him.

"Being my wife and giving me children, that's more than I could have ever hoped for," Elijah brushed her hair out of her face.

"I can't wait to carry children that will call you 'father.'"

Tyler's sharp inhale as he woke up distracted her so much so that Elena found herself yanked out of the moment.

"Time to get back to making sure Klaus doesn't abuse my friend," Elena sighed.

"Klaus can wait. He has your blood and knows what it means to anger you. Caroline can help him for now. Trust your friend."

"I trust her with my life."

Elijah rested his cheek against her hair and Elena sighed as she relaxed against him.


	50. Chapter 50

The day of the doctor's appointment arrived and Elena gripped Elijah's hand as they drove towards Roanoke. Her knee bounced up and down and she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Have the Bennetts figured out how to destroy the Phoenix Stone?" Elijah asked, in an effort to distract her.

She was grateful that he was allowing her to think about something other than what they were doing. She was excited, but she was afraid that if she thought too much about it, she'd start crying before they ever got to the office.

"Bonnie thinks they may need to find her mother, so there are three Bennett witches to destroy it. I told Bonnie to contact me if they need a little bit of an extra boost, but Bonnie said she thinks they can handle it, at least for now."

"And with Abby around, we could get Esther's coffin opened and get some of her blood to free Freya when the time comes," Elijah commented.

"There's that." Elena squinted. "I hope she'll like me."

"I'm sure she'll love you." Elijah asked after a moment's consideration, going through the list of things they needed to to prevent the horrors of Elena's other life. "Is there a way to destroy the prison world that the Heretics are in?"

"We'll have to contact the Gemini coven about that, but they need Kai alive, just in case something happens to their current set of twins."

"As long as they don't start trouble, I think we can manage whatever they decide."

"Between them and the Travelers, the next few months should be interesting." Elijah chuckled once, dryly. He'd seen Elena's memories of what happened with them, the horrors done, the lives lost. "We'll do everything we can to keep them from doing what they did before."

"As long as we're in New Orleans before Hope is born, I think we can manage." She didn't want to think about the former dead. She couldn't. It would destroy the coming moments of happiness, where she was making plans to start a family with the man she loved.

By this point, they pulled into the doctor's office and Elena's heart started pounding.

Catching her hand, Elijah kissed her knuckles, "Breathe, Elena."

Elena nodded once and smiled nervously as she said, "It's not like they'll be doing an insemination today anyway," she said.

"Exactly. We have time to plan and pick a donor."

Elijah came around to her side of the car and opened the door.

"Come along."

When they walked into the office, there were four other women in the waiting room. Two of the women all looked at Elijah up and down appreciatively, clearly wondering what a man who looked like him was doing in a fertility clinic. The other two smiled at them and linked their fingers together, a clear indication that they were a couple.

Elena picked up the clipboard with the intake form on it and sat down. Elijah took the chair beside her and ran his hand up and down her back slowly.

As she wrote her answers, she could hear two of the women whispering among themselves.

"What business it is of theirs if I'm in this office with you?" Elijah muttered, his brows furrowing.

"I doubt they have a partner who looks and dresses the way you do, or at least a partner who's not ashamed to be see in a clinic like this. Because apparently, sterility is something to be ashamed of, no matter what your gender is."

Standing up, she walked over to the receptionist and turned in her forms. As she headed back to her seat, she caught the eye of one of the women who'd been stealing glances at Elijah and raised her eyebrow.

Elena shook her head lightly and returned to Elijah's side. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed his lips to the side of her head.

"What are they saying?" Elena whispered.

"The couple is happy that I came in with you, because it shows that I'm supporting you one hundred percent. They assume, correctly, that I'm the one who can't have children. But the other two women are a little less understanding."

"Of course they are."

One by one the other women were called back and Elena's nerves spiked again as her own appointment time approached.

Finally, the nurse opened the door and called, "Elena Gilbert."

They stood up and followed the nurse back to an examination room.

After the nurse did a quick examination, she left, with the promise that the doctor would be in shortly.

A few minutes later, the doctor entered the room.

"Good morning," the doctor greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning," Elena returned.

"This will be a little different, since we're just doing a preliminary examination and not making immediate plans to do an insemination, but it will give us a baseline."

"That sounds good."

"So, I understand that Elijah is sterile?" the doctor glanced at Elijah to confirm what she was reading, "due to a childhood illness."

"Yes," he confirmed.

"And Elena, as far as you know, you think you should be able to conceive. This is your first time in a fertility clinic, so you're not one hundred percent certain, but you haven't had any issues that would prevent you from carrying a baby so far."

"That's correct."

"Alright, so we'll just be double checking that you are able to conceive, and then we'll start tracking your cycle." The doctor pulled out a pen and started making notes.

"What all will you need to do?" Elijah asked, curious now.

"An ultrasound and some blood work to start and then we'll talk about a timeline in which you'd like to have this done."

"I know I'm young, but I also know what I want and giving my fiance a child is the best thing I can think of doing for him." Elena tightened her grip on Elijah's fingers and smiled up at him.

After several more questions, the doctor stopped writing and slid her pen back into her pocket.

"So, I'll have a nurse take you to the lab so we can start the blood work and then we'll get you in to have an ultrasound done."

Once the doctor was gone, Elena leaned against Elijah and sighed happily. One step closer to Elijah being a father and her getting her children from her other life back.

"We're really doing this," he murmured as he kissed her temple.

"We are." Elena laughed. "We're gonna have a baby."

Elijah ran his hand slowly up and down her back and Elena matched her breathing to his. God, she loved him, so much and now they were taking another step towards making their life as good as it could possibly be in the land of the living.

Ten minutes later, Elena found herself lying on the examination table.

"Alright. Are you ready?" the ultrasound tech ask as she pulled out the gel. "I have to warn you, it's cold."

The tech poured the cool fluid onto her stomach and Elena jumped at the sensation.

As the tech moved the wand over her stomach, she frowned, then focused on an area near her uterus.

"Um, Miss Gilbert, do you think your fiance could leave the room? I need to ask you something in private."

Elena looked at Elijah sharply, then at the tech. What was the woman seeing that had her so worried? She lifted her head and looked at the screen, her heart stilling when she realized what the tech was seeing.

"That's not right," Elena whispered. "It's not right!"

There had to be something to be wrong with the equipment, because this was not supposed to be possible!

"You know what I'm looking at?" the tech asked, surprise.

"I can't be pregnant! I can't be!" Elena shrieked.

"I'm going to get the doctor in here. We'll see if we can get this sorted out," the tech said as she cleaned the gel off Elena's stomach.

Tears poured down her cheeks and she looked up at Elijah. "There's no one else. There's no way. I wouldn't do that to you!"

"I know, Elena. I know." Elijah kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not a cheater. I'm not." Her heart was breaking now. Would he leave her, believing she'd betrayed him in the most intimate of ways?

"I believe you. We'll figure this out." Through her shock, she heard Elijah's voice catch and it broke her heart. No. No. She couldn't hurt him like this. What was happening to her?

The doctor entered the room and closed the door softly behind her.

"Elena?" she called softly.

Elena brushed her tears out of her face and she blinked hard. This couldn't be happening!

"Is it possible that you're not as sterile as you believe?" the doctor asked Elijah gently.

"I don't know." Elijah shook his head, his brows furrowed.

"I didn't cheat, I swear." Elena was shaking now, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Was she going to lose Elijah in her effort to get her children back?

"I know, Elena. I know."

"Alright. If you want, we can explore this further, to see if we can figure out how this happened?"

"I think we'd like a few days to process this, but thank you for your time," Elijah said as he helped Elena stand. "Before you say anything, Doctor, I know Elena and trust her, and she would never betray me this way."

"Chances are that you might not be quite as sterile as the doctor who tested you believed, so I hope today's events are a happy surprise."

"Once the shock wears off, I'll be more than happy to be pregnant with Elijah's baby, but for now, I'd just like to go home and rest so I can process this."

"Of course."

She was shaking so badly when she stood up that Elijah scooped her into his arms and carried her out to the car. Elena pressed her face into his throat and wrapped her arms around his neck. How was he able to be so calm with what was going on inside her body?

They were nearing Mystic Falls, Elena finally spoke, "How is this possible?"

"The Spirits of Nature brought you back, so anything is possible. Perhaps a few spells will help us understand exactly how it happened."

Elena nodded once. If only she could process what was going on, because she wanted to be happy. But until she figured out how she was pregnant and had proof that Elijah was indeed the father, she had to regulate her expectations.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked.

"Once I know what's going on with me and how, I'll let you know. Because I want to believe that this is your baby, so much."

"Whether you're carrying my biological child or not, I'm still the father."

Elena smiled at him, relief sinking into her bones.

They pulled into the drive in front of the mansion and Elijah pulled to a stop in the garage, then came around to open her door.

"I don't need proof," he whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"I just- I can't believe it." Elena laughed and choked back tears. "I'll be a teen mother, pregnant in high school, but that's a small price to pay for this."

"If anyone says anything about you carrying my child, I'll deal with it."

She giggled at the thought, then said, "It's twins. My children, they've come back to me."

A wide smile crossed his face and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his cheek against her hair.

"Twins. Both of them come back at once?"

"Yes."

"I love you. I love you so much." He leaned back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Elena mumbled. "Before we get carried away, I need to know how and if it can be recreated in someone else." She mouthed 'Rebekah'.

"Do you think it's possible?"

"If this is possible," she framed her belly with one hand, "then why not?"

Elijah nodded and then caught Elena in his arms once more then darted up the stairs.

Once they were in their bedroom, Elena pulled out some candles and set them in a circle. Taking a deep breath, she sat down in the center of the circle and all at once, the candles lit up.

"How is this possible?" Elena asked aloud.

Images flashed through her thoughts, the potion Elijah had given her, the sensation of being caught between life and death, and then Elijah drinking her blood, and a knowledge of why nature allowed this.

When the candles went out, Elena stood up.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"Nature allowed me to carry your children because it abhors a vacuum and Hope needs allies as strong as she is, to save the people she will come to love. So whoever existed in this other life, they will come into being again this time around, in ways that suit this new timeline better. Rebekah and Marcel had children in this other life, so Nature found a way for her children to exist this time as well, in a way that won't completely go against the rules she created for herself."

"So my sister will be able to have the children she's longed for and the children you're carrying are of my blood."

"I want to name our son after Henrik. Henry Grayson, maybe?"

"So my lost brother will live on in my son." Elijah smiled, brushing her hair out of her face. "What about Astrid for our daughter? Astrid was a name I wanted to give whatever daughter I had when I was human. So in them, the family we loved and lost and the dreams we thought were long dead are come back to life."

"I want to keep this a secret for a little bit though. Let us have this moment before we have to deal with the deluge of questions."

"Until Hayley reveals her pregnancy, this will remain between us." Elijah pulled Elena towards the bed and they laid down face to face.

Elena reached out and caught his hand, placing it on her stomach.

"What if I become my father?" He looked up at her, his dark eyes terrified.

"You won't. Your heart is too good for that. You and Klaus will be fathers together and once we perfect the formula, Rebekah will have her dreams fulfilled as well."

"You've truly saved my family." Tears filled his eyes and he smiled again. "You've given us the lives our mother and aunt stole from us."

This would be their secret, until the time was right to reveal it. This moment was all about them and the wonder of the fact that she was carrying children that weren't meant to exist.


	51. Chapter 51

"I need to tell Ryan," Elena murmured, tracing patterns on his bare chest.

"I thought we were going to keep it quiet for a little longer."

"He's my son, Elijah. He deserves to know he's going to be a big brother. With the damage his creator did to him, it's going to take time for him to accept that he's not being replaced."

"What if we did it together?" Elijah asked, pressing his lips to her hair. "He's my son too."

"I think he'd appreciate that."

Elena sat up and moved to climb out of the bed.

"Leaving so soon?" Elijah grinned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Ryan knows something is going on with me, so the sooner we tell him, the better he'll feel about it all."

Elijah leaped off the bed and flashed around to scoop her into his arms, making Elena giggle. Kissing her lightly on the lips, he carried her towards the bathroom.

Setting her down, he turned the water on and let it heat up before guiding her beneath the spray.

Instead of kissing him or initiating sex in any way, Elena grabbed his body wash off the shelf and poured some into a sponge.

"I should be taking care of you," Elijah murmured.

She didn't say anything, simply smiled up at him as she smoothed the cream across his skin. Loving this man, this vampire, being able to be vulnerable with him, all she wanted to do was make him feel as safe and cared for as he made her feel.

Kneeling down, she ran the sponge over his calf. Once she started showing, she wouldn't be able to do this so easily, so she'd enjoy being able to do this for him while she still could. With that thought in mind, she kissed his thigh, making him jerk in surprise beneath her touch and Elena fought the urge to smirk when he sighed, his body responding.

Elena caught Elijah's gaze as she switched legs, keeping her eyes on his the entire time she ran the sponge over his skin.

"You know what you're doing to me," Elijah breathed, swallowing thickly.

"Of course." Elena wrapped her fingers around his erection and ran her hand up and down the length. Leaning forward, she bit his leg lightly, knowing it would set him off.

With a growl, Elijah lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, his mouth hard against hers. Elena whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her fingers into his skin, eager for him to take her.

Elijah hooked one leg a little higher and thrust into her, both of them moaning at the sensation.

No words were exchanged as he set a desperate pace.

He gripped her hair, tilting her head to one side, so he could bite at her neck with human teeth. Elena moaned in respond, dragging her nails across his back, drawing blood.

"You're going to make me hurt you," Elijah gasped out. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"Please, Elena," he begged.

His dark eyes were frantic and Elena relented, softening her grip on his back. If he put so much as a bruise on her in her condition, it would devastate him, so no matter how much she wanted it.

As he continued to thrust, he fought to regain control and Elena kissed his chest lightly, carding her fingers through his hair, attempting to calm the wildfire in his eyes even as the fires in her veins spiked ever higher.

Throwing her head back, she climaxed with a cry of his name and he followed almost immediately after.

"I love you," Elijah whispered, tracing his thumb beneath her lower lip.

Elena kissed his palm and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry I pushed you."

"Don't apologize, sweetheart. Once I get more comfortable with making love to you in your current condition, it will be easier to maintain control."

"Once I start showing, we won't be able to do this very well." Elena smiled at him over her shoulder as she turned the water off.

"When do you think you'll start to show?" Elijah asked, placing his hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure. Definitely by the three month mark since there's twins." Elena studied his face and grinned. "You're excited about that part, aren't you? Proud even."

"Of course. You're pregnant with my children. What's not to be proud of?" Elijah's smile widened.

"I hope you're ready for me being a beached whale." Her teasing smile faded as she continued, "And with the pregnancy hormones, I will probably be more of a mess than I was last time around considering the mental health issues I've got this time around."

Elijah cupped her cheek, then pulled her against his chest. "I'll be there by your side, in whatever way you need me to be."

"Even if I get unreasonably angry at you and say terrible things?"

"I give you my word, Elena. You can't scare me."

They traded soft kisses as they dressed, Elijah treating her with much more gentleness and care than he ever had before.

"Are you ready to tell our son that he's going to be a big brother?" Elijah murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Let's do this."

Standing on her tiptoes, Elena pressed her lips lightly to his, then linked her fingers with his and pulled him towards the door.

They found Ryan sitting at the piano tinkering out a tune and Elena's heart started to pound.

Locking the door, she cast a silencing spell and sat down beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You're trembling." Ryan turned from the piano, and studied her carefully.

"I love you, you're my son and no one can replace you in my heart."

Elijah sat down on his other side. "You were the one to fulfill my forgotten dream of being a father and I love you as much as Elena does."

"What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant and through some twists, Elijah is the father."

Ryan's brows furrowed and he shrank in on himself a little.

"But Ryan, you are my son. You're not being replaced, I swear it. I love you, so much."

"You're not being replaced. We won't abandon you or throw you away," Elijah added.

"We're not Malivore. The twins will only be adding to the family, not taking your place. You're my son, as much my son as the children I'm carrying now." Elena ran her hand down his back.

Ryan's breathing shuddered and he said, "I knew you were planning on having children, but I thought I'd have a few years to get used to the idea."

"Other children, Ryan," Elijah corrected gently. "You are our son."

"She's carrying your biological children though."

"That doesn't make you any less my son."

Ryan looked up at Elijah, uncertainty in his dark eyes.

"Family is always and forever. I've loved you from almost the first time I've ever seen you and that love grew exponentially when I made you my son. You are my son. Biologically." Elena kissed his cheek. "We'll keep telling you this as much as you need us to. You're our first son and we love you and we will never stop loving you."

Elena pulled him down so that his head was on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Elena asked, confused.

"For acting like this."

"You endured centuries of not being enough from a creator who didn't care about the pain he was causing, so it's understandable that finding out I'm pregnant would open your scars in a new way."

"I thought I was healing."

"You are healing, Ryan. But healing isn't linear. Sometimes, healing means coming back to old wounds in a new way," Elijah placed his hand on Ryan's back.

Someone tried to open the door, then knocked and Finn called, "Ryan, are you in there?"

"We're trying to keep this quiet for right now, though you can tell him if you feel like you need to talk to someone, but I don't want it getting out beyond him."

Ryan nodded once and inhaled deeply as he tried to regain control of his emotions.

"Are you ready for me to open the door? He is your friend and sometimes friends can help you work through things that parents can't."

"Open it."

Elena curled her fingers and the door swung open, revealing Finn and he took in the scene in front of him, concern pinching his features.

"I want to talk to Finn, alone, if you don't mind."

She stood up and kissed the top of his head, "I love you, never doubt that."

Leaving her son when he was struggling, it felt wrong, but she couldn't help him through everything, especially since she was the cause of his distress.

Elijah squeezed Ryan's shoulder and followed Elena towards the door.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked.

"Just worried about Ryan, why?"

"The vase on top of the piano was shaking. I thought it might be you."

"No." Elena looked up at Elijah, eyes widening. "Ryan."

"Are you sure?"

"He's my son. Why wouldn't he have my magic?"

"When will we tell him?"

"Once he's ready to talk to me again. He needs to know."

"It could go a long way to helping him feel like he won't be through away."

"As long as he knows that we want him because we love him, not because he's now got magic."

"I've got to meet with Sheila about the Phoenix stone. Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine, Elijah." Elena stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "Go. Help them keep the stone from haunting us."

"What should I say if they wonder where you are?"

"I've got the feeling that Sheila might already know. The spirits of nature love to gossip with those who know how to listen."

As he headed towards the door, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her one more time before leaving the house.

While Finn and Ryan talked, Elena decided to take a walk. She couldn't sit still.

Her son, her perfect boy, he was currently in the library, doubting her love for him and it made her sick to think about.

As she walked, she looked up at the sky where the full moon hung in the sky. The sound of someone pacing and cursing not far away from her drew her attention and a few moments Elena found Hayley taking a seat by the fountain. The werewolf dug her fingers into the stones and started rocking back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked as she slowly approached her.

Hayley shook her head, "I don't know."

"You're not a wolf right now," Elena commented. It was a struggle to keep her excitement from bleeding through. Hayley wasn't ready to be happy about being pregnant just yet.

"No." Hayley bounced her foot up and down.

"Which means you're pregnant."

"How is this even possible?" Hayley leaped to her feet. "He's a vampire!"

"Klaus isn't just a vampire. He's the Original Hybrid."

"What's the difference?" Hayley tilted her head, curious now.

"Magic made him a vampire, but he was born a werewolf. Because of the circumstances surrounding him gaining immortality, it's become a loophole, one Esther tried to block by binding him to the doppelgangers, but it didn't hold once he killed me, so he is capable of fathering children."

"You're not surprised by this."

"Because you're not the only one who's carrying an impossible child."

"You're pregnant too? With Elijah's baby?"

"Yes, I am. So, you're not alone, I promise you. You're carrying a Mikaelson child, so that makes you a Mikaelson by extension. I know you're looking for your family, but we can be a new family for you, if you'll let us be. Not a replacement for what you lost, simply more people to love you and have your back when you need help."

"You're gonna make me cry." Hayley brushed tears out of her eyes as she spoke.

"But, if you do want answers about where you came from, let us tie up some loose ends here, then I'll go with you."

"I'd um, I'd like that." Hayley smiled.

"Elijah texted me and told me that you might need me," Caroline said as she approached them.

"You don't have to do everything he says, just because he says it." Elena smiled.

"But he is my sire and I owe him so much." Caroline shrugged. Her eyes went wide when she saw Hayley. "Tyler?"

"No. Iurns out trying to keep Klaus from killing a bunch of hikers had lasting repercussions." Hayley winced. Apparently, she'd seen that Klaus had a thing for the blonde vampire.

"Vampires can't have children."

"But Original Hybrids can," Elena said, keeping her voice as gentle as possible.

"Oh. So you and Klaus..." Caroline trailed off, her shoulders slumping just a little and Elena could almost hear the thoughts going through her friend's head. Once again, a man chose someone else over her, no matter how much she liked them and they seemed to like her.

"No. Oh, god, no! If you like him, he's all yours. I just happened to be the lucky girl who figured out that Original Hybrids can father children."

"Does he know?" Caroline perked up just a little then and Elena wondered just how long it would be before the two of them got together.

"Not yet. I was just trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm pregnant when Elena found me."

Caroline sat down on the other side of Elena and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Sometimes I miss it when the supernatural was only in stories. Because now, we're always so busy with this or that so we hardly have time to hang out anymore."

"It's called growing up and learning to balance out our responsibilities with what we want." Elena rested her cheek against Caroline's hair.

"Yeah, except I'll be seventeen forever so I can't exactly grow up."

"But you were sired by an Original, so that brings it's own set of responsibilities."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just miss the time when you, Bonnie, and I could just go to each other's places and have sleepovers and watch movies and talk about very human things."

"But, none of us are human, at least not in the way we used to think we were."

"Nope. Now I'm a badass vampire and you and Bonnie are crazy powerful witches. So it's not all bad. In fact, I'm actually beginning to like myself."

"Speaking of things friends do for each other, we need to help Hayley when she tells Klaus he's gonna be a father."

"That's not gonna be fun." Caroline cringed.

"No. But it's important that he finds out as soon as possible so he has time to wrap his head around it before the baby's born and since he likes you the most outside of his family, perhaps having you around will help him stay a little calmer."

"Klaus bait," Caroline giggled.

Elena found herself remembering a much different time when that phrase was used, but she pushed the thought away quickly. Klaus wasn't the enemy, not here, not now, and that life would never happen. Klaus was the brother of the man she loved and that made him family.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Hayley added quickly.

"And miss seeing Klaus's reaction? Never." Caroline grinned conspiratorially.

Hayley sighed in relief and Elena found herself feeling guilty for ever not liking the wolf. How long had it been since she'd been able to trust someone? And when was the last time she had friends that she didn't feel like she had to sleep with to keep their loyalty?

"Do you think there's a chance we can head out to try to find my family before the baby is born?" Hayley asked after a long moment.

"We will definitely be there before the baby is born and hopefully before you reach the four month mark."

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of footsteps on the walk drew Elena's attention.

Ryan approached slowly, his hands in his pockets.

"Can we talk?" he swallowed thickly and met her gaze.

Heart pounding, Elena followed him down the path.

He paused, not looking at her for a moment and Elena remained quiet, letting him find the words.

"Finn's a good friend," he said finally.

"Yes, he is."

Ryan took a deep breath, then spoke again, "You're my mother."

"Yes."

"And Elijah thinks of me a his son."

"Yes."

"And you're not going to replace me."

"Definitely not! You'll always be my first son, our first son."

Elena carded her fingers through his curls and tugged his head down so that his cheek rested against her hair.

"I love you, Ryan."

"I love you," he hesitated for a moment, "Mother."


	52. Chapter 52

"Mother, do you think I have magic?" Ryan asked.

He sat down beside Elena on the bench beside the fountain and leaned his head against her shoulder. Ever since he'd started calling her his mother, he'd taken whatever opportunity he had to touch her, all of it completely innocent, of course, a child who'd been denied love and affection seeking it out now that he had the chance. Her poor, touch starved boy.

"Finn told me that while I was talking to him about your pregnancy, the whiskey decanters were shaking and the more upset I got, the more they shook.."

"Intense emotions can trigger magical outburst." Elena ran her fingers through her son's curls as she spoke.

"So, I'm like you?" He straightened and smiled. "I have magic?"

"It would appear that way, yeah."

"You knew, didn't you?" Ryan's brows furrowed and he looked at Elena sharply.

"Elijah and I thought it might be a possibility, because of my blood in your veins, but we didn't want to get your hopes up in case we were wrong. We've been looking for signs though and we would have told you the second we had confirmation."

"Just so you weren't trying to keep things from me."

"Not at all." Elena crossed her legs, smoothing her skirt over her thighs to keep it from riding up.

"So you can teach me?"

"I'm still learning myself, so maybe we can learn together."

"I'd like that."

He smiled widely and Elena's heart twisted. He was so beautiful, her son. How could anyone not want this boy who just wanted to be a good son? He was so easy to want to protect and love

"How much longer will we be staying in Mystic Falls?"

"Once we deal with Cade and the sirens, we should be about clear to head to New Orleans."

"I've never been." He bounced his knee a little, unable to contain his excitement.

"You've never been to the supernatural capitol of the United States?" Elena asked, shocked.

Of all the places he had been, how could he not have visited at least once?

"Only the protected species called it home, for the most part. So I never had a reason to go there." He hung his head. "No use outing myself as a freak. One small mistake and they'd know I was a defenseless immortal, the perfect thing to torture if they chose to."

"Don't, Ryan. Talking down about yourself only enforces the garbage Malivore told you your entire life." Elena rubbed his back and leaned forward to encourage him to look her in the eye, but he kept his head down.

"You know what they would have done though. I would have been an outsider and they would have tortured me for answers about my creator."

"You're not an outsider now. You have a family and you are loved. You're my son." Elena wrapped her arms around him as she spoke.

For all the growth he'd done, he still struggled sometimes and Elena's heart broke all over again for the pain he'd endured prior to her meeting him.

After taking a deep breath, Ryan sat back and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Do you think I'll be a good big brother?"

"Your capacity for love, when you know you won't be shut down, it's incredible, so I know you'll be the best big brother possible."

Ryan smiled, some of the tension leaving his body.

"I love you, Ryan."

"I love you, Mom." He rested his head on her shoulder.

Him going from the more formal 'Mother' to calling her 'Mom' made her so happy. Her beautiful boy was becoming even more comfortable with his place in her life. Watching him relax and grow as he became the man she knew he could be, it had her blinking back tears.

"And your younger siblings will be lucky to have you as a brother." Elena swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" Concerned washed across his face.

"I'm pregnant. Waterworks start easy." She patted his knee and laughed softly. "I promise. I'm fine."

They sat in silence for a long moment, the soft wind stirring their hair.

"Why didn't you bind me to Elijah too?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"At the time, my focus was on saving you. I wasn't thinking about family or blood ties. I just wanted you to live a life free of Malivore. If you'd like, I can change that."

"That would mean making me a new body, wouldn't it?"

"Most likely."

"And that means a Nexus Vorti, which doesn't happen very often."

"The births of three miracle babies would work."

"But you need that power to take down whatever monster is waiting in New Orleans." At Elena's raised eyebrow, he continued, "I'm not stupid, Mother. You and Elijah are waiting to go down there because there are things we can't deal with while handling what's going on here."

"So, you're okay with being bound just to me?"

"I am. I just wanted to know why."

"He loves you too, you know."

"I know. Which is why I'm okay with what you did." Ryan smiled at her.

Elena kissed Ryan's cheek and stood up.

"How long until the Phoenix stone is destroyed?" Ryan asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Because of the pregnancy, Sheila doesn't want me getting too mixed up in it. She's afraid one of the spirits might attach to one of the babies. But from what I've gathered, they found a way to undo the spells binding it, they're just waiting for the right phase of the moon."

She wished she could be there, fighting along side them being useful in the struggle to keep her other life from coming to pass, instead of being sidelined. But maybe sidelined was exactly where she needed to be. Instead of constantly on the front lines, fighting, she could be a mother to her son and prepare for the arrival of her other children. She was still technically human and pregnancy and stress didn't mix well, for any species, so she had to be extra careful.

Elena rubbed her belly softly. Soon, she'd be showing and anyone who saw her would know that she was carrying Elijah's children.

"Do you think we'll look enough alike that people will know we're related?" Ryan asked, glancing at Elena's hand.

"You already look like you're related to Elijah and me, so anyone would know that you're family if they saw you and the twins together."

"Good."

Ryan's smile made Elena smile and she wrapped her arm around his waist, leading him to the house.

When they walked through the door, she found Bonnie pacing the foyer.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"I need something from you, to end Cade."

"Anything."

"I need some of your blood, to make the cure to deal with Cade and the sirens."

"Of course. Do you have anything to collect it with?" Elena rolled up a sleeve and walked towards her friend.

"I know everyone just wants some of your blood and I feel horrible, especially considering you're pregnant." Bonnie wrung her hands.

"If it's the only way we can stop Cade, take what you need."

Elena led the way to a chair in the front room and held out her arm.

Bonnie pulled out a small bottle from her bag and ran her finger along Elena's vein, cutting it open. She held the bottle beneath the stream of blood, catching every drop so she didn't have to bleed Elena more than necessary. Once it was full, she blew on Elena's skin, magic sealing the wound closed.

"Thank you." Bonnie slid the bottle into her bag.

"We need to hang out sometime. I miss you."

"I miss you too. You, me, and Caroline. Though no booze." Bonnie looked down at Elena's stomach and laughed.

"Definitely no booze." Elena rubbed her stomach and smiled softly.

"Once we deal with Cade, and before you move to New Orleans."

"Sounds like a plan." Elena hugged Bonnie tightly. "We weren't supposed to start growing apart until after high school."

"No matter how far apart we are, you'll always be my friend. I promise."

Wiping tears away, Elena stepped back. "Now go, stop the devil so we can have that dinner."

"I know she's been busy with vampire things, but tell Caroline to answer her phone more often, will you? Having to leave voicemails and her replying to a text hours after I send it gets old after a while."

"I will." Elena nodded.

It hurt, watching her friends slip apart much sooner than they had the first time around. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to remain friends because the stresses that ripped them apart before was no longer a thing. They were all supernatural and Elena had fallen in love with someone else, not the one who'd done so much harm to Caroline the first time around.

"I thought I heard my name," Caroline said as she walked through the door, followed closely by Hayley.

"Caroline." Bonnie wrapped an arm around Caroline smiled widely.

"Missed you, Bonnie."

"Prove it. Text me more often," Bonnie teased.

"I'll try to do better. I've just been busy with something." Caroline glanced at Hayley.

Klaus. Hayley was still dragging her feet on telling him he was going to be a father and Caroline was trying to help give her the courage to do so.

A twinge of guilt twisted at Elena. How had she missed how broken Hayley was last time. Hayley was a lonely, desperate woman and Elena had been so caught up in her own problems she'd missed it. But that was on Damon too. She'd been under the sire bond and unable to focus on anything else, other than what he wanted. Yes, she was responsible to a certain extent, but she'd been so young and under another's control. She could just do better this time around.

Elena caught Hayley's eye and the werewolf ducked her head, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Am I missing something?" Bonnie asked.

"Hayley's dealing with something. We're trying to help her with it," Caroline replied, glancing around as if wondering just who all knew about Hayley's condition.

"I'm pregnant and there's about to be another Mikaelson," Hayley said suddenly.

"I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but we're all vampires," Klaus snickered as he poured himself a drink.

"You're not," Elena commented. "You're a hybrid, the Original Hybrid, created through magic, not turned, and you were born a werewolf, so that created a loophole, allowing you to father a child."

"You're lying!" Klaus shouted.

"Calm down, Niklaus." Elijah flashed into the room, stepping between Elena and his brother.

"She told you this load of garbage?" Klaus jabbed his fingers in Elena's direction.

"It's your child, Klaus. Magic says so. I wouldn't lie to you, especially not about something like this."

"Listen to her heartbeat, Niklaus. She's your child. I swear it, brother."

"It is possible, Niklaus," Finn said softly. He'd darted into the room when Klaus started screaming."It's why Mother bound your werewolf. She cursed you to keep this from happening."

Klaus threw his glass into the fireplace and shouted wordlessly before digging his fingers into his hair.

"You're a father, Klaus, and your daughter will need you. Hell, she needs you now."

"And she's not the only Mikaelson of the new generation, is she, Elena?" Hayley sat down on the couch and looked at her hands.

"She's not. She'll have twin cousins." Elena sat down beside her and placed her hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

She wasn't sure why Hayley had revealed their pregnancies the way she had, unless she'd made hers known because she was afraid she wouldn't have the courage to do it later and she'd told them about Elena's because she didn't want to be at the center of attention. Either way, she wasn't upset, just glad that was out in the open now.

"Sorry," Hayley whispered to Elena. "Just figured that if he knew Elijah was going to be a father too, he'd be more likely to accept that he was."

"It's okay. We were waiting for you to say something anyway." Elena smiled at her.

Hayley nodded once, then shrank back as Klaus advanced on them. Elena jumped to her feet, spell at the ready to protect her children's cousin's mother. She hadn't been ripped out of heaven to have the entire reason she had to relive her life die before Hope was even born!

"You were with someone else. Admit it!" Klaus attempted to reach around Elena, but she sent him flying backwards with a flick of her wrist.

"_I_ know that child is yours, Klaus," Elena hissed, the air crackling with her rage.

She'd contained so much since seeing him again, all the pain he'd caused her in her other life, all he'd taken from her. And now, facing him down, scars only she remembered tore their way open and she wanted to hurt him. She needed to. The only thing that held her back before was her love for Elijah, but now, with him threatening Hope, she had no reason to restrain herself.

Raising her hand, Elena send a blast of pain into Klaus that had him howling, the sounds filling her with a savage satisfaction. She wasn't normally a violent person, but the wounds she'd made herself forget were there made her need to express that pain, to make Klaus hurt the way he'd hurt her, if only for a moment. She didn't want to cause him permanent damage, to do that would be to harm Elijah, but a moment of being stronger, of causing him pain, she needed it.

Then, the anger faded, and with it, came emptiness. Hurting Klaus didn't feel as good as she thought it would in her other life. The only upside was that she no longer felt the need to hide it when she was angry with Elijah's brother.

"Believe it or not, but that baby is yours and I will protect them both."

Elena released Klaus, but didn't move from her place in front of Hayley. He got to his feet slowly, his face twisted with rage, though he made no move towards the pregnant women.

"As will I." Elijah walked over to Elena, placing his hand on her elbow. With a press of his lips to her temple, he said, "You are my brother, Niklaus and I will do all I can to help you, even if it means saving you from yourself. Do not lay a hand on Hayley. Her child is of our blood, our family, and family is always and forever."

"Don't try to manipulate me, brother."

"It's a girl, Niklaus. Your Hope and she will love you, unconditionally," Elijah said gently.

"Elijah wouldn't believe this to be true without absolute proof, not after a thousand years of all vampires being sterile," Elena added. "And you heard Finn. He and your mother knew this was a possibility. Magic finds loopholes and sometimes, the impossible is actually very real."

Elena's hand went to her stomach, to where Elijah's children grew inside her and he covered her hand with his.

Klaus's jaw ticked when he caught Elijah's movement.

"I've seen the spells, Niklaus. Elena is pregnant with my children and Hayley is carrying your daughter. And Elena is going to look into trying to recreate the magic that led to her getting pregnant for Rebekah, so she can become a mother as well."

"Is it possible?" Rebekah appeared at her oldest brother's elbow.

"It will take some time. I'm just missing a few pieces, but I think I know what they are."

"I'd trust Elena in this, Sister," Finn assured her, wrapping his arm around his little sister.

"I'll be able to be a mother?"

"I may be only able to make it work once, but yeah, once I get the spell ingredients together."

"I don't care if it's only once. If you can help me become a mother, I'll be forever in your debt."

"You're Elijah's sister. You won't owe me anything."

Klaus started pacing, drawing their attention.

"She will always love you, Klaus. You're her father. Be the father you wished you had."

"She's right, Nik."

"This baby is the hope we've always had for you, Niklaus. Your Hope."

Klaus's mouth worked, but he remained silent, making Elena wonder what was going through his brain. He was so used to being attacked and feeling alone, even within his own family, that the thought of having a whole other person who would love him completely, that it had to be terrifying for him.

"It's okay to want something! It's okay to care!" Rebekah shouted finally, frustrated.

"Your father made you feel like you didn't belong in your own family. Don't make your daughter feel that way." Caroline caught Klaus's arm, forcing him to look at her. She cupped his cheek, her blue eyes searching his.

Klaus closed his eyes, his expression breaking, becoming vulnerable.

"My dad hates me, and that sucks and it hurts. Please, don't let this baby feel that way. The only thing that makes it bearable is that my mom loves me, even though I'm the very thing she was raised to hate. So please, please, be a dad to this baby."

Hearing Caroline confess this, hurt Elena. She'd been so busy with her own life, with her son and pregnancy that she had pushed her friends to the side, even though she knew they were struggling, especially Caroline. But if she'd taken any attention away from Ryan while he was still trying to adjust to being her son, it could have shattered his fragile sense of self and his trust in her. So what choice did she have?

Though now that Ryan was becoming comfortable in his position in her life and in the Mikaelson family, she would have more time for her friends, especially now that Caroline was throwing herself completely in with Klaus on his journey to fatherhood. Caroline would need all the support she could get if she was involved with the hybrid.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Klaus whispered.

"Loving her, and trying your best, that's all you have to do. We'll help you. I promise."

Klaus looked at Hayley, his expression bordering on wild.

"We can work together, for the baby," Hayley said," All I ask is that we have joint custody, that we don't talk bad about each other to her, and I promise I won't try to take her away from you. A kid needs both parents and I know what it's like to grow up without either of them, so I can't do that to my kid if I have a choice."

"You try to take my daughter from me and I will kill you."

"You try to turn my baby against me and I'll make your life hell." There was the Hayley Elena remembered. The fierce fighter, the woman willing to do anything to protect herself and get what she was after. But this time, she got a better look at the woman and realized that what she was after was family.

"This is all overly dramatic." Kol flopped across one of the chairs, his leg over the arm. "So I don't suppose anyone cares that Damon has left town with Rose-Marie?"

"Good and no, we don't really care, as long as he's not causing trouble," Elijah said.

Upon hearing that, a sense of relief washed over her. The man who felt he had no purpose if she wasn't in his life in the first life they shared had found someone who cared about him, maybe even loved him, leaving her completely free of him on every level.

"Kol, once again, you've proven unable to read the room and completely missed that your brothers are dealing with something profound," Finn remarked.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Niklaus and Elijah are going to be fathers."

Kol looked from Elena to Hayley and then at the fathers of their children.

"How is this possible?" Kol's brow furrowed and his eyes went wide.

"The bridge between life and death is a strange place." Elena shrugged.

Elijah pulled Elena closer and she rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, cradling her closer. His touch sent a spark through her veins and she inhaled sharply, drawing his scent deep into her lungs.

"Now, I'm feeling a little bit like a zoo animal, so I'm gonna go to my room." Elena glanced at Elijah, then headed towards the stairs, hoping he'd follow.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Elena kissed Elijah's throat, biting at him and he groaned.

"I need you." Elena tugged at his tie, loosening it.

"Elena."

He kissed her hard, all teeth and tongue, and they both worked at the buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest to her exploring hands.

"I love you," Sliding his hands down her legs, he lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

With a groan, he set her on the dresser and she arched against him, grinding against his arousal.

"Please." She threw her head back.

As he sucked on her neck, Elijah fumbled with his belt buckle, then sank into her with one hard thrust, filling her.

"Goddamn it, Elijah."

As he moved within her, she shoved his shirt down his arms, giving her access to the hard planes of his back.

"Harder," Elena begged, digging her nails into his skin.

"You make me desperate for you," he whispered. "Oh, Elena, I love you."

"I love you. I love you so much." Elena caught the back of his head in both her hands, tilting his head so she could kiss him again.

Fire raced through her and she climaxed with a cry.

When Elijah withdrew from her, he kissed her gently.

"I guess the pregnancy horniness has kicked in," Elena whispered with a smile.

"Does this mean this will be a common occurrence?"

"Absolutely." Elena kissed him softly.


	53. Chapter 53

Elena jerked awake, gasping for breath, her fingers brushing against Elijah's chest as she moved, and she sighed at the assurance he was still beside her. The were both naked from the night before and she needed him, both his body and the reassurance of his love.

"What is it?" Elijah wrapped his hand around her wrist and kissed her palm.

"I need you." Elena pressed her lips to his his chest.

She didn't want to speak, to reveal what her brain had spun for her in the night. All she wanted was to soothe the ache for him and she slung her leg over his waist.

"Pregnancy horniness?" Elijah whispered, his nostrils flaring and he searched her face.

"Among other things." Elena straddled him, catching her lower lip between her teeth as she looked down at the man lying beneath her.

Her fiance, the father of her children, her safe harbor, and she loved him, desperately. How could her brain have come up with the dream she'd had the night before after all that?

Elijah cradled her jaw, then propped himself up on his free elbow so he could kiss her.

"What else is it?"

"Bat dream." Elena hung her head, hardly daring to meet his gaze.

She didn't want to talk about it, didn't want him to know that her brain had conjured up something that would make him feel she doubted their relationship.

"Tell me?" He searched her face. "Elena. Don't hide from me, not now. What's wrong?"

"I dreamed you left me." Elena looked down, shame filling her at the admission.

Catching her chin, he encouraged her to look at him. "You know I would never do that."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Shh. Don't apologize. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I swear it. Our children and the two of us, together, always and forever."

"Help me forget it. Please," she begged, tears stinging her eyes. "Please. Make me forget that I dreamed that."

"You're carrying my children," he whispered, kissing her softly.

"I am." As the words left his lips, the need for his body roared to the forefront of her mind and kissed his neck, nipping at his jugular lightly with her teeth as she pushed him down against the mattress.

"You're going to be my wife." He moaned, tilting his head back to give her better access.

"Yes." She trailed her lips down his chest, kissing from one nipple to the other.

He was long and lean, though at the same time still muscular, with lightly tanned skin, the epitome of male perfection. Seeing him stretched out beneath her, completely at her mercy, it sent another wave of arousal through her and she whimpered, grinding against him.

"And you've given me a son who's already fitting in perfectly with my family and helping my older brother heal from the damage we did to him." Elijah exhaled sharply, his hips jerking.

"Yes." Elena started kissing her way back up to his neck.

She grinned against his skin as he continued to shift beneath her in his desperate attempt to let her remain in control.

As Elena sucked the skin just behind his ear, nibbling on it lightly between her teeth, she pinched and circled his nipples. Elijah sighed in response, his muscles tightening beneath her palms.

He was so good with her, giving her everything she needed when they were making love and she wanted to make him feel equally loved and cared for, to worship him as he'd done to her so many times. He was here and he loved her. Here, her nightmares couldn't touch her, not with him there to drive them away.

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing woman?"

"I knew I could trust you. Because even when I threatened your family to protect mine, you never wanted me hurt." She kissed him deeply then, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Her reference to her other life caused him to pull her into his embrace, rolling onto his side. He traced her lower lip with his thumb

"It was what I knew of you from my other life that led me to you in this one. And you're still the same, only we're together this time." Elena combed her fingers through his hair, messing it up even more.

"I love you, Elena."

His dark eyes were filled with so much emotion that Elena's pregnancy hormones had her tearing up once more, only out of happiness this time.

"I love you," he whispered again, pulling her closer to his chest and ran his hand slowly up and down her back.

Elena arched into his touch, and she moaned.

"I'm yours," he whispered into her ear. He caught her earlobe between his teeth and tugged lightly. "In whichever life you've lived, I'm yours."

"And I'm yours." She slid her leg up his side, pulling him to her.

Elijah kissed from her temple to her neck, his breath hot against her skin.

"I can't imagine not loving you," he murmured.

Hooking her legs higher around his hips, he thrust into her, drawing moans from both of them.

"Oh, Elijah, I love you."

Sliding her fingers into his hair, she guided his mouth to hers, kissing him deeply as he began moving within her.

Elijah raised himself up on his forearms so he could look her in the eyes.

In this moment, there was no need for words. Their bodies moving together, drawing out pleasure from each other, and nothing else mattered.

Smirking, he changed the angle of how he moved within her and against her, causing Elena's back to bow, her lips parting with the cry tearing from her throat. In response, he growled, speeding up his thrusts with a groan of his own.

As the coil started tightening within her, Elena wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back, clawing at shoulders.

Finally, the pleasure built beyond anything she could stop, not that she wanted to, and then fire her veins as her climax overtook her. He continued to thrust as she orgasmed, prolonging her pleasure until it became almost too much before he too found his release.

As they caught their breath, Elijah rolled onto his side, tucking her against his chest, and Elena sighed, before pressing herself deeper into his embrace. She kissed his neck softly and sighed, content. Elijah always seemed to know what she needed, even when she was trying to focus on giving him what he needed.

They lay there for a while, replete in each other's arms, until Elijah broke the silence, "Someone wants to talk to you downstairs."

Elena sat up and looked at Elijah, confused.

"Matt. He'd like a word with us both, actually."

"How long has he been waiting?" Elena demanded, leaping from the bed.

One of her friends needed her in a way that she could help without harming the children she carried, so of course she was going to get down there as quickly as she could.

"About half an hour before you woke up, but Rebekah has been a gracious hostess, with Caroline's help, while he waited." Elijah climbed out of bed more slowly.

"I wonder what he wants?" Elena turned on the water as she spoke.

"He hasn't said," Elijah replied, his voice coming from much closer than it had been seconds earlier.

"We can't keep him waiting any longer than he already has been."

Once the water was hot enough, Elena stepped under the spray. She half expected Elijah to join her, but she was glad he didn't. She definitely didn't need the distraction of him surrounded by steam with water droplets clinging to his skin like diamonds.

It took her a record amount of time to get clean, then she dressed as quickly as she could.

Throwing her hair up into as much of a ponytail as she could manage with how short it was, Elena hurried down the stairs.

"Elena." Matt smiled when he saw her.

"Hi. Sorry, just woke up. I'm so sorry you had to wait." Elena hugged him, then sat down beside him on the couch. "Elijah will be down in just a minute."

"Mr. Donovan, what can we do for you today?" Elijah greeted him and took a seat across from them.

'Vickie. Is there any way she can get a daylight ring? As long as she's living with me, it'd be nice for her to have a normal life."

Elena glanced at Elijah, waiting for him to speak.

"If she can abide by our rules, which she seems to have done since her return, I believe she's strong enough to withstand the temptation they provide. Elena?"

"Once she picks out a ring she wants to wear forever, I'll make it into a daylight ring."

"Thank you, so much." Matt smiled, relieved

"She's your sister, Matt, so of course I'll help." Elena squeezed his knee.

Matt hung his head, his brows furrowing.

"What's wrong?" Elena leaned forward, trying to catch her friend's eyes.

"She wants me to turn."

"Vickie wants you to become a vampire."

Matt becoming a vampire? That was nowhere near what his life had been the last time around.

"Yeah. She doesn't want to be alone forever."

"It's your decision, Matt. Don't do this because someone else wants you to."

Elena was determined not try to push him one way or the other. This was his life. He didn't have the memories, all the pain, that the Matt he'd become in her other life had. If he became a vampire, she'd support him, and if not, she'd do her best to remain his friend, no matter what.

"Will you be turning?" Matt asked.

"Eventually, yes. Because right now, I have more to lose by remaining human."

Even if the thought of leaving Elijah behind wasn't unbearable, her death would mean Ryan's and there was no way she was going to kill her son, especially not when he'd just found a place to belong, where he was loved, wanted, and accepted.

"What about me?"

"Becoming a vampire by choice is a deeply personal decision. Doing it because someone else is doing it, or because other people want you to, it's a recipe for hating everything about yourself."

"If you do decide to remain human, she's got us. I know we're not blood family, but she won't be alone."

"Thank you." Matt smiled, relieved.

"If you do it, do it for yourself, not for someone else, because even if you love the person you're turning for, you're the one who has to live with it."

"Yeah."

"You've got time. Don't rush it. And remember, a 'no' now, isn't permanent. You can always change your mind and say 'yes,' later."

"How is it you always seem to know what to say?"

"Because I care about my friends and what them to be happy."

"I'll talk to Vickie, let her know I'm thinking about it, but I'm not ready now."

"Good. Honesty is key right now." Elena looked up at Elijah and smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go, help Vickie get her ring." Matt stood up.

"I'll be waiting."

Elena followed his example and hugged him tightly. This was where they needed to be, best friends, being there for each other, as they faced the next phases of their lives.

"Thank you," Matt choked out. "I wasn't sure you'd understand, considering you're marrying a vampire, but you did."

"It's your life, Matt, live it however you want to, whether it's as a human or a vampire, be you and know that I'll always be your friend."

Matt stepped back and brushed his hand roughly across his face.

"I'll be back as soon as we've got a ring and Vickie can come along."

"I'll be waiting."

With one last wave, Matt headed towards the door.

Once they were alone, Elijah sat down on the couch where Matt had been moments before and Elena curled up against him.

"What about the Phoenix stone?"

"Kol's decided to take my place in helping the Bennett witches. He knows more about magic, especially dark magic, than anyone I know, including me."

"But we still have Dahlia to deal with and since you know exactly what we need, you'll be the one to deal with that"

"I'd better be getting that ticket to Norway so we have the easier to procure ingredients on hand already when we finally get access to Esther's blood."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Perhaps this weekend. I won't be gone more than three days and we'll have one less thing to worry about."

Elena rested her forehead against his neck.

"I'd rather have it done so I don't miss much of your pregnancy." He placed his hand over her belly and kissed the top of her head.

Elena caught sight of Ryan standing just outside of the doorway, hesitating to enter the room.

"I won't be alone. Ryan will keep me company," Elena said loud enough so he could hear her.

Ryan smiled and entered the room.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Elijah leaned back, resting his arm over Elena's shoulders.

"I was wondering," Ryan sat down across from them, then rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, "when you go to New Orleans with Hayley, may I come?"

"We could benefit from having the company of someone with your experience," Elena said, trying to choose her words carefully."

"But?"

"Are you ready to reveal your existence to the world? Because there will likely be a fight and you will be exposed as being something they've never encountered before."

"I'm not alone, Mama. I have a family now. I just want to be there for my brother and sister, to make sure you and they are okay."

"Having someone who's not a vampire, but fully capable in a fight would be smart, Elena," Elijah said softly. "Ryan is smart and strong and no one would ever see him coming."

Elena was still reluctant. He was her son and she needed to protect him.

"Mama, let me do this. Please."

"Okay." She nodded, finally acquiescing.

He smiled widely and exhaled, as if relieved.

"You really want to see New Orleans, don't you?" Elena teased.

"That, and you'll be going into a war zone. You can't bring any other vampires aside from Caroline, so it would be a good idea for her to have backup. I mean, there's only so much you and Hayley can do, with you both being pregnant, and no, no one put me up to this, I decided this on my own."

"I know. You're a smart man." Elena sighed and shook her head slowly. "I love you and I just want to protect you, but I need to remember that while you are my son, you also have lifetimes of experience."

"Thank you."

"I just- you've only been my son for a few months, so I just need to wrap my head around the fact that you're not a child, and I can't keep you from the world all the time."

"Don't feel like you have to protect me all the time, Mama. Let me protect you sometimes."

Her son, her beautiful boy. He was becoming the man he was meant to be, before his creator destroyed his spirit.


End file.
